Entre genios
by evolvelove
Summary: Ambos tenian mucho en comun, pero por cosas del destino, ninguno de los dos se acerco al otro hasta llegado el ultimo año en la preparatoria. En un mundo en el que los heroes no tienen tiempo para relaciones, estos dos aspirantes a heroes logran encontrar algo en el otro que simplemente no pueden ignorar...
1. Entre genios

**Entre genios**

 **Situado en el último año de preparatoria de la clase 1-A**

Cuando uno hablaba sobre Yaoyorozu Momo, uno no podía definirla con una sola palabra, esta tenía varias virtudes, aplicada, cortes, elegante, amable e humilde y ningún defecto. Primera en su clase y sobresaliente en el aspecto intelectual, uno pensaría que mujeres como ella serian ambiciosas y emprendedoras, del tipo que pondría su trabajo o en su caso, sus notas primero y no tendrían tiempo para amistades y mucho menos relaciones.

…..

Sin embargo, aquí se encontraba ella, teniendo una intensa sesión de besos y caricias en su mismísima aula. Todo lo dicho antes acerca de ella parecía ser nada más que una vil mentira por como esta se encontraba jadeante y deseosa de sentir más a su amante, el cual tenía el libido igual de subido que el de ella.

Y quien es el causante de que la aplicada Yaoyorozu se encuentre en tal estado de éxtasis? Tal vez Kirishima con su varonil actitud? Quizás Todoroki, el no tan secreto amor de esta? Demonios! Incluso podría ser Bakugou con su explosiva pero apasionante actitud! Cualquiera!

….

Ninguno de ellos, el muchacho que tenía a Yaoyorozu soltando pequeños gemidos de placer era el mismísimo Izuku Midoriya… increíble no? El muchacho más tímido y tranquilo de la clase apoyando a Yaoyorozu en el escritorio de Aizawa-sensei, mientras que acariciaba las piernas de esta y devoraba "literalmente" los labios de su compañera.

Como? Se preguntaran… dos compañeros que casi nunca habían hablado y que pocas veces habían intercambiado palabra. Pues bien, todo tiene explicación y nada es imposible, solo hay que dar un vistazo atrás…

 **Tiempo atrás.**

-"No es que me moleste este tipo de actividades…"-dijo cansada la pelinegra-"…pero porque siempre en mi habitación?"-dijo triste al ver como su dormitorio se llenaba de bolsas de frituras y golosinas.

Era una de las ya típicas pijamadas que las chicas de la clase 1-A realizaban cada fin de semana. Las compañeras de la pelinegra se encontraban charlando animadas entre ellas, la razón por la que estas pijamadas se habían vuelto algo establecido para todos los viernes, era el estrés que la academia les brindaba todos los días en el aspecto físico y mental, dejándolas fatigadas no solo a ellas. Los chicos normalmente compartían una pizza y bebían hasta tarde, pero sus reuniones no eran tan sagradas como las pijamadas que realizaban las chicas.

-"Porque tu cama es enorme"-le respondió sonando obvia Ashido.  
-"Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerla más pequeña…"-dijo la pelinegra.  
-"No veo cual es el problema si siempre te ayudamos a limpiar al final"-dijo animada Hagakure.  
-"Ayudamos me suena a montón…"-hablo Kyoka-"…Asui, Uraraka y yo somos las que se quedan a limpiar"-dijo honesta la pelivioleta.

Un aura de pena cubrió a Ashido y a Hagakure mientras que las demás soltaban unas risillas. A pesar de que Yaoyorozu se quejara por el hecho de que usen siempre su habitación… esta siempre terminaba disfrutando e incluso atesoraba estos momentos que compartía junto a sus compañeras.

Dándole un rápido vistazo a su habitación esta no se sorprendió con ver a cada una de sus amigas en su "sitio". Kyoka se encontraba tocando con su bajo sentada en el escritorio de esta, Hagakure y Ashido en la parte inferior de la cama, Asui y Uraraka cada una sentada al lado apuesto del medio de la cama, y por ultima estaba ella... sentada en una silla en vez de en su propio lecho.

-"Cambiando de tema…"-hablo Ashido, llamando la atención de todas las presentes-"Ahora que ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por los villanos las veinticuatro horas al día…"-dijo inocente.

Había pasado más de un año desde que los villanos habían dejado de ser un peligro real para el mundo entero, como siempre, los llamativos estudiantes de la clase 1-A estuvieron involucrados. En esos tiempos los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes no tenían ni un respiro para poder descansar, durante esos tiempos uno solo tenía que preocuparse por mejorar y avanzar.

-"Podemos comportarnos como adolescentes normales!"-dijo alegre la pelirosa, levantado sus brazos al aire por la emoción.

Ninguna dijo nada por unos segundos, incluso el bajo de Kyoka dejo de sonar ante las palabras de su compañera.

-"Entonces eso significa que…"-rompió el hielo Hagakure-"…podemos estar en un noviazgo?"-pregunto inocente.

Yaoyorozu, Uraraka y Kyoka tuvieron un tic nervioso…

-"No solo eso!"-continuo Ashido-"Ahora somos mayores de edad! Piensa en la cantidad de actividades que tenemos permitido hacer!"-sonrió entusiasmada.

En algo si tiene razón…, dijo mentalmente Yaoyorozu, la clase 1-A ya no era más vista de ninguna manera como niños, incluso en su primer año ciertos compañeros ya eran vistos como héroes de alto calibre. Eso era con respecto al lado ético y moral, sin embargo, en el aspecto físico tampoco estaban considerados más unos críos.

-"Pues es normal que a nuestra edad busquemos nuevas experiencias"-dijo interesada Asui.  
-"Estas de su lado?!"-hablo sorprendida Kyoka, desafinando con su bajo al mismo tiempo.  
-"No podemos evitar nuestra naturaleza"-respondió tranquila la inexpresiva pelinegra.  
-"Es cierto pero…"-intento refutar Yaoyorozu.  
-"Ya escuchaste a Asui!"-le interrumpió Ashido-"Es totalmente natural!"-le guiño la pelirosa.  
-"Natural pero inapropiado!"-hablo Uraraka, las mejillas de esta teñidas de rojo.  
-"Concuerdo con Uraraka"-dijo firme Yaoyorozu-"Como futuras aspirantes a heroínas nuestra visión debe ser una y sin distracciones"-sonó determinada.  
-"Tranquilas! La decisión es de cada una después de todo!"-hablo restándole importancia Ashido.  
-"Ha~~! Siempre quise tener una relación de preparatoria!"-dijo ilusionada Hagakure.  
-"Y ahora es nuestra oportunidad!"-le abrazo de los hombros Ashido-"El tema del que hablaremos esta noche será…"-hablo dramática.

Yaoyorozu trago saliva, con un leve sonrojo esta se mantuve firme como la futura heroína que sería en el futuro, un tema no podía sacarle de sus casillas… o sí?

…..

 **Time Skip**

 _Es estúpido_ , dijo irritada la pelinegra, tomándose su mojito de un solo trago, esperando que la fría bebida calme el intenso calor por el cual pasaba.

-"Vamos a beber aún más!"-grito alegre y… ebria, Uraraka.  
-"Solo quiero decir *hic* que todos ustedes son como una *hic* familia para… lo siento!"-empezó a llorar Tokoyami, al igual que su compañera, este totalmente fuera de sí gracias al alcohol.

Un gran circulo se formó para reconfortar al sollozante Fumikage, la pequeña ronda estaba más compuesta por chicos que por chicas(a excepción de Uraraka…).

-"Quieres un vaso más?"-le pregunto Satou a la pelinegra, el cual estaba haciendo de bartender.  
-"Gracias Satou…"-le paso su vaso Yaoyorozu.  
-"Te ves preocupada, no quieres un postre para relajarte?"-le pregunto con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos el muchacho.  
-"Estoy bien, no es nada!"-fingió una sonrisa la pelinegra-"Están deliciosas por cierto"-señalo su bebida.  
-"Sabes que más está delicioso…"-dijo una voz por detrás de la pelinegra.  
-"… tu cuerpo~"-empezó a babear Mineta.  
-"Si… creo que iré a sentarme un rato"-se alejó de la barra Yaoyorozu.

 _Diez minutos más… y luego a la cama…_ , dijo mentalmente la pelinegra, suspirando mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Para resumir las cosas, la semana de exámenes había terminado para la clase 1-A, por lo que estos tendrían vacaciones por un tiempo, y gracias a Kaminari y Ashido, la clase entera se encontraba festejando en los dormitorios de la preparatoria. Por supuesto primero tuvieron que hacer algunos preparativos, poner un mini bar, bocadillos, bebidas y el más importante… asegurarse de que Iida mantenga su boca cerrada.

Llegada la noche, nadie pensaría que las cosas se pudieran salir tan de control, _gracias al cielo que no estando sus quirks..._ , pensó la pelinegra. Iida pareciera que estuviera a punto de colapsar en una competencia de bebidas con Kirishima y Bakugou(este cayo inconsciente en la primera ronda), Kaminari y Kyoka actuando muy cariñosos y romanticones en uno de los sillones frente a Yaoyorozu, Asui, Kouda y Aoyama en una esquina charlando de lo más normal.

Después estaba el grupo de "inseparables amigos" compuesto por, Shouji, Sero y Ojiro el cual estaba reconfortando al sensible Fumikage, Ashido y Hagakure(las cuales estaban un poco picadas) coqueteando a Todoroki, el cual estaba sentado a la derecha de esta. A pesar de los sentimientos que esta sentía por el muchacho… era otra la razón por la que esta se sentía irritada.

-"U-uraraka p-por favor…"-intento alejar un poco a la muchacha Izuku-"No me d-dejas beber…"-nervios en su voz.  
-"*hic* Solo quiero un beso!"-grito "molesta" la castaña, apoyándose aún más en el pecho del muchacho para robarle un beso-"Uno y nada más *hic*"-exigió.  
-"C-Creo que ya n-no deberías beber más Uraraka…"-intento quitarle la bebida que sostenía otra.  
-"Dejare de beber por uno de estos…"-señalo sus labios la castaña.  
-"Ahaha"-rio nervioso el peliverde, no sabiendo que más hacer.

 _Ridículo! Es ridículo!_ , pensó la pelinegra, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Habían empezado a hablar y conocerse hace solo tres semanas! _tres semanas!,_ grito internamente la pelinegra, porque solo él tenía ese efecto en ella? Los demás chicos de su clase eran igual o más atractivos que el muchacho… _aunque si del atractivo físico hablamos…_

Sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, Yaoyorozu volvió a beberse su mojito de un trago… mala decisión.

-"*cough* D-diablos…"-maldijo Yaoyorozu, el beber tan deprisa le había atragantado.  
-"Yaoyorozu!"-le llamo preocupado el peliverde, levantándose del sillón dejando caer a la castaña alado suyo.  
-"Algún problema?"-pregunto Todoroki, fijando su atención en la pelinegra.  
-"E-estoy bien! No es la g-gran cosa!"-se recompuso rápidamente Yaoyorozu-"Solo me a-atragante un poco hehe"-rio nerviosa.

Todos los que estaban en los sillones hicieron silencio y la música fue la que hablo por unos segundos.

-"Deku…ZzZ"-hablo entre sueños la castaña, esta había quedado dormida boqui abajo en uno de los sillones.  
-"Creo que la llevare a su h-habitación"-dijo el peliverde, intentando cargar a la castaña. Sin embargo esta gruñía o se movía con los ojos cerrados, cuando este se le acercaba.  
-"Creo que sería mejor que esperes un poco Izu-Midoriya"-se corrigió en el último segundo Yaoyorozu, su rostro enrojecido.  
-"Ok…"-asintió el peliverde, volteando a sus alrededores, este se percató que ahora solo había un espacio vacío en los sillones…-"Puedo?"-pregunto a la pelinegra.

 _Di que no, di que no, di que-_

-"C-claro!"-respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

… suplico Yaoyorozu, la noche aún era joven para estos jóvenes.

 **Tiempo atrás**

A diferencia de las pijamadas que Yaoyorozu tenía con sus amigas, la de anoche fue por lejos, la más divertida que había tenido. Si esta hubiera sabido que Midoriya tenía un gusto por la literatura, esta lo hubiera invitado todas las noches a su habitación para tener una noche de puras charlas con respecto a las diferentes obras que ambos leían.

 _Fue mágico_ , pensó Yaoyorozu, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella recordara comportándose como una "adolescente hiperactiva emocionada por el último álbum de alguna banda de chicos", excepto que en vez de bandas, esta se emocionaba por los libros y las miles de historias que ahora podía comentar con su nuevo amigo.

 _Este lleno de sorpresas Izuku…_ pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, incluso después de que este se había retirado de su habitación, esta no pudo evitar escribirle a su número de teléfono para hablarle de lo que leía y descubría según esta avanzaba en su lectura.

Sin duda lo que más le gusto a Yaoyorozu acerca del muchacho, fue su cambio de actitud al sentirse en conformidad con esta, era un cambio completo de personalidad, ambos parecían un par de nerds entusiasmados por el último comic de alguna famosa franquicie.

Como sea… ya era otro día y Yaoyorozu no esperaba el momento para contarle las nuevas a Izuku! Vistiéndose casualmente, la pelinegra salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina de los dormitorios. Como si del destino se tratara, Izuku se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.

-"Midoriya!"-le llamo animada la pelinegra desde atrás.  
-"Y-yaoyorozu, buenos d-días!"-le saludo el peliverde con una reverencia.  
-"No es necesaria tanta formalidad"-dijo un poco avergonzado por la actitud de su compañero la pelinegra-"No adivinaras lo que descubrí ayer cuando te fuiste!"-hablo emocionada.  
-"T-terminaste de leer todo el libro en una noche?!"-dijo sorprendido el peliverde.  
-"Puesto número en la clase recuerdas"-dijo egocéntrica la pelinegra.  
-"Es increíble que lo hayas terminado en una noche"-le alago Izuku-"Honestamente tuve que leerlo más de una vez para entenderlo…"-se sintió inferior.  
-"No fue la gran cosa, *yawn* aunque si estoy un poco cansada…"-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos por el gran bostezo.  
-"Te levantaste muy temprano, pocos despiertan a estas horas"-dijo Izuku.  
-"Debes tener alguna otra razón para levantarte temprano aparte de desayunar solo o no?"-pregunto Yaoyorozu, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.  
-"B-bueno siempre m-me levanto a esta hora para ejercitarme…"-se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado el peliverde.  
-"Ah… olvide por completo tu quirk por lo de ayer"-dijo la pelinegra-"Es un quirk que no va contigo con lo que se de ti ahora"-rio un poco.  
-"Tienes razón supongo hehe"-rio el peliverde-"L-lamento pedir esto pero… podríamos hablar d-después?"-pregunto apenado.

Terminando de beber su jugo, Yaoyorozu se puso a pensar un poco el pequeño problema que Midoriya le había puesto, _lo tengo_ , pensó la pelinegra chasqueando sus dedos encontrando una solución.

-"Puedo acompañarte?"-pregunto inocente y animada la pelinegra  
-"Uh…"-se quedó sin habla el peliverde-"E-está bien?…"-acepto no sabiendo que más decir.  
-"Bien! Iré a cambiarme, te espero afuera!"-hablo como si fuera ella la que le esté invitando.

Después de que Yaoyorozu se retirara de la cocina, Izuku se quedó inmóvil y en silencio por unos segundos… _que acaba de pasar?_

 **Mucho tiempo después**

El sonido de un golpeteo despertó a la pelinegra.

-"Son las una de la mañana…"-dijo molesta e irritada Yaoyorozu.

Esta semana fue una pesadilla para la pelinegra, sus calificaciones decayeron notoriamente.  
 **Izuku** __ **me** __ **ignora.**  
Aizawa sensei le había llamado la atención por llegar tarde tantas veces.  
 **Izuku me odia**.  
Sus padres le habían llamado preguntando el por qué su director les había informado que su perfecta hija estaba alejándose del camino de la excelencia, esta termino gritándole a sus propios padres solo para terminar llorando por horas encerrada en su habitación. Por último, y la razón de todas las cosas antes mencionadas… era la discusión que tuvo con Izuku…

-"Yaoyorozu!"-grito furiosa Uraraka-"Ábreme! Ahora!"-golpeo la puerta con fuerza.  
-"*sigh* Que es lo que quieres…"-pregunto cansada la pelinegra.  
-"Vamos afuera!"-grito en su cara la castaña.  
-"Escucha… ya me disculpe contigo antes…"-se sintió irritada la pelinegra.  
-"Dije… afuera! Ahora!"-le tomo de su playera la castaña acercándola a su rostro para verle a sus ojos con furia.  
-"Esta bien! Ya voy! Cielos…"-acepto perdiendo un poco la paciencia la pelinegra.

Sin decir más, Uraraka se fue a pasos sonoras a las afueras de los dormitorios.

-"Que está pasando?"-pregunto una somnolienta Ashido, esta también despertó por el escándalo de Uraraka.  
-"Nada! Solo… vuelve a dormir"-intento no gritarle Yaoyorozu, cerrando su habitación y dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.  
-"Por qué Uraraka estaba gritando?"-volvió a preguntar con los ojos entrecerrados la pelirosa.

Yaoyorozu la ignoro a ella y al resto de sus compañeros que también habían despertado por el ruido de Uraraka, los cuales le preguntaban lo mismo que la pelirosa, esta simplemente pasaba de ellos y se encaminaba a la salida. Una vez ya fuera, esta noto lo hermosa que se veía la luna esa noche, brillaba con tal fuerza que pareciera que aun fuera de día.

-"Sabes por qué te pedí salir verdad?"-le hablo Uraraka frente suyo, su rostro lleno de determinación y resentimiento.  
-"Escucha, Izuku y yo nunca quisimos lasti-"-intento explicarse la pelinegra.  
-"No lo metas en esto!"-le grito furiosa la castaña-"Esto es entre tú y yo"-gruño molesta.  
-"No tenemos que hacer esto, es esto lo que Izu-"-un fuerte golpe le silencio.  
-"Dije que no lo metes en esto…!"-le vio furiosa Uraraka.

 _Ouch…_ dijo mentalmente la pelinegra, la fuerza del golpe le había hecho caer, sabía que Uraraka era fuerte pero no pensaba que le fuera a sacar sangre un solo golpe de esta.

-"Uraraka…"-intento hablar mientras se levantaba Yaoyorozu.  
-"Alto!"-grito Iida desde la puerta-"Si alguna de las dos continua con esta disputa me veré obligado a hacer un informe al respecto!"-amenazo con… una pijama rosa puesta?

Volteando a ver a la entrada de los dormitorios, Yaoyorozu no se sorprendió a ver a todos sus compañeros reunidos detrás de Iida mientras murmuraban y tenían rostros llenos de preocupación con el acto que iniciaron Uraraka y ella.

-"No me importa!"-grito desafiante Uraraka-"Puedes hacer un informe pero no vas a parar esto!"-cargo hacia la pelinegra.  
-"Detente o me veré obligado a interferir!"-respondió firme Iida.

Viendo como la castaña se acercaba a ella, Yaoyorozu creo rápidamente a su leal escudo, el cual siempre le acompañaba cuando de duelos uno a uno se trataba. Cegada por su furia, Uraraka no vio venir el golpe que Yaoyorozu le daría en su rostro con el duro metal de su escudo, haciéndola rebotar un poco hacia atrás.

-"Suficiente!"-dijo Iida, alistando su Engine.  
-"Déjalas…"-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro Todoroki.  
-"Como puedes pedirme algo…?"-nuevamente este volvió a sentir otra mano en su otro hombro.  
-"Esto es personal cuatro ojos, deberías ser el que mejor las entienda"-dijo Bakugou refiriéndose al ya no tan secreto encuentro con el Asesino de Héroes.  
-"Solo déjalas Iida"-volvió a hablar Todoroki.

El presidente de la clase 1-A… había cedido…

En el futuro pronto Iida sabrá… que hizo lo correcto.

 **Qué tal? Me llego a la cabeza y cuando empecé a escribir pum no pare. Tal vez no se entienda mucho porque pienso escribir la historia en un modo pasado-presente-futuro, obviamente habrá un episodio más donde se explicara todo.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Entre amantes

**Entre amantes**

 **Notas al final del episodio.**

-"Gran fiesta no? Hehe…"-rompió el hielo Izuku, riendo un poco nervioso.  
-"S-si!"-respondió automáticamente la pelinegra sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo.  
-"Todos parecen estar disfrutándola…"-dijo el peliverde, viéndola con una sonrisa.  
-"Uhum…"-asintió aun sin verle Yaoyorozu.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, Yaoyorozu uso esos segundos para poder observar su alrededor, Kyouka y Kaminari compartían un tierno beso, Todoroki evitaba que Hagakure y Ashido le besaran la mejilla calentando un lado y congelando el otro, era una imagen graciosa el ver a Hagakure pegada al hielo y a Ashido intentando enfriar su cocinada lengua.

-"Uhm… t-terminaste de leer el último libro que te preste?"-pregunto intentando iniciar conversación Izuku.  
-"Oh s-si! Si! Ya puedo devolvértelo si quieres…"-volvió a responder nerviosa la pelinegra.  
-"E-eso sería genial…si"-dijo el peliverde. Nuevamente un silencio incomodo…

Izuku en verdad pensó que su amiga le empezaría a hablar sobre el libro y esta le daría su opinión, luego él le daría la suya, entonces ambos empezarían una charla sin fin y todo sería risas por las tontas teorías que ambos inventaban y… nada de eso sucedió.

Volteando a verla alado suyo, el muchacho se percató de lo nerviosa que se veía su amiga en estos momentos, _nunca la había visto así_ , pensó el peliverde. Era como si ella hubiera adoptado el nerviosismo de este.

-"Te encuentras bien Yaoyorozu?"-pregunto el muchacho, preocupación en su tono de voz.  
-"E-estoy bien! Es solo esta bebida! Parece que m-me está afectando un poco hehe"-rio la pelinegra, volteando a verle con una sonrisa fingida.  
-"Esta bien…"-dijo no muy convencido el peliverde-"Que te pareció el libro?"-le pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación.  
-"Muy buena! M-me gustó mucho…hahaha"-volvió a fingir una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Ya era la tercera vez que un silencio se formaba… un nuevo record!

-"*sigh* Voy a ir por algo de beber…"-dijo con un tono cansado e irritado el peliverde-"…nos vemos supongo…"-se levantó del sillón.

De repente el mundo de Yaoyorozu empezó a pasar en cámara lenta, _buen trabajo! Lo menospreciaste a tal punto de que lo espantaste!_ , le hablo su conciencia. Que se supone que debería hacer? Decirle que no se vaya y que se quede solo para que esta siga comportándose de manera cortante? Irse con él? Explicarle que la razón de su actitud era la increíble atracción que esta sentía por él?

…

No importaba, Izuku era su amigo (tal vez su mejor amigo), y esta no iba a permitir que la amistad que ambos tenían se arruinara por simple… deseo! Dispuesta a disculparse y a arreglar las cosas, Yaoyorozu se decidió por detener a su amigo, _puedes hacerlo! Sera pan comido! Fácil-_

-"Midoriya"-le llamo primero Todoroki-"Puedes servirte de aquí, yo ya me voy"-señalo la jarra de mojito.  
-"Ah… m-muchas gracias!"-hizo una reverencia el muchacho.  
-"Buenas noches"-se despidió el muchacho, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Un poco sorprendida y agradecida por la intervención de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando como su amigo se servía la bebida frente suya, _Ok, ahora sí! Sin interrupcio-_

-"*yawn* También nos vamos!"-dijo estirándose Ashido, levantándose del sillón junto a Hagakure.  
-"Fue divertido!"-dijo alegre la chica invisible-"Adiós a todos!"-se despidió.  
-"Hasta mañana Yaoyorozu! Tortolos"-dijo viendo a Kyoka y Kaminari la pelirosa.  
-"Buenas noches Hagakure, Ashido"-se despidió cortésmente Izuku con una sonrisa.  
-"Ah! Casi lo olvido!"-recordó de repente Ashido.

Acercándose rápidamente al peliverde, la pelirosa se puso de puntas y tomo el rostro de este para poder robarle un beso en la mejilla al pobre Izuku, el cual se prendió como una lámpara al instante.

-"A-ashido?!"-le llamo completamente sorprendió el peliverde.  
-"Lo siento! No pude evitarlo, te viste muy guapo esta noche…"-le dijo picara la pelirosa-"Nos vemos…"-se despidió dejando hipnotizado al pobre chico.  
-"N-nos vemos…"-dijo siguiendo con su mirada a la pelirosa, Izuku.

La fiesta ya estaba terminando para algunos… pero para cierta pelinegra con el ceño fruncido… la fiesta recién estaba empezando.

 **Tiempo después**

Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron, a Yaoyorozu le había surgido una incógnita que siempre le incomodaba y le extrañaba.

-"Izuku?"-le llamo la pelinegra.  
-"Un momento!"-le respondió desde su baño el peliverde.

No era raro pero tampoco le parecía tener mucho sentido… como sea, todas sus dudas serian aclaradas una vez que su amigo le responda una pregunta.

-"Ok, que pasa?"-pregunto saliendo del baño el peliverde con nada más que una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.  
-"Uhh…."-olvido por completo la pregunta la pelinegra, los ojos de esta recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho.

Mientras que su amiga se quedaba con la boca abierta analizando cada centímetro del cuerpo del muchacho (pareciera que esta estuviera a punto de babear), Izuku decidió buscar su playera e ir alistándose para retirarse. No fue hasta que este termino de vestirse que la pelinegra volvió en sí.

-"Lo siento, es difícil concentrarse con tantas… "distracciones"-dijo con una sonrisa Yaoyorozu.  
-"Ibas a preguntarme algo?"-le recordó el peliverde, sentándose del lado contrario de la cama de su amiga.  
-"Oh! Casi lo olvido"-chasqueo sus dedos la pelinegra-"No eras virgen la primera vez que lo hicimos o sí?"-pregunto sin nada de vergüenza.

El muchacho empezó a sudar frio ante la pregunta de su amiga. Deteniéndose a medio poner de sus medias, Izuku volteo a ver con una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga, la cual se veía de lo más tranquila.

-"B-bueno…"-hablo intentando sonar tranquilo el muchacho.  
-"Lo sabía"-dijo al instante la pelinegra, arrodillándose en su colchón para acercarse a su amigo.  
-"E-enserio?"-pregunto sorprendido pero aun nervioso el peliverde.  
-"B-bueno… no exactamente…"-respondió no segura de sí misma la pelinegra.  
-"E-estas molesta?"-pregunto sudando a cantaros ahora el peliverde.  
-"Para ser honesta… un poco si"-dijo la pelinegra, tomando de los hombros al peliverde, obligándolo a que este se recueste en su regazo.  
-"Como lo d-descubriste?"-pregunto mirándola a los ojos el peliverde.

Un sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-"Solo digamos que tus acciones te delataron…"-empezó a acariciarle su cabello Yaoyorozu.

Ahora fue el turno de Izuku para sonrojarse.

-"E-esto cambia algo entre n-nosotros?"-pregunto un poco más calmado el peliverde.  
-"Quiero saber quién fue"-dijo con seriedad en su rostro la pelinegra.  
-"E-es necesario?"-pregunto intimidado Izuku.  
-"Totalmente"-dijo firme Yaoyorozu.  
-"Uhh… es una l-larga historia?"-intento salir de la situación.  
-"No hay clases mañana"-contrarresto sonando melodiosa la pelinegra.  
-"*sigh* Un momento"-dijo levantándose del regazo de su amiga. Una vez sentado, Izuku inhalo… y exhalo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Yaoyorozu solo observo la actitud de su amigo con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, al parecer Izuku nunca dejaría de ser quien es.

-"Con d-detalles o…"-pregunto avergonzado el peliverde, volviendo a su lugar en las piernas de su amiga.  
-"Sorpréndeme"-le respondió reanudando sus cariseas al cabello del chico, Yaoyorozu.  
-"Conoces a H-hatsume Mei? D-del departamento de soporte?"-comenzó el muchacho.

 **Tiempo atrás**

 _Tal vez no pensé las cosas bien..._ se regañó mentalmente la pelinegra. Cuando esta acepto acompañar a Midoriya a su entrenamiento matutino, esta pensó que el muchacho la llevaría al gimnasio de la preparatoria, que era donde ella normalmente se mantenía en forma.

En vez de eso, el muchacho ya la había sorprendido… Ni bien habiendo salido de los dormitorios, el peliverde ya se encontraba alistándose para su entrenamiento poniéndose unas pesas en cada de sus extremidades. Viendo como este podía moverse con total naturalidad, la ingenua pelinegra le pidió unas pesas a su amigo, el cual cedió después de tantas suplicas

…..

Yaoyorozu desarrollo un trauma con las pesas después de esa experiencia, era como estuvieras luchando por arrastrar el objeto más pesado del mundo.

-"L-lo siento tanto!"-se apresuró a quitarle la pesa a su amiga-"En verdad lo siento…"-le ayudo a levantarse el peliverde.  
-"E-estoy bien…"-mintió la pelinegra, _creo que vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos_ , pensó-"Fui yo la que te pidió usarlas o no?"-le sonrió.  
-"Aun así…"-siguió sintiéndose mal el peliverde.

Suspirando con una sonrisa, Yaoyorozu observo como su amigo cargaba las ahora "mortales" pesas como si de sostener un libro se tratara, _sí que eres fuerte Midoriya…_ pensó la pelinegra, sintiéndose un poco inferior al muchacho. Aprovechando a que su amigo se tomaba su tiempo estirándose y calentando, esta no pudo evitar analizar de pies a cabeza a su amigo, _cuando fue que se volvio tan alto?!_ , se preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra, según ella recordaba, el muchacho siempre había sido bajo de estatura(ahora este le llevaba una cabeza entera a la pelinegra).

Ese no era el único cambio notorio que Yaoyorozu noto, _sí que debe entrenar duro…_ no pudo evitar pensar la pelinegra, normalmente Izuku siempre usaba ropa holgada porque este decía que era más "cómodo" sin embargo, ahora que el peliverde estaba usando nada más que una sudadera, el físico de este se podía ver en toda su gloria era… _atractivo…,_ pensó la pelinegra.

-"Aun quieres a-acompañarme?"-pregunto el peliverde, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.  
-"A-ah, sí, si no hay problema…"- _que fue eso?_ Se preguntó extrañada Yaoyorozu, era extraño para ella tener esa clase de pensamientos.  
-"B-bien entonces…"-respiro profundo el peliverde-"…s-solo avísame si tienes algún problema esta b-bien?"-dijo con tono preocupado.

En su vida Yaoyorozu había conocido a alguien más altruista que este chico…

-"Solo nomas pesas ok?"-sonrió preparándose para cualquier cosa la pelinegra.  
-"Bien…uhm…"-los nervios se apoderaron del muchacho.

Dándose la vuelta y agachándose lo suficiente, el muchacho estiro sus brazos de manera que este pareciera estar invitándola a que esta se le monte como un caballito… algo gracioso según la perspectiva de Yaoyorozu.

-"P-podrías subirte a mi espalda p-por favor?"-pregunto con el rostro enrojecido.  
-"Es esto parte de tu entrenamiento?"-pregunto un poco confundida la pelinegra.  
-"Uh… s-se podría decir que si?"-respondió no seguro de sí mismo el peliverde-"Digo… si hago algo de esfuerzo cuando hago esto"-explico.  
-"Esta bien entonces"-le restó importancia Yaoyorozu-"Solo recuerda que no eres el único que tiene ejercitarse ok?"-se acero al muchacho para subírsele.

Al momento de que las manos de esta hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de su amigo, esta juro por unos segundos que una descarga le recorrió por su cuerpo… Yaoyorozu ignoro esto y siguió acomodándose.

-"U-una cosa más…"-hablo Izuku, al mismo tiempo que se erguía-"S-sostente fuerte y no grites en mi odio p-por favor"-pidió.  
-"A que te refieres con-"

Antes de que Yaoyorozu pudiera terminar su oración, Izuku activo su quirk y todo empezó a moverse a gran velocidad… Empieza el entrenamiento!

 **Tiempo después**

-"Estas enamorada~~"-dijo con voz maquiavélica la rubia encima suyo.  
-"Q-que…?"-respondió sorprendida y confundida Yaoyorozu, cesando sus intentos para liberarse.  
-"Lo note al momento que vi tus ojos~"-le levanto el rostro a la fuerza la rubia, obligando a la pelinegra a mirarla.

Yaoyorozu en verdad no sabía que sentir en esos momentos, miedo, sorpresa, angustia, impotencia o…

-"N-no sé de qué estas h-hablando…"-dijo intentando esconder su miedo la pelinegra.  
-"Mmm~~ que es esto?!"-dramatizo cubriendo su boca con su mano la rubia-"No aceptas tus sentimientos?!"-dijo con tono sorprendido.

 _Esta chica…_ pensó la pelinegra, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, había una posibilidad que ese fuera su quirk, algo que no tenía sentido según la información que esta tenia acerca de ella. Himiko Toga, ex-miembro de la liga de los villanos, cuyo quirk según le informaron a Yaoyorozu, era el tomar la forma a la perfección de cualquier individuo del que tenga sangre. Un muy útil y peligroso quirk, alguien que no conociera al individuo del que esta decida transformarse, sería una víctima fácil para la asesina serial.

-"E-es inútil…"-susurro la pelinegra.  
-"Uhm~? Que es lo que dices ahora?"-pregunto sin perder su sonrisa la rubia.  
-"El lugar estará repleto de p-profesionales dentro de unos minutos, no podrás h-huir…"-intento amenazarla Yaoyorozu-"…si yo fuera tu… e-escaparía"-le sonrió.

El rostro de la pelinegra fue golpeado con fuerza contra el duro concreto del suelo, el cual no estaba tan bien cuidado…

-"No te preocupes por eso encanto~"-volvió a levantar el ahora sangrado rostro de la pelinegra-"Si sobrevive tantos años sola es por una razón~"-su sonrisa aumento.

Yaoyorozu dio un grito de dolor al sentir como la rubia le insertaba una jeringa con brusquedad en su brazo izquierdo, esta pudo sentir como su sangre era extraída poco a poco, para suerte de ella, Toga solo le quito lo necesario.

-"Listo~!"-dijo como si nada la rubia-"Ahora… porque no me cuentas un poco sobre este muchacho~"-le volvio a golpear el rostro contra el suelo.  
-"E-estas l-loca…"-dijo entrecortadamente Yaoyorozu, obviamente afectada por la extracción de sangre.  
-"De amor~!"-le respondió juguetona la rubia-"Si me lo dices puede que no te asesine ni a ti ni a ninguno de ellos~"-volteo a ver al grupo de cuerpos detrás suya.

 _Esto no debería haber pasado…_ pensó la pelinegra, recapitulando los hechos, este era por lejos, el peor escenario que se había imaginado...

Se suponía que sería una captura fácil y rápida, ella junto a un grupo de héroes profesionales irían a investigar las frecuentes denuncias de vecinos que juran escuchar gritos de agonía en un edificio abandonado, todos declarando que no se trataba de alguna casa embrujada o algo por el estilo.

Eran dos profesionales y ella, una estudiante destacada de U.A, mentiría si dijera que al momento del patrullaje, esta no se sentía confiada… eso fue su error. Como iban a siquiera pensar, que una ex-miembro de la liga de los villanos se encontraría ahí? No pudieron notar su presencia… ni siquiera pudieron oír cuando esta se les acerco lo suficiente para poder sedarlos de uno a uno.

No eran rival para Toga, ni siquiera ella una estudiante de U.A… no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando esta le clavo su aguja en su antebrazo, desactivando su quirk y dejándola a la merced de la sádica rubia.

-"S-si te hablo de el…"-se rindio Yaoyorozu-"N-nos dejaras ir?"-sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.  
-"Promesa de meñique~"-respondió la rubia.

No tenía opción, tal vez si ganaba tiempo alguien podría venir, cualquiera no importa quién con que esta se distraiga por unos segundos sería suficiente… _ **Izuku**_ le nombro mentalmente la pelinegra. Ya dispuesta a hablar, Yaoyorozu empezó a inventar lo que le diría a la rubia, de ninguna manera esta iba a darle información a alguien como ella sobre-

*buzz buzz*

-"Mmm~?"-la atención de esta se fijó en uno de los bolsillos de la pelinegra-"Que es esto~?"-se preguntó viendo el bolsillo vibrante.

 _Oh no…_

-"Ha~? Parece que alguien está preocupado por ti~"-saco el aparato del bolsillo-"Me pregunto quién será~"-sostuvo el celular.

 _Por favor… que no sea-_

-"Ah~~~?!"-chillo con fuerza la rubia-"E-entonces es el a quien admiras~?!"-su voz cambio a una más aguda.  
-"No contestes!"-grito con fuerza la pelinegra, perdiendo todo miedo hacia la rubia.  
-"Silencio por favor~"-una vez más esta volvió a golpearla contra el suelo-"Voy a pedir… **refuerzos** ~"-la voz de esta cambio en el último segundo.

Usando toda su fuerza para levantar su rostro contra la presión de Toga, Yaoyorozu alcanzo a ver por el rabillo de sus ojos a su opresora… los ojos de esta se llenaron de horro al instante…

-" **Izuku! Necesito tu ayuda! Ven a esta dirección rápido!?** "-dijo Toga, ahora con la apariencia de la pelinegra.  
-"Izuk-"-intento gritar la pelinegra, solo para ser golpeada nuevamente, esta vez con mucho más fuerza que las anteriores veces.  
-" **Te importaría~? Estoy en el celular ahora mismo~** "-dijo cubriendo el celular para que Izuku no escuche.  
-"*snif*P-por favor..."-dijo con la voz débil la pelinegra-"T-te lo s-suplico…"-lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.  
-" **No te preocupes dulzura~"** -se acercó al odio de la pelinegra la rubia-" **Yo cuidare de el~"** -le susurro…

Lejos de ese lugar, dando saltos de techo en techo… a Izuku le dio un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espalda…

 **Tiempo atrás**

-"Te estas acostando con Midoriya no es asi?"-pregunto sin escrupulos Tsuyu.  
-"*cough* Q-que?!"-pregunto no creyendo lo que escuchaba Yaoyorozu. Esta casi se atasca con su vaso de agua.  
-"Entonces si lo están haciendo…"-dijo pensativa la joven, bajando la mirada un poco.  
-"P-pero yo no dije nada!"-intento actuar tranquila la pelinegra.  
-"Tranquila, no le diré a nadie"-volteo a verle Tsuyu-"Aunque no creo ser la única que ya lo sepa…"-le informo.

Relajándose un poco, Yaoyorozu dio un largo y cansado suspiro, _era cuestión de tiempo_ , pensó la pelinegra. A pesar de lo cuidadosos que ambos eran con respecto a sus "escapadas" para verse el uno al otro, los dos eran conscientes que uno o dos de sus compañeros iba a enterarse del tipo de relación que compartían.

 _Nunca debimos hacerlo en mi habitación…_ pensó la pelinegra, en ese caso ambos tenían la culpa, el calor del momento los había hecho actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Para suerte suya, al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba cerca en ese entonces.

-"Tsuyu?"-le llamo Yaoyorozu-"Como fue que te diste cuenta?"-pregunto sonrojada y curiosa.  
-"Siempre le eh prestado un poco más de atención a Midoriya que a los demás"-explico.

Sorprendiéndose por la respuesta de su amiga, Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar generar un montón de incógnitas con respecto a la manera en la que su amiga le respondió.

-"Puedo preguntar por qué?"-se sintió genuinamente curiosa la pelinegra.

Tsuyu suspiro y se movió un poco sintiéndose incomoda, siguiendo la mirada de su compañera, Yaoyorozu se percató de que esta se encontraba observando a Izuku, el cual se encontraba charlando con una sonrisa junto a Iida y Uraraka en la sala de los dormitorios.

Colocando una mano sobre la repisa de la cocina y la otra para sostener su rostro, Tsuyu bajo su mirada.

-"Me solía gustar Midoriya"-le revelo.  
-"Oh…"-dijo sorprendida pero calmada Yaoyorozu-"…ya entiendo"-esta se sintió incomoda de repente.  
-"Supongo que todavía no lo supero del todo"-siguió hablando Tsuyu.  
-"Y-yo…"-la culpa y pena se apoderaron de la pelinegra-"…no tenía idea"-no supo que más decir.  
-"No estoy enojada contigo Yaoyorozu"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa Tsuyu. Esta solo le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose mejor.  
-"Aun así…"-dijo la pelinegra-"…porque nunca… t-tu sabes"-espero que esta entendiera a lo que se refería.  
-"Por Uraraka…"-respondió-"Un simple "me gustas" no podía contra el "te amo" de Uraraka"-explico Tsuyu.

 _Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si… Tsuyu estuviera en mi lugar y yo en el suyo…_ pensó la pelinegra, su amiga bien había podido ser la que en estos momentos tenga el mismo tipo de relación que Izuku y ella tenían.

-"Puedo preguntarte una última cosa"-volteo a verle Tsuyu.  
-"Claro…"-aunque la mirada de Tsuyu casi nunca cambie, esta pudo notar que esta estaba seria.  
-"Lo amas?"-pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

 _Cuéntale, dile la verdad…_ le hablo su consciencia, últimamente Izuku había estado actuando diferente, por si fuera poco, ahora sus encuentros eran más… frecuentes y esta podía notar cuando este se esforzaba para poder complacerla más a ella… _no es que eso me moleste…_ pensó sonrojada la pelinegra.

Aun así, el cambio más común que esta noto en su amigo, sucedían en sus desveladas de lectura, normalmente ambos siempre se acomodaban y se daban su espacio para la lectura, algo importante para ellos… ahora era diferente, Yaoyorozu notaba cuando este era más delicado y cariñoso con ella… en la última noche de lectura que tuvieron, cuando esta le llamo para que viera una parte que le gusto en su obra, este literalmente la abrazo por detrás… digamos que ambos terminaron haciendo algo más que compartir sus ideas…

-"A-acordamos que no habría s-sentimientos en medio…"-respondió la pelinegra, no segura de su respuesta.  
-"Entiendo, pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta"-se le quedo viendo Tsuyu.

-"Y-yo…"-sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada de su amiga, la pelinegra empezó a sentirse nerviosa y voltea a otro lado.

Su mirada se posó en el peliverde que hablaba animadamente junto a la castaña alado suyo, ambos se veían felices juntos...

Sintiendo la mirada de alguien, Izuku volteo a ver la cocina, encontrándose con esa mirada que tantos sentimientos le causaban, ignorando el rostro que esta tenia, el muchacho hizo lo que normalmente haría cuando su amiga estaba cerca… le sonrió.

-"No, no lo amo…"-respondió Yaoyorozu. Muy en su interior, donde solo los sentimientos reinan… algo se rompió.

Tsuyu se quedó viéndole por unos segundos, la respuesta sonaba legítima, sin embargo, por como esta se veía al momento de darle la respuesta…

-"Entiendo…"-dijo con tono decepcionado? Tsuyu-"Eso significa que seguirás a su lado no importa que verdad?"-le insinuó.

Yaoyorozu solo respondió un "si", mientras esta aún tenía su mirada pegada al piso.

-"Él no te abandonara no importa que camino tomes, así es Midoriya"-siguió Tsuyu.  
-"Lo se…"-respondió débilmente la pelinegra.  
-"Bien…"-se alejó un poco Tsuyu-"Suerte con Todoroki entonces…"-salió de la cocina, despidiéndose con su mano.

Y se quedó sola, nadie más que ella y sus pensamientos, aunque esta se convencía una y otra vez que era lo correcto… algo había cambiado en ella.

-"Yaoyorozu!"-le llamo desde la entrada de la cocina el causante de sus sentimientos mezclados.  
-"H-hola, pasa algo?"-pregunto aun afectada por su conversación con Tsuyu.  
-"Q-quería preguntarte si estaría bien que v-vaya un poco más temprano a tu habitación el día de hoy, la cosa es que-"-siguió hablando el peliverde.

Yaoyorozu había dejado de escucharlo desde ya hace unos segundos, su cabeza y corazón no le dejaban concentrarse en nada, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que… alejarse de él.

-"Lo siento… no me siento bien hoy… podríamos saltarnos este fin de semana?"-pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa la pelinegra. Esta ni siquiera se percató que había interrumpido al chico.

Un poco sorprendido por la interrupción de esta, Izuku sintió como si esta estuviera incomoda o alterada…

-"Oh…"-el rostro iluminado de este se fue apagando poco a poco-"E-entiendo… será para la próxima entonces!"-dijo sonriéndole como siempre lo hace.  
-"Gracias por entender… nos vemos"-se retiró a paso apurado la pelinegra.  
-"Q-que te mejores!"-alcanzo a decir antes de ver como esta se encerraba en su habitación.

...

No hubo viernes de lectura la próxima semana… ni la próxima… ni la próxima…

 **Tiempo después**

 _Lo hice…_ pensó el peliverde, observando el papel en sus manos, este no pudo articular palabra, era justo lo que necesitaba, con esto por fin podría encontrar un poco de paz, con este simple pedazo de papel por fin sus problemas poder quedar en el pasado y empezar sin ninguna distracción, lejos de **ella**.

-"Midoriya?"-le llamo por aproximadamente la tercera vez su director.  
-"L-lo siento director Nedzu, estoy un poco… feliz?"-dijo no seguro de sí mismo el peliverde.  
-"Bueno un poco es raro, si yo fuera tu estaría saltando de alegría!"-se subió a su escritorio el roedor.  
-"Hehe… hahaha"-rio después de mucho tiempo Izuku.  
-"Ese es el espíritu! Midori-"-se detuvo al ver el estado de su alumno-"…todo bien hijo?"-le pregunto preocupado.

A pesar de que las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos, Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse contento y triste al mismo tiempo.

-"Me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí…"-dijo con melancolía el peliverde, recordando todos los momentos que paso junto a su maestro.  
-"*sigh* Déjalo salir hijo… déjalo salir…"-se acercó a darle unas palmadas en su cabeza Nedzu.

La herida se había abierto nuevamente, All might fue lo más cercano que Izuku tuvo a un padre, él le entreno, le inspiro, el lazo que les unía paso de ser uno de simple maestro a estudiante a uno de padre e hijo, él le había enseñado tanto…

-"Estoy seguro que estaría más que orgulloso de ti"-le intento animar su director.

Se imaginaba la sonrisa y la felicidad que este hubiera tenido de saber que su discípulo sería el primer héroe embajador de U.A en diferentes partes del mundo, ahora no solo su país tendría una educación como la de el. Con ayuda de Izuku ahora U.A podría expandirse por todo el mundo.

-"Puedo pedirle algo director Nedzu?"-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas el muchacho.  
-"Lo que sea para el representante de U.A"-dijo con una sonrisa el roedor.

Tomándose su tiempo para pensar si lo que estaría a punto de pedir seria lo correcto o no, Izuku se levantó de su asiento y dijo.

-"No haga esto público hasta que me vaya"

* * *

 **Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias.**

 **No saben lo feliz que le hace a uno el saber que su trabajo… dio frutos.  
Estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir esta historia, y con ver que a ustedes les gusta… me ayuda mucho.**

 **Opiniones acerca del episodio? No importa qué tipo de opinión de dejen (incluso si son destructivas: v) estaré agradecido y contento de leer y! contestarles en el caso de que tengan cuenta.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	3. Entre amigos

**Entre amigos**

Izuku se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas en su vida… literalmente. Había luchado contra monstruos, mutantes, rebeldes, villanos, asesinos, etc. Lo extraordinario del muchacho, era el valor con el que este se les enfrentaba, no importaba cuan intimidante se vea, o en qué situación difícil se encuentre, Midoriya siempre se las arreglaba para vencer a sus rivales.

…

Pero si hablamos de chicas, pues…

-"En serio Midoriya, es como si estuviera besando una almohada"-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa.  
-"Y-yo…"-intento articular palabra el peliverde, fallando olímpicamente.  
-"Normalmente es el varón el que toma la iniciativa sabes? Hehehe…"-rio disfrutando de la situación Mei, sus mejillas rojas pero su sonrisa firme.

 _Por qué?_ , se preguntó el muchacho, no entendiendo que acaba de pasar, solo hace unos momentos ambos estaban de lo más normal, ella le había pedido desnudar su torso para que esta le haga unas medidas con respecto a un experimento en el que trabaja, Izuku siendo el muchacho inocente que es, acepto sin más(no era la primera vez que esta se lo pedía…). Las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas cuando esta se le quedo viendo con tono serio por unos segundos, algo que era raro en la pelirosa, ya que esta siempre portaba una sonrisa no importaba en que situacion se encontrara.

Oficialmente algo le estaba pasando a la pelirosa, cuando esta sin dejar de verlo seria, le pregunto si este le consideraba atractiva. Despues de un sonrojo y un ataque de nerviosismo, el peliverde termino admitiendo a duras penas, que en efecto, este la consideraba linda… mala respuesta.

-"Esta es mi primera vez también sabes…"-acerco su rostro al del peliverde poniendo su dedo en los labios de este-"…así que hagámoslo memorable…"-sonrió juguetona la pelirosa.

Nuevamente el peliverde se congelo…en el sentido metafórico por supuesto, por que literalmente…Izuku estaba ardiendo en el interior. _Como sucedió esto?!_ Se preguntó a gritos en su mente, el pobre había venido con la intención de que su amiga le reparara su traje como ya era de costumbre para ellos!.

-"…esperando…por esto…bastante…"-dijo entre besos la pelirosa, con un tono entusiasmado.

 _Qué?!_ , grito internamente el peliverde, intentando razonar lo que su amiga había dicho, aunque le era muy difícil pensar al peliverde, con todo lo la pelirosa le estaba haciendo sentir.

-"A-ah que te r-refieres?"-logro decir con gran dificultad Izuku.

Deteniendo su ataque, Mei se le quedo viendo unos segundos a los ojos al peliverde, no fue pasado unos momentos que esta se alejó un poco del muchacho, dejándolo respirar normalmente.

-"A que esto es tu culpa"-le revelo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, su respiración agitada.  
-"N-no entiendo…"-dijo entre jadeante el peliverde.  
-"*sigh* Eres ardiente, eso es todo"-dijo rápidamente la pelirosa, volviendo a acercarse al peliverde para continuar su ataque.  
-"A-ah, espera!"-intento detener a la pelirosa el peliverde.

A diferencia de las anteriores veces, Mei se sorprendió al sentir como Izuku le devolvió el beso (no con tanto esmero como ella por supuesto), y le tomaba de los hombros para poder atraerla un poco más el. Sabiendo a donde se dirigían las cosas, la pelirosa saco un control de sus bolsillos y lo señalo a la entrada de su taller, oprimiendo el único botón que el artefacto tenia, esta escucho como el seguro de la puerta se activaba… dejándolos a ambos encerrados.

No fue hasta pasado cinco minutos de besos y caricias (lo último por parte de Mei) que los jóvenes amantes se encontraron viéndose a los ojos una vez más, los dos llenos de energía y deseo.

-"Tienes bonitos ojos"-le dijo la pelirosa, sonriéndole cariñosamente.  
-"G-gracias…"-hablo el peliverde, olvidando su timidez.  
-"Sabes lo que viene no es así?"-pregunto Hatsume, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.  
-"C-creo que si…"-contesto el peliverde, tragando saliva con fuerza.  
-"Con eso basta"-dijo la pelirosa, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del peliverde.

 **Volviendo con Izuku y Yaoyorozu.**

-"Luego…M-Mei me explico que el motivo de sus a-acciones era mis constantes visitas y mis constantes "provocaciones"-explico el peliverde sonrojado.  
-"Déjame adivinar…"-hablo Yaoyorozu-"Siempre te cambiabas enfrente de ella no es así?"-pregunto con tono obvio.

El muchacho solo asintió nervioso.

-"Esa no fue la última vez que lo hicieron no es así?"-pregunto sintiéndose… molesta? Yaoyorozu.

Izuku movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndose apenado.

-"*sigh*Bueno eso lo explica todo…"-dijo la pelinegra.

Removiendo la cabeza de sus piernas, Yaoyorozu se recostó mirando del lado contrario del peliverde, ya no sabiendo que pensar acerca de su amigo.

-"E-estas enojada?"-pregunto el peliverde, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.  
-"Si… y no"-contesto la pelinegra, levantando un poco su cabeza para responderle.  
-"Lamento s-si te hice sentir mal…"-se disculpó apenado Izuku.

Suspirando cansada pero apenada, Yaoyorozu se levantó y volteo a ver al muchacho enfrente suya.

-"Izuku"-le llamo la pelinegra.  
-"S-si?"-respondió volteando a verle el peliverde.  
-"No te sigues reuniendo con ella o sí?"-pregunto con un tono de preocupación Yaoyorozu.  
-"No! Ya no! Eso fue hace tiempo, es más… ya ha pasado mucho desde que siquiera voy a su taller!"-se apresuro a explicar el peliverde.

Dejando escapar unas risillas, la pelinegra sonrio ante la actitud que tenia su amigo, de ninguna manera esta podia pensar que alguien tan altruista como Izuku seria un mujeriego en secreto. A lo mucho podia llamársele alguien con "suerte" si entre hombres se habla.

-"Te creo"-dijo la pelinegra, tomando el rostro del peliverde para darle un beso de disculpas, por dudar de él.

Sintiendo como este le devolvía el beso, Yaoyorozu se dejó llevar por el muchacho, el cual la recostó con delicadeza en su cama. Aunque la pelinegra no lo haya dicho… esta volvió a sentir una chispa que ya le era familiar cuando este hacia contacto con la piel de ella.

-"Una última pregunta…"-dijo antes de continuar la pelinegra-"Quien de las dos es mejor?"-sonrió picara. Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-"Vas a tener que d-demostrarlo"-se sorprendió por lo que respondió el peliverde. Algo en Yaoyorozu le hacía ganar confianza para decir esa clase de cosas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo la pelinegra, se lo demostró…

 **Tiempo después**

Izuku no era una persona rencorosa, mucho menos agresivo e malhablado, cualquiera que lo conociera diría que este era educado y respetuoso, sin embargo, lo que más caracterizaba al muchacho era sin duda su altruismo, el muchacho simplemente no podía evitar ver a otras personas sufrir y no hacer nada al respecto, era algo que su naturaleza no le permitía…

Al diablo con su naturaleza, al igual que todas las demás personas, Izuku era un humano, el también sentía, era normal para un ser humano el sentirse triste, desesperado y en casos más extremos… **enojado.**

-"Ya que Aizawa sensei se encuentra ocupado"-hablo enérgico Kirishima-"Que les parece si hacemos un torneo de duelos?"-pregunto jovial.

Ya que eran casi finales del año, últimamente los profesores de la academia se encontraban más ocupados que nunca, dejando tiempo libre en ciertas ocasiones a los alumnos. Este era uno de esos casos.

-"No es una mala idea"-dijo Tsuyu, hablando primero entre el grupo.  
-"Me parece bien"-hablo Todoroki.  
-"Eh… yo quería hacer algo más divertido…"-hablo un poco deprimida Ashido.

Poco a poco los demás miembros de la clase fueron aceptando la propuesta del pelirojo, incluso Iida dio su consentimiento como presidente de la clase, explicando que la actividad serviría para fortalecer los lazos entre compañeros.

-"Deku?"-le llamo Uraraka alado suyo-"Está todo bien?"-pregunto preocupada.  
-"No es nada"-respondió con una falsa sonrisa-"Estoy un poco pensativo eso es todo"-mintió.

Mientras Kirishima explicaba las reglas y sorteaba los números para ver quien se enfrentaría con quien, Izuku no dejaba de mirar a la pelinegra que tanto daño le hacía. Apretando sus puños con fuerza, este noto como esta volteo unos segundos para encontrarse con su mirada, volteando de manera inmediata al notar como este la observaba.

 _Por qué?_ Se preguntó molesto en el interior el peliverde, después de compartieran tanto juntos... es que acaso todo lo que pasaron no valía nada para ella?

-"Bien entonces… empecemos!"-grito entusiasmado Kirishima, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliverde.

El grupo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, donde estos lucharon en pareja como villanos y héroes en su primer año. No sabía si era coincidencia o no, pero de todos los escenarios que habían, el lugar que escogieron sus compañeros fue el mismo que usaron en su primer encuentro, el del edificio abandonado.

-"Deku, deberíamos ir a sentarnos…"-le hablo dulce Uraraka. Este noto como el muchacho se encontraba tenso, pero decidió solo mantener silencio.

Normalmente Izuku se emocionaba cuando este observaba a sus compañeros o a cualquier héroe en general, desenvolverse en el campo de batalla… era diferente esta vez. Observando detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos de sus compañeros, el peliverde se encontró criticando destructivamente en su interior, como estos pudieron haberlo hecho mejor, algo totalmente diferente a como el solía analizar a un héroe.

-"Deku… somos amigos n-no?"-pregunto Uraraka-"Los amigos hacen lo p-posible para ayudarse los unos a los otros…"-hablo no soportando ver a su amigo así.

El peliverde estaba a punto de responderle de la misma manera que la primera vez, sin embargo, Kirishima se le adelanto.

-"Midoriya!"-le llamo el pelirojo-"Es tu turno hermano!"-le informo.  
-"Hablaremos de esto después está bien?"-le dijo antes de irse el peliverde, este ni siquiera volteo a decírselo.

Dejando a una castaña sumamente preocupada en las gradas, Izuku se dirigió a paso tranquilo al campo de batalla, estirándose y preparándose para su duelo. El peliverse se sintió tentado a voltear a ver a Yaoyorozu cuando este paso por su sitio… decidió que no la "molestaría" con otro intento fallido de hablar.

-"No te contengas Midoriya… porque yo no lo hare!"-dijo determinado Sero, terminando de estirarse enfrente suyo.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto_ , dijo mentalmente el peliverde, apretando sus puños con fuerza y tomando una estancia para luchar. Izuku hizo algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer cuando se enfrentaba a alguien... se colocó su capucha.

-"Empiecen!"-grito Kirishima.

El ataque de Sero fue rápido… pero predecible, el pelinegro intento atraer al peliverde de la misma manera en la que este se enfrentó a Todoroki en el festival deportivo de su primer año. A diferencia de Todoroki, Izuku ni siquiera le dio un chance al pobre pelinegro.

Tomando con fuerza ambas cintas, el peliverde fue el que termino arrastrando al pelinegro con solo un poco de fuerza de su quirk, la manera en la este tiro de la cinta, le permitió prepararse para cualquier contraataque el pelinegro intentara hacer… Sero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Abriendo sus brazos lo más que pudo, Izuku solo tuvo que esperar el momento indicado para poder encarcelar con sus brazos al pelinegro, el cual no pudo evitar nada de lo que el peliverde había planeado.

Una vez en sus brazos, Izuku ni siquiera necesito su quirk para hacer que el pelinegro se rindiera por la fuerza con la que este lo estrujaba, dejando casi sin aire al pobre.

-"M-midoriya gana…"-dijo sorprendido por la velocidad en la que termino el encuentro Kirishima.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la manera en la que este lo habia derrotado, algo ironico si tomabas en cuenta que el quirk de Sero era básicamente para dejar cautivo a alguien o estrujarlo. La clase entera se sorprendio aún más cuando el peliverde dejo caer como si nada al pelinegro, dejándolo tendido en el piso intentando recuperar su aliento desesperadamente, algo totalmente inusual en el altruista peliverde.

-"Deku…"-le menciono preocupada la castaña en las gradas.

Al igual que ella, cierta pelinegra no pudo evitar tener en sus pensamientos al peliverde. Izuku por el otro lado… solo sentía ira y vacío.

-"Continuemos con los d-duelos…"-dijo un poco apagado Kirishima, sorprendido al igual que los demás.

Poco a poco, el torneo se fue olvidando, ahora convirtiéndose en un todos contra Midoriya, al principio todos lo tomaron como un simple reto para ver quién podría ser el que derrote al peliverde, no debieron subestimarlo. La manera en la que Izuku derrotaba a sus compañeros era… incorrecta e incluso parecía que el muchacho lo hacía apropósito, solo para desprestigiar a su contrincante.

Kyoka… aturdida por una onda de sonido provocada por una palmada del quirk del muchacho, Iida superado en velocidad e inmovilizado en cuestión de segundos…

-"Me rindo"-dijo sin más Fumikage, dándole la espalda al peliverde-"No pienso luchar contigo en el estado en el que te encuentras…"-se retiró sin decir más.

Izuku uso todas sus fuerzas para no estampar a su compañero contra el suelo, o mandarlo a volar con un solo golpe. Ya nadie quería luchar con él, incluso el peliverde pudo notar como Ashido temblaba un poco al momento de tener que hacerle frente… basto con inmovilizarla en el suelo para que este se rindiera.

-"Puedo ver que te encuentras molesto Midoriya"-dijo Todoroki, parándose frente al muchacho para su turno con este  
-"No lo estoy…"-dijo detrás de su máscara el peliverde.  
-"Espero que tu estado de ánimo no haga cometer un error"-se preparó para atacar el muchacho.  
-"Espero que estés listo para lo que viene…"-también se alisto el peliverde.  
-"P-pueden empezar"-dijo ya no seguro de como terminara el duelo Kirishima.

Sin perder ningún segundo, Todoroki congelo todo el suelo esperando que el ataque inmovilize al peliverde, cosa que no sucedió, Izuku ya habia anticipado el ataque saltando a gran altura del suelo. Intentando no darle tiempo para pensar, Todoroki empezó a lanzarle llamaradas sin importarle que estas rostizen al peliverde, una vez mas, Izuku solo tuvo que caer con impulso al suelo para poder evitar y ala vez quitarle el equilibrio a su contricante con el sismo que esto provoco.

-"Tsk"-chasqueo molesto e irritado Todoroki, viendo que ninguno de sus ataques surtían efecto. Izuku solo tuvo que dar un gran salto para terminar alado suyo.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera acertarle un golpe, Todoroki se cubrió con un enorme pilar de fuego, evitando que Izuku lo pudiera golpear, esto no detuvo al peliverde. Alejandose un poco, Izuku dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dispersar las llamas de su compañero, ni bien estas se habían extinguido por completo, Izuku ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a este para terminar el duelo.

-"No va a ser tan fácil…"-dijo cubriéndose con una capa de hielo Todoroki, lo suficientemente gruesa para poder resistir uno de sus golpes.

Soltando un gruñido de molestia, el peliverde concentro su energía en uno de sus puños… y destruyo de un golpe la capa de hielo. Todoroki salio volando en dirección contrario ala del peliverde, estampándose contra una pared cercana, este escupió un poco de sangre mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

-"Rindete"-le dijo ya enfrente suyo el peliverde, preparado para terminar con el muchacho.

Sin responderle, Todoroki intento distraerlo con una llamarada con una de sus manos, pero era inútil, Izuku solo tuvo que tomar el brazo de este y dirigir la llamarada a un lado de su rostro, evitando toda quemadura. Antes de que Todoroki pudiera congelar su mano, Izuku le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la boca de su estómago… dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Todoroki!"-grito Kirishima asustado por lo que le hubiera pasado.

Al igual que Kirishima, los demás miembros de la clase se asomaron desde las gradas con preocupación, una vez que el pelirojo llego junto al peliverde y al inconsciente Todoroki, este no pudo evitar sentir rabia ante las acciones de Midoriya.

-"Cuál es tu problema?!"-pregunto haciéndole frente al peliverde.  
-"Solo quiero terminar con esto…"-contesto sin siquiera voltear a verle Izuku.  
-"Esto era totalmente innecesario así no debe actuar un hombre!"-le grito mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Todoroki.  
-"M-midoriya…"-dijo zafándose del agarre de Kirishima el lastimado muchacho-"T-todavía puedo…"-sele comenzó a acercar lentamente.

Lamentablemente, el muchacho no pudo dar más que dos pasos antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente, esta vez Kirishima evito que este cayera al piso.

-"Creo que son suficientes duelos por hoy…"-le miro molesto el pelirojo-"Espero que estés feliz Midoriya"-paso de el con su compañero en brazos.

Izuku no se movió, sus puños le dolían, y su cabeza estaba hecho un desastre, la ira en su interior parecía querer desaparecer, pero este aun podía sentir la adrenalina y la fuerza que esta le daba, era algo nuevo para él.

-"Deku!"-rugió desde las gradas Bakugou-"Lucha conmigo Deku!"-le reto bajando de las gradas con ayuda de su quirk.

Izuku sonrio al saber que era lo que necesitaba para poder bajar un poco su estrés e furia.

 **Tiempo atrás.**

El tema de la última pijamada había dejado muy pensativa a Yaoyorozu, _en verdad me puedo dar el gusto de tener una relación?_ , se preguntó la pelinegra. Ashido había dado un buen punto al resaltar que ahora que los villanos ya no eran más un peligro mayor, estas podían disfrutar un poco de su juventud.

-"*sigh* Esto es peor que una prueba física…"-dijo la pelinegra cansada de pensar lo mismo todos los días.

 _Si por alguna razón decidiera tener una relación…_ comenzó a pensar la pelinegra, _con quien sería?_ , se preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta. No era muy secreto los sentimientos que esta tenia por Todoroki, sus compañeras disfrutaban molestarla frecuentemente con eso.

Sin embargo… Yaoyorozu nunca pensó que Todoroki pudiera verla como una posible pareja, el muchacho solo tenía ojos para sus responsabilidades y nada más, a diferencia de ella, a Todoroki le había tocado vivir una vida dura desde que nació. Ella por otro lado, había sido alguien privilegiada desde que tenía memoria, si algo tenían en común ambos, era la parte económica, solo eso.

-"Creo que eso es lo único que tenemos en común…"-dijo un poco triste la pelinegra.

Esta no lo conocía lo suficiente para poder acercársele y hablarle con naturalidad, tampoco había hecho algo notoriamente amigable con el… en simples palabras, ambos no eran más que conocidos. Esa era la verdad, el hecho de que Yaoyorozu le admiraba a tal punto de tener sentimientos por él, no significaba que este se sintiera de igual forma.

-"Eso me recuerda…"-dijo la pelinegra.

Acaso Todoroki tenía algún amigo de verdad? Era cierto que este se juntaba con los demás en las demás actividades y que era normalmente comprensible y cortes con todos, sin embargo, esta nunca lo había visto juntarse con alguien frecuentemente como para considerarlo un "amigo".

-"Eso es!"-recordó la pelinegra, levantándose de su cama de golpe.

Si había alguien con quien Todoroki normalmente se juntaba o cual frecuentaba acompañar, _Midoriya!_ Recordó la pelinegra, _como no lo había pensado antes?_ Se preguntó, fue el peliverde el que logro que el frio e inconmovible Todoroki se abriera un poco con los demás, sin mencionar que fue gracias a el que este acepto el quirk de su padre.

-"Pero…"-dijo volviendo a recostarse la pelinegra.

 _Hay un problema…_ dijo mentalmente, al igual que con Todoroki, Yaoyorozu casi nunca habia intercambiando palabra con el peliverde, no era que este le cayera mal, simplemente esta nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer profundamente al peliverde, él tenía su _grupo_ por así decirlo.

 _Si quiero acercarme a Todoroki…_

-"Primero tendré que hablar con Midoriya"-dijo determinada la pelinegra, llegando a la conclusión de que esta era la única manera de acercarse a Todoroki.

 _No puedo creer que esté haciéndole caso a Ashido…_ término pensando decepcionada de sí misma la pelinegra.

 **Al día siguiente**

Para suerte de Yaoyorozu, Midoriya era uno de los primeros en llegar a clase junto a ella… aunque para ser honestos, siempre eran ambos los que llegaban más temprano al salón de clases, para deshonra de Iida.

-"Midoriya?"-le llamo la pelinegra desde su asiento.  
-"Uh…?"-se sorprendió un poco el peliverde-"P-pasa algo Yaoyorozu?"-pregunto respetuosamente.  
-"Tu… hablas con T-todoroki?"-pregunto un poco avergonzada la pelinegra.  
-"A-ah… bueno…"-se encontró pensativo el peliverde-"…si? S-supongo?"-sono mas como una pregunta.

Iluminándose y sintiéndose más confidente, Yaoyorozu se levantó de su asiento y se sentó detrás del peliverde (el cual se sobresaltó un poco).

-"Podrias hablarme de e-el?"-pregunto dándole toda su atención al peliverde.  
-"Q-que…?"-pregunto confundido el peliverde.  
-"Dijiste que lo conocías no es así? P-podrías contarme un poco acerca de el?"-volvió a preguntar sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.  
-"P-pero por qué yo? N-no sería mejor hablar con el mismo?"-pregunto un poco extrañado y nervioso el peliverde.

Maldiciendo la curiosidad del peliverde, la pelinegra empezó a pensar las posibilidades que esta tenia para responderle al muchacho, _debería decírselo?_ Se preguntó internamente, si esta decidía confesarle sobre el plan que esta tenia para acercarse a Todoroki, puede que Midoriya tenga una mejor idea de que información darle.

-"Puedes guardar un secreto?"-le dijo en voz baja la pelinegra(a pesar de solo estaban los dos en el salón).  
-"Uhm… ok?"-volvió a sonar inseguro el peliverde.

Una vez que esta le conto, esta se sorprendió al ver cómo era Midoriya el que se sintió avergonzada y sonrojado en vez de ella… esta no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la actitud de este. Las cosas se desarrollaron un poco más rápido de lo que Yaoyorozu pensó que serían, al parecer Midoriya si conocía lo suficiente de Todoroki, la pelinegra se sintió tentada a sacar papel y plumilla para apuntar todo lo que su compañero le decía.

Nuevamente Yaoyorozu soltó una risilla al ver como Midoriya sacaba su característico cuaderno de apuntes, con la información de todos los héroes que este conocía(incluyéndola), esta se sintió un poco más cómoda al ver como su compañero rio al igual que ella por como este se dejó llevar.

-"En verdad que te gusta apuntas cosas no es así?"-pregunto olvidando el tema de Todoroki la pelinegra.  
-"E-es una mala c-costumbre hehehe…"-rio nervioso pero con una sonrisa el peliverde.  
-"Yo también apunto muchas cosas cuando leo, y no digo que es una mala costumbre"-le revelo la pelinegra, sacando un elegante y lujoso libro de apuntes.  
-"Enserio?!"-dijo sorprendido el peliverde-"Y-yo también apunto cuando leo…"-se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado.  
-"Lees?"-le pregunto genuinamente curiosa la pelinegra-"Que es lo que lees?"-le miro directamente.  
-"Pues… un poco de todo s-supongo…"-contesto el peliverde-"q-que es lo que tu lees Yaoyorozu?"-pregunto curioso.

El rostro de la pelinegra se ilumino como nunca antes, y una sonrisa se formó de forma instantánea acompañado de un brillo en sus ojos.

-"Por donde empiezo…"-dijo animada la pelinegra.

No fue hasta que llegaron sus demás compañeros que Yaoyorozu dejo de hablar, toda la clase esta se la paso pensando en si había olvidado decirle alguna obra al peliverde, el cual le había sorprendido al revelarle que de toda la lista que le "recito" la peliengra, este había leído varias de las que menciono.

Olvidando por completo el tema de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu termino acompañando al muchacho en el receso, la hora del almuerzo e incluso a la salida a los dormitorios, con el único propósito de charlar con este acerca de las diferentes historias que ambos habían leído, a veces debatiendo acerca de algo, otras riendo recordando partes graciosas de los libros que leyeron.

Sus compañeros de dormitorio se sorprendieron al ver como ambos se quedaron hasta tarde en la sala charlando junto a una pila de libros. No solo era en la lectura en lo que ambos terminaron identificados, al parecer a ambos les gustaba una misma banda de pop (Izuku tuvo que admitirlo en voz baja), Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción al escuchar la revelación de su amigo.

Por último, Yaoyorozu decidió devolverle el secreto íntimo al peliverde, revelándole que esta escribía novelas en secreto… Izuku le obligo traer unos ejemplos después de que esta le revelara tal secreto. A pesar de que todas las luces estaban apagadas en los dormitorios, una pequeña lámpara encendida fue suficiente para que estos dos continuaran riendo y charlando como si se conocieran de toda una vida.

Yaoyorozu había encontrado un nuevo amigo…

 **Tiempo después (Recomiendo pongan "Locos" de Leon Larregui** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

-"Oye Satou!"-le llamo desde el sillón Kaminari-"Podrías poner una romántica?!"-pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-"No lo sé amigo, no es mi estilo"-contesto un poco inconforme por lo que le pedía el rubio.  
-"Por favor?"-pregunto dulce Kyoka, intentando convencer al muchacho.  
-"Uh… está bien…"-cedió el castaño. Colocando una canción lenta y romanticona para la pareja.

Yaoyorozu quiso maldecir a la pareja enfrente suya (aunque una parte de ella dijera lo contrario) Aquí se encontraba ella, junto al muchacho que la tenía como loca estos últimos días…

-"Entonces…"-hablo el peliverde.

Sacando coraje de quien sabe dónde, la pelinegra volteo a ver al muchacho mientras este bebía de su mojito… _Ashido tenía razón_ , dijo mentalmente, Izuku sí que se había lucido esta noche, el muchacho llevaba puesta una playera blanca (un poco apretada para el discomfort de la pelinegra) y una camisa a cuadros encima, unos jeans que combinaban a la perfección con lo ya mencionado…

-"T-te ves bien…"-dijo un poco nerviosa la pelinegra.  
-"Gracias…"-le sonrió el peliverde-"Uraraka me a-ayudo al escoger r-ropa…"-explico.  
-"Ya v-veo…"-hablo la pelinegra, agradeciendo y maldiciendo a Uraraka por vestirlo tan bien.  
-"Yaoyorozu…"-le llamo el peliverde dejando su vaso para concentrarse en la pelinegra-"Esta todo b-bien? Digo… has estado… diferente estos últimos días"-le miro a los ojos.

 _Dile..._

-"P-pues yo…"-intento explicarle lo que sentía la pelinegra-"Yo…"-volteando a ver al muchacho, esta noto lo cerca que sus rostros estaban…

 _O demuéstraselo…_

 _Demostrárselo? …._ , pensó la pelinegra, esta se sintió hipnotizada por los ojos del peliverde, como si estuviera hechizada, la pelinegra empezó a acercar más su rostro al del peliverde, ya no importándole si sus acciones podría destruir la amistad que tenía con su amigo.

-"Oigan! *hic*"-grito un ebrio Bakugou-"Que creen que están haciendo!? *hic*"-señalo el rubio.

Sintiendo como su mundo se caía en pedazos, Yaoyorozu volteo lentamente con un rostro de horror a ver a quien señalaba el rubio, _lo arruine…_ pensó la pelinegra, exagerando las cosas, esta empezó a imaginar los peores escenario que le sucederían en el futuro…

-"Celoso Bakugou?"-respondió Kaminari con una sonrisa egocéntrica.  
-"Vayan *hic* a hacer sus estupideces a un hotel! Malditos indecentes *hic*"-se quejó el rubio molesto.  
-"No le hables así a mis amigos*hic*!"-grito molesto Fumikage, usando su sombra para tomar al rubio y llevarlo afuera de los dormitorios.  
-"Quieres pelear *hic* palomita?!"-uso sus explosiones para liberarse el rubio.  
-"Pelea!"-gritaron los demás, incluso Uraraka la que despertó de golpe y empezó a animar a los dos… los cuales parecían luchar más contra su propio equilibrio…

 _Estuvo cerca…_ pensó aliviada la pelinegra olvidando por completo la situación en la que se encontraba.

-"T-tu también te ves bien… Yaoyorozu…"-hablo el peliverde alado suyo.

Recordando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la pelinegra sintió como sus nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella. Fijando su vista en el peliverde, la pelinegra pudo notar como el rostro de su amigo se había vuelto de un rojo intenso….

 _Podría ser que…?_

-"L-lo siento Izuku…"-se disculpó apenada la pelinegra-"La razón por la que eh estado actuando raro…"-se dispuso a hablar.

Esta sintió como el peliverde le tomaba de la mano, algo que ya habían hecho antes… pero esta vez se sentía reconfortante, se sentía… cálida.

-"Eres tu…"-termino de decir la pelinegra, apretando su agarre en la mano del peliverde.

A diferencia del primer atentado de la peliengra, esta vez esta pudo notar como Izuku también inclinaba su rostro para besar a la pelinegra, fue solo un rose al principio, algo inocente y nuevo para Yaoyorozu, _se sintió bien…_ pensó. La segunda vez esta sintió los manos de su amigo en su cintura, acercándola más a la vez que intensificaba el beso (algo que sorprendió a la pelinegra).

Dejándose llevar, Yaoyorozu rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde, acercándolo lo más posible a ella, nunca en su vida la pelinegra hubiera imaginado que alguien con un rostro tan inocente como Izuku, estuviera dominando por completo el beso que compartían. Los besos empezaron a volverse largos y apasionados, la pelinegra no recordó el momento en el que el peliverde termino encima de ella pero poco le importo.

Si no fuera porque ambos necesitaban oxígeno, estos no se hubieran separado ni aunque un villano hubiera aparecido.

-"Quieres ir a otro lugar?"-le pregunto entre jadeos el peliverde, este nunca dejo de ver a los ojos a la pelinegra.  
-"Si…"-respondió de la misma manera la muchacha.

El par se fue en dirección al cuarto de la pelinegra, sus manos nunca dejando la otra, como si una pareja fuesen.

-"E-esto… solo será una vez… no?"-pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra, enfrente de la puerta de su habitación.  
-"Supongo…"-contesto el peliverde, dándole la vuelta a su amiga con delicadeza. Sus miradas se encontraron.

El deseo se apodero por completo de ellos, el peliverde literalmente puso a Yaoyorozu contra la pared(o en este caso puerta) la muchacha se sorprendió al sentir como los labios de su amigo se dirigían a su cuello y no a sus labios, _eso va a dejar marca,_ pensó la peliengra, sintiendo con gran placer como este succionaba con fuerza su piel, las piernas de esta empezaron a fallar a medida que Izuku seguía con su ataque. Como si este pudiera leerle la mente, el muchacho la levanto lo suficiente para que ahora ambos estuviesen a la misma altura y-

-"Eh?"-dijo una voz cerca de ellos-"Yaoyorozu? Midoriya?"-les menciono Mineta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

El par se congelo, el sonido de sus jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo.

-"Cielos! Sí que necesito ir a dormir *yawn* ya estoy alucinando…"-hablo Mineta, abriendo su habitación y metiéndose en ella sin decir más.

El calor del momento les había hecho olvidar que estos aun no estaban dentro de la habitación de la pelinegra…

-"E-estuvo cerca…"-dijeron al unísono el par.

Yaoyorozu empezó a buscar su llave de entre sus bolsillos, esta se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente al recordar que las había dejado adentro, haciéndola a un lado, Izuku hizo uso de su quirk para literalmente, destruir el seguro de su puerta y abrirla desde adentro. Como si fuera a solucionar algo, el peliverde volvió a colocar el destruido cerrojo una vez adentro.

Izuku agradeció a los cielos que el quirk de la pelinegra era el crear cosas, ya que si no hubiera sido por ella, ambos pudieron haber terminado siendo padres jóvenes.

-"S-solo por esta noche n-no?"-pregunto mientras se desvestía el peliverde.  
-"Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas…"-dijo con una sonrisa pícara la pelinegra, subiéndose a su cama a la vez que invitaba a su amigo a acompañarle.

Esa sin dudar no fue la última vez…

 **Un poco obsceno lo se :v, muchísimas gracias en verdad… la cantidad de reviews que me dejan es muy alentador, hoy mismo empezare a trabajar en el nuevo episodio, afortunadamente las ideas que tengo acerca de esta pareja aún son varias, no demasiadas pero lo suficiente.**

 **Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Entre corazones rotos

**Entre corazones rotos**

Cuando Izuku llego a la dirección que su amiga le había dado, este no pudo evitar pensar que algo realmente andaba mal, podía sentirlo… era ese sexto sentido que le hacía ponerse alerta en todo momento, ya que si este se descuidaba siquiera por unos segundos... las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

-"Hola? Uraraka?"-llamo con su celular el peliverde.  
-" _Deku? Esta Yaoyorozu bien?"_ -pregunto ya conociendo de la situación la castaña.  
-"Aun no entro al lugar…"-dijo viendo con escepticismo el edificio-"…tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto"-hablo con tono impotente.  
-" _Tal vez deberías esperar a que lleguemos todos…"-_ dijo preocupada por el peliverde la castaña-" _Tal vez ella está bien! No tienes que entrar tu solo…"_ -intento persuadirlo.

 _Tiene razón_ , pensó el peliverde, Yaoyorozu era alguien completamente capaz de manejar este tipo de casos, el confiaba en ella… sin embargo…

-"L-lo siento…"-dijo antes de colgar el peliverde, apagando su celular y preparándose para entrar.

Tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, la pelinegra se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él, ambos habían compartido tanto en tan poco tiempo, era más que solo una relación de amigos con derecho… aunque Izuku aun dudara un poco sobre sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, la verdad es que esta ya había ocupado un lugar en su corazón desde ya hace un tiempo.

-"Por favor…"-dijo en voz alta Izuku, moviéndose de un lado para otro, recorriendo los alrededores del edificio, asegurándose que no hubiera alguna trampa.

El lugar estaba despejado, no había nada raro ni peligroso cerca, algo que extraño bastante al peliverde, lo que hizo que este aumentara su guardia aún más. Desactivando su quirk, el muchacho respiro hondo antes de entrar al edificio por una de las muchas entradas que esta tenia, preparándose para lo que viniera.

 _Esta oscuro_ , dijo mentalmente el peliverde, maldiciendo su suerte al no traer consigo algo de iluminación, el tener poca visión le dificultaría las cosas al muchacho más adelante. A medida que este se adentraba en el edificio, más empezaba a bajar su guardia el peliverde, no se escuchaba ningún sonido más que la respiración del mismo.

La desesperación empezó a afectar al peliverde, _Y si la secuestraron?_ Empezó a pensar preocupado y nervioso, por cómo iba la idea podría convertirse en una posibilidad. Sin perder más tiempo, el muchacho activo su quirk para moverse deprisa, era mucho más difícil ver las cosas a su alrededor cuando este se movía a gran velocidad, aun así este no se detuvo.

Su corazón se estrujo cuando este logro divisar a lo lejos un punto rojo y negro tirado en el piso, este aumento su velocidad y se detuvo derrapando justo para terminar enfrente del cuerpo del que sospechaba era su amiga.

-"Yaoyorozu?!"-se agacho para ver cómo se encontraba. Este la levanto un poco en sus brazos para ver si se encontraba herida. Izuku suspiro aliviado al ver que estaba ilesa.

Mientras la agitaba para despertarla, el peliverde no pudo evitar sentir que su amiga se sentía diferente... olía distinto… incluso atreves de su traje, este pudo notar lo diferente que esta se sentía en sus brazos, agregando el extraño hecho de que esta estaba ilesa, Izuku empezó a analizar detenidamente a la pelinegra en sus brazos.

-"I-izuku?"-le llamo casi en un susurro su amiga-"Gracias al cielo que viniste…"-sonrió la pelinegra, tomándolo del cuello para darle un abrazo.  
-"Q-que paso?"-pregunto no entendiendo mucho lo que pasaba el peliverde-"Donde está el villano?"-siguió interrogando.  
-"Escapo"-dijo aun abrazándolo con fuerza la pelinegra-"E-estuve muy asustada*snif*"I-izuku…"-empezó a lagrimear.

Sintiendo como esta retiraba una de sus manos de su cuello lentamente, Izuku activo su quirk al instante y tumbo a la muchacha en el suelo, sujetando con fuerza cada una de sus extremidades impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-"Ah~!"-chillo sorprendida y… extasiada? La pelinegra.  
-"Tu!"-grito molesto el peliverde, reconociendo con quien trataba-"Donde esta Yaoyorozu?!"-le pregunto con furia.  
-"Que tonterías dices Izuku~"-le miro a los ojos la pelinegra-"Estoy aquí o no~?"-pregunto tranquila.  
-"Donde esta!?"-grito perdiendo la paciencia el peliverde.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del joven…

-"Yo puedo reemplazarla Izuku~! Ella no te merece~!"-dijo con una sonrisa sádica la muchacha-"Alguien tan patética como ella no puede estar a tu lado~!"-acerco su rostro la pelinegra.

Izuku no pudo evitar pero sentirse asustado, esta no era la primera vez que este se había enfrentado a Toga, al parecer cada vez que la liga de los villanos hacia un atentado contra ellos, la rubia siempre terminaba concentrándose en el, sin embargo… de todos sus encuentros, sin duda este era el que más marcaria al muchacho, el rostro desquiciado que esta ponía acompañado de los intentos desesperados que esta hacía para zafarse de su agarre… era aterrador por no decir traumatizante.

-"Dame solo una oportunidad~! Te lo demostrare~!"-acerco aún más su rostro la rubia-"Izuku~!"-le llamo ahora con su voz verdadera.

El miedo le paralizo, el ver como esta poco a poco empezaba a tomar su verdadera forma aumentaba lo bizarro y escalofriante que se veía todo. Toga aprovecho ese momento para intentar morder el rostro del peliverde, como si de un tiburón intentando atrapar una carnada en el aire se tratase, el muchacho logro esquivar la mordida, sin embargo el hacer esto hizo que este se inclinara un poco, aflojando su agarre en la rubia.

-"Te tengo~!"-dijo ya con su apariencia normal la rubia.

Logrando zafar una de sus manos, Toga tomo uno de las decenas de cuchillos que esta, sin siquiera dudarlo, la rubia aprovecho el tiempo que el peliverde uso para volver a activar su quirk, la muchacha intento clavar su navaja en el cuello del muchacho, fallando por solo unos centímetros.

-"C-cerca…"-dijo jadeante desde una columna alejada el peliverde.  
-"Es mi turno de estar arriba Izuku~"-dijo levantándose del piso la rubia, sacando un enorme cuchillo escondido debajo de sus mangas.

 _Concéntrate!_ Se dijo así mismo el peliverde, volviendo a activar su quirk para enfrentar a la rubia.

-"Allá voy~"-dijo Toga, empezando a correr en dirección al peliverde.

Nuevamente el miedo se apodero de Izuku, la sensación era tal que el muchacho no podía mover sus piernas… ni siquiera podía respirar bien! Tenía que moverse, o de lo contrario Toga terminaría con él con una estocada fina pero letal. _Tienes que…_ recordó porque había venido el peliverde, logrando encontrar determinación y valor.

-"Salvarla!"-rugió Izuku, sorprendiendo a la rubia enfrente suyo.

Antes de que Toga diera un paso más, el peliverde ya se encontraba enfrente de esta, con un golpe limpio y rápido en el estómago, el peliverde dejo sin aire a la rubia.

-"Izu…*cough*…ku~"-dijo mientras intentaba no caer la rubia. Las piernas de esta empezaron a temblar y esta cayó desmayada, no sin antes mostrarle su aterradora sonrisa al peliverde, incluso después de tal golpe.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Izuku se dejó caer para tranquilizarse un tiempo, _fue más difícil de lo que pensé_ , pensó. El muchacho cargo a la muchacha en uno de sus hombros y siguió con su búsqueda, ahora a un paso más acelerado sabiendo que ya no habría más amenazas cerca.

…..

Y entonces la encontró… detrás de un pedazo de madera junto a otros dos cuerpos… estaba sangrando. El muchacho lanzo a la rubia lejos, no queriendo que este cerca de ella, con el rechinar de sus dientes y sus manos temblorosas, Izuku abrazo a la maltratada Yaoyorozu en sus brazos... y entonces lloro.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y de la policía fueron los que se encargaron de cubrir los rugidos que el peliverde soltaba.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Los pequeños rayos de sol que pasaban desde su ventana despertaron a la hospitalizada pelinegra, esta gruño un poco al sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza vendada. Levantándose con pesadez, Yaoyorozu empezó a recordar poco a poco los eventos de la noche anterior, el patrullaje… su captura… **Izuku**.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, la pelinegra se dispuso a buscar al peliverde, preocupada de que este haya caído víctima de la trampa de Toga, para su mala suerte, una enferma escucho los ruidos que esta hacia mientras intentaba levantarse. Aprovechando su fallido intento de buscar al peliverde, Yaoyorozu le pregunto a la enfermera si a su amigo le había ocurrido algo.

-"El muchacho está bien, estuvo aquí hace ya un tiempo, dijo que volvería mas tarde para visitarla"-le explico con una sonrisa reconfortante la enferma.

Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, Yaoyorozu decidió hacerle caso a la enfermera recostándose en su cama para descansar. Tiempo después las cosas se pusieron un poco más caóticas en la habitación de la pelinegra, sus padres llegaron y le dieron un enorme abrazo acompañado de cientos de preguntas incoherentes.

Ya convirtiéndose en una costumbre, sus compañeros de clase fueron los siguientes en visitarla(a excepción de Izuku) los cuales repitieron la acción de sus padres pero con un poco menos de delicadeza... luego llego Izuku…

-"H-hola…"-le saludo nerviosa la pelinegra, ni siquiera ella entendió el porqué de su nerviosismo.

El peliverde no le contesto, este simplemente rodeo con sus brazos ala pelinegra y le empezó a pedir perdón sin razón alguna, Yaoyorozu se quedó estática unos segundos, no entendiendo mucho lo que pasaba con su amigo… aun así, esta le devolvió el abrazo con igual de ímpetu que este.

-"Esta bien…"-dijo con voz delicada la pelinegra-"Estoy bien…"-sonrió en el abrazo.  
-"No me m-mientas…"-dijo el peliverde, tomándola de los hombros para verla a los ojos-"Sé que no estas b-bien!"-culpa en su tono de voz.

La pelinegra bajo la mirada, intentando ocultar el miedo y la tristeza que esta tenía en su interior. Su encuentro con la rubia había sido lo más cercano a una pesadilla en la vida real, Yaoyorozu estaba asustada…

-"T-tenía miedo I-izuku…"-dijo con su voz rota la pelinegra, cubriendo su rostro en un intento de detener las lágrimas que empezaban a caer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Izuku volvió a abrazarla a diferencia de la primera vez, este tuvo la confianza para acariciar el cabello de su amiga, no le importo que alguien entrara y los viera de tal forma, mucho menos el hecho de que su amiga estaba empapando el polo de este… el solo quería reconfortarla, hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella…

Por qué Izuku la amaba…

 **Tiempo después**

Yaoyorozu sentía que su corazón fuera a explotar de lo rápido que palpitaba, y no era una exageración, pues estar a miles de metros sobre el suelo sin ninguna protección más que el agarre que esta tenía en el cuello de su amigo, era algo que asustaría hasta el más frio de los hombres.

-"M-mi midoriya!"-le llamo asustada la pelinegra-"B-bájame! Bájame!"-grito desesperada, apretando su agarre en el cuello del peliverde.  
-"O-ok, ok!"-dijo sintiendo como esta le asfixiaba. _No pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza_ , pensó el peliverde sorprendido.

Buscando un lugar seguro en el que aterrizar, el peliverde concentro un poco más de fuerza en sus pies para poder caer bien a pesar del dolor que le provocaba los gritos de su amiga.

-"E-estas bien?"-pregunto nervioso el peliverde, aterrizando encima de uno de los edificios cercanos a la preparatoria-"Yaoyorozu?"-le llamo viendo que esta aun no bajaba de su espalda.  
-"U-un momento…"-dijo jadeante la pelinegra, intentando recuperarse del segundo trauma que estaba había desarrollado en menos de una mañana.  
-"P-puedo llevarte de regreso si quieres…"-le ofreció sintiéndose mal el peliverde.  
-"E-estoy bien… terminemos con esto…"-dijo determinada la pelinegra, acercándose al peliverde para poder subirse en su espalda.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Yaoyorozu logro superar los enormes saltos que su amigo daba de techo en techo sin tener que gritar o ahorcar al peliverde.

-"Y-ya llegamos…"-le informe el peliverde, agachándose para que su amiga baje.

El olor a la sal y el sonido del mar provoco que la pelinegra abriera los ojos de golpe, bajándose con cuidado de la espalda de su amigo, esta no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal retrato enfrente suya. El sol empezaba a levantarse a lo lejos, iluminando el cristalino mar junto a la colorida arena de la playa… era hermoso.

-"La playa?"-pregunto confundida y sorprendida Yaoyorozu volviendo en si-"Entrenas aquí?"-volteo a verle la pelinegra.  
-"Si…"-contesto viendo de igual manera el horizonte el peliverde.  
-"Por qué este lugar?"-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

Un semblante triste y nostálgico se formó en el rostro del peliverde.

-"Aquí fue donde el me entrenaba…"-dijo bajando la mirada.  
-"Q-quien?"-pregunto un poco sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su amigo.  
-"All might…"-volteo a verle el peliverde, determinación y dolor en sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que Yaoyorozu había visto con detenimiento el rostro del muchacho en todos estos años, _sí que ha cambiado_ , pensó la pelinegra, admirando el aire de madurez que este transmitía, aumentado el nuevo rostro que este poseía… esta no pudo evitar pensar que Izuku se veía muy bien…

-"N-no tenía idea de que el fuera el que te entrenaba…"-dijo un poco extrañada y apenada la pelinegra.

Recordando todo el asunto de One for all, Izuku empezó a sudar nervioso.

-"D-digo…! D-de vez en cuando s-solíamos encontrarnos en e-este lugar y pues…"-intento inventar una excusa el peliverde.

 _Sigue siendo Midoriya después de todo_ , pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, viendo como este luchaba por encontrar los términos adecuados.

-"Entiendo no tienes que explicarme Midoriya"-intento calmar al muchacho-"Que tal si empezamos a hacer algo de ejercicio?"-empezó a calentar la pelinegra.  
-"S-si! Empecemos!"-contesto nervioso el peliverde, tirándose como soldado al piso para empezar a hacer flexiones.

Riendo un poco por la actitud su amigo, Yaoyorozu empezó a imitar al peliverde… pronto lo lamentaría…

 **Treinta minutos después**

Agotada, no había otra forma de expresar lo cansada y adolorida que se sentía Yaoyorozu… a diferencia de un hiperactivo y energético peliverde alado suyo.

-"N-no es necesario el imitarme Yaoyorozu…"-dijo sonriendo nervioso el peliverde-"T-toma su tiempo el agarrarle el r-ritmo"-informo.  
-"M-me duele t-todo…"-respondió en voz baja la pelinegra, recostada de espalda en la suave arena.  
-"Hehehe…"-rio un poco apenado el peliverde, este ahora iba por las cien flexiones con un solo brazo.  
-"C-como puedes hacer esto d-diariamente…"-intento levantarse a duras penas Yaoyorozu-"E-esto es horrible…"-logro sostenerse temblorosa.  
-"E-es cuestión de disciplina…"-contesto a la vez que cambiaba de brazo.  
-"P-podemos volver? Siento que podría v-vomitar…"-empezó a cambiar de color la pelinegra.  
-"Uh… dame unos m-minutos"-pidió levantándose el peliverde.  
-"O-ok…"-se cogió su estómago la peliengra, intentando cesar su intenso sufrimiento.

El peliverde suspiro e inhalo profundamente, pasado unos segundos el semblante tranquilo y relajado cambio a uno serio y con determinación, sorprendiendo nuevamente ala pelinegra cerca suyo.

-"Wow…"-dijo con la boca abierta la pelinegra, viendo como su amigo se movía a gran velocidad y realizaba duros ejercicios en cuestión de segundos.

Pasaron quince o veinte minutos de puro ejercicio sin descanso para el peliverde, Yaoyorozu solo observo todo ese tiempo, no pudiendo creer lo que veía.

-"O-ok…ya podemos…ir…"-dijo cansado el peliverde, recostándose alado de la pelinegra para luego mostrarle su espalda.  
-"Deberías descansar un poco…"-le recomendó la pelinegra, diciéndolo más por no querer mojarse con el sudor del muchacho.  
-"E-está bien…"-acepto sin discutir el peliverde, quitándose su playera para dejar respirar a su cuerpo.

Yaoyorozu por supuesto, no tuvo otra que disfrutar del espectáculo, _relájate… has visto cosas peores..._ intento mantener su compostura. El hecho de que el peliverde siempre era reservado en cuanto a su apariencia física, le hacia el doble de atractivo para la pelinegra, la cual no despegaba sus ojos de su amigo.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el par se volvía más y más unido al otro, cosa que le agradaba a Yaoyorozu… sin embargo, desde aquel día que ambos fueron a entrenar (cosa que no fue solo una vez) un pequeño sentimiento el cual la pelinegra ignoraba al principio, empezó a hacerse más grande y más molesto al momento de estar con el peliverde.

Yaoyorozu empezó a sentirse atraída por el muchacho…

 **Tiempo después**

Izuku había aceptado sus sentimientos por Yaoyorozu, esto había cambiado para bien al muchacho, preocupándose más por su apariencia cada vez que este se "reunía" con su amiga, volviéndose más caballeroso y gentil, intentando hacer reír mas a su amiga, todo lo que cualquier hombre enamorado haría con tal de ganarse el corazón de su amada… sin embargo, el amor de este no justificaba la enorme cantidad de bolsas de ropa que este tenía que cargar por ella.

-"Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido!"-dijo alegre la pelinegra enfrente suyo, dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.  
-"S-si… hahaha…"-rio ocultando su cansancio con una sonrisa el peliverde.  
-"La próxima vez iremos a comprarte ropa a ti está bien?"-se detuvo en medio camino para ver al muchacho la pelinegra.  
-"Ok…"-respondió relajándose un poco ante lo feliz que se veía su amiga.  
-"Gracias Izuku…"-le agradeció la pelinegra, viéndole a los ojos con un brillo que hipnotizo al peliverde-"…por todo"-lo dijo de corazón.

Ahí estaba, esa era la razón por la cual el peliverde había caído por la pelinegra, esa sonrisa que solo ella sabía darle, expresando el fuerte lazo de amistad que el par había formado, Izuku se preguntó cómo no pudo haberse enamorado de la muchacha antes. Soltando las bolsas sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar con ellas, el peliverde atrajo a su amiga a sus brazos, para luego besarla con todo el amor que este sentía por ella… aunque ella no lo supiera.

Yaoyorozu se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina acción del muchacho, sabiendo que a su amigo le avergonzaba las muestras de afecto en público (tampoco es como si fueran pareja…), esta acepto el beso sin quejas y de inmediato, el mundo alrededor de ella paso a segundo plano. Esto siempre sucedía cada vez que ambos deseaban sentir al otro, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, la pelinegra podía sentir algo más… un sentimiento cálido que el peliverde le transmitía, se sentía como…

 _Amor…_

Separándose de inmediato del muchacho, Yaoyorozu se encontró sorprendida por la inesperada idea en su cabeza. Viendo los ojos igual de sorprendidos de Izuku, esta decidió ignorar el ridículo pensamiento.

-"Lo s-siento, no sé qué me paso…"-dijo con una sonrisa apenada la pelinegra.  
-"Esta bien… vamos?"-indico el peliverde sonriente, claramente más motivado que antes.  
-"Si…"-respondió sintiendo como el peliverde le tomaba de una mano, y con la otra cargaba el monto de bolsas como si nada.

 _Otra vez ese sentimiento…_ pensó Yaoyorozu, viendo con detenimiento sus manos entrelazadas, el cerebro de la pelinegra empezó a trabajar a mil por hora ante el nuevo dilema que se le presentaba. _Estaría mal?_ La relación que ambos tenían no era para nada formal, incluso ambos habían decidido mantenerla en secreto como algún tipo de "amor prohibido"… aun así, cualquiera que los viera juntos pensaría que los dos fueran pareja, dado lo felices que estos se veían juntos… pero las cosas no eran así.

La mañana siguiente de que aquella noche que ambos compartieron en la fiesta de fin de curso, ambos habían quedado en no poner sentimientos de por medio en la relación que llevarían, ya que Yaoyorozu aun sentía algo más que admiración por Todoroki, Izuku tampoco sentí algo tan fuerte como amor por la pelinegra en ese entonces.

Pero las cosas cambiaron… Yaoyorozu podía notarlo, el pequeño e inocente enamoramiento que este tenía por Todoroki había terminado, su relación con Izuku le había hecho madurar y ver las cosas de diferente modo, su vida se volvió más activa… y su corazón lo sabía. Era su cabeza la que le repetía que no era buena idea, que las cosas estaban mejor como están ahora, y siendo la buena cerebrito que es… Yaoyorozu prefirió hacerle caso a su mente…

Y entonces vinieron los problemas…

 **Tiempo después**

Había esperado tanto por este momento, desde el día que su amigo desarrollo su quirk, este había deseado enfrentarle y salir victorioso… y hoy por fin lo lograría. Sin quitar la mirada del rubio enfrente suyo, Izuku activo su quirk liberando una increíble presión cerca suyo, _voy a usarlo todo_ , dijo mentalmente.

-"Puedes sentirlo no Deku?!"-le provoco el rubio-"Esa furia que te hace más fuerte… úsala contra mí!"-cargo contra el peliverde.  
-"Espera Bakugou!"-grito intentando detenerlo Kirishima, al mismo tiempo una enorme presión paso cerca suyo, dejando un rastro de polvo y tierra en lugar del peliverde.

Los dos rivales se encontraron cara a cara en mitad de su recorrido, Bakugou intento "matar" a Deku con una poderosa explosión en su rostro, Izuku lo esquivo con facilidad haciendo una pirueta para terminar detrás del rubio, una vez bien posicionado, el peliverde lanzo un golpe sin medir mucho su fuerza al rubio, el cual logro esquivar el ataque impulsándose con una explosión.

-"Deberíamos dejar que peleen?"-pregunto preocupada Uraraka desde las gradas.  
-"Si veo que alguno de los dos atenta contra la vida del otro no dudare en interferir"-dijo con aire autoritario Iida.

Ambos muchachos estuvieron en lo mismo por varios minutos, entre ataque y contraataque, ninguno se había acertado un golpe, Bakugou tenía muchos reflejos y Izuku no era muy rápido cuando usaba todo su poder. No fue hasta que el peliverde dio solo un respiro para descansar, que el rubio aprovecho para crear una explosión en el rostro de su adversario.

La máscara del peliverde se deshizo y la clase 1-A sintió un gran escalofrió al ver el rostro que este estaba ocultando todo este tiempo.

-"Kachan…"-rugió no sonando como el mismo Izuku. Su ceño no podía fruncirse más y su boca parecía no poder cerrarse, mostrando un semblante de pocos amigos.

Yaoyorozu no se inmuto ni un poco a diferencia del resto de la clase…

-"Aun no eh acabado…"-dijo señalando con su gatillo el rubio-"…Deku!"-rugió soltando la enorme explosión sin temer a las consecuencias.

Concentrado su ira, el peliverde lanzo un golpe tan fuerte, que fue la propia potencia la que se encargó de desaparecer y dispersar la explosión de su rival. No creyendo lo que veía, el rubio se congelo en su lugar por unos segundos, fue en ese momento que el peliverde apareció enfrente suyo como si de magia se tratase, y le conecto un golpe en su quijada lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

-"Yo gano…"-dijo con su voz molesta el peliverde-"…Kachan!"-sintio su mano arder.

Creyendo que todo había terminado, el peliverde cerró los ojos para descansar unos segundos… dos manos le tomaron con fuerza del brazo con el que golpeo, y dos explosiones en su mismo antebrazo le hizo soltar un alarido de dolor. Respirando entrecortadamente, Bakugou cayó al piso e intento levantarse lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, sin embargo, una presencia detrás suyo le hizo voltear a la fuerza, recostándose con su mano levantada para soltar otra explosión.

Izuku estampo su puño contra el pecho del rubio, la fuerza del impacto hizo que sus piernas se extendieran al cielo, Bakugou no se quedó atrás, la explosión que este soltó, le cayó de lleno al peliverde, quemando todo la parte del torso de su traje y dejándole algunas quemaduras de menor grado en su rostro. Sus puños y sus oídos le dolían al punto de querer sangrar.

-"Midoriya! Bakugou!"-grito corriendo a ver como estaban Kirishima.

A pesar de que este no podía escuchar nada de lo que su compañero le decía, este le dijo que se haga un lado y que estaba bien, levantándose ignorando lo que le gritaba el pelirojo. Su mirada se posó en la pelinegra que le observaba con el ceño fruncido desde las gradas.

Señalando con su dedo, el peliverde dejo de jade y grito…

-"Tú sigues…!"-grito mirándola con dolor y pena el peliverde.

Yaoyorozu no se vio ni un poco asustada, levantándose y dándose el lujo de quitarse el polvo de sus ropas, la pelinegra se dirigió al campo de batalla, dispuesta a enfrentarse al peliverde. Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos ante el valor de la pelinegra, no pudiendo moverse de sus lugares el resto solo pudo ver.

-"Por qué?!"-pregunto viéndola a los ojos el peliverde.  
-"Por que que? Midoriya?"-le respondió como si de un desconocido se tratara la pelinegra.

Apretando sus dientes, el peliverde dio un paso para acercarse a la pelinegra.

-"Por qué fingir que nada paso?! Que todo fue una mentira?!"-grito furioso Izuku.

Yaoyorozu frunció el ceño y se posiciono para luchar.

-"Vamos a luchar o no?"-pregunto ignorando la pregunta del muchacho. Esta uso su quirk para crear su bastón y escudo.

Sintiendo su sangre arder, el peliverde le arrebato ambos objetos a la pelinegra solo para romperlos como si de papel se tratase.

-"Contéstame!"-le grito dando un paso más Izuku.

Ignorándolo nuevamente, la pelinegra siguió creando escudos y báculos para atacar al muchacho, los cuales terminaban destruidos por el propio impacto con el cuerpo del peliverde, o eran destruidos manualmente por este.

-"Dime!"-grito el peliverde, ya acorralando a la pelinegra contra la pared de uno de los edificios abandonados.

El resto de la clase había bajado de las gradas, preocupados por lo que el peliverde pueda hacerle a la pelinegra, ahora el par estaba rodeado como si de un espectáculo se tratara. Yaoyorozu trago saliva.

-"Por qué no te amo!"-grito a todo pulmón la pelinegra, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón al mismo tiempo que esta lo decía.

El ya fracturado corazón del peliverde se hizo pedazos ante las palabras de Yaoyorozu, toda la ira y la tristeza que sintió durante las últimas semanas se desvanecieron junto a todo sentimiento positivo que este sentía por la pelinegra…

-"Entiendo…"dijo viendo al vacío el peliverde. Abriéndose pasó entre sus boquiabiertos compañeros de clase.

Incluso Uraraka la que intento detener al pobre peliverde fue hecha a un lado sin cuidado alguno. Todos los presentes ya no sabían que hacer, al principio ellos bajaron con la intención de apoyar a Yaoyorozu… sin embargo, el ambiente que se había creado ahora parecía haber afectado por completo el ánimo de todos.

Al igual que Izuku, la pelinegra se fue sin decir palabra alguna... Ese día muchos de los estudiantes de la academia estuvieron hablando sobre una pelinegra que parecía huir de algo o alguien con lágrimas en los ojos…

 **Tiempo atrás**

-"Dijiste que no sentías nada"-dijo decepcionada y cansada Tsuyu.  
-"L-lo sé pero…"-intento inventar una excusa.  
-"Uraraka me conto que últimamente ha estado decaído…"-le informo la muchacha-"Y irritado…"-siguió.  
-"M-mira estoy intentándolo p-pero es m-"-quiso explicarse la pelinegra.  
-"Solo habla con el…"-hablo en un tono irritado-"Quedarse callada empeorara las cosas"-razono Tsuyu.  
-"No p-puedo! *sob* No d-después de ignorarlo por t-tanto tiempo…"-empezó a sentir lagrimas venir.  
-"*sigh* En verdad no puedo entenderte…"-dijo sonando más irritada que molesta la muchacha-"Tu sabias que el sentía algo por ti…"-comenzó a hablar.

Yaoyorozu alejo un poco su celular, esperando que su amiga no escuche el pequeño suspiro lleno de tristeza que este soltó.

-"Si hubieras sido honesta contigo misma…apostaría a que serían la pareja más feliz de la preparatoria…"-siguió hablando Tsuyu.

No pudiendo contenerse más, la pelinegra empezó a derramar lágrimas, no pudiendo refutar toda la verdad que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-"*sigh* Aunque hables con el ahora… tendrías suerte de que siquiera te vea como una amiga…"-intento sonar positiva.

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde la conversación que esta había tenido con Tsuyu, en la que esta le interrogaba acerca de sus sentimientos por el peliverde, confundida la pelinegra había estado evitando a toda costa al peliverde, no pudiendo soportar la cantidad de emociones que este le provocaba. Izuku había intentado preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, pero ella solo inventaba excusas para escapar de la situación… hace ya una semana que el peliverde ni siquiera le dirige la palabra… y había tenido que pasar eso para que Yaoyorozu por fin se diera cuenta…

-"Yaoyorozu?"-le llamo Tsuyu-"Estas ahí?"-pregunto preocupada.

La pelinegra escucho como su amiga le seguía llamando por unos minutos, pero sus sollozos le impedían hablar con claridad, sus humedecidos ojos no le dejaban ver y el pulsante dolor en su corazón no le permitía pensar…

 _Lo arruine todo..._

 **Tiempo después**

Yaoyorozu se sentía vacía, como si estuviera sola en el universo, ignoraba a todo el mundo, faltaba a clases… no era ella misma. Desde el incidente de los duelos, la pelinegra no hacía más que encerrarse en su habitación y sentirse melancólica y miserable…

Izuku por otro lado, no lo paso tan distinto a la pelinegra al principio, este había dejado de ir por un tiempo a entrenarse… eso ya era algo drástico conociéndolo bien, también había ocasiones en las que este olvidaba comer o siquiera ir a la academia… sin embargo… Izuku no se dejó vencer por la negatividad.

Después de una charla en privado con Uraraka y Iida, sus dos mejores amigos después de… **ella** , el peliverde encontró el soporte que necesitaba en el momento indicado. Poco a poco el muchacho empezó a volver a ser el altruista y determinado Izuku de antes.

Aun así… el simple hecho de tenerla cerca… le provocaba un dolor al peliverde, no solo porque pareciera que ella fuera la que la que lo estuviera pasando peor que el (algo que no tenía sentido ya que él fue el que termino con el corazón roto) tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Luego de una larga charla con el director Nedzu(acerca del inconveniente que tenía), Izuku descubrió que la academia tenía pensado años atrás, el iniciar un programa de expansión a nivel mundial, lamentablemente el proyecto fue abandonado por falta de interés estudiantil.

-"Déjeme intentarlo"-dijo determinado el peliverde.  
-"Bien… estos son los requisitos…"-le paso un papel el roedor.

Estirando el papel, Izuku casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de cosas que le pedían las diferentes escuelas de héroes de países extranjeros… sería una hazaña el completar tantos requisitos…

 _Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Yaoy-_ , se detuvo a medio pensar el peliverde, era cierto que con la ayuda de la pelinegra el programa se le hubiera facilitado bastante a Izuku… pero el decidió no "molestarla".

Y entonces el peliverde paso lo que el llamaría "las semanas infernales" por el resto de su vida, el pobre paso por desvelarse, sobre estrés y extenuación. Pero lo logro, y ahora aquí se encontraba, con el papel de aceptado en una mano, y la otra apretando la mano de su director, aceptando las felicitaciones de este.

-"Estas seguro que no quieres que la escuela reconozca tu logro hijo?"-pregunto un poco triste Nedzu.  
-"Me conformo con s-saber que lo logre Sr. Director"-dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.  
-"Bueno… será como tu desees!"-levanto su pulgar en signo de aprobación el roedor.  
-"Gracias por darme la oportunidad!"-se inclinó respetuosamente Izuku.  
-"Gracias a ti hijo…"-también se inclinó Nedzu-"…por tu gran esfuerzo"-sonó orgulloso.  
-"Voy yendo entonces"-dijo el peliverde, dirigiéndose a la salida-"Por favor no olvide nuestro a-acuerdo…"-pidió un poco avergonzado.  
-"Mi boca esta sellada hijo"-hizo un ademan con sus manos el director.

Si todo salía como Izuku planeaba… tal vez este podría solucionar las cosas entre ella y el…

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente, sus reviews son muy amables y siempre me alegran el día, al igual que los favs y follows.**

 **Pues el próximo episodio será el final de la primera parte de esta historia (no daré spoilers de la segunda: v) por lo que lamentablemente la historia quedara en un hiatus…**

… **.**

 **Na era una broma, solo serán dos o tres días para poder formular bien lo que tengo planeado, algo que si les puedo adelantar es el modo en el que estará escrito. A diferencia de esta primera parte, lo que viene estará escrito de forma lineal… y será la última parte de esta historia :´v**

 **-evolvelove**


	5. Entre genios no puede haber amor

**Entre genios no puede haber amor**

Un nuevo día estaba empezando, dos personas de distinto género se levantaban más temprano de lo normal, cada una por diferentes razones. El primero lo hizo para hacer su típica rutina, pero a diferencia de a otros días, este realizaba sus ejercicios con una sonrisa e incluso soltando pequeñas risillas de tiempo en tiempo.

Justo cuando el muchacho acaba de salir a realizar su serie de ejercicios, la puerta de la segunda persona mañanera se abrió, evitando que estos se vean…

La segunda se levantó temprano para desayunar sola, algo que esta había estado haciendo desde hace ya un tiempo, el rostro de la muchacha era plano y sin color parecido al de un androide sin emociones. Su expresión no cambio en ningún momento, su desayuno le dejo un mal sabor en su boca…

Una vez finiquitado su entrenamiento, el muchacho desayuno el platillo más exquisito que hubiera probado en su vida, aunque este solo constara de huevos y arroz. Preparado para lo que sea, el muchacho saco su vieja y confiable libreta de apuntes, listo para realizar la lista que este había planeado ayer.

Volviendo con la joven, esta se había quedado dormida en la mesa de la cocina, despertándose segundos después gracias a la gravedad que hizo que su silla cayera junto a ella. La señorita suspiro cansada en el suelo, susurro un "en serio?" y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Terminando de escribir una carta con mucho esmero, el joven se puso a empacar sus cosas sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando de las memoras que venían a él cada que este guardaba algo en su maleta.

La muchacha se había metido a su cama nuevamente… regresando al mundo de sueños donde esta podía disfrutar del calor que su amado solía brindarle. El muchacho se vistió elegante, con un traje que le quedaba a la medida y le combinaba con la enorme sonrisa que venía llevando desde que levanto.

Listo para continuar con su lista, el joven tomo su equipaje y suspiro con melancolía al ver la puerta de su habitación, algunas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar, pero el muchacho se mantuvo fuerte, ya había llorado lo suficiente… ya no podía darse el lujo.

Siguiendo con su camino, el joven se detuvo frente a la puerta de su leal y buen amigo Iida, sonriendo ante los recuerdos que este poseía con el velocista, ya sean buenos o malos, su amigo siempre seria el mismo estricto pero sensible presidente de su clase. El muchacho siguió recordando los momentos que este pasó con sus compañeros a medida que este avanzaba.

Mientras tanto… la joven recostada en su cama parecía no poder descansar cómodamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro en sus sueños… como si algo estuviera molestándola. Esta susurro el nombre de alguien con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el mencionado venga a reconfortarla… como el solía hacerlo.

Llegando a la puerta de su mejor amiga, el joven soltó una risilla al recordar la cantidad de momentos que este había pasado con Uraraka, este sabia de los sentimientos que ella le tenía, el los apreciaba y los atesoraría no importa lo lejos que este, la muchacha era alguien importante para el… el muchacho deslizo la carta que este le había escrito.

-"Pareciera como si fueras a escapar y nunca volver…"-dijo una voz conocida enfrente del muchacho.  
-"T-todoroki!"-grito sorprendido el joven, cubriéndose la boca rápidamente para evitar despertar a sus compañeros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Todoroki apoyado contra la puerta de su habitación, y el muchacho enfrente de él firme como una roca temblando un pero con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Cuídate Midoriya…"-dijo Todoroki con una sonrisa, acción que sorprendió al muchacho de las maletas. Justo cuando este estaba a punto de meterse a su habitación…  
-"Espera Todoroki!"-le llamo el joven-"Podría pedirte un f-favor?"-pregunto determinado.

Todoroki no era una persona de hacer promesas, menos de hacer caridad y sentir pena por otros, a lo mucho este podría sentir compasión por otro, pero no más… aun así.

-"Que cosa?"-pregunto Todoroki, aceptando el encargo que este le dejaría. Uno muy importante.

Volviendo con la muchacha dormida, esta parecía solo empeorar en sus pesadillas, teniendo solo breves momentos de paz en las que esta genuinamente dormía.

 _Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Kachan…_ pensó el joven, ya dirigiéndose a la salida de los dormitorios, _aunque probablemente hubiera terminado en una persecución…_ sonrió un poco divertido por la actitud que su amigo tenia.

…

El momento que el muchacho pasó por la sala, la sonrisa que este había tenido desde que se levantó se desvaneció al instante. Viendo sus recuerdos pasar como si fueran fantasmas del pasado… el muchacho volteo a ver el corredor de su izquierda… en donde su pasado yo tocaba la puerta de **ella** , y esta le abría la puerta con una sonrisa igual de iluminada que el…

Tragando saliva con dificultad, el muchacho se encamino a la puerta, este levanto su mano tentado a tocarla al igual que su antiguo yo… estaba a punto de hacerlo…

Dentro de la habitación, la joven poco a poco dejaba de moverse incomoda por las pesadillas, esta empezó a respirar lentamente y con tranquilidad… empezó a sentirse segura y calmada... como si **él** estuviera cerca…

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Yaoyorozu se levantó extrañada… y por puro impulso esta se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación, sintiendo que alguien estaba afuera, la pelinegra se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta, un pequeño rayo de esperanza se formó dentro de sí, pasado unos segundos… esta abrió.

-"Izuku?"-le menciono la pelinegra, aunque el corredor este vacío.

Asegurándose que en efecto no había nadie cerca, el rostro de la pelinegra decayó al momento de cerrar su puerta. Izuku exhalo silenciosamente desde el techo del corredor, dejándose caer con cuidado, el sudor de los nervios recorría por su espalda, _eso estuvo cerca…_ pensó el peliverde.

No podía hacerlo, no estaba listo…

Ya afuera del edificio de los dormitorios, Izuku vio en su lista que era lo siguiente… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **Apartamento de Inko Midoriya**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el peliverde visitaba a su madre, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso y contento de saber cómo le había ido en su ausencia. Sin perder más tiempo, Izuku saco la llave de la puerta y respiro hondo antes de girar la perilla.

-"E-estoy en casa!"-grito como es de costumbre el peliverde.  
-"I-izuku?!"-se escuchó el grito de su madre.

Apareciendo en el corredor de su hogar, la madre del peliverde se quedó quieta mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a su hijo, Izuku le sonrió con calidez y dejo sus cosas en el suelo anticipando lo que se venía.

-"H-hola mama…"-dijo al mismo tiempo que este era tacleado por su madre en un abrazo familiar.

Su madre le contesto (de alguna manera) mientras esta hundía su rostro en el pecho de su hijo, el peliverde le devolvió el abrazo con igual de cariño que su progenitora.

-"T-te extrañe I-izuku…"-dijo entre sollozos la pequeña mujer, alejándose para coger el rostro de su hijo con sus manos.  
-"Yo también…"-dijo sintiéndose calido el peliverde.

Una vez terminado los saludos, los dos peliverdes se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la madre de Izuku le preparo te (como a él le gustaba) y esta le pregunto el porqué de su visita, solo para contradecirse después diciendo que no había que dar razones para venir a su hogar.

-"Me voy de la ciudad…"-dijo con voz apagada el peliverde, sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar su madre.  
-"A una excursión? Campamento? Viaje de estudios?"-pregunto aun no entendiendo a lo que se refería su hijo (Normalmente la preparatoria siempre los llevaba de excursión)

Sintiéndose culpable por no contarle antes, Izuku dudo entre decirle la verdad o mantenerlas en secreto… _no más secretos_ dijo determinado a contarle todo a su madre.

-"…por una beca que me dio la preparatoria…"-le informo viéndola con determinación el peliverde.

El rostro contento de su madre cambio a uno confusión y sorpresa, Izuku decidió seguir con su explicación para que esta entendiera la situación en la que estaba.

-"…voy a viajar por diferentes países como la imagen de U.A..."-el rostro de su madre empezó a oscurecerse-"…no sé por cuantos a-años estaré fuera…"-termino de hablar.

Levantando su mirada, el peliverde observo el rostro apagado de su madre, la sabia que la decisión que había tomado iba a desagradarles a muchas personas… una de ellas era su madre.

-"P-por qué no me dijiste n-nada?"-pregunto sintiéndose lastimada Inko.  
-"L-le pedí al director que lo mantenga en s-secreto por una razón…"-dijo el peliverde, sintiéndose mal por no haberle contado-"…personal"-imágenes de **ella** aparecieron.  
-"Soy tu madre Izuku…"-le hablo con determinación-"…creo que merezco saber que está pasando con mi hijo"- le exigió.

Apretando sus puños, el peliverde se preparó para recapitular los dolorosos recuerdos que este intentaba ignorar...

Y entonces hablo.

 **Mientras tanto en la preparatoria.**

El ruido de un montón de voces hablando despertó a Uraraka, estirándose a la vez que bostezaba, la castaña se levantó somnolienta de su cama, por culpa de recién haberse levantado, Uraraka no noto la carta que estaba tirada cerca de su puerta. No percatándose de la nota, la castaña piso la carta y su caminar provoco que la carta quedara por debajo de su mesa de bocadillos.

-"*yawn* Que está pasando?"-pregunto cansada la castaña, abriendo su puerta para ver el escándalo de afuera.  
-"Oh… Uraraka?"-le llamo Kyoka, la cual también se dirigía al origen de las voces-"Al parecer algo le pasa a Midoriya… o eso escuche…"-dijo sobándose sus oídos por lo alto que hablaban sus compañeros.

El escuchar el nombre de su amigo despertó de inmediato a la castaña, el peliverde y ella no habían intercambiado muchas palabras últimamente, debido a lo ocupado que parecía estar su amigo últimamente. Sin mencionar el tema de la secreta relación de este y Yaoyorozu…

-"Deku?"-pregunto extrañada Uraraka, sintiendo una corazonada. Kyoka asintió y ambas se dirigieron al cuarto del muchacho.

Casi todos los miembros de la clase estaban alrededor del cuarto del peliverde, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou eran los únicos ausentes, los demás murmuraban con rostros extrañados la situación que se había creado.

-"Tal vez aun no vuelve de su entrenamiento?"-hablo Kirishima-"Escuche que el hombre se toma muy enserio su rutina"-dijo no seguro de sí mismo.  
-"Es una posibilidad…"-le respondió Fumikage, con los brazos cruzados como siempre.  
-"Que está pasando aquí?"-pregunto curiosa Uraraka, llamando la atención de todos.  
-"Es Midoriya…"-contesto Tsuyu, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para dirigirse a la castaña-"No estaba por ningún lado así que pensamos que estaría en su habitación pero…"-la expresión de esta decayó.

Uraraka aún no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando… pero el escuchar que su amigo estaba desaparecido ya era algo extraño. Normalmente los que siempre levantaban primero eran el, Iida y… Yaoyorozu, incluso cuando el incidente de los duelos paso, estos tres siempre eran los primeros en levantar.

-"Tal vez salió? Digo… por que tanto escándalo por su ausencia?"-hablo Kaminari, un poco confundido por la actitud de sus compañeros.  
-"Es por lo que dijo Todoroki…"-informo Sero, añadiéndose a la conversación.  
-"Que fue lo que dijo?"-pregunto empezando a sentir preocupación Uraraka.

Un silencio incomodo acompañado del oscurecer del rostro de sus compañeros puso aún más nerviosa a la castaña, que es lo que estaba pasando realmente?

-"Dije que se fue"-hablo Todoroki por detrás de la castaña, uniéndose al grupo.  
-"A-a dónde?"-pregunto con miedo Uraraka, esperando que la respuesta no sea lo que ella temía…  
-"Se fue de la preparatoria"-dijo secamente el muchacho, frio como su quirk…

Uraraka deseo no haber despertado ese día…

 **Con Izuku.**

-"…y eso es m-más o menos lo que p-paso…"-termino de contarle la historia el peliverde.  
-"…y-ya veo…"-respondió intentando procesar toda la información que su hijo le había dado.

Izuku estaba deseando que el suelo se lo tragara, contarle su pasada relación con Yaoyorozu era doloroso… pero más que todo vergonzoso! El muchacho tuvo que explicarle a su madre el término "amigos con derecho" ya que esta desconocía el tipo de léxico que su generación manejaba.

-"…Entonces…"-decidió hablar Inko-"…el viaje es una excusa para no tener que verla?"-pregunto.  
-"S-se podría decir que s-si…"-respondió recuperándose un poco de su nerviosismo.  
-"*sigh* En ese caso estoy en contra de que te vayas… Izuku"-le hablo firme su madre.

El rostro del peliverde paso a uno de sorpresa, después de contarle la historia de cómo le rompieron el corazón… su madre aun no aprobaba su decisión? Es que acaso nadie podía entender el gran dolor qu-

-"Aun así…"-continuo Inko-"…siempre voy a apoyarte no importa que Izuku…porque eres mi hijo"-le sonrió maternal.

Su rostro de sorpresa paso a uno de pena, _como pude dudar…_ pensó sintiendo como lagrimas querían salir… esta vez no se las guardo, las palabras de su madre le habían tocado.

-"L-lo siento tanto…"-lagrimas caían en su taza de té-"No s-sabía que otra c-cosa hacer…"-dijo con impotencia el peliverde.

Su madre se levantado de su silla para acercársele y darle una abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en la de su hijo, intentando sanar las heridas que este tenía.

-"Estoy orgullosa de ti Izuku…"-le dijo su madre, contenta de saber que su hijo cambiara el mundo.

Una vez cesado sus lágrimas, el peliverde se dispuso a seguir con su camino, teniendo que separarse de su madre, este le prometió que no importa cuánto que… este volvería a visitarla y que de ahora en adelante, Izuku se contactaría más a menudo con ella.

-"Una cosa más Izuku…"-le hablo antes de que se vaya su madre.  
-"Si?"-pregunto extrañado el peliverde, ya habían hablado de todo, no había nada más que discu-  
-"Creo que deberías tener una charla con esa chica"-le miro determinada Inko.

El corazón del peliverde empezó a latir…

 **En los dormitorios**

-"Deku?"-le llamo mientras tocaba su puerta la castaña-"Estas ahí Deku?"-pregunto ingenua.  
-"Deberíamos tumbar la puerta?"-pregunto con una sonrisa Kirishima.  
-"Enserio?"-le vio con desaprobación Ashido.  
-"Es solo una opción! Hehe"-rio divertido y varonil el pelirojo.  
-"Creo que sería mejor preguntarnos el por qué se fue en vez de discutir si tirar su puerta o no"-dijo con tono obvio Ojiro.  
-"Los que quieran discutir sobre el por qué Midoriya se fue levanten la mano"-dijo Mineta, llamando la atención de todos-"Los que no la levanten se asumirá estarán del lado de querer tirar la puerta…"-explico

Todas las mujeres y hombres(a excepción de Satou, Kirishima y Kaminari) levantaron la mano, los tres que no lo hicieron recibieron unas miradas de confusión.

-"Solo bromeaba! Pensé que sería gracioso"-se excusó Satou.  
-"Lo siento no preste mucha atención a lo que dijo Mineta, podrían repetirlo?"-dijo Kaminari, Kyoka le dio un golpe en su cabeza.  
-"Soy el único que quiere tumbar la puerta?"-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrojo.  
-"Si…"-dijeron absolutamente todos, intimidando un poco al muchacho.  
-"Que mierda está pasando aquí!?"-grito saliendo de su habitación de una patada Bakugou. Mineta salió volando por estar enfrente de esta…  
-"Ya les dije que él se fue, no tendría sentido el destruir su puerta…"-dijo con pesadez Todoroki.

Casi todos empezaron a murmurar y hablar de la razón que tenía el muchacho, Todoroki no era alguien que pareciera ser un mentiro-

-"No me ignores bastardo mitad y mitad!"-se le acerco molesto el rubio.  
-"*sigh* Ya veo por qué Midoriya se fue sin despedirse…"-le miro con irritación Todoroki-"…tu inmadurez hubiera sido una molestia…"-le desprestigio  
-"Que fue lo que dijiste maldito…?!"-le tomo de su polo el rubio.  
-"Relájate Bakubro! Estoy seguro que no lo quiso decir enserio! Verdad Todoroki…?"-pregunto poniéndose un poco nervioso el pelirrojo.

Todoroki solo dejo salir un "tsk" que enfureció a un más al rubio, justo cuando uno ya estaba creando sus explosiones y el otro llamas... Uraraka hablo.

-"Podrían dejar de pelear!?"-les regaño la castaña-"Deku está desaparecido y lo único que piensan es en luchar!"-grito enojada.

Ambos muchachos se separaron mirando cada uno para otro lado… Bakugou se sintió curioso por lo que decía la castaña.

-"Como que Deku se fue?! De que hablas cara de ángel?!"-exigió respuestas el rubio, acercándose a la castaña.  
-"Tampoco está contestando mis llamadas…"-dijo preocupada Uraraka, sosteniendo su celular con la sexta llamada perdida.  
-"Ahhh! Dejen de ignorarme!"-rugió molesto el rubio, creando pequeñas explosiones en sus manos.  
-"Les digo que deberíamos tumbar su puerta! Tal vez esta desmayado o algo por el estilo!"-todos los presentes volvieron a ver aburridos a Kirishima.

Uraraka palideció al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

-"Bien hecho Kirishima… ahora tenemos dos problemas"-le molesto Kaminari, viendo como el grupo de chicas intentaba tranquilizar a la castaña.  
-"Todo esto es por el inútil de Deku?!"-dijo irritado el rubio-"Que es lo que le pasa al maldito?!"-pregunto al pelirrojo.  
-"Al parecer desapareció, nadie lo visto desde ayer más que Todoroki"-le informo Kirishima.  
-"Pero que estupideces dices?! Deku!"-golpeo su puerta molesto Bakugou-"Ábreme o entrare por la fuerza!"-grito golpeando con desesperación.  
-"Cálmate un poco amigo… a este paso en verdad vas a tumbar la puerta"-le recomendó el pelirrojo.  
-"Que significa esto?!"-dijo autoritario Iida desde el inicio del corredor.  
-"Iida!"-grito Uraraka, acercándose al pelinegro para contarle la situación-"D-deku se fue…"-  
-"A que te refieres?"-pregunto confundido Iida.  
-"Suficiente voy a entrar!"-grito furioso Bakugou.  
-"E-espera Bakubro!"-intento detenerlo el pelirrojo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio levanto sus manos dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo, sus compañeros se hicieron hacia atrás o se lanzaron al piso esperando la explosión que se venía... pero no pasó nada.

-"Uh…?"-dijo Kirishima el cual se había protegido con sus brazos endurecidos-"Bakugou?"-le llamo viendo que este no se encontraba más en el corredor.

Pasaron unos segundos para que este notara lo que en verdad había pasado, con los rostros llenos de sorpresa y horror, los miembros de la clase 1-A no podían creer lo que veían. En vez de destruir la puerta de una explosión… el rubio había entrado normalmente.

-"Que significa esto?!"-se escuchó gritar desde adentro al rubio.

Sin perder más tiempo, Uraraka se hizo paso junto a Iida para poder a que se refería Bakugou… Todoroki tenía razón… Izuku se había ido.

Y con él una parte de Uraraka también…

 **Con Izuku**

-"Hola Izuku! Vienes a ver a sir?"-pregunto bubble girl, con una sonrisa detrás de su escritorio.  
-"S-si! L-lamento la molestia!"-se inclinó respetuosamente el peliverde.  
-"No tienes por qué preocuparte! Tal vez el no lo diga pero…"-se le acercó para susurrarle la muchacha-"…aquí entre nos yo creo que sir-"-sonrió picara.  
-"No es bueno hablar de nuestro jefe a sus espaldas!"-le golpeo en la cabeza Mirio, atravesando la pared detrás suyo-"Como estas Midoriya! Como anda la academia?"-se unió a la conversación.

Izuku sonrió ante la actitud de sus dos compañeros, el peliverde había estado a cuidado de la industria de Sir por mucho tiempo… era imposible no haberse relacionado con los integrantes de su organización.

-"T-todo bien senpai, la academia sigue igual de siempre"-le sonrió el peliverde.  
-"Es bueno oír eso, a que se debe tu visita?"-pregunto Mirio.  
-"Te o-odio tanto…"-dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza bubble girl.

Izuku dudo sobre contarles la verdad, a fin de cuentas, este ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus propios compañeros de clase… _ya que…_ dijo mentalmente el peliverde, a fin de cuentas, ya no faltaba mucho para que este abandone la ciudad.

-"Midoriya se va a ir de la ciudad…"-dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina Sir.

Mirio y bubble girl pusieron rostros de sorpresa ante lo que su jefe decía, Izuku había olvidado por completo el quirk de Sir, técnicamente este ya lo había visto venir desde hace dos años atrás.

-"E-es eso cierto?"-pregunto Mirio, dudando por primera vez de su jefe.  
-"Es verdad…"-confirmo Izuku, bajando la mirada un poco.  
-"Ha... Hubiera sido divertido tener alguien más con quien hablar, Mirio no es-"-nuevamente la muchacha fue silenciada por un golpe en su cabeza.  
-"Acompáñame Midoriya, tengo algo que decirte"-dijo abriéndole la puerta para que pasara Sir.

Era gracioso como Izuku termino siendo el que tenía que escuchar lo que Sir tenía que decirle, cuando este había venido con la intención de que él le escuche. Sentándose en la única silla que había en su oficina, el peliverde empezó a ponerse nervioso, si Sir ya había visto venir esto… entonces no había nada que discutir…verdad?

-"Déjame decirte que estoy decepcionado de ti Midoriya"-le dijo apenas se había sentado el pelinegro-"Un héroe de tu calibre derrotado por una… mujer"-dijo incrédulo.

Izuku se quedó en silencio, él también se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, su madre también se lo dijo, sin embargo… porque cuando este hablo de tal manera de Yaoyorozu, este sintió enojo hacia su mentor?

-"Agregando el hecho de que desperdicias la oportunidad que te di de trabajar aquí…"-siguió Sir.

En efecto, ya hace un tiempo que Sir le había ofrecido un puesto en su organización, por su gran desempeño como héroe, demostrándole porque All might lo había escogido como su sucesor. Izuku tenía planeado aceptar el trabajo… pero las cosas cambiaron.

-"No tengo palabras para explicar lo frustrante que es esto para mi"-se acomodó sus lentes el pelinegro.  
-"S-sir yo…"-intento hablar el peliverde. Pero el hombre de traje le hizo una señal con su mano.  
-"Hehe…"-empezó a reír el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a Izuku a mas no poder-"Hahaha"-subió la voz.  
-"Uh…S-sir?"-le pregunto confundido por su risa el peliverde.  
-"*ehem* Lo que quería decirte Midoriya, era preguntarte si la decisión que tomas es definitiva"-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos Sir.  
-"Lo es"-respondió de inmediato el peliverde, gracias a su madre, Izuku ahora podía ver las cosas con determinación.

Sir suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-"All might hizo una buena elección"-dijo sonriendo genuinamente el pelinegro-"Felicitaciones por convertirte en el embajador de U.A… Deku"-le extendió su mano.

Olvidando todo lo que el pelinegro había dicho antes, Izuku se levantó y le dio la mano a su mentor con una gran sonrisa.

-"Gracias Sir…"-dijo el peliverde-"Fue un placer estar a su cargo…"-le agradeció.

El pelinegro solo le sonrió y vio como este se inclinaba para despedirse… Sir no pudo evitar tener que decirle algo que había visto en su futuro.

-"Midoriya"-le llamo antes de que se vaya-"Ella no fue un error"-le dijo el pelinegro.

Por segunda vez en el día, Izuku sintió su corazón volver a sentir algo más que solo melancolía.

 **En la preparatoria.**

-"Me r-repiten porque es n-necesario esto?"-pregunto totalmente confundida Yaoyorozu.

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una de los sillones de la sala con todos sus compañeros alrededor de ella. _Todavía estoy dormida?_ Se preguntó, esta había logrado tener un momento de tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo en su habitación… hasta que numerosos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de ese edén en el que estaba.

-"Sospechamos que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Midoriya"-hablo por todos Iida-"Si no es de mucha molestia… me gustaría saber tu punto de vista de lo que me conto el"-le pidió una explicación.

 _Entonces si les contaste…_ pensó Yaoyorozu, está ya sospechaba que el peliverde le había contado de su relación a sus dos mejores amigos, gracias a Uraraka que últimamente había estado distante y cortante con ella.

-"*sigh* Que quieres saber?"-pregunto cabizbaja la pelinegra.  
-"Por qué?!"-grito Uraraka, acercándose a la pelinegra-"Por qué tuviste que rechazarlo?"-pregunto dolida.

Yaoyorozu en verdad no necesitaba esto, es que acaso Uraraka no podía notar el dolor que esta sentía? De una chica a enamorada a otra, la pelinegra pensó que esta le comprendería… sin embargo, la castaña parecía estar ciega cuando se trataba de ella.

-"Como p-pudiste rechazar a alguien tan b-bueno como Izuku?!"-intento verle la logia la castaña.  
-"M-mira si ya sabes lo que t-teníamos entonces no es necesario que te explique o sí?"-pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra. En verdad que estaba soportando tanto…  
-"Según la información que Midoriya nos confió"-hablo Iida-"Ambos tenían un acuerdo de no poner sentimientos en medio de lo contrario su "alianza" terminaría no es así?"-le miro a los ojos el pelinegro.

Todos los que no tenían conocimiento acerca de lo que había pasado entre los dos jóvenes, empezaron a entender de lo que estaba hablando Iida.

-"A-así es…"-respondió sin atreverse a mirarle la pelinegra.  
-"Aquí viene mi pregunta entonces…"-se preparó el pelinegro-"…si desde el principio ese era el acuerdo… porque solo Midoriya fue el que termino mal?"-pregunto.

 _Ya no importa si les digo…_ pensó la pelinegra, dispuesta a contarles la verdad a todos.

-"Él no fue el único… que salió herido"-dijo viéndole a los al pelinegro, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza. Iida logro completar el rompecabezas.  
-"Lo amabas…"-interrumpió Uraraka, su actitud molesta cambio a una más tranquila.  
-"Si…"-afirmo la pelinegra, apretando sus puños por lo tonta que fue.

Todos los presentes sin excepción hicieron un sonido de sorpresa ante la gran revelación de la pelinegra, Hagakure se desmayó? Eso parecía ya que su ropa flotante estaba en el suelo.

-"Hubiera soportado que estés con el…"-dijo Uraraka, viendo a los ojos a la pelinegra-"Pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste…"-se alejó para luego marcharse.  
-"E-espera!"-intento detenerla por alguna razón Yaoyorozu.  
-"Gracias por explicármelo Yaoyorozu… ahora entiendo el porqué de su desaparición"-le agradeció con el rostro apagado el pelinegro.  
-"N-no está? Pero… v-volverá cierto?"-pregunto sintiéndose asustada la pelinegra.

Ella podría soportar el dolor… pero no había forma de que esta logre estar sin él.

-"No lo sé… nadie sabe"-le informo Iida, marchándose al igual que la castaña.

Todos observaron como el presidente de la clase se iba sin más, una vez fuera de su vista, todos voltearon a ver ala pelinegra, esperando que esta hiciera algo… pero Yaoyorozu no supo que hacer…

Poco a poco todos se empezaron a retirar, algunos con rostro de pena y otros con desaprobación. Yaoyorozu se volvió a quedar sola, con el peliverde en su mente, la joven se dirigio a su habitación sin nada mas que hacer…

-"No son mis asuntos pero…"-hablo Todoroki, apoyado en el corridor-"…deberías hablar con Uraraka y Iida"-le recomendó.

Bajando su mirada, la pelinegra no sabia si estos siquiera querían verla, sabiendo que por su culpa… Izuku se habia ido.

-"Puede que te hayas equivocado en el pasado…"-empezo a hablar Todoroki-"…pero aun puedes escribir tu futuro"-le dijo antes de entrara su habitación.  
-"Por que me estas ayudando?"-pregunto extrañada la pelinegra, su compañero no era alguien que sea muy… motivador.  
-"Por que no me gusta romper promesas…"-le dijo Todoroki, dejando confundida a la pelinegra.

 _Tiene razón…_ dijo la pelinegra, las ultimas semanas esta no habia hecho nada mas que encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar, tal vez siquiera disculpándose por la perdida del peliverde esta podría sacarse algo de culpa. Yaoyorozu se dirigio determinada al cuarto de Iida… dispuesta a "escribir su futuro".

 **Con Izuku**

-"*cough* Eso es lo que pasa cuando te involucras con mujeres mocoso *cough*"-le regaño Gran Torino-"Toshinori te hubiera dicho lo mismo…"-mastico una galleta.

Nuevamente el mismo sentimiento que este sintió cuando Sir hablo de tal forma de Yaoyorozu se hizo presente en el peliverde. Solo quedaban dos paradas en su lista, la casa de Gran Torino era una de ellas.

-"P-pero si los héroes no tienen f-familia… como se m-mantendría el equilibrio?"-pregunto intentando no sonar maleducado Izuku.  
-"No todos los que poseen un quirk son héroes o sí?"-pregunto sonando obvio el anciano-"*cough* Olvídate de ella mocoso *cough* tener familia es un punto en contra cuando eres héroe…"-hablo como si este ya conociera tema.

Hasta ahora todos le habían dicho lo mismo, sin embargo… su madre y Sir siempre terminaban diciéndole que su relación con Yaoyorozu… no había sido mala… solo había tenido mala suerte, eso es todo. Gran Torino por otro lado, no parecía aprobar para nada la decisión del joven.

-"Entiendo…"-dijo el peliverde, levantándose del sillón poco acogedor del viejo-"…fue bueno verlo señor Torino, adiós…"-se despidió respetuosamente.  
-"*cough* Adiós niño *cough*"-movio su silla de ruedas para voltear a verlo Torino.

Dispuesto a irse, el peliverde empezó a dudar de sus acciones a medida que se acercaba a la salida del apartamento. _Tal vez no sea necesario hablar con ella después de todo…_ pensó.

-"Niño!"-le llamo el anciano-"Olvida lo que te dije y búscate a alguien que valga la pena!"-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De todos los conocidos que Izuku tenía, Gran Torino siempre seria el que más le costaba entender…

-"Puede que no sea lo correcto para un héroe!"-continuo el retirado héroe-"Pero es una experiencia única e inolvidable!"-hizo una seña con sus manos de despedida.

Izuku ya no tenía duda alguna… su relación con Yaoyorozu no había sido un error… nunca lo había sido.

 **En la academia.**

Disculparse con Iida había sido relativamente fácil, Yaoyorozu solo tuvo que contarle lo que sentía y pedirle perdón después, el pelinegro acepto sus disculpas y le deseo suerte con Uraraka… hay vinieron los problemas. La castaña nunca le abrió la puerta, esta le dijo que si iba a disculparse, que lo haga con Izuku y no con ella, aun así… Yaoyorozu se disculpó con puerta cerrada y todo, esperando que esta le perdonara algún día.

-"Ya es de noche?"-dijo la pelinegra, viendo como el cielo había oscurecido tan rápido.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes, la pelinegra decidió prepararse algo rápido en la cocina y luego irse a la cama. Aunque en su mente está aún está preocupada por el paradero de Izuku, Yaoyorozu sabía que era lo mejor si ambos dejaban de verse por un tiempo…

…..

Pero que gran mentira era eso, lo que más quería la pelinegra en esos momentos, era poder pedirle perdón al peliverde, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y tal vez… con un poco de esperanza… volver a ser amigos.

-"Mañana será otro día…"-se dijo a si misma la pelinegra antes de acostarse en su espaciosa cama. Acariciando el lado en el que este solía dormir cuando ambos se reunían, Yaoyorozu logro dormir tranquila una vez más.

 **Aeropuerto de la ciudad (medianoche)**

Sentado y con su boleto en mano, el peliverde se encontraba viendo la pantalla de su celular por aproximadamente cinco minutos, "10 llamadas perdidas" leyó mentalmente el peliverde, _Uraraka…_ se sintió mal el peliverde, _tal vez la carta haya sido demasiado_ , pensó sonrojado el peliverde.

-"*sigh* Una llamada no puede hacer d-daño…"-dijo Izuku, llevándose el celular a su oído.  
-"D-deku!"-le contesto al instante su amiga.  
-"H-hola Uraraka…"-contesto nervioso el peliverde.  
-"D-dónde estás?! Estas b-bien?! Pero que estoy p-preguntando!? Por supuesto que no estás bien!"-dijo sin parar y en voz alta la castaña.

Izuku tuvo que alejar un poco su celular por el bien de sus tímpanos.

-"E-estoy bien…hehe"-le dijo tranquilo el peliverde-"Estoy en el aeropuerto… se s-supone que ya deberías saber eso"-confusión en su voz.  
-"Como esperas que sepa dónde estás?! Te fuiste sin decir! Ni siquiera dejaste una nota o-"-empezó a hablar estresada Uraraka,  
-"N-no leíste la carta que te d-deje? Pregunto extrañado el peliverde.  
-"C-carta?"-pregunto tranquilizándose un poco la castaña-"No he visto ninguna carta en mi-"-los ojos de la castaña se fijaron en la punta de lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel.

Ignorando lo que le decía su amigo por su celular, Uraraka abrió el sobre y empezó a leer a la vez que escuchaba a su amigo.

-"B-bueno si no la encuentras puedo decírtelo yo m-mismo…"-dijo el peliverde, tragándose toda la vergüenza que este sentía.

 **-** _"Querida Uraraka, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga todos estos años, sé que puede ser un poco vergonzoso tener a lado a alguien tan nervioso y ansioso como yo… aun así tú y Iida me aceptaron como soy. Mentiría si dijera que nunca sentí algo por ti… lamento no haber correspondido a tus sentimientos… nunca pensé que terminaría enamorado con alguien como Yaoyorozu. Siempre la imagine como en algún tipo de pedestal inalcanzable… estuve equivocado. Tal vez ella no me ame, y está bien! Lo acepto! Aunque duela mucho…_

 _Me gustaría que vinieras al aeropuerto de la ciudad junto a Iida a las dos y media de la mañana (lamento la hora, no habían otros vuelos disponibles que salieron hoy), para que pueda despedirme apropiadamente de ustedes. Por favor solo vengan ustedes y háganlo en sigilo… no quiero que Kacchan termine destruyendo un avión o peor…_

 _Pdta: La próxima vez que nos veamos…"_

-"Tendrías una cita conmigo?"-dijo al peliverde por su celular al mismo tiempo que Uraraka terminaba de leer la carta.

Las lágrimas habían empezado a salir desde hace ya un tiempo, Uraraka acerco su celular y dijo.

-"Ahí estaremos D-deku!"-le dijo animada, antes de que el peliverde siquiera le contestara… Uraraka lanzo su celular lo más fuerte que pudo contra el piso.

Limpiándose las lágrimas y tragando saliva… Uraraka guardo la carta en su bolsillo y salió de su cuarto dispuesta a arreglar cuentas con cierta pelinegra…

 **Después de lo contado en el episodio uno**

La disputa ya llevaba aproximadamente media hora, ninguna parecía querer perder, a la vez ninguna parecía estar pensando con claridad. Las dos simplemente cargaban contra la otra para golpearse entre sí.

-"Creo que ya fue suficiente…"-dijo Tsuyu, empezando a sentirse mal por sus dos amigas, ambas golpeadas y claramente cansadas.  
-"Voy a interferir! No puedo soportar más esto!"-dijo Iida, ajustándose su bata dispuesto a terminar con la pelea.  
-"Espera Iida! Mira…"-dijo Kirishima, señalando a las dos muchachas recostadas en el pasto jadeantes.

 _Ya no puedo más…_ pensaron las dos al unísono, Uraraka podría tener la ventaja cuando se trataba de enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el constante manejo de armas por parte de Yaoyorozu equilibraba las cosas manteniéndola alejada. Ahora las dos se encontraban mirándose mientras se levantaban a poca distancia de la otra…

Todo paso muy rápido, Yaoyorozu recibió un poderoso gancho en su mejilla derecha y Uraraka sintio como su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro por el golpe del báculo de la pelinegra, el cual había creado al último segundo, pequeño pero duro como el hierro. A pesar de tan fuertes golpes, ninguna había caído inconsciente, solo terminaron recostados en el suelo…

-"Llamen a Recovery Girl!"-escucharon gritar a Iida ambas. El pelinegro se acercó a las dos muchachas.  
-"P-pero son las dos de la mañana…"-dijo confundido Kaminari.

Uraraka empezó a levantarse a duras penas al escuchar lo que su compañero había dicho.

-"Uraraka! Tómalo con calma! No hay por q-"-intento brindarle ayuda el pelinegro.  
-"T-tenemos que ir al aeropuerto…"-dijo logrando levantarse con sus piernas como gelatina-"D-deku nos espera…"-hablo soportando el dolor que sentía.  
-"D-de que estas hablando?! Tenemos que llevarte a curar o-"-  
-"C-creo que se r-refiere a esto…"-le hablo sentada Yaoyorozu, pasándole la carta que Izuku le había escrito. El pelinegro la tomo confundido y empezó a leerla en silencio.

Uraraka soltó un sonido de desprecio a la vez que le miraba con odio.

-"L-la encontré t-tirada en el suelo..."-dijo la pelinegra, levantándose por completo gracias a un báculo que había creado para apoyarse.  
-"Tenemos q-que estar ahí…"-dijo empezando a sentirse cansada la castaña-"…Tenemos…"-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormida.  
-"Iida…"-le llamo por detrás Tsuyu-"Ve al aeropuerto, nosotros cuidaremos de Uraraka"-sonrió con confianza.  
-"Y-yo…"-intento articular palabra el pelinegro.  
-"Déjanoslo a nosotros"-dijo Todoroki sonriéndole a su presidente.  
-"B-bien…! Me despediré de Midoriya p-por toda la clase!"-se sintió motivado el pelinegro.  
-"Creo que también deberías ir…Yaoyorozu"-le dijo Todoroki, volteando a ver ala lastimada pelinegra.  
-"Concuerdo con Todoroki… algo me dice que deberías ir"-le sonrió genuinamente Tsuyu.

La pelinegra empezó a lagrimear por lo buenos que sus compañeros se comportaban con ella, con tanto apoyo moral, Yaoyorozu estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con-

-"Esperen!"-grito acercándoseles Bakugou-"También llévame cuatro ojos! Deku está a donde iras no es asi!? Llévame o te mat-"-no termino de hablar el rubio.

El cuerpo completo de Bakugou se congelo al instante, dentro el pedazo de hielo pequeñas explosiones amenazaban con romper la helada prisión del rubio.

-"Siempre quise hacer eso…"-dijo Todoroki.  
-"Bien entonces! Yaoyorozu súbete y agárrate fuerte!"-encendió sus engine Iida-"Esto no tardara demasiado…!"-empezó a encenderse el velocista.

 _Ya voy Izuku…_ pensó mientras se subía a la espalda de su compañero Yaoyorozu.

 **En el aeropuerto**

 _Tal vez no vengan después de todo…_ pensó el peliverde, dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza, sin esperar más, Izuku se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a tomar su vuelo, el cual ya estaba haciendo cola para abordar. A medida que la cola avanzaba… la mente del peliverde empezó a pasar imágenes de él y su amiga…

La primera vez que hablaron esa mañana antes de que llegaron los demás al salón de clases…  
Los entrenamientos que ambos pasaban viendo la playa…  
Las muchas "pijamadas" en las que se madrugaban charlando de obras literarias y discutiendo de que canción pop era la mejor del mes…  
Lo mágico que había sido su primer beso y encuentro amoroso aquella fiesta de fin de semestre…  
Las decenas de veces en los que ambos se reunían a escondidas para poder sentir al otro…(escena de Mei).  
El incidente de Toga que le ayudo al peliverde a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…  
Esa noche en la que este le acompaño de compras en la que el peliverde juro… sentir que ella también lo amaba.

-"Fueron buenos momentos…"-dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde, su corazón ahora estaba completamente curado.

Suspriando una vez mas, el peliverde volteo una vez mas a ver si alguien vendría… pero nadie llego. _Que clase de persona pondría un vuelo a las dos de la manaña?_ Penso un poco molesto.

Ya listo para abodar, el peliverde se detuvo en seco al creer ver a All might pasar por detrás suyo en su forma original… _necesito dormir_ penso…

… Y luego paso…

-"Midoriya!"-grito a todo pulmón una voz conocida por el muchacho.

Quedandose estatico, Izuku volteo a ver a la entrada del aeropuerto, la cual habia sido destruida parcialmente, pero eso poco importaba… Iida habia venido a verlo! Al parecer Uraraka tambien, viendo que este parecia cargar a alguien en su espalda.

-"Señor boletos por favor"-le llamo la aeromosa.  
-"D-disculpe! Podria darme cinco minutos?!"-pregunto sintiéndose alegre el peliverde.  
-"*sigh* Solo por ser de U.A… una vez uno de sus egresados salvo a un familiar…"-le sonrio comprensiva la mujer.  
-"M-muchas gracias!"-sintiendose renvado, el peliverde activo su quirk y se dirigio a toda velocidad al lugar al que Iida habia parado.

Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Izuku se encontró con el pelinegro en el lugar en el que habia estado sentado esperando hace rato.

-"Iida!"-le saludo el peliverde, acercándose a su amigo-"Te agradezco tanto el que hayas venido!"-le sonrio a mas no poder el peliverde.  
-"No podría llamarme tu amigo si es que faltaba a tu despedida…"-le devolvió la sonrisa.

El peliverde le extendió la mano como símbolo de despedida, a lo que Iida respondio con un abrazo de hombro a hombro, a pesar de que ambos eran casi igual de altos, el peliverde se encontró siendo cargado como si nada se tratase.

-"Eso me recuerda…"-dijo empezando a hacerse un lado el pelinegro-"…espero que el reemplazo de Uraraka sea de tu agrado"-se hizo a un lado el pelinegro, dejando ver a una cayada pelinegra sentada detrás suyo.

El corazón del peliverde empezo a latir con fuerza, todos los sentimientos que este sentía por la pelinegra parecien querer volver a florecer… sin embargo…

-"P-pero fue lo q-que te paso?!"-pregunto acercándose a la pelinegra olvidando todo nerviosismo o mala memoria el peliverde.  
-"Y-yo… me pelee?"-contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelinegra.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos… hasta que el peliverde empezo a reir, divertido por la respuesta de su amiga. Yaoyorozu se sorprendio un poco… pero luego se unio al muchacho no pudiendo evitar lo contagiosa que era su risa.

-"Disculpe señor me temo que tendrá que venir conmigo"-dijo un policía junto a otros cuatro por detrás de Iida.  
-"*sigh* Fue bueno verte Midoriya, cuídate"-estrecho su mano Iida.  
-"Adios Iida, tu tambien cuídate"-se despidió el peliverde. Iida se fue con los policías, dejando a los dos jovenes a solas.

Yaoyorozu fue la primera en hablar.

-"Lo siento…"-dijo mirándole a los ojos con pena la pelinegra-"…lamento que todo esto sea mi culpa, lamento que te haya hecho pasar por-"-fue interrumpida.  
-"Disculpas aceptadas…"-dijo abrazándola con fuerza el peliverde-"…debi seguir el tratado y no poner sentimientos en medio…"-se culpo.

Sintiendo su corazón estrujarse, Yaoyorozu empezo a derramar lagrimas por las palabras de su amigo.

-"Quiero que sepas que aunque las cosas se vuelvan extrañas entre n-nosotro yo…"-trago saliva el peliverde-"…no quiero dejar de tenerte en mi vida…"-se confeso.

La pelinegra no podía hacer nada mas que llorar, Izuku en verdad era la persona mas gentil que haya conocido en su vida.

-"…no importa como un amigo… yo-"-esta vez fue a el a quien le interrumpieron.  
-"Te amo"-le dijo la pelinegra entre sollozos-"P-por favor no te vayas…"-le suplico.

El peliverde no pudo decir una palabra… lo que le había dicho Yaoyorozu se escuchó tan… real.

-"Te amo I-izuku s-siempre lo hice…"-siguió hablando-"…tenia m-miedo de cambiar las cosas, e-estaba tan conforme c-con nuestra f-falsa relación que yo… no q-quise arriesgarme yo-"-le interrumpió denuedo.  
-"Yo también te amo"-le contesto el peliverde, separándose del abrazo para verla a los ojos-"También te amo Momo…"-le llamo por su nombre el peliverde.

A pesar de las heridas y de lo mucho que le dolía los moretones en su rostro a la pelinegra, esta ignoro todos esos detalles cuando el peliverde junto sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo como esta volvía a ser quien era antes, todo gracias a el…

-"Aun así…"-dijo el peliverde, separándose de la pelinegra-"T-tengo que ir Yaoyorozu…"-su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza.

Como era posible que de sentir pura felicidad y amor esta pasara a solo sentir miedo y tristeza?

-"I-izuku y-yo-"-intento inventar algo… pero ni la más inteligente de la clase pudo tener una idea en ese momento.  
-"P-por favor entiende…"-dijo dolido el peliverde-"…ya n-no puedo dar vuelta a-atrás..."-junto sus frentes el peliverde.  
-"Señor… ya es hora *snif*"-dijo la aeromoza, la cual había estado observando toda la escena.  
-"No t-te retengas por mi…"-le dijo para después besar su frente el peliverde-"adiós Momo…"-le dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba el peliverde.

Yaoyorozu no articulo palabra, no podía…

Viendo como el amor de su vida volteaba por última vez para sonreírle antes de pasar por esa puerta que lo llevaría muy lejos… Yaoyorozu dijo muy tarde…

-"adiós I-izuku…"-lo dijo en un susurro…

Porque entre genios no puede amor…

-"Te veré pronto…"-le respondió como si este le hubiera escuchado Izuku.

… o sí?

 **7000 palabras nuevo record!**

 **Pues debo decir que este episodio fue bastante agradable de escribir, aunque bastante meloso para mi gusto… siempre hay una primera vez para todo no? Pues como ustedes respondan al capítulo decidirá si este fic continua o no. Haci que espero sus reviews mensajes privados o lo que sea: v**

 **Notas y aclaraciones: El orden de los acontecimientos es como lo narra Izuku cuando está en la cola, Inko no fue a despedirse de el por qué esta no soportaría su despedida, el ultimo dialogo que la pareja tiene es realizada con Izuku de rodillas ( mensaje subliminal de una posible boda: v?).**

 **Por ahora, "Entre genios" queda en estado completada, hasta que el hiatus(que ser dias) termine. Es esa cantidad de tiempo porque necesito saber su opinión.**

 **Por ultimo les agradezco con todo mi corazón los favs follows y la gran cantidad de vistas que tiene, ustedes me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo. Por lo tanto… ustedes son los responsables de esta historia. Siéntanse orgullosos.**

 **-evolvelove**


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 **Apartamento de Yaoyorozu(6 de la mañana).**

La ruidosa alarma de su despertador obligo a la despeinada pelinegra a levantarse, apagando el artefacto de una manera poco ortodoxa (con un báculo que creo para no tener que estirarse) Yaoyorozu se movilizo por su apartamento con sus ojos tapados por su cabello, todo el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar a la cocina por algo de beber lo hizo con un rostro totalmente neutral.

Saciada ya su sed, la muchacha bostezo enormemente y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, ordenando su muy refinada y costosa cama, la pelinegra se puso a tararear una canción con una sonrisa. Ya habiendo terminado, Yaoyorozu se preparó para su rutina diaria, lista para enfrentarse a un nuevo día!

...pero antes…

-" _Hola"-_ escucho su voz desde su celular. Aunque no pudiera verlo, ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo.  
-"Buenos días…"-le respondió con una sonrisa Yaoyorozu. Eran estos pequeños momentos que ella atesoraba-"…no es un mal momento o si?"-pregunto.  
-" _N-no! Está bien, ya me había l-levantado hace un tiempo, estoy yendo a entrenar ahora mismo_ "-le contesto rápidamente.

La muchacha le respondió con una pequeña risilla, tres años de relación y el pobre aun no dejaba de ponerse nervioso ni siquiera con ella. Esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto a la pelinegra, ya que el rostro que ponía le hacía ver adorable.

-" _E-entonces uhm…_ "-siguió hablando _-"…c-como esta todo para e-esta noche?_ "-pregunto sonando inseguro.

La sonrisa que la mujer tenía se hizo aún más grande al escuchar la pregunta de su pareja, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos compartían un fin de semana. Esta noche… por fin ambos podrán tener tiempo para el otro.

-"Tenemos la reservación"-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
 _-"E-enserio?!"-_ pregunto incrédulo el peliverde.  
-"Al parecer el dueño actual fue salvado por un héroe egresado de U.A"-explico la pelinegra.  
 _-"*sigh*Es un alivio…"_ -dijo sintiendo desaparecer un gran pensó de encima _-"L-lamento que hayas t-tenido que hacerte cargo…"_ -se disculpó.  
-"Esta bien, sé que si tuvieras tiempo lo harías tu…"-sonrió suavemente la pelinegra.

Ser el héroe numero uno era tedioso, la peor parte se la llevaba Izuku por supuesto, teniendo que buscarse un apartamento muy pero muy alejado de tantas cámaras que tenía que soportar día a día. El hecho de que el peliverde era tímido por naturaleza, empeoraba las cosas.

El tiempo era algo que Deku necesitaba más que nunca, teniendo tantas responsabilidades, su novio no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. Huir de los paparazi, ser héroe de tiempo completo, y asistir a juntas importantes en la sociedad de PRO héroes. Aun asi…

Aunque no pueda verlo, Yayorozu sabía que Izuku estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado, no de la manera en la que el peliverde les sonría a todo sus fans o cámaras… una sonrisa que solo ella conocía.

-"Tengo que colgar, p-paso por ti o…"-sugirió el peliverde.  
-"Eso estaría bien"-respondió la pelinegra.  
-"B-bien… uh…"-se quedó sin palabras.

 _Tres años de relación y todavía le es difícil decirlo…_ dejo salir una risilla la mujer, con sus defectos y todo, Yaoyorozu había aprendido a amar al peliverde.

-"Adiós Izuku, te amo"-le dijo de corazón.  
-"También te amo"-respondió sin miedo su amante. Podría ser tímido, pero cuando se trataba de expresar sus sentimientos, Izuku no ocultaba nada.

Su pecho se sintió cálido, no era la primera vez que su novio se lo decía, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la pelinegra sentía una seguridad y conformidad indescriptible. Colgando la llamada, Yayorozu se preparó para otro día de labor con una sonrisa, ser una heroína era un trabajo duro después de todo.

 **Con Izuku**

En la playa de la ciudad, el héroe numero uno se encontraba sonriéndole al océano, siempre que terminaba de ejercitarse, Izuku se quedaba viendo el amanecer. Sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad… y lo mejor de todo, es que en el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer, siempre estuvo acompañado, para suerte suya, la mayoría fueron buenas personas.

Entre esas personas, Momo resaltaba con letras grandes para el peliverde.

- _"Lo lograste hijo"-_ dijo una voz alado suyo.  
-"Gracias a ti…"-siguió viendo al horizonte-"…All might"-volteo a ver a su maestro con una sonrisa.

La imagen de su antecesor le sonrió con alegría… solo para desaparecer unos segundos después. Puede que el ya no se encuentre con él, pero Izuku siempre lo recordara como el responsable de todas las fantásticas vivencias que tuvo. Le debía su vida y más, si él nunca lo hubiera escogido como su sucesor, Izuku nunca hubiera entrado a U.A.

Eso significaba no conocer a sus actuales amigos, no haber aprendido tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existieran, visto lugares inimaginables.

-"No la hubiera conocido a ella…"-añadió con una sonrisa el peliverde.

La relación que ambos tenían era… bastante parecida a la que tenían en la preparatoria a decir verdad, con el pequeño pero sumamente importante detalle del amor mutuo. Algo tan insignificante había logrado mantenerlos unidos por tres años.

Por supuesto que para llegar a tal perfecto balance, muchas cosas habían pasado antes de ese poder volver a encontrarse. Izuku empezó a hacer recuento de los más importantes…

 **Recuento.**

 _Desde aquel día que el peliverde abandono su ciudad natal, la vida caótica y llena de causalidades de Izuku llego a su fin, en su reemplazo, el estilo de vida burgués se apodero de su vida. En su "entrenamiento" para comportarse como todo un caballero, el entorno le hizo pensar por bastante tiempo en Momo._

 _Ya habiendo aclarado y arreglado todo entre ellos, el peliverde se decidido por llamar a su compañera y pedirle consejos o recomendaciones acerca de su situación actual… no se arrepintió._

 _La pelinegra se sintió más que contenta al poder ayudarlo, eran estos tipos de asuntos los que le fascinaban a su amiga, el escuchar como esta se pasaba horas explicando con sumo detalle cómo debía realizar algo… le encantaba a Izuku. Se sentía como antes… las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes._

 _Una vez ya acostumbrado al entorno elegante y fino de las diferentes instituciones que visitaba, Izuku logro encajar en cualquier lugar al que viajaba. Todo gracias a ella…_

 _Lamentablemente, al igual que él, Momo también tenía planes para su futuro, por lo que sus llamadas empezaron a cesar._

El primer año de su travesía fue algo muy duro para el peliverde, siempre teniendo que ir de lugar a lugar, aunque también era algo bastante conveniente. El muchacho había visto tantos lugares, y conocido a tantas personas… aunque eso era otra historia.

 _El segundo acontecimiento importante que recordaba, fue la llamada que esta le dio a medianoche, informándole que su padre había fallecido. Izuku no dudo en sugerir pausar su odisea con el fin de visitarla… Momo rechazo la oferta. Por mucho que lo necesite en esos momentos… la pelinegra no quería ser un obstáculo para él._

 _Pasado ese triste acontecimiento, ambos se distanciaron por un tiempo, el peliverde lo entendió, él ya había perdido una vez a alguien importante…_

En esos tiempos, Izuku uso como motivación la tragedia para esforzarse el doble, como siempre, U.A quedo en lo más alto gracias a él. Fue gracias a eso que el muchacho logro ahorrar mucho tiempo que pudo haberse convertido en años de viajes pesados. Terminado dos años de viaje… Izuku pudo volver a su ciudad…

 _Su reencuentro con Momo fue bastante… raro, tal vez el hecho de que su amiga se veía totalmente igual a la última vez que la vio le extraño un poco… o quizás era por la castaña que tenía en uno de sus brazos…_

Izuku tenía que admitirlo, Uraraka se veía demasiado hermosa, el ligero cambio en su voz que le hacía sonar más madura, su rostro que reflejaba su personalidad. Y las curvas que atraían su lado masculino… le hizo imposible no sonrojarse cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos a recibirlo.

 _Su relación empezó de cero, como totalmente extraños, aunque no paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos volvieron a tratarse como antes. Ayudaba el hecho de que ambos eran compañeros de oficina, al parecer Sir había crecido de una manera increíble en el mundo de los héroes. Yaoyorozu había estado trabajando para ellos ya un año._

 _No todo fue color de rosas, Uraraka literalmente, había arrastrado a su amigo a una cita, para descontento de la pelinegra. Izuku había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho a la castaña en su carta de despedida… para empeorar las cosas aún más… la cita había salido de maravilla._

Y así fue como empezó un año de citas con Uraraka, tuvieron buenos momentos, incluso Izuku llego a sentir amor por un tiempo… sin embargo, Yaoyorozu no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

 _Izuku sabía que Momo no tenía nada contra Uraraka, pero cada vez que esta le llamaba cuando estaban trabajando… el podía notar como esta cambiaba su forma de responder y su actitud. A medida que pasaba el año, los tres empezaron a salir juntos, a veces terminando incómodamente, otras disfrutando cada segundo...Izuku ya estaba seguro de sus sentimientos desde hace ya tres años. Sin embargo, el peliverde no pudo negarle una relación a su amiga castaña._

No lo malinterpreten, Izuku no era alguien que jugara con los sentimientos de alguien, mucho menos con una amiga tan cercana como Uraraka. Si el peliverde decidido estar con ella… era porque el sentía que era lo correcto, y también porque no tenía el corazón para rechazarla.

 _Su relación con Uraraka fue lo que se podría decir como… mágica, todas esas novelas que Momo le había leído parecían hacerse realidad gracias a la castaña. Sin embargo, su noviazgo no duro más de tres meses, siendo ella la que le terminara, explicándole que ella sabía que él nunca le correspondería, a pesar de eso, Uraraka quiso saber lo que se sentía estar en una relación con él._

 _Peliverde y castaña siguieron siendo amigos, algo le decía a Izuku… que si Momo nunca se le hubiera acercado… Uraraka y el hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos…_

Dejando eso de lado, el muchacho agacho su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonría tontamente, el día que Momo y él se volvieron oficialmente una pareja fue por lejos… diferente a una declaración común y corriente.

 _Ambos podían sentirlo esa mañana, cada uno se preparó a su manera, uno práctico en el espejo con su reflejo el cual, estaba más rojo que un tomate. Yaoyorozu leía todas las novelas que tenía buscando la línea perfecta que usaría._

 _Tanta práctica y preparación… solo para darse un "buenos días" y empezar a trabajar. No se habían dado la palabra en todo el día, cada uno volteando a ver al otro de vez en cuando, preguntándose si ya era buen momento para declararse._

 _Para complicar las cosas, Izuku fue promovido a héroe profesional esa mañana, lo que significa independencia total, no más horas de trabajo en la oficina… Yaoyorozu tenía que decírselo ahora o nunca. Terminado su día de labor, ambos se dirigieron en silencio a tomar el tren, una costumbre que ambos tenian._

 _Algunos fans del peliverde le reconocieron e le acorralaron para pedirle firmas o fotos, Momo no se vio molesta en lo absoluto, Izuku se había hecho una fama desde su primer año después de todo. Aunque el ver como algunas adolescentes y incluso mujeres, se abrazaban con total confianza a su amigo… si le provoco un poco de molestia, Izuku se percató de esto y decidido escapar de la media junto a la pelinegra._

 _Con ayuda del quirk del muchacho, el dúo abandono la estación y se empezo a movilizar por encima de los techos de la ciudad, para disconfort de Momo… Llegado al apartamento de la pelinegra(o azotea), Izuku estaba listo para expresarle sus sentimientos, había esperado tres años para poder decírselo… y bueno pues…_

 _El muchacho saco su muy maltratada y antigua libreta de apuntes, y cuando este volteo a ver a su amiga, se dio con la sorpresa de que esta también tenía una libreta, solo que esta era más elegante y se veía muy cara. Ambos rieron por la coincidencia, intercambiaron miradas y se dieron un abrazo._

 _La fuerza del peliverde hizo que su amiga fuera levantada por encima de él, ninguno se percató de esto por supuesto, cada uno estaba concentrado a abrazar con todo el amor que tenía al otro. Terminado su abrazo, Izuku dejo en el suelo con cuidado a la muchacha, el par pasó unos segundos sin decir nada, solo miradas llenas de aprecio y amor._

Izuku atesoraba el recuerdo con mucho cariño, Momo se puso a leer lo que le había escrito al peliverde, a medida que más leía, el rostro de la pelinegra iba a cambiando a un semblante triste… honestamente el muchacho había dejado de escucharla cuando esta empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

 _Dejando caer su libreta al suelo, el peliverde la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso que dejo sin aliento a la muchacha. No quería seguir viendo como lloraba, no lo soportaba. La elegante libreta de la pelinegra cayo al suelo junto a la gastada y vieja del peliverde, Momo le devolvió el beso con gran pasión, el momento que tanto había estado esperando, por fin había llegado._

Por que entre genios, no puede haber amor… pero entre nerds si que puede.

 **No saben lo difícil que fue hacer esto :´v, lamento que sea tan corto, para compensar las cosas, los omakes serán largos y tendrán más de una perspectiva. Ya que ciento que este epilogo fue un poco confuso explicare las cosas.**

 **-Izuku tardo dos años en volver a la ciudad.  
-Tuvo que pasar un año exactamente para que ambos se vuelvan oficialmente una pareja (tengo planeado escribir omakes sobre esto** **)  
-Al principio mencione que ambos ya tenían tres años de relación, por lo que ambos tienen 24 años.  
-Yaoyorozu no cambio mucho en el futuro, por qué? Porque es normal que no haya cambios extremos en personas que se desarrollan más rápido que otras, es más, a veces incluso envejecen más rápido (el único cambio seria que ahora lleva lentes para lectura).**

 **Omakes, Omakes y más Omakes, estos capítulos extras serán indefinidos! No tendrán límite! Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas en mente, pero me gustaría saber cuáles son los escenarios que ustedes se imaginan. Sugerencias abiertas** **(no solo de la pareja, pueden dar ideas de otras parejas o personajes).**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus amables palabras me hacen el día. Desde este momento voy a empezar a escribir el primer omake (espere tanto para esto :DD)**

 **-evolvelove.**

…

…..

….

La mañana siguiente de la velada…

-"E-estas despierta?"-pregunto Izuku, moviendo delicadamente a su pareja.  
-"Ahora si *yawn* lo estoy…"-se empezó a levantar de la cama Momo.  
-"B-bien… uhm…"-las palabras parecían no querer salir-"…puedo p-preguntarte algo?"-la miro nervioso.  
-"Que cosa?"-volteo a verle curiosa la pelinegra. Era raro ver nervioso a su pareja cuando ambos estaban solos.

Tomando todo el aire que podía… Izuku suspiro y miro a los ojos a su novia.

-"T-te gustaría v-vivir conmigo?"


	7. Primer Omake!

**No es necesario que lean lo que está en cursiva, pero si son imaginativos y unos locos al igual que yo :v. Pues pónganse el opening uno de nichijou al leer esto!**

 _Uraraka vestida con un delantal con suma concentración abre una olla llena de humo.  
Asui y sus dos hermanos saludan sonrientes.  
Kyoka corre sonriente apreciando su anillo de compromiso (tiene una clave de sol).  
Iida tiembla nervioso mientras sostiene un papel.  
Itsuka se prepara para golpear con una de sus manos gigantes.  
Todoroki se agacha para recoger un pedazo de papel... pero al tocarlo se quema...  
Hatsume levanta una llave de apriete con una sonrisa.  
Nejire sostiene un tomate con una sonrisa inofensiva.  
Hagakure abraza con amor un montón de rosas.  
Ojiro camina con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.  
Momo lee inquieta un libro... de cómo ser una buena ama de casa.  
Izuku levanta su puño con una mirada de determinación.  
Bakugou come un plato de curry con notaria molestia.  
Midnight sostiene su látigo y lo acaricia con cariño.  
Ashido bebe con ojos llorosos un vaso de saque._

 **Primer Omake: Feliz día de las madres!**

-"Visitar a tu m-madre?"-pregunto un poco alterada Yaoyorozu, parándose  
-"Si, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no la visito"-dijo son una sonrisa el peliverde-"Te parece bien la próxima semana?"-pregunto.

La pelinegra se tomó unos segundos en responder, aquí estaba ella… desempacando sus cosas para su mudanza al apartamento de su novio, que Izuku le venga con esa pregunta tan de repente era definitivamente una sorpresa.

-"C-claro! Siempre quise conocerla"-respondió sin pensar la pelinegra. La sonrisa en el rostro de Izuku aumento.  
-"El sábado entonces"-rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.  
-"Ok…"-fingió una sonrisa la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los brazos del peliverde.  
-"Llamare a mama para avisarle"-le dio un beso rápido para luego dirigirse a buscar su celular. Dejando sola a Momo.

Izuku nunca le había contado mucho acerca de su madre, la muchacha tenía un poco de culpa en esa parte, ya que ella nunca le había preguntado directamente acerca de ella. El hecho de que esta nunca la haya visto le preocupaba y le ponía nerviosa, tres años de relación y ningún encuentro. Eso era alarmante en cualquier sentido.

 _Es la madre de Izuku de la que estamos hablando…_ no tenía por qué preocuparse!

…O sí?

 **Una semana después**

Toda la semana… el asunto de visitar a su madre había estado en su mente toda una semana… en verdad, habían veces que Momo deseaba tener un botón de apagado para su cerebro y así, dejar de tener pensamientos tan extremistas y fuera de lugar.

-"Te ves preocupada"-dijo Bubble girl desde la recepción-"Pasa algo?"-pregunto.

A la heroína no le gustaba hablar de su vida amorosa, sin embargo, su amiga era alguien de confianza, necesitaba la orientación y opinión de alguien… _además…_ hablar de la madre de su novio no contaba como chismear. Por lo menos a su parecer.

-"Izuku…"-se tomó su tiempo-"…me invito a visitar a su m-madre…"-se sintió avergonzada.  
-"No vayas…"-respondió de inmediato bubble girl, su rostro oscurecido y serio-"…ya sabes lo que dicen de las suegras, ellas s-"-se mordió la lengua.  
-"Así que iras a visitar a la señora Midoriya!"-se unió a la conversación Mirio-"No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, ella es muy amable!"-sonrió con confianza.  
-"L-la conoces?"-pregunto incrédula Momo.  
-"Por supuesto! Sir y ella también!"-señalo a la adolorida secretaria-"Midoriya la trajo una vez!"-revelo el rubio.  
-"Te odio tanto…"-susurro la pobre muchacha.  
-"C-como es ella?"-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.  
-"Uhm… es como si fuera Izuku… pero mujer!"-se explicó Mirio.

La mente de Yaoyorozu empezó a trabajar, la imagen de Izuku vistiendo una minifalda se le pasó por su cabeza…

-"C-creo que ya tengo una idea…"-hablo la pelinegra, intentando sacarse la aterradora imagen de su cabeza.  
-"Salúdala de nuestra parte cuando la visites!"-se despidió el rubio, atravesando las paredes como si nada.

Momo no sabía si sentirse más tranquila o ansiosa, si lo que decía Mirio era verdad, entonces no tenía nada por qué preocuparse. La pelinegra suspiro con alivio y empezó a recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

-"No bajes tu guardia en ningún momento!"-le advirtió bubble girl-"Las suegras no son de fiar!"-fue lo último que dijo.

 _No hay nada de qué preocuparse…_ ignoro sus advertencias la muchacha, quién sabe? Tal vez ambas terminaban volviéndose buenas amigas, si la señora era tan buena como decían, la visita sería un suspiro para ella.

 **Tiempo después**

-"Estas lista?"-pregunto tomándole de la mano el peliverde. Su novia asintió con una sonrisa, acto seguido Izuku toco la puerta.

Sintiéndose segura y confiada, Yaoyorozu se llenó de determinación y buenos pensamientos para el encuentro con la Midoriya mayor. La emoción la estaba matando, conocer a la progenitora del amor de su vida era un honor para ella. La pelinegra quería dejar una buena impresión, demostrar que era una buena pareja. Este era el momento perfecto…

La muchacha trago saliva al escuchar los pasos de la mujer, si todo salía bien, esta noche Momo dormiría con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. La puerta del sencillo departamento se abrió, una mujer de baja estatura con atuendo casual y notaria veje se hizo presente, la sonrisa que llevaba era tan… maternal. Con solo la primera impresión, la pelinegra sentía que esta mujer era uno de los seres vivientes más inocentes de la tierra… junto a Izuku claro está.

-"Izuku!"-aumento aún más su sonrisa-"T-te extrañe t-tanto hijo…"-se acercó para abrazarlo, ignorando a Yaoyorozu.  
-"Yo también te extrañe m-mama…"-le devolvió el abrazo el peliverde, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por que su novia tengo que verlo de esta manera.

A pesar de que la muchacha haya pasado a segundo plano, Momo no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo parecidos que madre e hijo eran, ambos teniendo claros problemas por las muestras de afecto, la timidez y el color de cabello… al parecer Izuku lo había sacado todo de su madre.

-"Te has puesto más a-alto! Y te ves más guapo que antes!"-le tomo del rostro la señora, inspeccionando con cuidado a su hijo.  
-"Ehehe…"-rio un poco incómodo Izuku-"Uhm… m-mama, me gustaría p-presentarte a alguien…"-alejo las manos de su madre para alejarse un poco.

Sintiendo la mano del peliverde, Momo entrelazo sus dedos por hábito e incluso apoyo su cuerpo un poco al de su pareja, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Quería mostrar la cercanía y confidencia que tenía con Izuku, además… la timidez de su amante no le permitía mostrar muestras de afecto cuando estaban en público, así que había que aprovechar!

-"Esta es mi n-novia! P-pensé que sería bueno q-que se conocieran"-dijo el peliverde, sintiendo su rostro arder de lo vergonzoso que fue decir eso.

Su madre se quedó cayada por unos segundos, pareciera que la mujer no había captado o escuchado las cosas bien del todo. Viendo por cómo iban las cosas, la pelinegra decidió presentarse. Aclarándose la garganta, Momo inhalo y exhalo…

-"Buenos días señora Midoriya, mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu, mucho gusto"-hizo una reverencia con la sonrisa más amable que tenía.

Que una hija legitima de la familia Yaoyorozu muestre tal respeto por una mujer de apariencia estándar, era raro de ver y difícil de creer. Aun así…

-"Que Ochako no era tu novia?"-pregunto volteando a ver a su hijo. Ignorando completamente a la agachada pelinegra.

Momo empezó a tener un tic nervioso, la muchacha se había quedado congelada en su posición, no atreviéndose a levantar la vista por lo infravalorada e insignificante que se sentía en esos momentos. Su autoestima cayó por los suelos.

-"M-mama!"-le reclamo Izuku por lo descortés que sonó eso.  
-"Yaoyorozu… ella es la chica que te rompió el corazón en la preparatoria?"-dijo sin escrúpulos la mujer.  
-"Mama!"-grito molesto el peliverde, acercándose a su madre para evitar que esta siga hablando.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la pelinegra se puso en posición fetal en una de las esquinas de los pasillos, un aura de depresión le cubría. Izuku se apresuró en acercársele para reconfortarla, Yaoyorozu podía parecer serena y firme en el exterior, sin embargo, en el interior ella era muy sensible y muy fácil de ofender.

Esta iba a ser una largaaa cena…

 **El dilema gastronómico de Ochako.**

Uraraka sabía que ella no era la mejor cocinando, si no fuera por sus padres, la castaña hubiera muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo. Platos sencillos como onigiris y sopas de miso era lo único que la muchacha podía hacer… pero enserio que ya estaba cansada de comer lo mismo siempre!

El saber cocinar era fundamental para un héroe… o por lo menos para uno con tanta popularidad como ella. La media y los fans le hacía imposible el comer en restaurantes o si quiera puestos poco conocidos e humildes, por lo que era cocinar o comer fideos instantáneos…

Honestamente, Ochako había empezado a desarrollar disgusto e incluso repugnancia hacia la comida instantánea, aumentando el hecho de que su madre siempre le decía que no era saludable el siquiera pensar en comer esa comida. Hablando de su madre, la primera idea de la muchacha fue el preguntarle a ella si le podía enseñar a cocinar… su respuesta no fue para nada alentadora.

Al parecer el no tener manos para la cocina era algo trascendental de parte de su madre, revelándole que ella solo hacía de ayudante en la cocina, siendo su padre el que cocinaba y agregaba su sazón. Tras escuchar esto la castaña le hizo la misma pregunta a su padre, este accedió contento… sin embargo…

-"Aun lado!"-grito viniendo con un extinguidor la muchacha, apuntando con determinación al horno en llamas.  
-"Espera! Och-"-intento detenerla su padre, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde.

La espuma le había caído de lleno a él y a toda la repisa en la que estaban cocinando, si no hubiera sido por que el extinguidor se hubiera acabado, la cocina de la castaña hubiera sido cubierta de blanco. Su padre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, toda su parte superior cubierta de espuma, Uraraka empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-"Haz pensado en ordenar comida a domicilio?"-dijo "mirando" a su hija, ya que la espuma la tenía en todo el rostro.

Y entonces aquí estamos, con una castaña derrotada, su estómago rugiendo y un montón de especias y carnes en su mesa. _Uravity derrotada por los alimentos…_ pensó la muchacha, había comprado todo para preparar un bufet, pero sus ánimos decayeron al instante que esta cogió el cuchillo y no supo una cosa de lo que explicaba en su audio libro de "Cocina para principiantes", tal vez el hecho de que la guía hablaba en otro idioma tenía algo que ver.

 _En verdad tengo que fijarme en las cosas que compro…_ se lamentó mientras comía un Pocky intentando calmar su hambre. _No puedo ser la única o sí?_ Pensó Uraraka, sacando su teléfono para hacer unas cuantas llamadas acerca de su inconveniente, la castaña empezaba a sentirse un poco más confidente consigo misma, imaginando que sus amigos pasaban por lo mismo que ella.

….

Ninguno… ni siquiera Mineta…

Tal parece que de su clase entera, ella era la única que sufría de hambruna en estos momentos, el hecho de saber que estaba sola en este tipo de casos le hizo sentir aun peor. Aoyama era un experto en cocina francesa e incluso había ganado premios de pequeño… y seguía siendo prestigiado.

Mina no era tan prodigiosa como el anterior mencionado, aun así, la pelirosa sabía preparar los suficientes platillos para mantenerse por sí misma. Uraraka no quería recordar a Tsuyu, su amiga término siendo una experta cuando de comida hecha en casa se trataba, sus hermanos eran prueba de que su comida era y será deliciosa.

Iida dijo algo acerca del "deshonor" y que pasaría si este no pudiera preparar sus propios alimentos (Kirishima dijo casi lo mismo), Kaminari y Jirou le respondieron al mismo tiempo, ambos contradiciéndose diciendo lo mal que cocinaba el otro, cuando en verdad, ambos sabían lo suficiente. Uraraka se privó de llamar a Rikidou, no era necesario gastar sus créditos sabiendo lo talentoso que era su compañero en esa área.

El resto de chicos le termino diciendo lo mismo, a excepción de Bakugou, el cual simplemente le grito un "que mierda te importa?!", dejándola con la duda. Para empeorar las cosas, cuando esta se decidió por llamar a su mejor amigo para encontrar un poco de confort, **ella** le respondió. Uraraka colgó de inmediato, no queriendo ni saber el porqué Momo le contesto en vez de Izuku… Ya después hablaríamos del conflicto que la castaña tenía con cierta pelinegra.

Uraraka necesitaba un héroe… que la salve de su propio estomago…

 **Música-electrónica.**

Kyoka amaba a Kaminari, en verdad que lo hacía… sin embargo, eso no significa el maldito tenga que hacerlo tan difícil amarlo!

-"*sigh* Estoy harta de esto…"-dijo cansada la pelivioleta, viendo con un ceño fruncido el desorden enfrente suyo.

Cuando la heroína había aceptado vivir con el rubio, el inocente y soñador corazón de ella, se imaginó noches de películas… momentos familiares… escenas graciosas… desayunos y cenas de ensueño… en verdad tenía que madurar en ese aspecto.

Su apartamento era un desastre, siempre teniendo que limpiar y buscar por entre los montículos de basura sus cosas. La palabra privacidad había sido eliminada del vocabulario de la muchacha, no pudiendo si quiera poder usar la ducha sola siquiera una vez, o usar el baño en general…

Ni siquiera en el lado del sexo se sentía confortable! Cada vez que esta intentaba seducir el denso y tonto de su novio, este siempre terminaba riéndose de lo ridícula que se veía cuando intentaba ser sensual ( _no tan hiperactivo como en la preparatoria…_ ). Es que acaso no hay nada bueno de vivir junto a este hombre?! _Como fue que sus padres siquiera lo soportaban?!_ Se preguntó incrédula.

-"Amor! Ya llegue!"-dijo melodioso Kaminari, entrando a su departamento.

Su paciencia llego a un límite, ella iba a hablar y el la escucharía, de lo contrario, el rubio dormiría en un hotel esta noche.

-"Denki!"-le llamo furiosa la pelivioleta, cogiendo uno de sus bajos para poder utilizarlo como arma.  
-"Ha… no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe hoy!"-sonrió alegre el muchacho.  
-"Oh… en serio?"-dijo sarcástica la heroína, escondiendo su bajo detrás.  
-"Sip! Lo único que quería era llegar y verte!"-siguió sonando jovial.  
-"A mí no me parece que eso sea cierto…"-señalo el reloj a su derecha Kyouka, el cual marcaba las once de la noche.  
-"Ahaha… lo siento, hice unas cuantas paradas antes de venir… por cierto! Espero que no hayas comido nada porque me invitaron a una fiesta y me pareció perfecto para-"  
-"No voy a ir"-respondió secamente la pelivioleta-"… y tú tampoco"-uso su quirk para cerrar la puerta.  
-"Pero no entiendes! Esto nos vendrá genial después de que te-"-quiso explicarse el rubio, su actitud aún era positiva.  
-"Dije que no!"-grito furiosa la muchacha, el eco de su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Un silencio lleno de tensión ocurrió por unos segundos, a pesar de esto, Kaminari se mantuvo positivo ante la actitud de su novia.

-"Escucha, no hay necesidad de discutir, arreglemos esto y luego vayamos a relajarnos a la fiesta está bien? Créeme que después de lo que te pregunte-"  
-"Creo que deberíamos terminar"-dijo con su mente nublada por la ira Kyouka.

La sonrisa contagiosa de Kaminari se desvaneció, la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él.

-"D-de que estas hablando?"-pregunto no creyendo lo que escuchaba el rubio.  
-"De nosotros idiota! De eso estoy hablando!"-saco su bajo la pelivioleta, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su pronto exnovio-"Mira nuestro apartamento! No puedo seguir viviendo así!"-reclamo.

Punto para su novia, últimamente el no había sido el más limpio y cuidadoso de los novios… pero todo tenía una explicación y una vez que ella lo escuche todo se solucionara.

-"Entiendo que el departamento sea un desastre… admito que sea mi culpa pero-"-  
-"Si es tu culpa por qué tengo que ser yo la que resuelva tus problemas?!"-apunto con su bajo al rubio.  
-"Déjame explicarte! La razón por la que me descuide en ese aspecto fue por una causa!"-perdió un poco su paciencia.  
-"*sigh* Hablaremos de eso mañana… ahora quiero estar sola…"-paso del rubio para abrir la puerta.

Le tomo unos segundos a Kaminari el entender a lo que se refería su novia con esas palabras, _no puedes hablar enserio…_ pensó no creyendo lo que veía.

-"Me estas e-echando?"-pregunto incrédulo el muchacho.  
-"Dijiste que tenías que ir a una fiesta o no? P-por qué no vas y te "relajas" un poco? Y-yo voy a estar ocupada limpiando"-su voz empezó a quebrarse un poco.  
-"Es en serio?!"-pregunto molesto el rubio.  
-"Solo vete…"-abrió aún más la puerta para que este se vaya.

Kaminari miro la salida... luego a su novia, después de dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a la muchacha, este salió del apartamento.

-"Bien! Iré solo a la fiesta! Espero que también te diviertas limpiando!"-dijo ya estando afuera, haciendo un ademan con su ropa para parecer más molesto.  
-"Muérete!"-le grito antes de lanzarle su bajo al rubio, el cual logro esquivarlo a duras penas.  
-"Tal vez lo haga! Pero junto a alguien que no sea tan colérica como tú!"-grito antes de empezar a irse.  
-"Te d-deseo suerte*snif*!"-cerro la puerta de un golpe, ya no queriendo escuchar más las hirientes palabras de Denki.

Logrando escuchar como su voz se quebraba, el rubio se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a disculparse y regresar las cosas a la normalidad, sin embargo, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Los sollozos de la mujer que amaba se podían escuchar desde afuera, dejando salir un suspiro, el muchacho se empezó a alejar de la puerta… no teniendo las fuerzas suficientes para poder hablarle después de hacerla llorar.

Mientras que Kyouka abrazaba sus rodillas, sola en su departamento, Denki bajaba por el ascensor del edificio mientras observaba con tristeza y culpa el anillo dorado con una clave de sol en sus manos…

 **Templado**

Shouto iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con total tranquilidad, por supuesto que esto lo hacía vistiendo como si fuera un reo buscado por todas las naciones del mundo, ya que últimamente, las emboscadas de su club de fans se había vuelto más frecuentes y peligrosas. Recordando cómo una vez el pobre fue sedado en medio de uno de sus carreras matutinas, solo para despertar solo con su ropa interior (parte de ella para ser honestos) atado a un árbol lleno de besos y arañazos en varias partes de su cuerpo.

La traumatizante memoria le recorrió un escalofrió como nunca antes a Shouto, curioso que a pesar de tener un quirk de hielo este aun pueda sentir esta clase de experiencias. Llegando a una parte más apartada de la ciudad, un brilloso artefacto en el suelo le llamo la atención al muchacho, olvidando el peligro en el que se encontraba en todo momento. Shouto se agacho para poder ver de qué se trataba… sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que era una moneda.

Ohhh… pero no cualquier moneda!

Era una moneda con su rostro, de un lado estaba su lado frio y del otro se veía su cicatriz con el característico pelo rojo, Shouto sudo frio… no pudiendo moverse por la impresión, el héroe hesito en cuál sería su próximo movimiento… sin embargo, al decidir que encerrarse en una cúpula de hiela era su mejor opción… un dardo le cayó en su hombro izquierdo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera quemar o congelar el dardo, una lluvia de dardos le cayó en sus demás extremidades y parte de su pecho… Todoroki cayó dormido al instante…

Poco después un montón de chicas con pelo blanco y rojo se acercó al inconsciente muchacho y se lo llevaron como si nada…

Otro día normal para el joven Shouto!

 **Repito que no es necesario leer lo que está a continuación.**

Uraraka tiembla de miedo al ver como su plato de comida se mueve.  
Asui observa a su hermano dormido encima de la mesa de comida.  
Kyoka ahora observa con ojos brillosos invitaciones con tema de boda.  
Iida saca humo de lo rapido que escribe.  
Itsuka cubre su rostro sonrojado con sus manos gigantes.  
Todoroki se agacha para atarse sus agujetas... pero estas se queman.  
Hatsume sostiene un destornillador con su rostro sucio por una explosion.  
Nejire sostiene ahora una zanahoria.  
Hagakure abraza un pequeño peluche de un oso.  
Ojiro camina mas rapido, como si estuviera huyendo.  
Momo sostiene extrañada una espiradora de mano.  
Izuku levanta un maletin de profesores.  
Bakugou lava sus platos sucios salvajemente.  
Midnight sigue acariciando su latigo.  
Ashido ahora bebe desde la botella.

 **Me encantaría leer sus reviews acerca de este omake, también me gustaría ver sus ideas! Que proponen que les gustaría ver?**

 **Gracias por leer son los mejores, espero que tengan un buen dia!**

 **-evolvelove**


	8. Segundo Omake!

**No es necesario que lean lo que está en cursiva, pero si son imaginativos y unos locos al igual que yo :v. Pues pónganse el opening uno de nichijou al leer esto!**

 _Uraraka vestida con un delantal con suma concentración abre una olla llena de humo.  
Asui y sus dos hermanos saludan sonrientes.  
Kyoka corre sonriente apreciando su anillo de compromiso (tiene una clave de sol).  
Iida tiembla nervioso mientras sostiene un papel.  
Itsuka se prepara para golpear con una de sus manos gigantes.  
Todoroki se agacha para recoger un pedazo de papel... pero al tocarlo se quema...  
Hatsume levanta una llave de apriete con una sonrisa.  
Nejire sostiene un tomate con una sonrisa inofensiva.  
Hagakure abraza con amor un montón de rosas.  
Ojiro camina con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.  
Momo lee inquieta un libro... de cómo ser una buena ama de casa.  
Izuku levanta su puño con una mirada de determinación.  
Bakugou come un plato de curry con notaria molestia.  
Midnight sostiene su látigo y lo acaricia con cariño.  
Ashido bebe con ojos llorosos un vaso de saque._

 **Feliz día de las madres! (segunda parte).**

Marcando números a una velocidad increíble en su celular, Yaoyorozu rogaba a los cielos que la persona a la que este llamando le conteste. Las cosas salieron de la peor manera posible, la introducción que ella imagino saldría de maravilla, termino convirtiéndose en un gran fiasco. Teniendo que disculparse para usar el baño ni bien había pasado un segundo dentro del pequeño apartamento de la mujer, causando una mirada de extrañez por parte de la señora.

-"Hola?"-respondió la llamada, iluminando el rostro de la pelinegra al escuchar su voz.  
-"Tsuyu! Gracias a dios…"-se sintió agradecida la muchacha-"…necesito de tus c-consejos ahora más q-que nunca!"-le informo.

Cuando de temas intrapersonales se trataba, Asui era por mucho, la más experimentada y madura de entre todos sus conocidos… algo que admiraba y frustraba un poco a la pelinegra. Por el hecho de que esta le demostraba lo mucho que le faltaba recorrer a ella para llegar a ser independiente en este aspecto.

-"Es sobre Midoriya? Tuvieron una discusión?"-pregunto intentando deducir el problema.  
-"No no! Izuku y yo estamos b-bien! E-es… es sobre su madre…"-le revelo Yaoyorozu, empezando a susurrar.  
-"Que hay con ella?"-pregunto no entendiendo a lo se refería.  
-"*sigh* Creo que ella… me o-odia…"-dijo no segura de sí misma la muchacha.  
-"Lo que me dices me parece algo imposible"-respondió de inmediato su amiga-"Conozco bien a Inko, ella no podría odiar a alguien incluso si lo intentara"-afirmo.

 _Incluso la llama por su primer nombre…_ pensó sintiéndose aún más pequeña la pelinegra, es que acaso era solo ella la única que no le caía bien a esa mujer!?

-"M-momo?"-le llamo preocupado Izuku, tocando la puerta un par de veces-"Te e-encuentras bien?"-pregunto.

Despidiéndose en un susurro de Tsuyu, la muchacha guardo su celular y respiro profundo antes de contestar.

-"Estoy bien! S-saldré en unos minutos no te preocupes!"-respondió la pelinegra con un tono demasiado fingido.

El muchacho sabía que eso no era cierto, para su novia, el ser desprestigiada y poco valorada era la peor de las penas, aumentando el hecho de lo sensible que era ante los insultos y provocaciones… Izuku no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-"Bien… mama me pidió que vaya a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda…"-le informo-"…no tardare mucho lo prometo"-le aseguro determinado el peliverde.

 _Lo que faltaba…_ maldijo su suerte Yaoyorozu, suspirando y golpeando su frente con la puerta, todas las chances de lograr un lazo familiar con la madre de Izuku se habían ido al caño. Como era posible que se recomponga después de su primer encuentro? Necesitaba el apoyo de su pareja ahora más que nunca, lamentablemente, la madre de este ya se le había adelantado…

-"Por favor no demores demasiado…"-le pidió la pelinegra, sonando más como una plegaria.  
-"No lo hare… sé que es pedir demasiado pero…"-contesto firme el peliverde-"…trata de llevarte bien con mama ok? E-ella no suela d-decir esas cosas…"-explico.

En efecto, todo lo que ella sabía de la mujer, eran en su mayoría cosas positivas o buenas impresiones, nada comparado a lo que acababa de experimentar hace unos momentos.

-"Uhm… una cosa m-mas…"-siguió hablando Izuku-"…no t-te encierres en el b-baño hasta que vuelva…"-sonrió nervioso.

Una risilla se le escapó a la muchacha, en verdad que no podía imaginarse una vida sin él. Abriendo la puerta lo suficiente, la pelinegra saco su cabeza para poder ver a su pareja.

-"Estaré bien…"-le dijo viéndole con más calma que antes. El peliverde sonrió a la vez que exhalaba tranquilo, su mano se posó en la mejilla de su novia, acariciando con ternura su rostro.

Si había algo que Momo adoraba de Izuku, era lo increíblemente tierno y cariñoso que este podía ser, a pesar de ser un gigante musculoso de apariencia dura, el muchacho nunca perdió su inocencia y timidez por completo… la pelinegra agradeció que no lo hiciera.

Acercándose al peliverde, la muchacha rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y se puso en una posición más cómoda mientras lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos. Izuku entendió a lo que quería llegar su pareja y atrajo su rostro para darle un beso, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, el muchacho siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando este sentía los labios de Momo.

Por parte de la pelinegra, sus besos siempre le hacían olvidar todos sus problemas y dilemas, obligándola a pensar en nada más que el… esta vez no era la excepción. Cerrando por completo la poca distancia que había entre ellos, la muchacha profundizo el beso a la vez que acariciaba los rizos de su pareja.

El calor empezó a apoderarse de Izuku, el muchacho se dio la confianza de levantar a su novia de las piernas para poder facilitar su sesión de besos, ambos estuvieron entre caricias y besos hasta que…

-"Izuku, antes de que te va-Oh!"-se detuvo en seco Inko, cubriéndose el rostro con claro discomfort.

La joven pareja palideció… separándose a una velocidad increíble, el par empezó a arreglar sus desordenadas ropas, a la vez que intentaban respirar con normalidad, ya que el toqueteo previo los había dejado jadeantes.

-"Q-que decías m-mama?"-pregunto rojo como tomate el peliverde.  
-"Olvide pedirte la mantequilla…"-le informo evadiendo contacto visual su madre.  
-"M-mantequilla! La t-traerá de inmediato!"-salió disparado del apartamento el muchacho, probablemente gracias a su quirk…

Las dos mujeres más importantes para Izuku se habían quedado a solas, una mirando al piso sin atreverse a siquiera respirar, la otra viendo incomoda a la novia de su hijo. _En serio que nada puede salir peor…_

-"Acompáñame a la cocina… Yaoyorozu, me gustaría tener una charla contigo"-dijo con una sonrisa, aunque su tono de voz parecía irritado e incluso molesto.

… _tenía que hablar…_

La muchacha siguió temblorosa a la mujer, deseando que la tierra se la tragara,

 **El dilema de gastronómico de Ochako (segunda parte).**

Uraraka pidió un héroe, y un héroe tendría...

Como si por arte de magia se tratara, el timbre de su apartamento sonó repetidas veces, la cansada y rendida castaña se levantó como zombie para ir a ver quién era. _Quien quiera que sea no tiene paciencia…_ pensó irritada, abriendo la puerta con pesadez, la muchacha fue tacleada por una fuerza de choque que la hizo ver pasar su vida en segundos.

-"Ochako!"-le llamo encima suya Nejire, levantando sus brazos mientras lo hacía entusiasmada de ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo.

Ochako también estaba feliz de verla… pero no podía decirlo por tal nivel de poder que le había lanzado, si por algo se caracterizaba su amiga, era por su poca delicadeza que ella tenía, por lo menos con ella. Uraraka intento hacerle señas, sin embargo, se le hacía difícil respirar con el peso de la muchacha encima suyo, la castaña se rindió.

-"Pasaba por aquí y recordé que vivías cerca! Así que decidí pasar a decir hola!"-su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante.

La tendida muchacha dejo salir un alarido de dolor, en respuesta a lo que le estaba contando su amiga. El no haber comido nada en verdad le estaba afectando…

-"Cuéntame Ochako como estas?"-pregunto agachándose un poco para ver a la débil muchacha.  
-"H-hambre…"-fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña, su estómago rugió, y la pobre cayo inconsciente.

La voz y el rostro confundido de su amiga fue lo último que vio Ochako… antes de que todo se oscurezca.

 **Tiempo después.**

El delicioso olor a frituras despertó a la somnolienta castaña de golpe, atrayéndola como si estuviera hechizada por tal aroma, a medida que más se acercaba a su cocina, el tarareo de alguien se hacía más claro. Al momento de entrar a su cocina, Uraraka se sorprendió al ver a Nejire Hadou con un mandil y un pañuelo en su cabeza, cocinando como si hubiera nacido para ello.

-"Quieres probar un poco?"-le pregunto sin siquiera voltear a verle su amiga, sus manos seguían manejando con destreza las especias.

La muchacha dijo algo inentendible mientras veía con ojos de predador el plato lleno de pescado frito que sostenía Nejire, un poco de baba se le caía…

-"Puedes tener estos… pero estos todavía no~"-señalo un recipiente lleno de mucho más pescado.

Uraraka no perdió tiempo y le arrebato el platillo a su amiga, la castaña ni siquiera utilizo cubiertos para comer, simplemente llevo su boca al plato y empezó a devorar cada uno de los filetes sin detenerse. Ni bien había pasado un minuto y el plato ya estaba vacío.

-"Bien… como estaba?"-pregunto con una sonrisa Nejire.

La muchacha se arrodillo de golpe y golpeo su cabeza con el suelo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, la heroína grito.

-"Por favor enséñame a cocinar!"-dijo sintiendo lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

Nejire se quedó perpleja por uno segundos, su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras veía con extrañez a su amiga, sin embargo, la muchacha se arrodillo a la altura de la castaña y respondió.

-"Claro!"-su sonrisa volvió más grande que nunca. Uraraka levanto su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Ambas compartieron un abrazo mientras que Nejire hacia lo posible por calmar a su amiga, la muchacha por fin había encontrado a alguien que le ayudaría a no pasar hambre nunca más.

-"Estas sangrando por cierto…"-dijo en medio del abrazo su amiga, un poco preocupada porque esta muera por pérdida de sangre.

El entrenamiento de Uraraka estaba a punto de empezar…

 **Música electrónica! (segunda parte)**

Levantándose pesadamente, Kyouka se estiro incomoda en su cama, volteando a ver el espacio vacío en la gran cama, la pelivioleta suspiro melancólica. _Tal vez me sobrepase un poco_ pensó con culpabilidad, tomando su celular en su mesa de noche, la muchacha hesito en si llamar o no a Denki.

Tragándose su orgullo, la heroína estaba lista para marcar su número, sin embargo, no había apuro, _después de desayunar_ pensó la pelivioleta. Dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver que podía comer, la muchacha se detuvo en seco.

-"Él era el encargado de las compras…"-recordó antes de siquiera entrar a la cocina-"Supongo que no era un inútil después de todo…"-bajo su mirada.

Vistiéndose casualmente para ir de compras, la muchacha salió de su apartamento sintiéndose…vacía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la muchacha sintió soledad o aburrimiento en su vida. Kaminari podría ser un idiota… sin embargo, él era su idiota.

Al igual que su quirk, el muchacho siempre iluminaba y encendía las cosas, su actitud positiva y bromista complementaba perfectamente la forma de ser de Kyouka. Eran polos apuestos en casi todo aspecto, y aun así, ella había decidido llegar tan lejos en una relación junto a él, aceptando vivir juntos era un gran paso, y tal vez él también tenía dificultades al igual que ella… quizás si debió escucharlo el día de noche…

Los pensamientos en su cabeza eran tantos que la pelivioleta no se percató de que esta ya se encontraba enfrente del minimarket al que Denki normalmente iba a comprar. No los confundan, ser héroes les daba un buen financiamiento, sin embargo, ambos tenían raíces humildes, prefiriendo gastar dinero en otras cosas (un buen bajo en el caso de Jirou).

Suspirando, la muchacha se adentró en el establecimiento con su rostro triste, preguntándose cómo se hubiera sentido al ir a comprar junto a Denki, _apuesto a que hubiera sido divertido,_ aseguro con una sonrisa. No había pasado ni un día y el rubio ya le hacía tanta falta…

-"K-kyouka?"-le llamo cierta voz conocida desde atrás-"Q-que estás haciendo aquí?"-pregunto Kaminari nervioso.

La pelivioleta volteo lentamente, Denki se veía terrible, el olor a alcohol era notorio y sus ropas estaban sucias y gastadas, parece que ella no fue la única que la paso mal anoche.

-"H-hola…"-le saludo la muchacha, sintiéndose intimidada por la intensa mirada del rubio-"Vine a comprar a-algo para el desayuno…"-tomo productos al azar.  
-"Pensé que ese era mi deber…"-señalo por detrás un carrito lleno de todo lo que siempre compraban.

Kyouka trago saliva, a pesar de que este en tales condiciones y de la acalorada discusión de anoche, el idiota recordó la única responsabilidad que tenía…

-"*sigh* Lo siento…"-se disculpó la pelivioleta, bajando su mirada para evitar avergonzarse-"…sé que no tengo mucha paciencia y que a veces soy regañona…"-empezó a contar sus defectos.

Kaminari escuchaba atentamente como Kyoka se menospreciaba sin cesar, si esta le hubiera hablado de tal manera antes, el muchacho se hubiera muerto de la risa y le hubiera dicho lo sentimentalista que era… sin embargo, esta no era la ocasión.

-"Ya es suficiente"-le dijo apretando sus puños lleno de determinación-"Te amo tal y como eres, con defectos y todo"-le revelo.

La muchacha se quedó estupefacta ante las palabras del rubio, los ojos del muchacho brillaban como si de su quirk se tratara, Kyouka queria decir algo, pero Kaminari parecía no haber terminado de hablar.

-"Lo que te voy a pedir es mucho, pero te prometo que estoy dispuesto a cambiar si es que aceptas"-se arrodillo el muchacho frente a ella.

 _Pero que…?_

-"Kyouka Jirou, por favor cásate conmigo!"-grito a todo pulmón el rubio, agachando su cabeza a la vez que le mostraba el anillo.  
-"…"-al principio la pelivioleta pensó que era una broma, al igual que todas las demás que le gustaba hacer al rubio.  
-"No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti! Si me rechazas está bien! Entiendo! Lo merezco por ser un idiota!"-paro un momento para respirar.  
-"Denki… es…"-intento pronunciar palabra la muchacha.

El ver como la mujer de sus sueños(a veces pesadillas) se acercaba a el lentamente, hizo que el corazón del rubio fuera a mil por hora, incluso pareciera que su quirk le esté ayudando a que le dé un paro cardiaco.

-"…es un chiste?!"-grito molesta Kyouka, usando su quirk para mandar volando a su pareja contra la puerta del minimarket.

 _También te amo!_ Grito internamente Kaminari, levantándose adolorido por la gran onda de choque.

-"De todos los lugares tuviste que proponerte en un supermercado?!"-hizo un ademan con sus brazos-"Y para colmo uno mini?!"-grito irritada.  
-"Eso es un s-si?"-pregunto asustado y adolorido el rubio.  
-"*sigh* T-tu qué crees idiota?!"-respondió con el rostro enrojecido la pelivioleta.

La sonrisa y el carisma característico de Kaminari volvió a su cuerpo como por arte de magia, levantándose para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su ahora ya esposa, sin embargo…

-"Gah!"-grito de dolor la pelivioleta, sintiendo la electricidad fluir por su cuerpo.  
-"Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del…He?"-detuvo su abrazo al ver a su novia inconsciente en sus brazos-"Kyouka?"-le llamo moviéndola un poco.

Iba a ser un matrimonio complicado…

 **Anímate Mina! – La historia de amor de Ojiro y Hagakure.**

-"…Y entonces vino a buscarme al salón de clases y todos mis alumnos empezaron a avergonzarnos…"-relataba fantasiosa su amiga.  
-"Ha…! Qué envidia! Desearía que mi novio hiciera lo mismo por mi…"-reclamo triste Ashido.  
-"M-mashirao no es mi n-novio! A-aun…"-dijo avergonzada la muchacha-"Tu novio…? Conseguiste a alguien?! Quien!?"-pregunto curiosa.  
-"Su nombre es…"-hizo un poco de drama la pelirosa-"...Sake!"-revelo con una risilla al final.

La muchacha saco una botella del alcohol por debajo de su almohada, abrazándola y besándola mientras sostenía el celular con poca delicadeza.

-"*sigh* No crees que es hora de terminar con "sake" y buscarte a otra persona?"-pregunto apenada Hagakure.  
-"Nunca! No hay nadie como el en todo el mundo!"-abrió la botella y saco un vaso… de su almohada también.  
-"Tal vez es porque es una botella…"-dijo en voz baja su amiga.  
-"Estas celosa! Eso es todo!"-abrazo aún más fuerte su botella.  
-"Ugh… como es que puedes beber tanto, es horrible…"-recordó la primera vez que probo la bebida.  
-"El problema eras tú no el!"-siguió negando Ashido, sirviéndose un poco.  
-"Aun somos jóvenes Mina… no tienes por qué estar triste por no tener pareja a nuestra edad… Mashirao y y-yo somos un ejemplo"-explico.

El estado de animo de la pelirosa bajo, felizmente, el alcohol se encargaba de mantenerla alegre, la personalidad divertida y llena de energía de la muchacha se desvanecía cuando esta recordaba el hecho de que estaba sola. Ahí entraba la bebida…

-"Sake y yo tendremos una cita! Te llamare después!"-se despidió Ashido, colgando la llamada de inmediato.  
-"Espera-"-intento detenerla Hagakure… pero fue en vano.

En verdad que sentía pena por su amiga… ella que tanto hablo sobre tener una pareja desde la preparatoria, la que más se había esmerado en atraer la atención de sus compañeros, sin embargo, ninguno le hizo caso. Al parecer, Mina no podía soportar el hecho de que todas sus amigas tengan a alguien en sus vidas. Por lo que un día aleatorio, decidió ahogar sus penas en alcohol…

La muchacha no era una alcohólica, no para nada, por lo menos en ese aspecto, la pelirosa tenía algo de control, asegurándose de solo beber cuando más le convenga (mayormente los fines de semana). La excusa de beber porque le gustaba era obviamente falsa, por lo menos cuando bebía, la muchacha era rodeada por amistades de su trabajo, haciéndola sentir que todavía no estaba sola del todo.

-"Tengo que conseguirle un novio…"-pensó Hagakure, recostándose en su cama rosa.

El vibrar de su celular el saco de sus pensamientos, obligándola a ver quién rayos le hablaba a las once de la noche.

-" _Hola Toru, lamento escribirte tan tarde pero el director me pidió que te recordara que mañana te toca con la clase A"-_ leyó la muchacha.

 _Inventando excusas para tener que hablarme! Supongo que todavía no somos tan cercanos…_ pensó inocente Hagakure, empezando a escribirle un mensaje.

-" _Gracias por avisarme Mashirao! No sé qué haría sin ti!_ "-respondió entre risillas la heroína.

Por el otro lado, Ojiro sintió un sonrojo al mismo tiempo que tragaba con pesadez, _así es ella… no la malinterpretes…_ se dijo a sí mismo, aguantándose la sensación de responder de la misma manera que su amiga.

-" _No hay de que, para eso son los compañeros de trabajo no?"_ -su sonrisa fue disminuyéndose a medida que leía Toru.

 _Así que quieres ir despacio… bien no tengo apuro_ , penso como si meditara la muchacha. Siempre había tenido interés en Ojiro desde la preparatoria, y ambos quedaron como amigos muy cercanos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decidió dar un paso más allá de esa zona del amigo en la que ambos estaban. Pero el destino los reuniría una vez más.

-" _Me alegro de que trabajemos juntos Mashirao! Te parece si mañana vamos a pasear después del trabajo?"_ -le envió el mensaje Toru, junto a un emoticón con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con Ojiro… _tienes que comprar suministros para la semana, aparte tenías que hacer un reporte de semana para el director…_ recordaba el héroe mientras analizaba el texto que le había mandado su amiga. Definitivamente no iría, tenía que ser fuerte y decirle que no, y entonces empezó a escribir…

-" _Me encantaría, no tenía planeado nada para este fin de semana"-_ envio el muchacho con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El corazón de Toru dio saltos de felicidad al recibir el mensaje, tal vez tome su tiempo, pero ambos tenian muchos años de trabajo en la academia, en la que ahora enseñaban. A diferencia de hace unos años, ahora ellos enseñaban a las jovenes generaciones de héroes.

Ella esperaría por él, aun eran jóvenes después de todo…

 **Volviendo con Mina**

Quien necesita un novio? Tener una pareja era perder su libertad, discusiones por cosas ridículas, problemas con el tiempo que uno tiene que darle… toda una tontería. Ella no quería ser una esclava, mucho menos una persona dependiente. No señor! Mientras Mina Ashido respire… nunca va a comprometerse!

-"Y jamás me casare!"-grito a todo pulmón la muchacha, levantando su botella al aire.

….

Aunque… siempre le causo curiosidad, ya saben… el por qué algunas personas si se ven felices estando en una relación, no tenía sentido para ella. Sacrificar tanto por una persona le parecía algo estúpido, pero incluso Yaoyorozu tenía novio! Ella que era la más lista de todos sus compañeros de preparatoria!

Pero si del adonis peliverde se trataba, Mina también hubiera sacrificado todo por una noche con él, había que darle crédito a la pelinegra, la muchacha se quedó con la joya de la clase A, como sea. Ashido necesitaba respuestas, y junto a su fiel compañero Sake, las encontraría.

Empezando con la pareja que más años tenía, la pelirosa tomo su celular y marco el número de cierta pelivioleta. Mientras esperaba a que esta le respondiera, la muchacha se bebió tres o cuatro copas del brebaje.

-"Hola?"-respondió Jirou con un tono feliz, rock clásico y suave se podía escuchar de fondo.  
-"Tengo una pregunta!"-fue al punto la muchacha.  
-"Ashido? Paso algo? Estoy un poco ocupada ahora…"-hablo entre risillas la pelivioleta, la voz de Kaminari se podía escuchar cerca.  
-"Estas feliz con tu relación?"-pregunto la muchacha, un poco incomoda de escuchar los susurros que hacia el rubio.  
-"Uh… para ser honesta… no"-contesto un poco más calmada Kyouka-"Auch! D-denki! Devuélvemelo!"-se quejó molesta la pelivioelta.

Mina vio su celular extrañada por unos segundos, intentando adivinar que rayos estaba pasando con esos dos, no fue pasado unos segundos de escuchar pasos y risillas que alguien volvió a responderle.

-"Ok ok! Menti…*sigh* si estoy feliz con mi relación… Denki podrá ser un idiota pero es mi idiota…"-dijo la pelivioleta.  
-"Pero por qué? Explícame!"-exigió respuestas la pelirosa-"…hola?"-llamo dándose que cuenta que ya nadie contestaba.  
-"Lo siento tengo que colgar! Uhm… llego v-visita?"-le respondió insegura la muchacha-" _…es hora de hacer herederos mujer!_ "-grito a lo lejos Kaminari.

El sonido estático de la llamada perdida fue lo siguiente que escucho Mina, en serio que esa llamada fue una pérdida de tiempo! Al final Jirou no le había contestado nada! La pelirosa suspiro irritada y bebió otra copa de sake.

-"Segundo intento…"-busco en sus contactos al peliverde del que tanto babeaba, no se avergonzaba, Mina estaba segura que mitad de la ciudad también suspiraba por el muchacho.

Aunque había una persona que tenía más admiradoras que Deku, y era otro chico con el cual la pelirosa fantaseaba…

 **Fuego inestable**

Abriendo la puerta de su hogar, Shouto llamo la atención de todos sus parientes, todos dejaron salir un sonido de sorpresa al ver las condiciones en las que llegaba el muchacho.

-"E-está todo bien hermano?"-pregunto su hermana mayor, viendo pasar a su semidesnudo hermano menor.  
-"No quiero hablar de eso…"-respondió sin siquiera voltear a verle, Shouto simplemente se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra.  
-"Esta b-bien…"-contesto un poco confundida y… aterrada su hermana.

Era la primera vez que su hermano llegaba semidesnudo a su hogar, normalmente este siempre llevaba por lo menos una prenda, aunque últimamente pareciera que los "atentados" de sus admiradoras se volvieron más frecuentes y extremas.

-"Deberías dar una conferencia para evitar que te siga pasando esto…"-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Shouto lo escuchara.  
-"Seria muy peligroso, ellas están bien equipadas…"-respondió a lo lejos.  
-"Y-ya veo…"-siguió sintiéndose mal por su hermano, su popularidad con las mujeres lo mataría un día de estos.

El muchacho regreso con nuevas ropas a la sala y se sirvió un poco de té de la jarra de su hermana, suspirando cansado y fatigado, el muchacho empezó a meditar un poco… hasta que.

-"Tienes… algo en tu rostro…"-se acercó para quitárselo su hermana-"Que rayos es esto?"-vio un diminuto rastreador en forma circular.  
-"Oh no…"-dijo sintiendo su alma salirse el muchacho.

Todas las puertas de la casa de su hogar se abrieron al mismo tiempo (casa japonesa) dejando ver a un montón de muchachas de todas las edades con el pelo pintado de rojo y blanco, una de las infractoras que tenía una cicatriz idéntica a la Shouto dio unos pasos adelante.

-"Shouto Todoroki! Alias "apasionado como el fuego y frio como la nieve", estas rodeado no tienes forma de escapar! Ríndete y podrás mantenerte despierto!"-le apunto con un arma lanza dardos.

 _Esto es malo…_ pensó Shouto, poniéndose en posición defensiva mientras miraba serio a su alrededor, _hay muchas de ellas! No importa hielo o fuego, no podre evadir todos sus disparos…_ se dijo mentalmente, viendo que no había forma de salir ileso. Necesitaba asistencia… su padre!

-"Esta vez no ire a ningún lado, mi padre Endeavor viene en camino! Y a él no le gusta que la prensa invada su hogar…"-sonrió triunfante.

 _Hehe… parece que yo gano esta vez…_ miro directamente a la líder del grupo, _es solo cuestión de tiempo y-_

-"Te refieres a ese tipo?"-se hizo a un lado la muchacha, detrás de ella Endeavor se encontraba atado e inconsciente junto a otro grupo de muchachas.  
-"Me rindo"-levanto sus manos de inmediato el muchacho, maldiciendo con todo su ser a su inútil padre.

Su hermana vio como el grupo de muchachas ataban y cargaban como si de un emperador se tratara a Shouto, por alguna razón, su padre también fue cargado de la misma manera.

-"Los traeremos a las diez, aquí esta nuestra tarjeta"-le dio la mano la líder, para luego alejarse con el botín.  
-"Uh… gracias?"-recibió la tarjeta, la cual tenía el rostro de su hermano de cada lado.  
-"Si es de tu agrado nos gustaría que te nos unieras a nuestra humilde causa, siempre creímos que a Shouto le gustaría que le llamen onii sama"-explico.  
-"L-lo… lo pensare?"-respondió no sabiendo que más decir.  
-"Esperaremos tu respuesta, nos vemos"-se dirigió a la salida.

… _gracias al cielo que nunca decidí ser un héroe…_

 **Las tsunderes son lo mejor!**

Tetsutesu no era quien para hablar sobre mujeres, mucho menos sobre relaciones! El muchacho se caracterizaba por ser denso y duro como el hierro, con las féminas… sin embargo, el muchacho podía notar cuando alguien no estaba siendo totalmente honesto con él, en este caso… honesta.

-"Y-ya te dije que lo hice porque m-me parecían irritantes!"-le grito Kendo, sin detenerse en ningún momento para verle de frente.  
-"Pero si hay chicos que también te acosan y no haces nada! Incluso chicas!"-le reclamo claramente disgustado el muchacho.  
-"E-es diferente tonto!"-le respondió dignándose a voltear, un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

En verdad que no podía entender a las mujeres… o por lo menos a esta, todas sus admiradoras parecían ser felices cuando este simplemente las trataba como él creía adecuado, y todas siempre le decían lo mismo, caballeroso, educado, _que hombre!_ Lo último le saco una sonrisa al albino.

Sin embargo, porque siempre que este era de esta forma con sus fans su amiga terminaba perdiendo los estribos y mandando a volar de un golpe a las pobres chicas? Sin duda Itsuka era un caso especial…

-"De qué manera? *sigh* En verdad que me gustaría entenderte…"-dijo cansado el muchacho.  
-"Y-yo no trato a mis fans de las misma manera que t-te trato a ti o sí?!"-hizo un ademan con sus caderas.  
-"Pues a me gustaría que me trates como ellos…"-dijo en voz baja el albino, recordando que está siempre era adorable ante las cámaras…  
-"Q-que dijiste?!"-grito molesta la heroína, activando su quirk y golpeando con fuerza a su amigo, llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

Esto ya se había vuelto un habito para ellos, el que ella lo manda contra la pared, cielo, lo entierre en el suelo o simplemente lo aplaste con ambas manos. Un comentario que afectara a la pelinaranja y Tetsutetsu podía considerarse muerto. Lo peor de todo era que el muchacho no podía activar su quirk porque su dureza podía lastimar a su amiga…

-"Deberías e-estar agradecido de que tengas u-un trato especial! Idiota!"-se fue dando pasos re sonoros, la gente del metro se le quedo viendo.

En serio que sentía que cada vez sus golpes eran más fuertes que el anterior, pero ese no era el punto! Por qué solo él tenía que ser tratado de esta forma?! Ninguno de sus otros amigos tenía que soportar esto.

Un día de estos el albino tendría que tener una charla con Kendo… empezaba a sospechar que ella… lo odiaba!

 **Con Tsuyu no se juega.**

Dando saltos de techo en techo, nuestra querida ranita se encontraba haciendo su patrullaje nocturno matutino, aunque a diferencia de otras noches, esta vez la muchacha llevaba consigo un contestador en su oído.

-"Recuerda echarle la sal a la sopa y ten cuidado al hacerlo, podrias quemarte si no llevas guantes"-le indico Tsuyu.  
-"Ya sé cómo se hace! Solo llame para preguntar en que momento debo echarlo!"-le dijo irritado su hermano menor.  
-"Espera un momento, tengo que atender algo…"-puso su llamada en espera cuando vio una silueta en la noche.  
-"Buenas noches Froppy, te estábamos esperando…"-dijo una voz profunda y misteriosa escondida en las sombras de un tanque de agua.

Una sombra se movio como serpiente por el piso y luego comenzo a tomar forma humana con cabeza de cuervo, muy arriba de Tsuyu, la sombra de un enorme ave empezo a cubrirle. Por último, a lo lejos por las calles de la ciudad, un individuo se balanceaba de edificio en edificio con ayuda de un tipo de papel.

-"Ahora que estas aquí podemos dar inicio a nuestra reunión semanal, repórtense los miembros de "los vigilantes"!"-ordeno Fumikage.

Un enorme halcón aterrizo en los techos con un gran sonido que paralizaría hasta el más valiente de los héroes, Koji bajo con cuidado de la espalda del enorme ave.

-"Aquí Cellophane!"-dijo cayendo al edificio junto al resto Sero, después de hacer una gran pirueta por supuesto…  
-"Por ultimo estoy yo, Tsukuyomi!"-libero al temible Dark shadow Fumikage, el cual lo rodeo y luego cruzo los brazos egocéntrico-"Demos inicio a-"-  
-"Un momento…"-le detuvo Tsuyu, alejándose un poco para responder a la llamada-"Que pasa?"-pregunto a su hermano.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo con un poco de decepción a su compañera, el aire de epicidad que se había creado desapareció por completo, dark shadow suspiro cansado y hizo como si viera la hora…(incluso el halcón empezó a acicalarse). Después de unos segundos, la muchacha regreso al círculo que habían formado.

-"Lo siento, continua Tokoyomi"-hablo Froppy.  
-"Ehem… Tsukuyomi… pero bueno…"-le corrigió un poco avergonzado-"…como decía yo-"-  
-"Esperen!"-grito Mineta entrando por la puerta de la azotea, cansado y sudado-"N-no empiecen sin mi…"-cayo arrodillado.

Todos hicieron un gruñido de molestia cuando escucharon a su irritante compañero, el halcón se fue volando y dark shadow se escondió en el cuerpo de su compañero.

-"Mineta… esta es la tercera vez esta semana…"-se quejó Sero, sacándose su casco para ver al hombrecillo.  
-"P-pero pensé que ya me habían a-aceptado! Tsuyu voto por que me dejaran entrar!"-abrazo a la muchacha.  
-"Yo ni siquiera estaba el día de la votación…"-le dio un golpe con su lengua, alejándolo a la fuerza.  
-"B-bueno Koji si voto por mí!"-se acercó a su amigo tímido.  
-"Fue un boto contra uno, además, tu ni siquiera te preocupas por la seguridad de las calles de esta ciudad! Solo quieres aparecer en el periódico!"-le delato Fumikage.

El muchacho saco un periódico de entre sus cosas en el que salía todo el grupo en el titular de ese día, todos teniendo poses muy originales y a color!

-"Pfff, por favor! Q-quien quiere estar en ese periódico b-barato!"-se burló.  
-"Ugh! Suficiente! Puedes quedarte pero eso no significa que seas parte del grupo!"-grito molesto Fumikage-"Ahora si daremos inicio ala-"-  
-"Un momento…"-le detuvo de nuevo Tsuyu.

El grito de desesperación de Fumikage se escuchó en toda la ciudad esa noche…

 **Repito que no es necesario leer lo que está a continuación.**

Uraraka tiembla de miedo al ver como su plato de comida se mueve.  
Asui observa a su hermano dormido encima de la mesa de comida.  
Kyoka ahora observa con ojos brillosos invitaciones con tema de boda.  
Iida saca humo de lo rápido que escribe.  
Itsuka cubre su rostro sonrojado con sus manos gigantes.  
Todoroki se agacha para atarse sus agujetas... pero estas se queman.  
Hatsume sostiene un destornillador con su rostro sucio por una explosión.  
Nejire sostiene ahora una zanahoria.  
Hagakure abraza un pequeño peluche de un oso.  
Ojiro camina más rápido, como si estuviera huyendo.  
Momo sostiene extrañada una espiradora de mano.  
Izuku levanta un maletín de profesores.  
Bakugou lava sus platos sucios salvajemente.  
Midnight sigue acariciando su látigo.  
Ashido ahora bebe desde la botella.

 **Es muy divertido para mi escribir esto, espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por los views, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dejaron algunos reviews con su opinión!**

 **-evolvelove**


	9. Tercer Omake!

**No es necesario que lean lo que está en cursiva, pero si son imaginativos y unos locos al igual que yo :v. Pues pónganse el opening uno de nichijou al leer esto!**

 _Uraraka vestida con un delantal con suma concentración abre una olla llena de humo.  
Asui y sus dos hermanos saludan sonrientes.  
Kyoka corre sonriente apreciando su anillo de compromiso (tiene una clave de sol).  
Iida tiembla nervioso mientras sostiene un papel.  
Itsuka se prepara para golpear con una de sus manos gigantes.  
Todoroki se agacha para recoger un pedazo de papel... pero al tocarlo se quema...  
Hatsume levanta una llave de apriete con una sonrisa.  
Nejire sostiene un tomate con una sonrisa inofensiva.  
Hagakure abraza con amor un montón de rosas.  
Ojiro camina con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.  
Momo lee inquieta un libro... de cómo ser una buena ama de casa.  
Izuku levanta su puño con una mirada de determinación.  
Bakugou come un plato de curry con notaria molestia.  
Midnight sostiene su látigo y lo acaricia con cariño.  
Ashido bebe con ojos llorosos un vaso de saque._

 **Cosas de madres.**

Si Momo se consideraba una persona culta e erudita antes, ahora se sentía como una recién nacida ante la madre de Izuku…

-"Tener un horario para los días de semana, festivos y fechas importantes…"-hablaba mientras preparaba te la mujer.

Ni bien se acomodó en su silla, Inko empezó a hablar a mil por hora acerca de sus queseares como ama de casa, ya enterada de que ahora vivirá junto a su hijo. Todo esto mientras preparaba té con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra creo una libreta y un lápiz lo más rápido que pudo para empezar a anotar todo lo que la peliverde decía, la desesperación le hizo hacer caer su lápiz más de dos veces, cayendo al piso en la tercera al intentar coger el lápiz sin querer agacharse.

-"E-estoy bien!"-dijo en voz alta la muchacha, levantándose de un salto.  
-"Tener un menú de recetas equilibrado, que tenga por lo menos un día de menestras…"-ignoro su caída la peliverde y continuo con su guía.

Anotando todo lo que podía, Yaoyorozu intento seguirle el ritmo a la mujer, cambiando de hoja cada veinte segundos para poder seguir escribiendo. Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella, la velocidad con la que esta mujer hablaba era de otro mundo, sus manos empezaban a perder velocidad y fuerza, tenía que pensar algo…

-"Señora M-midoriya!"-le llamo sonando más como una llamada de auxilio-"Podría r-repetir la última parte?"-pregunto nerviosa.  
-"Claro! La ropa de color separada del resto, al igual que la de lana y los jeans…"-continuo.

La pelinegra prefirió no volver a abrir la boca mientras la peliverde este hablando, _que no estábamos en el tema de la cocina…_ pensó sintiéndose decepcionada y asustada. El no estar concentrada en lo que hacía provoco un enorme error...

La punta de su lápiz se rompió y Momo palideció, mientras que ella lamentaba su desgracia, Inko seguía hablando como si nada, _si creo un tajador tardare más… no debo perder el tiempo!_ Se dijo determinada, haciendo uso de su quirk para hacer otro lápiz.

… el segundo se rompió de nuevo…

La heroína Creati… vencida por un lápiz…

 **Momentos después**

Trotando lo más rápido que podía, Izuku subía las escaleras esperando que no se le haya hecho demasiado tarde, el conocía bien a su madre, de ninguna manera ella sería capaz de intimidar o hacer sentir mal a su novia. Aun así…

El muchacho tenía un mal presentimiento, y por pasadas experiencias, cuando el sentía que algo andaba mal… una catástrofe podría pasar.

-"Ya regrese!"-dijo apenas entro al departamento el peliverde, el lugar estaba en silencio, algo que lo puso nervioso.

Sin recibir respuesta a su aviso, Izuku se dirigió a la cocina, donde suponía estarían Momo y su madre, deducido bien. Sentadas en una pequeña mesa, las dos mujeres se encontraban en lo que parecía una competencia de miradas, o eso pensó Izuku que hacían, ya que su madre veía seria a la pelinegra, la cual agachaba su rostro.

-"Q-que está pasando?"-pregunto sintiendo la atmosfera tensa, el muchacho se acercó a su pareja.  
-"Nada hijo, podrías pasarme los ingredientes?"-pregunto recuperando su sonrisa maternal.  
-"Momo? Está todo bien?"-le tomo de los hombros desde atrás, esperando que esto provoque una reacción, pero la pelinegra no se inmuto.

Izuku podio sentir toda la pena y la tristeza por la que su novia pasaba en esos momentos… pero había algo más en ese mar de emociones negativas, algo que no distinguir con claridad…

-"Mama… que fue lo que le dijiste?"-pregunto sintiéndose decepcionado el peliverde.  
-"No te enojes con ella…"-respondió por la señora la pelinegra-"…no dijo nada ofensivo, tampoco me provoco ni nada…"-confeso.  
-"Solo dije la verdad"-dijo la madre del muchacho, empezando a preparar el pie.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños, no tenía respuesta a lo que la mujer le había dicho antes, no tenía forma de refutarle, la peliverde dijo la verdad y nada más que eso…

 **Minutos antes**

-"Es Izuku un juguete para ti?"-pregunto de la nada Inko, volteando a ver seria a la pelinegra.  
-"Eh?"-detuvo su escritura para ver confundida a la mujer, su respiración agitada empezó a volverse serena-"Disculpe que fue lo que dijo?"-pregunto.  
-"Si mi hijo es un juego"-contesto acercándose a la mesa para sentarse frente a la muchacha.  
-"Por supuesto que no! Amo a Izuku y siempre lo hare!"-dijo con determinación y sin una pisca de vergüenza Momo.  
-"No te creo"-respondió de inmediato la peliverde-"Como me aseguras que no le harás lo mismo que le hiciste en la preparatoria?"-pregunto.

La pelinegra fue tomada de improvisto, sabía que la mujer iba a sacar a cara el incidente de la preparatoria y Momo creía estar preparada para eso… sin embargo, ahora que se lo preguntaba tan de frente, la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa e intimidada.

-"Estuvimos tres años juntos es que acaso no es eso suficiente prueba?"-logro responderle con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Y recién van a vivir juntos, sin mencionar que fue mi hijo el que tuvo que tomar la iniciativa…"-nuevamente contesto casi al segundo.

Yaoyorozu trago saliva, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles para ella, sin mencionar que todo lo que le estaba diciendo la peliverde… era verdad.

-"No importa quién de el primer paso! Al final ambos tomamos la decisión, y yo acepte sin titubear!"-se explicó, levantándose un poco de su silla.  
-"Tienes razón"-volvió a hablar la mujer-"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Izuku… es el que busca avanzar como pareja…"-dijo tranquila.

La muchacha fue retrocediendo poco a poco a su asiento, sintiéndose derrotada y… humillada. Momo sintió como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada, _tiene razón…_ pensó, fue el quien se mantenía en contacto con ella cuando ambos estaban separados. Él fue quien ofreció confort cuando su padre murió, arriesgando su viaje solo por ella, y si no hubiera sido por el destino, ninguno de los dos se hubiera reencontrado en las oficinas de Sir.

-"Si recuerdo bien incluso fue Izuku quien inicio su relación en la preparatoria… y tú la terminaste…"-dijo como si le leyera la mente la peliverde.

Que había hecho ella por su relación? Decirle te amo y acostarse con él? Momo se sentía horrible, el amor iba más allá de todo eso, y tuvo que ser Izuku quien se diera cuenta de eso primero.

-"No se trata de iniciativa, se trata de desarrollo como pareja, mi hijo lo entiende… tu por otro lado…"-se levantó de su silla y se dio la vuelta.  
-"T-tenía miedo de que s-si avanzábamos las cosas cambiarían y-"-intento explicarse la pelinegra.  
-"El cambio no siempre es malo…"-tomo el termo con el té y se sirvió a ella y a la muchacha.

Estaba en su zona de confort, el primer año de noviazgo fue tan único y mágico que Momo no quiso que las cosas cambiaran, asustada de que en el camino algo sucediera y ambos se separaran…

-"Ahora te pregunto de nuevo..."-le dio un sorbo a su bebida-"…mi hijo es un juego para ti?"-le miro a los ojos.

 **Devuelta al presente**

Todos los presentes se encontraban callados mientras "comían" el pie de limón de Inko, el semblante de la pelinegra era triste y no paraba de suspirar de rato en rato, ni siquiera había probado el delicioso postre.

-"*sigh* Creo que fue una m-mala idea venir a-aquí…"-dijo contagiándose del ánimo de su novia el peliverde.

Las dos féminas de la mesa fijaron su vista en el muchacho, toda su atención estaba concentrada en lo que estuviera a punto de decir.

-"Estaba delicioso m-mama… pero creo que es h-hora de que nos vayamos…"-se levantó de la mesa y tomo de la mano a su pareja.

Al momento de querer moverse y alejarse lo más rápido que podía de la cocina, Izuku se vio incapaz de caminar, al parecer Yaoyorozu no deseaba irse tanto como él.

-"M-momo?"-le llamo preocupado, el peliverde sintió como la mano de su novia empezaba a entrelazar sus dedos.

Aunque el del quirk de supe fuerza lo tenga el muchacho, la pelinegra se las arregló para hacer sentar a su pareja de vuelta en su silla. Después de darle una sonrisa cálida a este indicándole que todo estaba bien, Momo fijo su vista en la madre enfrente suya.

-"S-sé que no he dado d-de mi parte para el desarrollo de esta relación…"-apretó su agarre en la mano del peliverde.  
-"Que? De q-que estas h-hablando Momo tu-"-quiso intervenir Izuku.  
-"Deja que hablo hijo…"-le indico su madre, viéndolo con seriedad y calma.  
-"También estoy al t-tanto de que usted n-no me acepta como la pareja de Izuku…"-dijo con labios temblorosos.  
-"Momo…"-le llamo con tristeza el muchacho, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.  
-"Pero aun así!"-trago saliva-"Me asegurare de ser merecedora de su hijo! Por qué lo amo!"-dijo sin vergüenza y con determinación la pelinegra.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Inko, acompañado de un suspiro de alivio.

-"Eso es lo que quería escuchar…"-dijo con una sonrisa la peliverde, levantándose y dándose media vuelta para ver el estante de la cocina.

Usando su quirk para atraer un pequeño libro en uno de los lugares más altos, la mujer fue sin prisa a obsequiarle el libro a Momo, la cual se quedó sorprendida y confundida.

-"Que es esto?"-pregunto notando que el libro no tenía portada.  
-"Un libro de cómo ser una buena ama de casa, no es una guía, es un novela de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Mi madre me la dio y ahora yo te la daré a ti"-explico.  
-"Gracias señora Midoriya…"-le agradeció genuinamente la pelinegra.  
-"Llame Inko"-sonrió con felicidad la mujer.  
-"Gracias… Inko"-le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _No fue una mala cena…_ pensó la pelinegra, la mejor parte fue que… se llevaron pie a casa!

 **El significado de cocinar.**

Nunca en toda su vida, Ochako se hubiera imaginado que cocinar fuera tan… profundo.

-"Debes de entender a los ingredientes, sentirlos..."-le guiaba en voz baja Nejire-"…ponerse en su lugar… volverte un ingrediente!"-dijo inspirada.

El entrenamiento de la castaña había sido peor que sus días de ejercicios en la preparatoria. Cortar diez cebollas, pelar papas enormes y diminutas a la perfección, sacarle las semillas a un jalapeño… eran solo unos ejemplos del infierno por el que tuvo que pasar la muchacha.

-"N-no me gustaría ser un alimento…"-dijo intentando no perder la concentración.

Actualmente Nejire le ayudaba a meditar a su amiga, lamentablemente, como este era un entrenamiento para aprender a cocinar… en vez de incienso, la mayor uso ajo para soportar el olor a la hora de preparar platillos. Aunque la muchacha tenía una excusa, el ajo casi siempre se usa en los aderezos…

-"Y-ya no soporto…"-dijo empezando a flotar en el aire Uraraka.  
-"*sigh* Estuvimos cerca…"-se levantó para estirarse y salir de la habitación de ejercicios que tenía la castaña.  
-"Podemos descansar? Siento que fuera a vomitar…"-se tendió exhausta en su sillón.  
-"Oh bueno… y yo que pensaba enseñarte el secreto para que tus platillos salgan todos deliciosos…"-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Volando en dirección a su amiga, Uraraka tomo a Nejire y la lanzo adentro de la cocina, luego ella entro flotando con una mirada de determinación y una flama en sus ojos.

-"Estoy lista!"-se posiciono frente al horno la castaña, ya vestida con un mandil y un gorro de cocina, ella estaba preparada para lo que sea.  
-"Ok! Prepara todo para hacer Yakisoba!"-le indico la muchacha, sentándose en una silla en medio de la cocina.  
-"Bien…"-contesto firme y valiente Uraraka, aunque por dentro, sus nervios estuvieron por los cielos, temiendo que vuelva a incendiar algo.

Poniendo todos los ingredientes en una tabla, la heroína tenía todo para empezar, lo único que le faltaba era concentración, no pensar en nada más que en…

-"Una última cosa…"-le saco de sus pensamientos Nejire-"…tienes que preparar este platillo… como si se lo prepararas a un ser amado"-explico.

La muchacha volteo a ver sorprendida a su amiga, la sonrisa que tenía le indicaba que no estaba bromeando, _a un ser amado?_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

-"Pueden ser tus padres… amigos…"-comenzó a dar ejemplos Nejire-"…o amantes…"-enfatizo la última palabra.

Las mejillas de Ochako se tornaron rojas, justo cuando iba a usar la imagen de sus padres como inspiración… el color verde inundo su cabeza. El siquiera pensar que este platillo seria para esa persona especial… le llenaba de determinación.

-"Volveré dentro de un rato, suerte!"-se fue de la habitación su amiga, dejándola sola.

Tragando saliva, la castaña empezó a cocinar con la imagen de su mejor amigo en mente, sorprendentemente, Uraraka se encontró disfrutando lo que hacía. Nunca antes le había encantado cortar y pelar cosas como hoy, hubieron momentos en los que la muchacha terminaba riéndose sola… aunque en su corazón en verdad no lo este.

 **Tiempo después**

-"Lo hice…"-dijo sorprendida la muchacha, contemplando con brillo en sus ojos lo bien que se veía su platillo.

Nejire entro al instante y se le acerco con su típica sonrisa a la castaña, abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su amiga, la pobre Uraraka termino víctima de otra onda expansiva mientras era estrujada afectuosamente.

-"Te felicito Uraraka! Ahora es momento de que lo pruebes!"-le paso unos palillos, quien sabe de dónde los saco.

La heroína se tomó unos segundos para aceptar los cubiertos, aun un poco anonadada del gran logro que había hecho. Sin decir palabra alguna, la castaña le dio una probada al atractivo platillo, sus papilas gustativas se sintieron en las nubes…

-"Esta delicioso!"-grito de alegría, tocándose sus mejillas por lo bien que sabía.  
-"Y solo nos tomó un mes! Ahahaha!"-rio mientras veía comer a su amiga-"Dime Uraraka, que usaste como inspiración?"-pregunto curiosa.

Parando su ataque al platillo, la castaña bajo la mirada y su semblante decayó al instante, su corazón ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de dolor, así que la muchacha no se demoró en responder.

-"Pensé en un amigo…"-contesto con la voz apagada.  
-"Ha~! Debes quererlo mucho! Lo que hiciste es prueba de eso!"-le dio otra probada al platillo.  
-"Tú crees?"-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste la castaña.  
-"Es alguien que conozco? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a ganar su corazón~"-le miro picara Nejire-"O tal vez ya lo lograste tu-"  
-"Tiene novia…"-le corto de inmediato la muchacha.  
-"Ow…"-se sintió incomoda su amiga-"…y aun así lo usaste de inspiración…"-la mira con pena.  
-"P-pero está bien no? Siempre y c-cuando pueda cocinar bien…"-se volteo para empezar a limpiar su cocina.  
-"Tus platillos sabrán bien sin embargo…"-Nejire se dio vuelta para ver a su deprimida amiga-"…no es saludable para tu corazón"-le tomo de un hombro.  
-"Y que se supone que haga?"-volteo bruscamente la castaña-"Pedirle que deje a su novia para que escapemos juntos?"-sarcasmo en su voz.  
-"Tranquila…"-le abrazo Nejire a pesar de lo ruda que habia sonado-"…que te parece si hacemos esto..."-le vio con confianza y pureza.

Esa noche Ochako gano la determinación para terminar con sus problemas sentimentales de una vez por todas, Nejire tenía un plan… y Uraraka iba a hacer buen uso de el…

 **Preparativos para la boda!**

-"Y si alquilamos un local?"-sugirio Kyouka, sentada en su sillón con un montón de revistas de trajes de novia a su alrededor.  
-"Y si mejor no?"-le contesto con una pregunta a lo lejos Kaminari-"No es por nada amor, pero donde podríamos conseguir un buen lugar?"-explico.  
-"Aoyama me está recomendando una lista entera…"-dijo mientras veía en su celular como le llovían las notificaciones.  
-"Ah! Casi olvido invitarlo a mi despedida de soltero!"-grito desde el baño el rubio.  
-"*sigh* Aun sigues con eso?"-pregunto un poco cansada de tener que escuchar todo el día a su pareja hablar del mismo tema.  
-"Lo siento! No puedo evitar no estar emocionado!"-se acercó al sillón con una gran sonrisa-"Va a ser electrizante!"-creo unas cuantas descargas en su palma.  
-"Solo espero que no te controles Denki eso es todo…"-le vio desde el rabillo de sus ojos la pelivioleta.  
-"Cariño…*sigh* la anarquía es el elemento principal de una despedida"-explico sintiéndose culto el muchacho-"Además…"-se sentó junto a ella.

El futuro esposo pasó su mano por los hombros de Kyouka, acercándola a él para asegurarse de que escuche bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, Kaminari levanto su otra mano como si viera al futuro.

-"Podrías ir si me lo pidieras…"-susurro con malicia el rubio-"…imagínate las posibilidades!"-dijo desbordante de emoción.  
-"No gracias, ya tengo planes para ese día"-se alejó del muchacho para seguir leyendo.

El lleno de confianza y alegre Kaminari palideció, _a que se refería con que ya tenía planes?_ Se preguntó no queriendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar, una gota fría pasó por su garganta…

-"A que te refieres con e-eso?"-pregunto nervioso el rubio.  
-"Un momento…"-ignoro su pregunta la pelivioleta, llevándose su celular al oído-"Satou? Hola! Habla Jirou, escuche que tenías una repostería y-"-

 _Debe ser una broma…_ dijo mentalmente el muchacho, si su novia en verdad planeaba hacer una despedida de soltera al igual que él, entonces las cosas se pondrían feas. Todos los horrores que Kaminari había escuchado o leído en internet acerca de las despedidas de mujeres, terminaban en uno, cancelaban la boda… o dos, cancelaban la boda…

-"Muchas gracias amigo, las invitaciones les llegara hoy en la tarde o mañana a más tardar!"-siguió hablando por el celular la muchacha.  
-"E-estas segura que no quieres ser p-parte de mi despedida?"-pregunto tembloroso-"S-seguro que nos la p-pasamos bien entre todos…"-ofreció.  
-"Na, no quiero arruinarte tu _última noche libre_ amor"-le guiño la pelivioleta, empezando a marcar otro número en sus contactos.  
-"B-bien… no hay problema! Apuesto a q-que su despedida será a-aburrida de todas formas…"-se imaginó al grupo de amigas de Kyouka tomando te.  
-"Probablemente, cosas de chicas que estoy segura no te gustaran…"-sonrió coqueta la muchacha, levantándose del sillón y retirándose a su habitación.

 _No puede ser tan malo… que es lo peor que podría pasar?_

 **Entre risos? ¿?**

-"Hola?"-contesto Izuku, su voz sorprendida por el número que le llamaba-"A-ashido?"-le menciono.  
-"Midoriya! Estas solo~?"-pregunto con tono pícaro, la pelirosa decidió jugar un poco con el peliverde-"Porque yo si lo estoy~~"-le incito.  
-"A-ah… p-pues…"-empezó a sentirse avergonzado el peliverde, no queriendo sonar grosero diciéndole que detenga sus insinuaciones.  
-"Que dices si salimos un rato~? Estoy segura que Yaoyorozu no se molestaría…hehehe"-siguió actuando la pelirosa.

Los balbuceos del muchacho se escucharon por unos segundos y Mina juraba que Izuku estaba botando vapor en estos momentos, alejando su celular para soltar una carcajada sonora seguido de un gran sorbo a su botella. La heroína se aclaró la garganta para seguir avergonzando al peliverde, _quien sabe…_ _tal vez si tenga un poco de acción esta noche…_ pensó mordiéndose los labios la muchacha.

-"Y bien~? Que dices Midori-"-  
-"Me temo que eso nunca pasara Ashido"-respondió una voz femenina diferente a la del peliverde-"Si solo llamaste para preguntar tonterías entonces-"  
-"Tranquila! Relájate Yaoyorozu! Dios…"-se apresuró a hablar la pelirosa, sintiendo que le colgarían en cualquier momento-"Fue una broma ok? Hehe…"-sonrió.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre las dos compañeras, Mina aprovecho para darle otro sorbo a su botella, por otro lado, Momo tenía un rostro de molestia mientras que escuchaba a su novio decirle que no sea tan dura con la pelirosa.

-"Y bien? Para que es que llamaste?"-pregunto directa la pelinegra.  
-"Eres feliz?"-le cuestiono, siendo igual de directa que ella-"Con tu relación quiero decir…"-agrego.  
-"Lo soy"-contesto de inmediato la muchacha-"A qué viene esa pregunta?"-se sintió curiosa.  
-"Nada importante, y exactamente que logra esa felicidad?"-siguio interrogándola.

Del otro lado, Momo volteo a ver a los ojos a su pareja, Izuku se le quedo viendo sorprendido por unos segundos, no paso mucho tiempo después para que este le diera una sonrisa que le aceleraría el corazón a la pelinegra.

-"No puedo explicarlo…"-contesto con una sonrisa-"…supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo sola Ashido…"-dijo con voz… feliz y serena.

La llamada termino después de lo último que dijo su amiga, aunque la pelinegra no le haya dicho o explicado nada, Mina sentía que muchas de sus dudas se aclaraban. Dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, la pelirosa se percató que su botella ya se había vaciado, un suspiro de molestia se le escapo.

-"Ultima llamada…"-lanzo la botella lejos, la muchacha empezó a buscar en sus contactos a cierta ranita…

 **El líder de los vigilantes.**

-"Aquí estamos reportando desde uno de los distritos comerciales, un incendio se ha salido de control y los bomberos no pueden contenerla"-hablo un reportero.

La gente veía con miedo como las poderosas llamas empezaban a consumir todo el edificio, policías evitaban que las personas se acercaran más de lo permitido. Los esfuerzos de los bomberos eran en vano, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, el edificio empezaba a colapsar poco a poco y lo peor era que…

-"Me acaban de avisar que todavía hay personas atrapadas en el incendio! Seremos testigos de un triste escenario esta tarde?"-dijo con pena el hombre.

Una sombra empezó a cubrir al reportero, toda la gente volteo a ver al cielo donde un enorme halcón sobrevolaba con elegancia e intimidación. Viniendo desde lejos por un costado de la calle, un héroe se balanceaba de edificio en edificio con estilo, y de las sombras de toda la gente una figura humana empezó a formarse.

-"Son los Vigilantes! Damas y caballeros! El famoso grupo de héroes acaba de llegar!"-dijo con esperanza en su rostro el reportero.

Los gritos de felicidad y aplausos empezaron a sonar, Fumikage emergió con Dark shadow entre la gente, Sero se posó en un poste de luz.

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de que el edificio no colapse, ustedes rescaten a los civiles dentro"-ordeno el intimidante héroe mediante un audífono.  
-"Entendido"-contesto Tsuyu, la cual iba encima del enorme halcón con Kouda.

Mientras que Sero utilizaba su quirk para preparar un trampolín para que la gente saltara en ella, Dark shadow sostenía con sus dos enormes extremidades ambos lados del edificio. Con solo la fuerza de su aleteo, el halcón de Kouda disperso todo el fuego del techo permitiéndole a Tsuyu entrar al rescate de los presos del incendio.

El plan resulto un éxito, no hubo bajas esa tarde, solo algunas quemaduras y muchos pero muchos aplausos. El joven grupo de héroes se vio rodeado de cámaras y entrevistadores, Dark shadow se escondió para evitar no volverse pequeño.

-"Que se siente ser el grupo de héroes más querido de la ciudad?"  
-"Piensan crear una alianza con otros grupos?"  
-"Esta usted soltera heroína Froppy?!"-

Fueran algunas de las miles de preguntas que les empezaron a hacer al grupo, todos se sintieron alagados e incluso avergonzados en el caso de Kouda. Ya era una costumbre para los muchachos el que les entrevistaran de esta forma después de un gran hallazgo, sin embargo… esta vez iba a ser diferente.

-"Quien es el líder del grupo?!"-pregunto el reportero, mirando con seriedad a todo el grupo.

Los egresados de U.A se vieron entre sí por unos segundos, Sero y Fumikage se vieron desafiantes como diciéndose que el líder era él y que el otro se haga a un lado. Kouda intentó calmar la discusión no verbal, dejando sola a Tsuyu con los paparazi.

-"Supongo que si de un líder hablamos, es Tsuk-"-quiso decir el nombre de héroe del cabeza de cuervo.  
-"Es usted por supuesto!"-le interrumpió una reportera.  
-"Quien más podría ser? Froppy la líder de los vigilantes!"-le siguió otro.

Sero y Fumikage dejaron de mirarse mal para ver decepcionados como su compañera acaparaba toda la atención. _Por lo menos no apareció Mineta…_ pensaron ambos, agradeciendo que no era el molesto hombrecillo el que los representaría.

-"Lo siento… tengo que irme…"-detuvo la entrevista que le hacían la ranita, dando un poderoso salto para desaparecer entre los techos de la ciudad.

Toda la gente le aplaudió y silbo mientras veían como Froppy se retiraba, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás miembros del grupo.

-"Iré a comprar comida, preparen la mesa en lo que llego"-ordeno la mayor en su familia-"Pregúntale a Satsuki que quiere para comer"-pregunto.  
-"Y yo no tengo opinión?!"-se quejó su hermano.  
-"No mientras yo sea la líder"-contesto con una sonrisa Tsuyu, recordando el divertido acontecimiento de hoy.

Solo un día más en la vida de Froppy! La líder de los Vigilantes!

 **La decepción de Iida**

La mañana empezaba para Ingenium, el héroe más rápido de toda la ciudad, el pelinegro se levantó como robot de su cama, se acomodó su bata y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno. Con su taza de café en mano, el muchacho salió a recoger su periódico y revisar su correspondencia, un semblante de sorpresa se formó en su rostro al ver que en su correo había una carta muy bien decorada.

Poniéndose unos guantes quirúrgicos, el pelinegro tomo con sumo cuidado la carta, le dio una ojeada rápida e incluso le dio una olfateada antes de regresar a su hogar. El sello de la carta era de tema musical, algo que extraño bastante al muchacho, sin perder más tiempo, Iida abrió el sobre con una tijera sin filo, y sus ojos casi se le salen al ver de qué se trataba la carta.

-"B-boda?!"-tartamudeo incrédulo el pelinegro-"Kaminari!? Jirou!?"-siguió leyendo.

Quitándose sus lentes para luego limpiarlos hasta hacerlos brillar, el muchacho empezó a leer tembloroso la carta, cada palabra parecía aterrarlo más, no el hecho de que sus compañeros iban a casarse, de ese lado Iida estaba contento y feliz por ellos. El problema era que uno de los requisitos para asistir a la boda era…

-"I-ir con p-pareja?!"-grito maldiciendo su suerte-"Nooo!"-su grito se escuchó en todo el vecindario.

Las lunas de sus dientes se rompieron y sus dientes empezaron a rechinar, usando su quirk para dirigirse con velocidad al teléfono de su hogar, el pelinegro empezó a buscar en su libro de contactos a todos sus conocidos femeninos. En verdad que tenía la peor de las suertes…

-"Seria una d-deshonra ser el único de la clase sin pareja!"-cambio de páginas a toda velocidad.

Obviamente él no era el único, pero Iida dudaba que Bakugou o Todoroki les moleste asistir solos, aunque también estaba la posibilidad que ambos tengan pareja, el muchacho ya no sabía que pensar. Primero debía solucionar sus problemas y luego analizaría lo demás.

-"Maldicion!"-dijo estrujando el teléfono, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él.

Su primera opción fue Uraraka, ya que ambos eran amigos el pelinegro pensó que no habría malentendidos o problemas en invitarla, sin embargo, la castaña no contestaba el teléfono!

-"No me rendiré!"-grito llenándose de determinación el muchacho, pasando aún más rápido las paginas en su libro y marcando a la velocidad de la luz.  
-"Hola? Iida?"-contesto Hagakure.  
-"Lamento molestarla Hagakure! Pero me gustaría saber si querías ser mi pareja para la boda de este fin de semana!"-pregunto lleno de esperanzas.  
-"Ah… p-pues yo…"-se tomó su tiempo en responder la muchacha-"…lo siento Iida… Mashirao me i-invito primero…"-dijo con pena.

El pelinegro colgó de inmediato y no siguió perdiendo el tiempo, Ashido dijo que ya tenía pareja e incluso le dijo su nombre (Sake), Tsuyu dijo que ahora tenía que pensarlo entre tres propuestas contando la de él. Iida quedo arrodillado y derrotado enfrente de su teléfono, por su mente el pelinegro ya iba imaginando los peores escenarios que le sucedería.

Todos sus compañeros viéndolo con desprecio mientras este estaba en la boda solo, Kirishima abrazando a una sollozante Jirou que no paraba de repetir que su perfecta boda había sido arruinada… Iida se sacrificaría, por sus compañeros… por todos! No iría a la boda y evitaría una catas-

*ring ring*

Sus ojos se fijaron en su teléfono, por un momento el pelinegro pensó que estaba soñando, podría ser que habría alguien que esté en las mismas circunstancias que él? O tal vez era solo una llamada de su madre para decirle el fracaso que era para ella? Cualquiera fuera la ocasión, el muchacho trago saliva y contesto con las manos temblorosas… listo para lo peor.

-"H-hola?"-saludo el pelinegro.  
-"Ingenium verdad? Habla Hatsume! La mejor héroe creadora de toda la ciudad!"-se presentó la pelirosa.

Le tomo unos segundos el recordar con quien hablaba, esa voz le traía recuerdos… recuerdos de cómo fue usado como instrumento en su primer año de preparatoria…

-"Ah! Tu eres la chica que me humillo en el festival!"-le acuso recordando quien era.  
-"Exactamente!"-le dio la razón sonando nada afectada-"Hoy me llego una invitación a una boda y lei que necesitaba ir con una pareja así que-"-

Es que no había nadie más? De todas las personas conocidas que tenía, tenía que ser la inventora loca que lo uso como un peón? Iida se sintió pequeño y decepcionado, una vez más tendría que dejar su honor a un lado por el bien de sus compañeros…

-"Acepto! Nos vemos luego!"-grito entre lágrimas el pelinegro, colgando de inmediato para luego caer arrodillado al suelo y dar un grito ahogado.

Es que acaso era hoy el día de destruir a Ingenium?

 **Bakubro!**

-"Que?!"-vio con molestia la carta en sus manos el rubio-"Que mierda es esto?!"-rugió enojado.

El día recién estaba empezando y ya se lo estaban arruinando! Katsuki resistió las ganas de quemar la elegante carta en sus manos, porque todos los malditos requisitos tuvieron que escoger uno tan tonto como el tener pareja para la asistencia? Esa era una de las miles de preguntas que se hacia el muchacho mientras veía con odio la carta.

-"Ese cara de idiota…"-murmuro el rubio, imaginándose a Kaminari con una sonrisa triunfante-"…seguro lo hizo a propósito!"-rechino sus dientes.

Decidiendo que matar a golpes a su compañero no resolvería nada, Bakugou se decidió por tomarse unos intentos para ver si alguien de entre sus contactos aceptaba ser su pareja para la ceremonia de ese fin de semana. Pero antes…

-"Contesto maldito nerd!"-se llevó su celular al oído-"Deku! Te llego la maldita carta de invitación!?"-pregunto de inmediato a penas le contestaron.  
-"Kacchan! B-buenos días! Ah… p-pues si te refieres a la invitación de boda de Jirou y-"-  
-"Te llego o no mierda?!"-fue al grano el rubio, no queriendo escuchar balbucear a su rival.  
-"S-si!"-respondió como soldado el peliverde, algunos murmullos se escucharon de fondo.  
-"Piensas ir con tu novia no es así!?"-le siguió interrogando.  
-"A-ah! Un momento…"-se disculpó por unos segundos Izuku, la voz de Yaoyorozu se podía escuchar a lo lejos.  
-"Tsk! Patético…"-dijo mientras esperaba con molestia Bakugou, unos segundos después el peliverde volvió a hablar.  
-"S-si! Momo acepto ir así que…"-empezó a explicarse.  
-"Te veré en la maldita boda! Y no pienses que no iré solo porque no tengo pareja maldito nerd!"-le colgó molesto el rubio.

Marcando con odio en su celular, el muchacho murmuraba entre dientes lo mucho que odiaba a cierto peliverde y lo molesto que era tener que realizar esto.

-"Kirishima! Dijiste que me presentarías a unas amigas tuyas!"-le recordó sin perder su carácter ni un momento-"Dime a que maldita hora tengo que ir!"

 **A quien llevaras como pareja?**

-"Shouto!"-le llamo su hermana desde la sala-"Tienes correspondencia!"-informo.

El mitad hielo y fuego llego a la sala después de unos segundos, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto en vendas y solo sus ojos eran visibles (Aizawa hubiera estado orgulloso). Tomando la carta que le pasó su hermana mayor, el muchacho se sintió sorprendido de ver que el papel era elegante y con temática musical.

-"No puede ser…"-dijo exagerando mientras leía el contenido de esta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus vendas empezaron a hacerse cenizas.  
-"Es algo malo?"-pregunto extrañada su hermana.  
-"Tienes el número de mi club de fans cierto?"-le pregunto con voz derrotada.  
-"Uh… si p-para que lo q-quieres?"-pregunto esperando que su hermano no se haya vuelto masoquista.  
-"Necesito una pareja…"-dijo con semblante serio Shouto.

El día del juicio se acercaba para el…

 **Repito que no es necesario leer lo que está a continuación.**

Uraraka tiembla de miedo al ver como su plato de comida se mueve.  
Asui observa a su hermano dormido encima de la mesa de comida.  
Kyoka ahora observa con ojos brillosos invitaciones con tema de boda.  
Iida saca humo de lo rápido que escribe.  
Itsuka cubre su rostro sonrojado con sus manos gigantes.  
Todoroki se agacha para atarse sus agujetas... pero estas se queman.  
Hatsume sostiene un destornillador con su rostro sucio por una explosión.  
Nejire sostiene ahora una zanahoria.  
Hagakure abraza un pequeño peluche de un oso.  
Ojiro camina más rápido, como si estuviera huyendo.  
Momo sostiene extrañada una espiradora de mano.  
Izuku levanta un maletín de profesores.  
Bakugou lava sus platos sucios salvajemente.  
Midnight sigue acariciando su látigo.  
Ashido ahora bebe desde la botella.

 **A pesar de los pocos reviews que recibí en el anterior episodio (tal vez porque pedí :´v) sigo disfrutando escribir de estos omakes!  
En respuesta al anónimo: Sip! Izuku es un mini all might actualmente! El embarazo de Jirou está cerca! Y pues en este episodio incluí a bakugou y a Kirishima.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.**

 **-evolvelove**


	10. La despedida!

**Cambios.**

-"E-esta es tu c-casa?"-pregunto nervioso el peliverde, intimidado por la mansión enfrente suyo.  
-"Así es… sigue igual que la última vez…"-comento la pelinegra, tomándose su tiempo para analizar su viejo hogar.

Desde la visita que la joven pareja le hizo a la madre de Izuku, la actitud de Momo con respecto a su relación había dado un cambio radical, la muchacha empezó a tratar a su novio como una esposa trataría a su amado marido. Y aunque no estén casados, Izuku podía sentir el aire de familiaridad que su pareja estaba empezando a crear en su apartamento. Y ahora a pedido de ella, Izuku tendría un almuerzo con su madre…

-"Entonces…"-hizo un ademan para que llamar la atención de su acompañante-"… crees que m-me acepte?"-pregunto abriendo sus brazos para dejarse ver.  
-"Ella ya te conoce… no en persona por supuesto, pero si le mostré algunas fotos tuyas y también le hable de ti… un p-poco…"-dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa la muchacha.

… _más de la cuenta…_ termino su oración en su mente la pelinegra, seria vergonzoso contarle que su madre sabía bastante acerca de Izuku, no exactamente todo por supuesto. Las cosas privadas e íntimas que ellos compartían era un ejemplo, descartando eso, su madre tenía abundante conocimiento acerca de su relación y tenía aun mucha más información de su pareja. Era culpa de Momo que se dejara llevar y terminara describiendo con detalle al peliverde…

-"Crees q-que debe comportarme… formalmente?"-cuestiono preocupado el muchacho.  
-"No es una obligación, aunque si lo que quieres es dejar un buena impresión…"-se acercó para arreglarle su corbata-"…podrías sacar tu lado elegante"-le sonrió.

Ya arreglada su corbata, la pareja compartió un rápido beso antes de tocar el lujoso timbre de la entrada, segundos después un mayordomo vino a recibirlos, el rostro de Momo se ilumino de alegría al ver al anciano, al parecer el hombre tenía años sirviendo a la familia de la heroína y la pelinegra estaba contenta de verlo después de tiempo.

Izuku solo observo con una sonrisa como su pareja conversaba unos minutos con el mayor, después de introducirse educadamente al abuelo, los dos fueron escoltados por el viejo a la enorme mansión enfrente de ellos. El peliverde observaba maravillado el enorme _jardín_ que tenía su novia, llegando al punto de parecer más un bosque que un simple patio.

-"Son plantaciones de roble…"-informo la pelinegra alado suyo-"…yo ayude a plantar algunos…"-dijo con orgullo.  
-"Se ven magníficos…"-le dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho, abrazándola por encima del hombro y atrayéndola a él.  
-"Me alegro de ver que hizo una buena elección en su pareja señorita"-le felicito carismático el mayordomo.

Momo dejo salir una risilla mientras que Izuku solo sonrió, levemente avergonzado por el halago del anciano. La mansión era mucho más grande de cerca que de lejos, la belleza de sus estructuras al igual que los detallados en la entrada eran dignos de ser llamados obras de arte, el peliverde sabía que su pareja era de la alta clase pero esto ya era demasiado…

-"S-sí que es b-bonita tu casa…"-dijo sintiéndose intimidado por tanta elegancia.  
-"Verdad?"-le miro con ternura la pelinegra, aferrándose aún más al brazo de su pareja.

Al igual que con el viejo mayordomo, al entrar a la mansión una mujer de edad les recibió con una sonrisa, Momo recibió el abrazo de la conocida maid con cariño. La anciana también le dio un fuerte abrazo a Izuku al descubrir que este era la pareja de su "preciada Momo" lamentablemente, el peliverde tuvo que soportar las mortales estiradas de mejillas por parte de la rejuvenecida anciana.

-"Que buen marido escogió señorita, estoy segura que sus herederos serán adorables!"-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Izuku.  
-"Aun no damos el gran paso…"-contesto un poco roja la pelinegra, afectada por las palabras de su cuidadora.  
-"Y que es lo que está esperando?! Hombres así no se encuentran todos los días! Hahaha"-comento carismática la anciana.  
-"Hombres c-como yo?"-susurro confundido a su novia el muchacho.  
-"Es un cumplido, así es ella…"-explico de la misma manera Momo.

La pareja ahora fue guiada por la anciana, la cual se tomó su tiempo en pasar por los diferentes pasillos importantes de la mansión, Izuku se quedó anonadado por la cantidad de historia que la familia Yaoyorozu tenía. Momo le contaba como toda una profesional leyendas resumidas acerca de cada miembro importante de su familia, el peliverde sabía lo mucho que le gustaba enseñar a su novia, por lo que se aseguró de preguntar detalles y curiosidades.

-"Y siguiente a mi abuelo… esta mi padre…"-dijo con un tono más apagado la pelinegra, su rostro entristeció.  
-"N-no tienes que h-hablar si no quieres…"-le recomendó el muchacho, notando que podría ser doloroso el hablarle de él.  
-"Esta bien… será una descripción corta…"-levanto su vista para ver con una sonrisa al peliverde.  
-"Oh…! Su padre estaría orgulloso de usted señorita se lo aseguro"-comento la anciana, viendo lo difícil que era para su ama recordar a su padre.

Respetado, temido y envidiado por las personas a su alrededor, pero amado y querido por su familia, así fue como lo describió su novia. Izuku nunca tuvo un padre que lo criara de niño, por lo que no pudo sentir empatía a lo que le decía de su niñez, sin embargo, el muchacho entendía lo mucho que debió dolerle a Momo el perderlo.

Cuando All might murió, Izuku sintió como si hubiera perdido a un amigo, mentor y padre…

-"Me hubiera gustado conocerlo…"-dijo el peliverde, contemplando el enorme retrato de su padre, el cual tenía el cabello negro al igual que su hija.  
-"A el también le hubiera gustado conocerte…"-hablo con una sonrisa melancólica su pareja, tomándole de la mano a la vez que observaba la enorme pintura.

Por culpa de su timidez y ansiedad, Izuku no mostraba muestras de afecto en público, sin embargo, el momento lo ameritaba. Abrazando cariño a su novia, el peliverde le dio un cálido beso en su frente esperando que Momo deje de sentir pena y tristeza. El sentir como sus delicados brazos le rodeaban y su rostro se escondía en su pecho, confirmo que sus acciones dieron resultado.

-"Es cierto lo que dicen que las mujeres buscan a alguien parecido a su padre…"-dijo conmovida y con los ojos llorosos la anciana-"…eres igual al amo cuando se trata de familia…"-les comparo.

La joven pareja rio un poco ante las palabras de la mayor, con los ánimos de Momo de vuelta, el dúo se vio preparado para el encuentro que les esperaba en el comedor de la mansión. Izuku sabía que no debía sentirse nervioso por conocer a la madre de su novia, aun así…

-"A-antes de entrar…"-le hablo la pelinegra-"…mi madre es… uhm…"-intento explicarse.

Las puertas del enorme comedor se abrieron de repente, dejando ver a una mujer madura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Los eh estado esperando!"-dijo con desbordante alegría la mujer.  
-"Bastante… extrovertida…"-termino su oración la muchacha.

Esa mañana Izuku descubrió que su novia había sacado la apariencia de su madre y tal vez su lado sensible con respecto a las groserías, por lo demás, el peliverde estaba completamente seguro que lo demás lo saco de su padre…

Cabe recalcar que ese día Izuku y Momo terminaron durmiendo en la mansión sin opción de regresar a su apartamento, todo gracias a la _generosidad_ de la madre de su novia, la cual parecía estar disfrutando demasiado la estadía de los dos…

 **Preparando el terreno**

Hoy había sido un gran día para Izuku, absolutamente todo fue de maravilla, nada de paparazi o media interrogándole acerca de su relación con Creati, sus fans locas no se aparecieron y lo mejor de todo, ninguna baja en su oficio de héroe. El buen humor era notorio en el peliverde, el cual caminaba con una sonrisa y saludaba alegre al recepcionista y personal del hotel en el que vivía con su pareja.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para él, ahorrándole el trabajo de presionar botones y esperar, al parecer su buen humor también afectaba a su alrededor. El vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo le saco un poco de su ritmo, aunque poco le afecto estando de buen humor.

-"Hola Deku! Como estas~ Hehehe..."-rio su mejor amiga y causante del buen humor del peliverde.  
-"Estoy muy bien! Hoy fue un buen día no? Haha"-no pudo evitar recordarle lo bien que se la paso con ella.  
-"Aw~! No es nada! Para eso están los amigos no?"-dijo igual de animada la castaña.

Ochako había hecho de ángel guardián para el peliverde este día, ayudándolo a evadir a los paparazi, haciéndose cargo secretamente de sus fans, y colaborando con él en su trabajo como héroe. La castaña estaba más que contenta al saber que gracias a ella, Izuku pudo tener un fin de semana tranquilo y relajado a diferencia de esos días tediosos y estresantes que siempre tenía.

Aunque aún había una última sorpresa…

-"En verdad que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste hoy… que te parece si salimos con Iida mañana? Como en los viejos tiempos!"-ofreció alegre el peliverde.  
-"Tentador… aunque hay un problema…"-dijo con acento dramático-"…que es lo que haría con estas tres entradas de concierto?"-pregunto melodiosa.  
-"T-te refieres al concierto de Love Sentence de e-este sábado?!"-pregunto tembloroso Izuku.  
-"Exactamente~"-dijo divertida la castaña.

Uraraka junto a Nejire escucharon un grito de emoción por parte del peliverde, las cosas estaban yendo exactamente como su amiga lo había planeado.

-"Hable con Iida y al parecer estará ocupado a la hora del concierto… así que decidí preguntarle a otro conocido nuestro…"-explico la muchacha con malicia.

La castaña estaba diciendo la verdad, al parecer Iida tenía una especie de cita con una conocida de la preparatoria, aunque la forma en la que se lo dijo le hacía pensar que la cita era más un castigo…

-"Un m-momento… Momo me e-está llamando…"-puso la llamada en espera-"Hola! P-pensé que ya estabas en e-el apartamento…"-contesto.  
-"Voy en camino, Uraraka ya te dijo lo de mañana?"-hablo alegre Momo-"Iba a comprar boletos para los dos pero al parecer se me adelanto hehe"-rio.

 _Momo?!_ Grito internamente el peliverde, preguntándose de por qué de todos sus conocidos invitaría a su novia al concierto. Izuku estaba más que seguro que Uraraka y su novia no tenían la mejor de las amistades, _aunque tal vez estoy exagerando las cosas..._ pensó el muchacho.

-"Izuku? Estas murmurando…"-le aviso desde el otro lado la pelinegra-"…llevare algo para cenar, no prepares nada ok?"-dijo antes de colgar.

Cuando su novio se ponía así, era mejor para ella estar alado suyo que intentar regresarlo a la realidad por celular, era algo que Momo había aprendido durante el tiempo en el que vivió con él.

-"Deku? Estas bien?"-pregunto Ochako, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar murmurar a su amigo.

Saliendo del trance en el que estaba, Izuku se percató que Momo le había colgado ya hace unos segundos, dándole pasó a la llamada pendiente que tenía con su amiga castaña.

-"A-ah lo siento Uraraka! M-me perdí en mis pensamientos…"-se disculpó avergonzado.  
-"No hay problema… de que casualidad Yaoyorozu no te hablo de algún… _concierto_?"-pregunto irónica la muchacha aguantándose unas risillas.  
-"Uhm… si… si l-lo hizo…"-contesto extrañado-"…no p-pensé que la invitarías a e-ella…"-dijo preocupado.  
-"Bueno… ya que ya llevan un tiempo saliendo… pensé que sería bueno si salíamos los tres juntos! Ahora podría unírsenos a nuestro grupo!"-explico.

Las razones que le daba su amiga tenían sentido, su personalidad amigable siempre le había traído buenos amigos en la preparatoria, Uraraka era así y Izuku no tenía por qué pensar mal de ella.

-"Ya veo..."-sonrió un poco más calmado con la explicación que le dio su amiga-"…nos vemos mañana entonces"-se despidió.  
-"Hasta mañana!"-colgó la castaña.

Ochako dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, su amiga alado suyo le puso una mano en su hombro, como tratando de decirle que todo esto era por su bien. La muchacha no podía seguir lastimándose, lo mejor era solucionar el problema de una vez por todas…

-"No hay de qué preocuparse… estaré ahí si las cosas se salen de control!"-dijo con una sonrisa Nejire.

La castaña estaba muy agradecida con su amiga, si no fuera por sus constantes consejos, Ochako probablemente hubiera pasado su vida entera lamentándose sobre su vida amorosa. La peliazul se había dado la molestia de crear un plan para ayudarla a superar los sentimientos que tenía por el peliverde, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo que ella le explico, para mañana en la noche… Deku será solo un amigo.

-"Estas segura? No quiero molestarte más con todo esto… quiero decir… ya hiciste bastante por mi"-dijo apenada la castaña.  
-"Pff! No estoy haciendo esto gratis!"-se empezó a reír mientras hablaba-"Vas a deberme muchos favores después! Hahaha"-malicia en su tono de voz.

 _Debí suponerlo…_ dejo salir unas cuantas risillas nerviosas la muchacha, aun así… a pesar de que la estrategia que formulo la peliazul era formidable, el fracaso era un factor que siempre estaba presente. El solo hecho de pensar que Yaoyorozu y Deku terminaran enojados con ella… le asustaba.

-"S-si fallo… crees q-que Deku deje de ser mi a-amigo?"-pregunto titubeante.  
-"No lo sé"-respondió al instante y sin perder su sonrisa Nejire-"Tu eres su mejor amiga no? Como crees que el reaccionaria?"-pregunto.  
-"Haha…"-rio al imaginarse como reaccionaria su amigo-"…él es muy bueno… probablemente ni se molesta…"-dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.  
-"Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse!"-le dio un golpe en su espalda la peliazul, mandando contra la pared a su amiga.  
-"S-supongo que no…"-respondió temblorosa Uraraka, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a esta clase de afecto.

No podía fallar, no podía darse ese lujo, mañana Ochako Uraraka por fin superaría su amor por Deku o dejaría de llamarse Uravity!

Y… también se haría amiga de Yaoyorozu… tal vez…

 _Detalles!_

 **Lo que en verdad significa amar.**

-"Si? Mina?"-contesto Tsuyu con su indescifrable tono de voz.  
-"Hola Asui! Como estas?"-pregunto contenta la pelirosa, el alcohol empezaba a volverla más saltarina y juguetona.  
-"Bien… un poco cansada pero bien…"-contesto la ranita-"Que hay de ti? Llamar a medianoche no es muy común…"-pregunto.  
-"Ah sí! Llamaba para preguntar…"-se detuvo para intentar recordar que era lo iba a decir-"…estas casada no es así?"-pregunto la pelirosa.  
-"No lo estoy…"-respondió extrañada su amiga.  
-"A no? Pense que lo estabas, siempre te veo con dos niños alado tuyo…"-recordo la muchacha.  
-"Son mis hermanos pequeños…"-contesto confundida Tsuyu-"Estas ebria no?"-empezó a suponer.  
-"Un poco… *sigh* tuve una larga noche sabes…"-su tono de voz bajo-"…al parecer todos encontraron a su media naranja…"-dijo con pesadez.  
-"…menos tu…"-termino su oración Tsuyu-"…sabes… si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, mañana es sábado así que…"-la invito sintiendo la tristeza de su amiga.  
-"No gracias… solo llamaba para preguntar…"-se preparó unos segundos-"…si tú tampoco tienes pareja… como es que no te s-siente sola?"-pregunto.

Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon a la pelirosa, su voz también se quebrantó por unos segundos, Mina esperaba que su amiga no lo haya notado.

-"Todos aman y tienen a alguien que los ame… excepto nosotras y aun así tu… no pareces nada afectada por e-esto *snif* maldición…"-explico.  
-"No es necesario tener pareja para sentirse amado o amar Mina…"-le dijo la ranita-"…tengo personas que amo y no necesariamente son pareja…"-explico.

Intentando detener el torrente de lágrimas de sus ojos, Mina escuchaba con tristeza las palabras de su amiga, de todas las personas Tsuyu era la más madura y sabionda. Ella siempre podía recordarle cual era el camino correcto…

-"Deberías visitar a tu familia un tiempo, te aseguro que sentirás mas amor de lo que esperas"-le recomendó la ranita.  
-"L-lo siento… n-no debí llamar…"-dijo sollozante la pelirosa, apenada de que su amiga tenga que escucharla en su estado actual.  
-"Esta bien…"-le reconforto Tsuyu, imaginándose a ella misma abrazando y acariciando la espalda de Mina.

Esa noche Mina descubrió que el amor no era algo que uno tenía que sentir por obligación a un novio o pareja... su amiga le había recordado que había diferentes formas de amar y ser amado, uno de esas formas era la amistad…

 **Miedo**

-"Voy a ir yendo!"-le aviso Kaminari a su pareja, esperando que su novia cambie de opinión y le acompañe.  
-"Hasta luego! Te amo!"-grito desde su habitación Kyouka, despidiéndose de su futuro esposo.  
-"*sigh* También te amo…"-dijo en voz baja el rubio, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento para dirigirse al punto de encuentro.

A pesar de que Kaminari estuviera a punto de ir a su tan esperada despedida de soltero, su mente no le dejaba tranquilo. _Y si Jiro bebía demasiado? Y si algún patán intentaba algo?_ (unos cuantos rayos emanaron de su cuerpo)Y la peor de todas… _si le ocurría algo en su futuro estado de ebriedad?_ Como alguien a punto de comprometerse no temería a tales pensamientos?

Ere el peor de los momentos para ponerse a pensar los posibles escenarios que su novia experimentar, se supone que ahora debería estar listo para divertirse y pasarla bien junto a sus amigos… aun así.

El tono de llamada de su celular hizo que el muchacho volviera a la realidad, aunque un suspiro de tristeza se le escapó al rubio al recordar que la canción le fascinaba a su novia.

-"Si? Quien habla?"-pregunto de mala gana Kaminari.  
-"Como que quien habla?! Soy yo Mineta!"-le grito a regañadientes su amigo-"Midoriya y Bakugou ya están aquí! Solo faltas tú y Todoroki!"-aviso.  
-"Ah… lo siento… estoy en camino…"-se disculpó melancólico el rubio.  
-"Todo bien hermano?"-pregunto el hombrecillo-"Suenas como madre preocupada"-bromeo.  
-"Haha… es Jiro solo eso…"-explico el muchacho.  
-"Se enojó por la despedida?"-cuestiono-"Si es asi no hay nada de qué preocuparse! Siempre y cuando no se entere de lo que hagamos…"-explico.  
-"No es eso… me preocupa que algo le pase en su despedida…"-expreso su molestia.

Mienta era un buen amigo suyo, siempre se habían mantenido en contacto con el otro, incluso cuando termino la preparatoria. Su amistad podía ser bastante mal vista por los demás por lo pervertidos que se comportaban cuando estaban juntos, aun así, los dos llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya incluso se consideraban hermanos.

-"Por qué no mejor vienes primero y luego hablamos al respecto?"-hablo seriamente su amigo, notando el disconfort que tenía.  
-"Ok…"-asintió el rubio, entrando al ascensor con su mente aun nublada por los pensamientos negativos.

 **Chicas unidas!**

Aunque la pelivioleta disfrute de la compañía de su pareja, cualquiera que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin un departamento para el mismo, estaría comportándose de la misma manera que Jiro… y eso era estar tocando su bajo encima de los sillones con la música a máximo volumen.

-"Esto si es vida!"-grito llena de energía la muchacha, saltando de sillón en sillón sin importarle nada.

Cantando al ritmo de la música, la pelivioleta pateaba los cojines como si de una estrella del rock se tratara, la muchacha se dejó llevar tanto, que se lanzó a un público imaginario sin miedo alguno. El dolor del golpe no le molesto en lo absoluto, la heroína empezó a hacer ángeles de _cojines_ en el suelo. El alma de Jiro se había vuelto libre y salvaje…

*knock *knock*

-"Voy!"-grito sin perder su actitud la pelivioleta, levantándose y corriendo a abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Entre sus amigas decidieron que primero se reunirían en el departamento de Jiro, sabiendo que Kaminari se iría, la muchacha acepto sin problemas. Y ahora acababa de llegar su primera invitada, la pelivioleta estaba ansiosa por empezar de una vez con su despedida!

-"Asui!"-le saludo alegre la pelivioleta, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga en un cariñoso abrazo.  
-"Hola Jiro…"-recibió el abrazo un poco sorprendida la ranita, era raro ver tanto afecto por parte de su amiga.  
-"Pensé que serias la última, siempre estas ocupada y eso…"-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a lado la muchacha.  
-"Tuve un poco de suerte"-explico Tsuyu, adentrándose al departamento al ver que la pelivioleta se hacía a un lado.  
-"Me alegro que vengas tan temprano porque…"-desapareció de la vista de la ranita por unos segundos-"…estaba a punto de empezar!"-grito.

La recién llegada vio cómo su amiga salía de su habitación con dos botellas de ponche en sus manos, una gran sonrisa boba adornaba el rostro iluminado de la pelivioleta.

-"Estoy sedienta y tú?"-dijo levantando las botellas y agitándolas con entusiasmo.

El alcohol no era la bebida favorita de Tsuyu, la muchacha era una completa inexperta en este aspecto. Sin embargo… era una ocasión especial así que…

-"Tienes un vaso?"-pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto con los** _ **súper**_ **amigos.**

-"Por qué mierda demora tanto?!"-cuestiono desesperado y furioso Bakugou.  
-"No lo sé! Dijo que estaba en camino!"-le contesto Mineta, el cual estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
-"No sería m-mejor si lo llamamos?"-sugirió Izuku, intentando buscar una solución.  
-"*sigh* No contesta…"-hablo cansado el hombrecillo, _en que rayos estaba pensando Kaminari?_ se preguntó.

El grupo se encontraba en uno de los callejones desolados de la ciudad, la razón? Ellos eran héroes, para empeorar las cosas dos de ellos eran bastante populares (Mineta no mucho) y con la pronta llegada de Todoroki ahora el top tres del ranking de los mejores héroes estaría reunido… una gran conmoción se formaría si estuvieran paseándose por las calles de la ciudad como si nada.

-"Hola a todos"-saludo Todoroki, llamando la atención de los tres muchachos.  
-"Todoroki! Es bueno verte!"-se le acercó a saludarle el peliverde, estrechando su mano con amabilidad.  
-"Igualmente Midoriya… Bakugou…"-fijo su mirada en el rubio apoyado en una de las paredes.  
-"Que hay maldito"-le saludo a su forma el explosivo chico.  
-"No te están siguiendo tus fans o sí?!"-cuestiono escéptico Mineta, las locas fans de su compañero eran lo último que necesitaban…  
-"Me asegure que no me siguieran…"-respondió firme Shoto, recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que estas no le molestaran esta noche.

 **Flashback**

-"Solicito una audiencia con su lider"-dijo un elegantemente vestido Shoto.

Solo había una forma de que sus persecutoras le dejaran en paz por siquiera una noche y el muchacho estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para lograr su objetivo. Eso incluía ir a la sede de sus stalkers la cual por cierto… era una réplica exacta de su casa…

-"Shoto Todoroki héroe número uno en el ranking y en nuestros corazones…"-dijo una voz melodiosa dentro de la casa japonesa.

El héroe trago saliva, toda la preparación que hizo para este momento se desmoronaba poco a poco la líder de su club de fans se le acercaba. La sonrisa pervertida de la joven sería algo que cualquier hombre envidiaría por ver, sin embargo… Shoto no era cualquier hombre.

-"Cual es la razón de tu visita?"-pregunto rodeándole seductora.  
-"Quiero pedir un f-favor…"-hablo nervioso el muchacho, sintiendo que en cualquier momento este sería acribillado con dardos para dormir.  
-"Que clase de favor?"-le pregunto acerándose al oído de su ídolo.  
-"Necesito que me den una noche libre…"-pidió tembloroso el mitad hielo y fuego.  
-"A cambio de qué?"-se paró enfrente del muchacho la joven, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada seria.  
-"Dejare que sean mi pareja por un día…"

 **Fin flashback**

-"Todoroki?"-le llamo por la tercera vez Izuku, sus manos se movían frente al rostro de su amigo pero este no reaccionaba.  
-"Ah… lo siento… recordé… algo"-dijo sintiendo un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo.  
-"Bastardo mitad y mitad… ya te conseguiste pareja?"-pregunto Bakugou, mirándole fijamente.  
-"Si…"-respondió con la mirada oscurecida el muchacho.

El rubio empezó a gruñir y murmurar tras la respuesta de Shoto, ninguno le tomo mucha importancia ya que era normal que el muchacho haga eso.

-"Lamento la tardanza…"-hablo una nueva voz.  
-"Por fin llegas! Kirishima llamo y dijo que todos están esperándonos!"-dijo molesto Mineta.  
-"Cara de idiota porque mierda te demoraste tanto!?"-le pregunto furioso el rubio, tomándolo de su polera agresivamente.  
-"Estaba pensando…"-contesto sin asustarse ni un poco por la actitud de Bakugou.  
-"E-está todo bien Kaminari?"-cuestiono Izuku, notando que el rubio no se veía en su mejor estado.  
-"Tsk! Ya deja de llorar Kaminari! Si ella se divierte por que tu no?"-comento Mineta-"Vamos mi auto está en la otra calle…"-comenzó a movilizarse.  
-"Te refieres a esa camioneta?"-señalo el enorme vehículo blanco Shoto.  
-"Hermoso no crees?"-dijo con orgullo el hombrecillo a la vez que se ponía unos anteojos de noche.  
-"Quiero ir a atrás!"-dijo con una sonrisa aterradora Bakugou, la emoción empezaba a apoderarse de él.

Izuku empezó a preocuparse por su compañero, según lo que dijo Mineta, Kaminari estaba preocupado por la despedida de su novia, el peliverde no entendía el por qué el rubio tenía que sentirse así. Momo le había contado acerca de la despedida de Jiro, y este en ningún momento sintió miedo o preocupación por lo que su pareja hiciera. El confiaba en ella y viceversa, pero con Kaminari…

-"Kaminari?"-le llamo Izuku-"E-estas preocupado por lo q-que suceda en la despedida de Jiro?"-pregunto.  
-"Si! Como lo supiste?"-le cuestiono sobresaltado el rubio, deteniéndose en medio camino quedándose solo él y el peliverde en el callejón.  
-"Bueno… Momo me hablo u-un poco acerca de ello…"-revelo un poco avergonzado el muchacho-"…Jiro también la invito…"-nervios en su voz.  
-"Y no estas preocupado por lo que hagan?!"-siguió interrogándole el rubio.  
-"N-no… no realmente…"-contesto un poco intimidado por la manera en la que su compañero se le acercaba-"Confió en Momo s-sé que e-ella se controlara…"-espero que sus palabras cambien el ánimo de su amigo.

Denki suspiro cansado, sabía que se estaba preocupando demasiado, incluso Midoriya el rey de la ansiedad y los nervios estaba tranquilo con que su novia vaya a esa despedida, aunque seamos honestos Momo ebria? Nunca en su vida. Kyouka por otro lado…

-"Tienes razón… aunque aún así…"-bajo su mirada triste, el rubio pateo una lata cerca suyo.

Ver tan triste a su compañero le causaba mucha pena a Izuku, normalmente Kaminari era caracterizado por ser alegre y bromista con los demás. Era como la chispa del grupo en sus tiempos de preparatoria… nada comparado al muchacho que estaba enfrente suyo. Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer por el…

-"Si… s-si pregunto cómo van l-las cosas te sentirías mejor?"-ofreció como buen altruista el peliverde.

Un rayo de luz empezó a iluminar el oscurecido rostro del rubio obligándolo a levantar la vista para ver cuál era el origen de esa luz de esperanza.

-"Enserio?!"-no podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo-"Puedes hacer eso?!-cuestiono.  
-"Claro! S-solo tengo que llamar a Momo y-"-le detuvo el rubio tomándole de los hombros.  
-"Hazlo"-dijo seriamente y determinado-"Hazlo por favor!"-algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.  
-"Ok… s-solo… dame unos s-segundos…"-se apresuró a sacar su celular el peliverde.

 **Raro…**

Momo había llegado hace aproximadamente cinco minutos y ya tres de sus amigas estaban en estado deplorable…

-"Solo digo *hic* q-que me gustaría que el idiota fuera más romántico saben!"-se quejó en voz alta la pelivioleta.  
-"*snif* Mashirao todavía no se me declara*snif* ya tuvimos como cinco citas y aun nada…"-lagrimas caían como cascadas de la chica invisible.  
-"Ya se está acabando la bebida… necesito más!"-pidió mas Asui, lanzando la botella lejos (gracias al cielo era de plástico).  
-"Se están divirtiendo no crees? Hehehe…"-comento Uraraka alado suyo, su sonrisa era cálida como siempre.  
-"S-supongo que si…"-contesto un poco confundida la pelinegra.

Al parecer todos estaban pasándola bien menos ella y la castaña, Momo se preguntaba si ella también debería empezar a beber descontroladamente al igual que sus amigas, _tal vez esto es una tradición de las despedidas?_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

-"No vas a beber?"-le pregunto la castaña alado suyo-"Yo tengo una mala experiencia con esto de las bebidas pero hoy es un día especial así que…"-levanto una copa llena de ponche.

La muchacha recordaba bien que en la preparatoria Uraraka termino con una terrible resaca tras esa fiesta de fin semestre, tal vez era eso a lo que se refería.

-"No lo sé… le prometí a Izuku que no bebería mucho…"-recordó su promesa la pelinegra.

Momo noto como su amiga se tensó un poco y se alejó lo suficiente cuando esta menciono al peliverde. Tomaría nota de no volver a hablar de el frente a la castaña…

-"Apuesto a que el también prometió algo parecido no? Hehehe…"-rio intentando no parecer afectada por la mención de su viejo enamoramiento.  
-"Si haha… así es el…"-dijo recordando la imagen del peliverde, el solo pensar en él le hizo sonreír.  
-"Están hablando de Midoriya no?"-se les unió a la conversación Tsuyu, acercándose al par con una nueva botella de ponche.

Al parecer la conversación de las dos muchachas había atraído la atención de todo el grupo, todas las presentes se les quedaron viendo con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-"A-ah... lo siento… se supone que esta reunión era para festejar de Jiro y yo-"-  
-"Díganme algo ustedes dos!"-les señalo la pelivioleta sentada en uno de los sillones de frente-"Que tanto le ven a *hic* Midoriya?"-cuestiono.  
-"Si! Lo único rescatable que le veo es su ternura y físico!"-comento Hagakure, al parecer ella también estaba señalándoles.  
-"Por qué no les explicas la razón Yaoyorozu? Quien más que su novia para sacarnos de esta duda?"-le abrazo del hombro la ranita.

 _Pero si a ti también te gustaba…_ dijo mentalmente la pelinegra, recordando que Asui sentía algo por Izuku en la preparatoria.

-"Entonces?"-le presiono Kyouka, dándole un largo sorbo a su botella.

Por donde podía empezar? Su pareja tenía tantas cualidades que ella no podía decir solo una, leal, valiente, altruista, tenaz… y la lista seguía. Si había una palabra que lo definiría a la perfección seria…

-"Un héroe"-dijeron al unísono Uraraka y Momo, ambas voltearon a verse con sorpresa.  
-"Lo siento… te estabas demorando a-así que pensé en decir algo…"-se disculpó avergonzada la castaña.  
-"No no! Está bien! No tienes por qué disculparte!"-se apresuró a hablar la pelinegra.  
-"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que *hic* están hablando…"-dijo Kyouka-"…así que volvamos a la bebida!"-empezó a tomar de la misma botella.

Las tres chicas ebrias volvieron a lo suyo, dejando en silencio a la pelinegra y castaña, un aire de tensión se formó entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos se disponía a hablar gracias a la bochornosa escena de antes, ya de por si era incómodo para las dos el tener que verse sabiendo la historia que ambas tenían con Izuku.

*Buzz Buzz*

-"Discúlpenme un momento!"-se retiró elegantemente la muchacha, viendo que era el peliverde quien le llamaba.

Metiéndose al baño para intentar disminuir lo fuerte que sonaba la música, Momo suspiro hondo antes de responder.

-"Izuku?"-le menciono en forma de saluda.  
-"Hola! Uhm… sé que esto va a s-sonar raro pero…"-las voces de sus amigos se escuchan de fondo-"…podrías contarme como van las cosas por a-ahí?"-pregunto.

La pelinegra podía notar la forma en la que su novio hablaba, no era normal y sonaba forzado, tal vez alguno de los chicos lo estaba obligando a espiar? Cualquiera que sea la razón, Momo no encontraba razón para no decirle lo que le pedía el peliverde, así que empezó a relatarle…

-"Ya v-veo…"-dijo el peliverde, sonando un poco nervioso.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ambos, las voces desde el otro lado de la llamada parecían susurrarle algo a Izuku… la muchacha decidió no prestarle mucha importancia.

-"Yaomomo!"-hablo ahora Kaminari, probablemente le quito el celular a su novio…-"Necesito que me hagas algo por mí!"-determinación en su voz.  
-"Uh… claro?"-respondió no entendiendo mucho la situación en la que estaba.  
-"Asegúrate que Kyouka no haga nada estúpido entiendes?!"-sonaba más como una orden que como una petición…  
-"Ah…!"-llego a entender lo que sucedía-"No tienes que preocuparte Kaminari, todo va muy bien a pesar del estado en el que se encuentran"-le informo.

El estruendoso sonido de un vidrio romperse se escuchó por todo el departamento…

-"Aha…"-dijo irónico el rubio, no creyéndole nada-"Solo échale un ojo está bien?"-pidió un poco más tranquilo.  
-"Bien…"-le prometió rendida la pelinegra.  
-"*sigh* L-lamento eso… Kaminari se v-veía tan decaído que-"-intento explicarse Izuku.  
-"Tranquilo…"-le dijo suavemente la muchacha, ahora sabia como ayudar a su pareja cuando este se ponía muy ansioso-"No estoy enojada…"-sonrió.  
-"Aun así… me hubiera gustado que no tengas que preocuparte por nada esta noche…"-le hablo más tranquilo el peliverde.  
-"Aunque Kaminari no le haya pedido igualmente no hubiera dejado a Jiro hacer una tontería"-dijo en un intento de hacerle ver que no era su culpa.  
-"En serio? B-bueno entonces…"-intento buscar una razón para culparse Izuku.  
-"Solo diviértete ok? Estaré bien te lo prometo"-le hablo con calidez la muchacha.  
-"Ok... te a-amo"-le dijo en voz baja, probablemente para que los demás no le oigan.  
-"Igual yo"-se despidió la pelinegra, colgando y suspirando con una sonrisa.

Saliendo del baño con sus ánimos de vuelta, Momo se alegró al ver que el vidrio que se había roto era un simple vaso que ni siquiera estaban usando, Uraraka ya se hizo cargo de limpiarlo. Sus tres amigas seguían pasándola bien entre ellas, aunque… había algo que faltaba... alguien para ser exactos…

-"Alguien sabe dónde está Ashido?"-pregunto genuinamente extrañada de no ver a la pelirosa por ningún lado.  
-"También me estaba preguntando por que no estaba con nosotras… ella no es de las que ignore este tipo de actividades…"-le respondió Uraraka desde la cocina.

La castaña estaba en lo cierto, cuando de fiestas se trataba, la pelirosa era la primera en llegar o ofrecerse como voluntaria para llevar bebidas. Era sumamente raro el no verla en la despedida…

-"Tienen razón! *hic* Donde está la rosadita?!"-exigió una respuesta Kyouka, levantándose del suelo junto a su botella.  
-"No se los dijo?"-hablo Tsuyu-"Ella dijo que iría a la despedida de los chicos"-revelo.

 _A la de los chicos?_ Se preguntó mentalmente Momo, porque iría a la despedida de los chicos? Había alguna razón por la cual la pelirosa prefiera estar con los chicos que con ellas? Algo no andaba bien…

-"Haaa! Por qué rayos fue a la despedida de esos tontos?!"-pregunto molesta la pelivioleta.  
-"Hmm… recuerdo que me dijo algo acerca de… pasarla bien…"-la manera en la Tsuyu lo dijo sonó algo… vulgar…

La mente de la pelinegra corría a mil por hora, intentando interpretar lo que su amiga acababa de decir, Momo estaba completamente segura que Ashido prefería beber en compañía de mujer que de hombres. No tenía lógica que se fuera a la despedida de los chicos a menos que…

-"Tenemos que ir a *hic* buscarla! Hay que rescatarla de ese infierno de esteroides y sudor!"-grito determinada Kyouka.  
-"Hmm podríamos aprovechar para ir buscar bebidas, Ashido me dio la dirección de la discoteca a la que irían los chicos"-sugirió Asui.  
-"Yay! Vamos a buscar a Mashirao!"-grito emocionada Hagakure.

Momo intercambio miradas con Uraraka, las dos parecían sentir que algo no andaba bien…

 **Liberate!**

-"Ahahaha! Aumenta la velocidad mierdecilla!"-grito lleno de adrenalina Bakugou, levantando sus manos en el aire mientras sentía el viento en su rostro.  
-"No grites tanto idiota! Quieres que nos descubren o peor aún… nos arresten?!"-le regaño Mineta, el cual conducía lo más rápido que podía.  
-"Súbanle al volumen que ya no tengo nada de que temer!"-grito de la misma manera Kaminari, aullando mientras se sentía libre de preocupaciones.

Como buen copiloto, Todoroki le subió a la radio con una sonrisa, incluso él se sentía emocionado por lo que les esperaba la noche. En la parte trasera de la camioneta Bakugou y Kaminari estaban como locos disfrutando de la velocidad y el aire fresco, Izuku por otro lado…

-"Vamos Midoriya! Arriésgate un poco!"-le animo Mina, jalándole de su ropa para que suelte el soporte al que estaba aferrado como gato.  
-"N-no creo q-que sea una buena idea A-ashido…"-hablo tembloroso el peliverde.  
-"Ten!"-le paso una botella la pelirosa-"Te ayudara a relajarte un poco"-le sonrió genuinamente.

Dado que había poca luz por el túnel en el que estaban pasando, Izuku no noto el tipo de brebaje que Mina le estaba invitando, él sabía que era alcohol pero no tenía idea de que tan fuerte seria.

-"*cough* Q-que es esto?!"-pregunto con disgusto el muchacho, su garganta le quemaba como el infierno y su cabeza parecía acabada de ser golpeada…

Por un yunque!

-"Es mi bebida favorita! Te gusto?"-pregunto alegre la pelirosa.  
-"No m-mucho…"-mintió el peliverde, _sabia horrible_ -"Mi cabeza se siente horrible…"-dijo llevándose una mano a su frente.  
-"Te acostumbraras! Vamos… levanta los brazos!"-le tomo de la mano la muchacha, esta vez Izuku no opuso resistencia.

Al parecer la bebida _mágicamente_ le habia quitado el miedo y terror de caer por la carretera al peliverde, ahora se sentía… confiado.

-"Haha… Hahaha!"-rio al sentir como el viento pasaba con fuerza por su rostro, era una experiencia única.  
-"Te lo dije!"-dijo entre risillas la pelirosa, dándose la confianza de entrelazar sus dedos con el muchacho y levantar ambas manos en el aire.

Izuku ignoro el extraño acto de su amiga y decidió seguir disfrutando de la gran sensación de la adrenalina, aunque su cabeza estuviera empezando a darle un poco de mareo…

Bakugou empezó a crear pequeñas explosiones que dejaba un rastro de humo por la carretera, Kaminari lanzaba pequeños rayos que iluminaban el cielo. Incluso Todoroki saco su mano por la ventana para crear una llama en su palma que al igual que el chico explosivo, dejaba un rastro de llamas.

Con la nueva confianza que tenía, Izuku activo su quirk y golpeo con gran fuerza por detrás de la camioneta, el vehículo tuvo un subidón de velocidad que le puso la piel de gallina a todos… pero en un buen modo.

-"Nada mal maldito nerd! Ahahaha!"-rio extasiado de adrenalina Bakugou.  
-"Ese es el espíritu Midoriya!"-le adulo Kaminari.  
-"Lo admito… se sintió genial…"-escucho decir a Todoroki.  
-"Más cuidado idiota! Quieres que nos estrellemos?!"-fue el único que se quejó Mineta.  
-"Nunca había sentido algo así…"-dijo alado suyo Mina, la cual estaba estupefacta.

Mientras que el peliverde seguía disfrutando del momento, Mina aprovecho a abrazar como un coala el brazo del Izuku, al igual que antes… el muchacho no le tomo importancia.

Un poco de adrenalina nunca hace mal!

 **Primero que nada, no pienso unir a Mina y Izuku de ninguna manera, es algo que solo sucederá en este… "arco" de la despedida. El IzuMo(acabo de inventar el nombre del ship :v) es 100% canon en esta historia y siempre lo será.**

 **Quitando eso de lado, esta semana va a ser de puro entre genios, por qué? Porque estoy hypeado y lleno de ideas con este "arco".**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, reviews siempre son bienvenidos y tratare de responderlos si es que tienen cuenta.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	11. El excavador solitario

**Asuntos de vida o muerte.**

Se supone que el transporte privado de la familia Yaoyorozu debía ser usado solo para asuntos de suma importancia, algunos ejemplos serian reuniones con el mismísimo presidente de la ciudad, consulados o asuntos de negocios que requerían de una movilidad decente y de calidad…

Todo eso podía irse muy al demonio en estos momentos…

-"Hola? Habla Momo, necesito que manden una movilidad al hotel…"-empezó a dar la dirección la pelinegra.

Mientras que la preocupada muchacha se hacía cargo del transporte que las llevaría sin problemas al lugar de la despedida de los chicos, Uraraka se aseguraba que el grupo de alcoholizadas chicas no terminaran lanzándose desde la ventana…

-"Tsuyu p-por favor baja! Estas ensuciando todo el t-techo!"-le llamo la atención la castaña, la pobre usaba su quirk para elevarse y separar a la fuerza a su amiga.  
-"No quiero! Si toco el piso puedo quemarme!"-la ranita pensaba que estaba jugando a el piso es lava, algo que a sus hermanos les gustaba jugar de vez en cuando.  
-"Jiro por favor deja de r-recorrer tus jacks por mi c-cuerpo…"-pidió temblorosa la muchacha, sintiendo los cables  
-"Vas a tener que hacerlo tu *hic* misma Uraraka! Hehehe"-hablo divertida la pelivioleta, los lóbulos de su oreja siguieron moviéndose como serpientes.  
-"Yaoyorozu! N-necesito algo de ayuda!"-pidió auxilio la castaña, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control…

La pelinegra término de dar unas últimas indicaciones antes de colgar al conductor de su movilidad, sin tiempo para un descanso, Momo se dirigió corriendo a la sala del departamento. La muchacha tomo nota de si es que algún día esta decida casarse, ella nunca jamás realizaría una despedida de soltera… y si lo hacía… lo primordial sería cero alcohol.

En el techo de la sala se encontraba la supuestamente más madura e experimentada en la vida de entre todas las presentes, aunque ahora Tsuyu se veía algo… inestable. Usando su lengua para golpear y alejar a Uraraka, la ranita se apegaba con fuerza al techo, mientras que Kyouka le ayudaba desconcentrando a una sonrojada y jadeante castaña.

-"Un momento… donde esta Hagakure?"-pregunto Momo, notando la ausencia de la chica invisible.  
-"Aquí!"-contesto desde algún lugar del apartamento la muchacha.  
-"H-hagakure! Estas desnuda?!"-alcanzo a cuestionar la pobre castaña.  
-"Tal vez~"-se escucharon sus pisadas y risillas.

Suspirando cansada por el trabajo con el que ahora tenía que lidiar, Momo empezó a usar su quirk para crear unas gafas de visión infrarroja para buscar a su amiga. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente en esos momentos… _Me pregunto si Izuku se está divirtiendo tanto como yo_ … se preguntó sarcástica, conociendo a su novio... su espíritu altruista seguramente le esté impidiendo disfrutar de la noche por tener que cuidar a sus muy probablemente ebrios amigos al igual que ella.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra, tal vez el peliverde no lo esté pasando espectacular, pero incluso ella sabía que el muchacho lo hacía por el bien de los demás… Izuku era un héroe después de todo…

Pero… hasta los héroes necesitaban vacaciones!

 **Luminosa noche**

Para la persona promedio de la sociedad, la noche era tiempo para descansar después de un agotador día de trabajo, la conformidad y suavidad de una cama era lo que la mayoría prefería cuando el sol se escondía. Izuku tenía una perspectiva similar, ser el héroe más querido y respetado en el mundo era algo de tiempo completo.

Era raro para el peliverde el encontrar tiempo de sobra en su día a día, y cuando se le presentaba tal oportunidad, este prefería pasar tiempo de caridad con sus amigos, tener citas con su novia o el clásico… visitar el cementerio. Ahora… el tomar la decisión de ir a una no supervisada despedida de solteros era de por si para Izuku… fuera de lo común.

-"Wa…"-dijo asombrado el muchacho, la cantidad de luces que habían a su alrededor era increíble.

La capital de la ciudad era un lugar bastante atractivo para los turistas por sus enormes y llamativas estructuras, el mismo peliverde había notado eso cuando tenía que trabajar en estas zonas. Sin embargo… una cosa es verla de día y otra de noche, las discotecas, casinos y conciertos de bandas internacionales le daban un toque especial a la ciudad a estas horas.

Los enormes letreros luminosos y la cantidad de gente vestida lista para pasar un noche sin reglas era algo totalmente nuevo para Izuku, la música era infinita y diferente por cada calle por la que pasaban. El peliverde se dio cuenta que el tener un auto llamativo era ley por estos lugares, ya que todos los que se movilizaban tenían su auto lo más brillante y destacable posible.

-"Hahaha! Tu primera vez visitando la vida nocturna Midoriya?"-pregunto Kaminari.  
-"S-si…"-respondió un poco sorprendido por el panorama que veía.  
-"Ha! Ya lo veía venir de un nerd como tu…"-comento Bakugou.

Siguiendo con su análisis a este nuevo mundo, el héroe seguía asombrándose con todo lo que observaba, casi todas las personas parecían ser gente de alto estatus social por la ropa de marca que vestían… Izuku tenía conocimiento de ese tema gracias a las salidas de compra con su refinada novia. Aunque algo le intrigaba…

-"Hay algo que me c-causa curiosidad…"-hablo el peliverde, llamando la atención de todos.  
-"Adelante amigo, estas con dos veteranos en fiestas de fin de semana ahora mismo!"-dijo el eléctrico rubio, abrazando del hombro a Mina.  
-"Si pues… alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de este idiota cuando se vuelve un completo tonto hehe"-rio divertida la pelirosa para disgusto de Kaminari.

Aunque le era difícil el pensar con el constante golpeteo en su cabeza, Izuku logro formular su pregunta.

-"Como es que la media no nos está acorralando? Digo… si para salir a comprar algo simple ya es difícil…"-se explicó.  
-"Es que no te has dado cuenta idiota? Tsk! Enserio que me sacas de quicio Deku…"-gruño Bakugou.  
-"Midoriya"-le llamo desde adelante Todoroki-"Mira a tu alrededor, no ves algo extraño?"-fijo su vista en las personas que pasaban.

Concentrándose lo más que podía en las personas y su comportamiento, el peliverde logro entender a lo que se refería su amigo.

-"Son casi todos héroes…"-dijo el muchacho, sus ojos se expandieron por el descubrimiento.  
-"Que uno de los más inteligentes de la preparatorio no se haya dado… es una vergüenza Midoriya…"-hablo Mineta con una sonrisa perversa.  
-"Ignóralo Izuku, yo también me tarde en percatarme de ese detalle hehe"-se le apego Mina con una sonrisa.

Sin molestarle la cercanía de la pelirosa alado suyo o que esta haya usado su nombre para referírsele… el peliverde empezó a comprender el por qué la prensa no les estaba acosando. No tenía sentido que entre héroes unos a otros empiecen a molestarse, sabiendo que a veces era molesto y pesado el tener que lidiar con los reporteros.

-"Oye Mineta primero pasemos por algo de comer ok? Estoy muriendo de hambre…"-le aviso Kaminari.  
-"Concuerdo, un aparitivo me vendría bien…"-le apoyo Todoroki.  
-"Llévanos a un puesto de comida rápido mierdecilla! Quiero una maldita hamburguesa!"-grito Bakugou.  
-"*sigh* Hombres…"-dijo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado la pelirosa-"Tu también piensas de esa manera Izuku?"-pregunto.  
-"Ah… no… ya comí algo antes de venir así que estoy bien…"-respondió tranquilo el peliverde.  
-"Sabia que eras diferente…"-hablo mirándole a los ojos Mina, su sonrisa era más grande que antes.  
-"Haha gracias…supongo…"-se sintió avergonzado el muchacho.

Era raro… tal vez era el alcohol que todavía estaba en su sistema o el hecho de que la pelirosa se esté comportando increíblemente bien con el… pero en esos pocos segundos que Izuku hizo contacto visual con Mina, en su mente el peliverde pensó que su amiga se veía bastante adorable…

No ayudaba el que la pelirosa siguiera actuando cariñosamente con el… como sea. El muchacho no le tomo importancia pensando que esta era la forma en la que normalmente Ashido era, además… ella sabía que él estaba con Momo no? Si ella estaba consciente de ello entonces no era como si esta estuviera intentando algo… no es cierto?

 **Primera clase**

Después de encontrar a una desnuda Hagakure, amarrar con sus propios lóbulos a Kyouka y convencer de bajar a Tsuyu de despegarse del techo, el grupo de chicas se encontraba esperando el ascensor del hotel. Uraraka y Yaoyorozu ambas un poco cansadas por los esfuerzos que tuvieron que realizar…

-"Vamos! Porque soy la única *hic* amarrada?! Hagakure ya se está volviendo a desnudar!"-se quejó la pelivioleta, la cual luchaba por liberarse del amarre.  
-"Si te liberamos corremos el riesgo de que tú nos aprisiones…"-explico Momo, negándose a siquiera pensar en considerar desamarrarla.  
-"Hagakure por favor…"-impedía Uraraka que la invisible muchacha se quitara su blusa.  
-"Pero hace tanto calor~"-protesto su amiga.  
-"Bebida..."-pedía como zombie Tsuyu, sintiéndose deshidratada a tal punto de caer estampada contra el piso.  
-"*sigh* Esto va a ser vergonzoso…"-dijo la pelinegra, ayudando a levantar a la ranita.

Si al usar el ascensor las cosas ya se les estaban complicando, Momo no quería imaginarse como sería el tener que llegar hasta la salida del hotel… gracias al cielo el elevador llego antes de que esta empieze a imaginarse la humillación que pasaría.

-"Uh…"-les vio confundido un chico que parecía ser un poco menor que ellas.  
-"Buenas noches, solo ignorenos por favor…"-le dijo al muchacho Momo, notando que este se veía mas que extrañado por lo que ocurria.

Incluso en el ascensor las tres alcolizadas chicas no pudieron mantenerse tranquilas, Hagakure empezó a insultar e incluso amenazar al pobre jovencito que ni habia movido un musculo acusándolo de acosador y pervertido… cuando ella era la que continuaba desnudándose…

Kyouka le susurraba al mismo chico que le desatara diciéndole mentiras acerca del resto de sus amigas, una de esas falacias era acerca de ellas siendo traficadora de humanos… _en serio…_ dijo la pelinegra golpeándose la frente por la imaginación que la pelivioleta podía llegar a tener.

Nada de lo anterior contado se comparaba a lo que Tsuyu hizo cuando las cosas parecían ya haberse calmado...

-"A-asui!"-grito horrorizada, sorprendida y avergonzada Momo, Uraraka tuvo una misma reacción.

La ranita más respetada de entre todas las amigas estaba prácticamente devorando a besos al pobre muchacho el cual parecía empezar a quedarse sin aire por el cambio de color en su rostro…

-"Que? Estoy soltera"-dijo como si nada Tsuyu, estampando su lengua contra la mejilla del joven para volver a atraerlo.  
-"Aun así…!"-siguió quejándose la pelinegra, parecía que si alguien no hacía algo el pobre desconocido terminaría muriendo por falta de aire.

Usando todas sus fuerzas para intentar separar a su amiga del ya inconsciente muchacho, ni Momo ni Ochako se percató que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la castaña estaba ocupada con una exhibicionista Hagakure después de todo…

-"Alguien sálveme! Estas locas *hic* me están secuestrando!"-grito haciéndose el la víctima Kyouka.

Gracias a las palabras de la pelivioleta, las personas que estaban esperando tranquilas a que llegue el ascensor se quedaron boquiabiertas y algunos se alarmaron por cómo se veía el grupo en esos momentos. Asui sosteniendo a un inconsciente jovencito mientras que Momo intentaba alejarla a la fuerza, Uraraka parecía quitarle la ropa a la chica invisible aunque era lo contrario…

Y luego estaba Kyouka amarrada y con lágrimas falsas en una esquina del pequeño elevador… no era la mejor de las vistas…

 **Momentos después**

Después de tener que noquear a unos inocentes civiles en un ascensor, el grupo de chicas se dirigió a las afueras del hotel, donde una enorme limosina negra les esperaba.

-"Buenas noches señorita Yaoyorozu a donde las llevo?"-pregunto un hombre de edad bien vestido.  
-"Asui cuál era la dirección?"-pregunto amablemente la pelinegra, aunque en su interior esta estuviera gritando internamente.  
-"Uhm… es en la capital estoy segura…"-contesto a medias la ranita.  
-"*sigh* A la capital por ahora…"-le ordeno al hombre Momo, entrando a la limosina junto a sus amigas.

 _Por lo menos las cosas se calmaron un poco…_ dijo mentalmente la muchacha, sentándose alado de Uraraka, la cual era la única cuerda en estos momentos. Los intentos de desnudarse habían cesado en Hagakure, Tsuyu parecía volver a su estado de depresión sin alcohol, Kyouka…

-"Puedes quitarle la cinta Uraraka…"-le dijo Momo a la castaña.

Por precaución a que la pelivioleta no diga alguna otra tontería, la pelinegra tuvo que crear una cinta para cubrirle la boca, ahora que ya estaban aisladas, Momo no vio razón por la cual seguir silenciándola.

-"Ha! Tenerte como amiga de verdad tiene sus privilegios Yaoyorozu!"-fue lo primero que dijo la pelivioleta.  
-"Gracias… supongo…"-no sabía si sentirse usada o agradecida…  
-"Es bastante lujoso, viajas en esto todo el tiempo?"-pregunto casualmente la castaña.  
-"No exactamente… mayormente mi transporte es…"-la muchacha se detuvo en seco, lo que le iba a decir a la castaña podía crear un cambio…

Momo no podía decirle a Ochako que su método de transporte normalmente siempre era la espalda de Izuku… así es. Después de tiempo junto al peliverde, el miedo que esta tenía por los viajes de salto en salto con su novio se convirtió más en su colectivo diario. Aunque esta siempre termine algo despeinada y agitada, era mejor que tener que hacerse pasar desapercibida por la prensa que siempre la estaba buscando... tenía sus pros y contras.

-"Un taxi…si eso es…"-mintió la pelinegra, mejor mentir a tener que pasar por otro incomodo silencio.  
-"Igualmente, aunque no me molestaría viajar en uno de estos de vez en cuando sabes? Hahaha…"-rio la castaña, el aire que emanaba era amigable.

Era bueno tener un poco de paz después de el gran escándalo que causaron, Momo termino conversando animadamente con Uraraka acerca de cosas al azar, ambas se sentían a gusto con la otra, no había tensión ni nada como antes… hasta que llegaron a la ciudad…

-"*snif* Mashirao y yo una vez s-salimos por aquí…"-ahora se puso triste Hagakure.  
-"Pasemos a comprar algo de beber y comer!"-dijo la pelivioleta.  
-"Me parece buena idea"-le apoyo Tsuyu, la cual despertó milagrosamente al escuchar la palabra beber.  
-"No lo sé…"-dudo Momo, aun se sentía preocupada por lo que Ashido esté haciendo con los chicos… en especial con cierto peliverde…  
-"No creo que haya problema, no lo crees?"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa Ochako, confianza en su rostro.  
-"Bueno… podemos hacer una parada…"-cedió la pelinegra.

El grupo festejo por unos momentos logrando sacarle una sonrisa divertida a Momo, _es la despedida de Kyouka después de todo_ pensó.

-"A dónde señorita?"-pregunto el conductor, bajando la ventanilla que les separaba.  
-"Uhm… al restaurante con mayor reputación más cercano por favor"-ordeno con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

El resto se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, cada una con rostros confundidos y que se interpretaban como "en serio?".

-"Que?"-pregunto extrañada Momo.

Ochako fue la que tuvo que explicarle a la ahora deprimida y menospreciada pelinegra que… primero, ellas no tenían suficiente dinero como para ir a esa clase de restaurante… segundo, ellas NO tenían suficiente dinero… simplemente no. Al final terminaron por ir a un puesto de comida rápida… donde tuvieron que esperar por varios minutos a que el conductor de una camioneta blanca terminara de hacer un escándalo para recién ordenar.

Uraraka tuvo que sostener a Tsuyu la cual no paraba de decir "estoy soltera" e intentaba salir de la limosina, Momo por su parte consolaba a una sollozante Hagakure la cual no paraba de decir que a Ojiro le gustaba la comida chatarra. Por alguna razón… Momo sintió que Izuku estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía… la pelinegra saco su cabeza por la ventana por instinto, sin embargo, ninguna cabellera verde a la vista…

Tal vez solo fue su imaginación…

 **El excavador solitario**

-"Nada mejor que un poco de comida chatarra antes de una fiesta!"-dijo contento Kaminari, levantando su hamburguesa como si de un trofeo se tratara.  
-"Cierra la puta boca y come cara de idiota!"-gruño Bakugou, el cual le daba mordiscos a su emparedado como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara.  
-"Todoroki! Usa tu quirk para enfriar mi bebida por favor…!"-le rogo Mineta con una sonrisa, segundos después todo su vaso estaba congelado.  
-"Prefiero de mi botella, quieres un poco más Izuku?"-pregunto Mina, ofreciéndole de su sake al peliverde.

Con la experiencia que el muchacho tuvo con la anterior prueba de la bebida, este estaba más que convencido de negar la oferta de su amiga esta vez… sin embargo, los efectos que este sentía antes empezaba a desvanecerse, esa confianza que le dio el brebaje empezaba a perderse… _tal vez solo un poco más…_

-"C-claro…"-acepto la botella el peliverde, contemplando el diseño por unos segundos antes de darle un sorbo.  
-"Hehe~ acabas de darme un beso indirecto sabes?"-dijo divertida la pelirosa.

Izuku se atoro mientras bebía, lo que causo que este terminara bebiendo mucho más de la cuenta, las palabras de su amiga fueron inesperadas y lo suficientemente atrevidas para provocar ese tipo de reacción en él.

-"*cough* Q-que!?"-cuestiono alterado el muchacho, intentando respirar lo más que podía mientras seguía tosiendo.  
-"Deja de jugar con el Ashido, ya le pertenece a alguien después de todo hehehe"-le provoco Kaminari.  
-"Ya lo sé _genio_ hahaha"-le devolvió la broma la pelirosa.  
-"Maldito nerd…"-gruño Bakugou, el cual se quejaba acerca de cómo Izuku tenía pareja y el no.  
-"Ya llegamos…"-les interrumpió Todoroki, viendo a lo lejos un desolado pero llamativo bar.

Los nervios y la vergüenza empezaron a desvanecerse del sistema de Izuku a medida que la camioneta se acercaba al lugar, "el excavador solitario" leyó el peliverde, su mente empezó a actuar raro una vez el vehículo se estaciono. El edificio se veía bastante… pequeño, solo era un letrero brilloso y bien hecho con el nombre del lugar y una enorme puerta de acero que solo se podía abrir desde adentro.

-"Estoy en casa!"-dijo Kaminari, bajándose de la camioneta de un salto.  
-"Que clase de lugar es este?! A donde mierda nos trajiste mierdecilla?!"-se quejó Bakugou, pequeñas explosiones salina de sus manos.  
-"Esto no es nada comparado a lo que me contaron…"-comento Todoroki, decepción en su voz.  
-"Ya sabias de este lugar Todoroki?"-pregunto un poco mareado Izuku.  
-"Solo escuche rumores…"-confeso el mitad hielo fuego.  
-"*sigh* Estos novatos…"-hablo Mineta, bajándose de su camioneta y asegurándola.  
-"Confía en mi Izuku…"-se acercó Mina al peliverde-"…las apariencias engañan"-le susurró al oído, el pobre sintió un escalofrió.

Después de acomodarse sus ropas, Kaminari respiro hondo y toco la enorme puerta tres veces, pequeños rayos emanaron de su cuerpo. Paso un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió un poco, de ella salió una conocida extremidad que solo tenía una boca.

-"Quien?"-pregunto la boca.  
-"Shoji! Amigo!"-saludo alegre el rubio, acercándose aún más a la puerta.  
-"Se tardaron…"-dijo el enorme muchacho, abriendo la puerta por completo dejando ver su vestimenta formal… se veía como un guardia.

Izuku, Bakugou y Todoroki se sorprendió de ver a su compañero trabajando de guardia, y aunque el trabajo sea perfecto para el por el hecho de ser el más alto entre todos y tener apariencia intimidante… aún era difícil de creer.

-"Todos están esperando adentro, barra libre Kaminari…"-sonrió en una de sus extremidades el muchacho.  
-"Ha…! Es el paraíso!"-dijo totalmente contento y emocionado el rubio.

Luego de que cada uno saludara al muchacho, cada uno fue entrando al largo pasillo de enfrente, el piso del corredor era tan brillante que uno podía ver su reflejo. Las luces azules fosforescentes le daban un toque bastante fiestero al lugar, si así era la entrada… Izuku ya no sabía que esperar al cruzar las puertas del final del pasillo.

La música de fondo se escuchaba bastante fuerte que uno seguramente tendría que gritar al estar dentro, era algo bueno que nadie esté hablando en estos momentos, cada uno estaba ocupado preparándose para lo que se venía. Todos sentían emoción y por alguna razón... todos querían verse bien y estar listos para cualquier cosa…

El propio peliverde se sorprendió al encontrarse arreglando sus ropas al igual que el resto, aunque este la tuvo más difícil al sentirse un poco mareado. La pelirosa alado abrazo su brazo segundos antes de llegar a la entrada, Izuku ya no sabía que pensar así que decidió seguir caminando al no encontrar discomfort alguno con moverse junto a Mina.

Y entonces Kaminari abrió las puertas del paraíso del que tanto hablaba con una enorme sonrisa... y empezó la despedida…

 **Con las chicas**

Momo ya no sabía que estaba haciendo, en donde estaba o porque rayos su cabeza estaba girando sin cesar. Lo único que la pelinegra tenía en su mente era llegar al tan codiciado lugar del que todas sus amigas hablaban. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el por qué estaban yendo a ese lugar, _era para beber?_ _No no, tal vez era para… beber! Si eso era!_

La mente de la pelinegra había dejado de funcionar correctamente hace ya un tiempo, como sucedió esto? Pues esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien aceptaba una bebida de una persona ebria… uno terminaba igual o peor que el sujeto o en este caso mujer que te ofreció el vaso.

-"Señorita Yaoyorozu está todo bien atrás?"-pregunto preocupado por la conmoción que se escuchaba.  
-"Estamos b-bien! Gracias!"-contesto entre risas la muchacha, acercándose a la parte de adelante para que le escuche bien.  
-"Porque era que estábamos celebrando?"-pregunto Uraraka, la cual había caído en la trampa de sus amigas al igual que la pelinegra.  
-"A quién le importa! Sigamos bebiendo!"-grito emocionada Kyouka, tomando de unos cocteles servidos encima de un mini bar.

Eso fue el causante de que todas terminaran ebrias y felices de la vida, cuando terminaron de pedir comida para el camino, una sollozante Hagakure se recostó con su hamburguesa en uno de los asientos con botones de los cuales la mismísima Momo no tenía idea para que eran o que hacían, por lo que voto por no tocarlos y ignorarlos.

La curiosidad le gano a la chica invisible y al oprimirlos todos esta causo que la escotilla se abra o los asientes vibren y por supuesto… un mini bar se desplego enfrente del grupo. Tsuyu fue la primera en lanzarse a servirse del bar automático, al parecer te preparaba cualquier tipo de coctel y también parecía ser ilimitado… adecuado para la situación en la que estaban…

La pelinegra se consideraba bastante resistente al alcohol, desde pequeña esta ya tenía que brindar en ceremonias o fiestas privadas a las que su familia le llevaba. Aunque todas esas veces la cantidad de alcohol fue minúscula…

-"Eres sin duda alguna… mi mejor amiga Uraraka…"-le abrazo del hombro Momo.  
-"Hehe~ Me sonrojas Yaoyorozu…"-dijo igual de ebria que la pelinegra la muchacha.  
-"Porque nunca fuimos amigas antes? No puedo recordar…"-cerro sus ojos con fuerza intentando recordar la razón.  
-"Creo que fue por un chico… aunque no recuerdo su nombre…"-contesto con dificultad la castaña.  
-"Oh si… Izuku…"-el mencionarlo le trajo a la realidad por unos segundos… luego el nombre fue historia y siguió bebiendo.

Las dos siguieron conversando acerca de lo mucho que se querían y de la cantidad de tiempo que perdieron al no hablar antes… el resto de sus amigas actuaban de la misma manera que en el departamento de la pelivioleta. Hagakure ya se había perdido… sus ropas estaban todas repartidas por el piso de la limosina.

Tsuyu logro entrar al asiento de copiloto de alguna manera y ahora se encontraba distrayendo al pobre hombre diciéndole lo bien que se veía y olía. Kyouka hacia Karaoke… aunque lo sorprendente era que esta era bastante talentosa para ello. Uraraka estaba flotando junto a Yaoyorozu rebotando de lado en lado… nada fuera de lo común…

Aunque todo llego a su fin cuando el auto freno forzosamente, causando que todas fueran lanzadas hacia adelante con brusquedad, Momo y Ochako salieron más afectadas al estar flotando.

-"Llegamos a su destino por f-favor bajen de la limosina…"-pidió tembloroso el hombre-"Y díganle a su a-amiga que deje de acosarme…"-rogo.

Las muchachas bajaron sin protestar con una energía nada normal, el escándalo que hicieron se podía escuchar como eco en el desolado lugar, apenas terminaron de bajar todas la limosina acelero y se perdió a lo lejos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. A pesar de que estuviera ebria, Momo alcanzo a leer el nombre del club nocturno en el cual estaban… _excavador solitario_ … un nombre bastante peculiar…

-"Denki me trajo aquí un par de veces *hic* estoy segura que les va a gustar…"-sonrió de oreja a oreja la pelivioleta.

Mientras que una temblorosa Hagakure se ponía algo de su ropa por el frio, Kyouka se tomaba su tiempo para tocar la enorme puerta de acero enfrente suyo, después de hacerlo la muchacha volteo a ver a sus amigas y saco su pulgar en símbolo de confianza.

-"Lo siento, el lugar fue reservado volveremos a ser públicos dentro de unos días"-dijo una extremidad que solo tenía una boca de la pequeña abertura.  
-"De que estas hablando Shoji?! *hic* Quien demonios lo reservo?!"-cuestiono molestándose de la nada la pelivioleta.

La puerta se abrió por completo y todas pudieron ver al gran Shoji cubriéndola, su rostro parecía asombrado y… asustado de ver a la muchacha enfrente de él.

-"Jiro? Que estás haciendo aquí?"-pregunto totalmente confundido y preocupado.  
-"A usar el baño *hic* ahora hazte un lado quieres, mis amigas y yo nos quedaremos un rato…"-intento entrar por el lado que estaba despejado.  
-"Lo siento…"-le negó la pasada el gigante-"No puedo permitirlo son eh… contra las reglas?"-mintió.  
-"Oh vamos! Deja de comportarte como un idiota y déjanos pasar!"-se quejó Kyouka, viéndolo amenazante.

Esta vez la muchacha no recibió respuesta, en vez de eso Shoji le cerró la puerta en la cara, esperando que eso bastara para que la muchacha se vaya, el héroe se recostó contra la puerta cansado. Tomo la mejor decisión, no podía permitir que el grupo de chicas entre, provocaría no solo un desastre… posiblemente también una tragedia.

-"Tu lo pediste!"-escucho gritar desde afuera a la pelivioleta, segundos después la enorme puerta de acero le impulso de golpe contra el pasillo.

Quitándose de encima la puerta, Shoji se sorprendió al ver a Kyouka armada con sus amplificadores en sus dos piernas, al parecer Yaoyorozu también quería entrar…

-"Ultima oportunidad amigo *hic* hazte a un lado o sufre las consecuencias…"-le advirtió la pelivioleta, apuntándole con sus amplificadores.

Tenía que luchar, era por el bien de las personas que estaban adentro… era su deber como guardia y como tal…

-"Ustedes no pasaran!"-grito motivado el gigante, usando su quirk para empezar a crear una gran cantidad de brazos.  
-"Como quieras…"-le miro para nada asustada Kyouka.

Shoji cargo contra las intrusas con valentía… el sabía que era su final… pero por lo menos caería con honor…

 **Con los chicos.**

El excavador solitario era lo que se podía describir como… libertinaje, un bar que parecía haber tomado años en ser construido, las mesas parecían ser del material más resistente posible, incluso habían lugares privados en los que uno podía entrarse con su pareja o simplemente deseaba tener privacidad con algunos amigos, la música que sonaba era perfecta y el ambiente resaltaba todo lo demás mencionado.

Todo se veía en perfectas condiciones, el piso tenía luces de color azul que iluminaban lo suficiente el lugar… aunque eso no era lo que más sorprendió a Izuku…

-"Es esa Midnight?!"-pregunto anonadado el peliverde, viendo en medio a la retirada heroína encerrada en lo que parecía una jaula?  
-"Ah sí… viene de vez en cuando a animar las cosas, al parecer lo hace porque le gusta ver las reacciones de los… _jóvenes_ "-explico Kaminari.  
-"No ha cambiado nada…"-dijo sorprendido de que esta se vea exactamente igual a la academia… incluso tenia puesto su traje.  
-"Chicos!"-les llamo a lo lejos Kirishima, Tetsutetsu estaba alado suyo ambos enfrente de Midnight aunque ninguno parecía afectado por sus encantos.

El grupo se encamino al lugar en el que estaba el pelirrojo, sin embargo, Izuku sintió como alguien le jalaba del brazo y le impedía dar un paso más.

-"Ashido?"-volteó a preguntarle extrañado de la razón por la que esta no le dejaba caminar.  
-"Por qué no vamos a un lugar más t-tranquilo?"-le pregunto nerviosa la pelirosa, su rostro miraba al suelo como si estuviera asustada.

Era sumamente raro el ver a la muchacha ponerse nerviosa, su personalidad normalmente era ser una bola de energía rosa saltarina, nada de cómo se veía ahora mismo, el rostro de la pelirosa estaba pintado de lila como si estuviera sonrojada... por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Izuku…

-"Uhm claro…"-dijo sin pensar el muchacho, el alcohol en su sistema le impedia analizar a fondo las cosas.

Sin dignarse a mirarle, Mina guio de la mano al peliverde hacia uno de los ambientes privados a escondidas, asegurándose que nadie les vea o detenga…

Volviendo con el resto, el grupo de chicos ahora se encontraba reunido con Kirishima y Tetsutetsu el cual también había venido con unos amigos, pero ninguno parecía haberlo notado todavía…

-"Es bueno verte maldito!"-le estrecho la mano Bakugou al pelirrojo.  
-"Bakubro!"-se levantó de su asiento el muchacho para saludar a cada uno de los presentes.

Después de saludarse Mineta salió disparado a ver a Midnight con una hemorragia nasal que parecía interminable, Todoroki, Kaminari y Bakugou se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más cercanas, Kirishima dijo que les alcanzaría dentro de unos minutos.

Los tres chicos esperaron a que una camarera traiga sus bebidas mientras hablaban acerca de lo bien que se veía el lugar, incluso Bakugou admitió su error al juzgarlo antes, claro que este lo dijo de una manera que parecía mas un insulto que una corrección…

-"Vaya vaya vaya…"-dijo una irritante y conocida voz detrás del grupo-"La clase A reunida de nuevo eh?"-su tono burlón era notorio.  
-"Monoma?!"-grito sorprendido de ver al molesto rubio copia quirks en este lugar-"Que estás haciendo aquí?!"-pregunto Kaminari.  
-"Ahaha! Tonto como siempre!"-se burló-"Fuiste tú mismo el que me invito a esta pequeña reunión tontuelo!"-siguió bromeando.  
-"Lárgate de aquí antes que te mate bastardo…"-le advirtió Bakugou, apuntándole con sus manos.  
-"Controlen a su perro de lo contrario no me veré responsable de lo que les pueda pasar"-también se vio defensivo el muchacho.  
-"Que mierda dijiste?!"-se levantó molesto el rubio.

Todoroki le hizo una seña al explosivo chico para que se calme, gracias al cielo que su compañero logro entender…

-"Cuáles son tus asuntos aquí?"-pregunto un poco hostil Shoto.  
-"Ninguno en específico solo quería divertirme un rato viendo sus divertidos rostros ahaha!"-rio en voz alta antes de irse junto a otros dos sujetos.  
-"No recuerdo haberlo invitado…"-dijo una vez que se fue Kaminari sintiendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo algo tensas.  
-"No me agrada su presencia…"-dijo con el ceño fruncido Shoto, siguiendo con la mirada al molesto rubio.  
-"Si se atreve a hacer algo lo matare…."-gruño Bakugou, claramente a punto de explotar de ira.

Las bebidas frías que les trajo la camarera les ayudo a calmarse al grupo, todos estaban bastante concentrados en el rubio enfrente suyo para notar que la jarra entera que les había traído la camarera ya se había acabado. El alcohol empezaba a sacar a flote sus emociones, la ira era la que más resaltaba de entre todas.

Con una seña Kaminari le indico a la camarera que esta traiga otra jarra, todo iba de maravilla no había ningún problema… hasta que a Monoma se le ocurrió ponerle el pie a la pobre empleada... provocando que la helada bebida les caiga a los tres chicos.

-"Oh…! Estas muerto maldito!"-se levantó bruscamente el rubio, tirando la mesa en la que estaban en el proceso.

Kaminari aún estaba algo dudoso de querer enfrentarse al otro grupo de tres chicos que empezaban a acercárseles, pareciera que ambos fueran dos bandas a punto de lanzarse a la guerra.

-"Cual es el problema descerebrados? Hay algún problema?"-pregunto sarcástico el rubio.  
-"Discúlpate…"-le advirtió Todoroki, el piso se empezaba a congelar y su mano empezaba a calentarse.  
-"Por qué? Por su mala suerte? Hahaha no me hagas reír…"-se burló Monoma.  
-"Todo fue tu culpa amigo! Solo discúlpate y nos iremos!"-le recomendó Kaminari.  
-"Oblígame…"-les provoco el muchacho, sus dos matones de alado parecían respaldarles como buenos soldados.

El campo de batalla estaba preparado, solo faltaba que uno de los dos bandos haga su movimiento y la guerra empezaría, en cualquier momento solo necesitaban una señal… lo que sea…

-"T-tu zorra!"-grito a lo lejos otra voz familiar.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provino el insulto, todos quedaron anonadados al descubrir quien había sido la que pronuncio tal verbo tan fuerte…

Nada más y nada menos que Momo Yaoyorozu… la refinada y elegante hija de una conocida familia en toda la ciudad… le acababa de decir zorra a Ashido… la cual estaba igual de sorprendida que todo el mundo en el lugar… los chicos estaban tan concentrados en darle una golpiza a Monoma que ninguno se percató de que el grupo de despedida de Kyouka había entrado hace ya unos minutos arrastrando a un inconsciente Shoji con ellas.

Pero hay que volver algunos momentos atrás para entender exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando…

 **Con Izuku y Mina**

Cuando Izuku había estado esperando que su amiga pelirosa le atacara intentando robarle un beso o peor, la muchacha le sorprendió rompiendo en llanto apenas entraron al ambiente privado. El alcohol todavía estaba presente en su sistema, pero aun así… el peliverde no pudo evitar no querer hacer algo por Mina…

La historia que le acababa de contar acerca de cómo esta se sentía sola y poco amada sonaba demasiado real para ser mentiras, las lágrimas que esta derramaba lo comprobaban. El espíritu altruista del muchacho fue más fuerte que el alcohol, el peliverde empezó a tratar de animar de cualquier forma a la pelirosa, incluso hizo de oso de felpa abrazable para ella.

Gracias a sus esfuerzos Izuku logro hacer que la pobre pelirosa dejara de llorar y menospreciarse (aunque esto no impedía que esta siguiera bebiendo), su tristeza empezó a desaparecer y su característica sonrisa adorno su rostro de nuevo. Mina estaba de vuelta!

-"Gracias Midoriya…"-le agradeció la muchacha, limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.  
-"No hay de que…"-contesto sintiéndose bien porque su amiga se sienta mucho mejor consigo misma.

Sin darse cuenta el peliverde tomo uno de los vasos que estaba en la mesa y se lo bebió de un trago, tanta charla lo había dejado sediento… aunque después este se arrepentiría de tomar ese brebaje.

-"Una última pregunta…"-hablo Mina-"…crees que mi apariencia es la causante de que no tenga pareja?"-pregunto curiosa y algo dolida.  
-"Lo dudo-"-el peliverde quería decir: "hay muchas personas que tienen pareja a pesar de cómo se vean por culpa de su quirk" sin embargo… el alcohol ataco…

Si antes Izuku había sentido que un yunque lo había golpeado, ahora un acercamiento podía ser a un golpe al billón porciento de one for all… su cabeza estaba completamente fuera de uso… Izuku Midoriya estaba completamente ebrio.

-"Sabes…"-una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirosa, el color lila se hizo presente en sus mejillas-"…creo que me gustas Izuku…"-se confesó.

Izuku ya no podía escuchar nada, su cuerpo se movía con torpeza y lo único que podía hacer era intentar moverse de alguna manera, con sumo esfuerzo este intento levantarse y salir corriendo… pero este término inclinándose y apegándose al cuerpo de la muchacha alado suyo. Tampoco podía formular palabra, todo lo que salía de su boca eran incoherencias y eran casi audibles…

-"Jeez Izuku…"-dijo con respecto al inesperado acercamiento del peliverde-"…es como si me dijeras que está bien q-que…"-nervios en su voz.

Estaba luchando, tenía que salir de aquí o lo lamentaría, pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente le hacía caso, sus dos partes fundamentales estaban entorpecidas…

-"Q-que está bien que a-algo surja entre nosotros…"-la vergüenza le impedía ver a los ojos al peliverde, Mina prefirió cerrar sus ojos y voltear con delicadeza a donde ella creía estaba el rostro del muchacho.

Y entonces empezó a acercarse…

 **En esos momentos con el grupo de las chicas**

Después de vencer en una muy dura batalla a Shoji, el grupo de chicas se adentró en silencio al lugar, ninguna quería hacer un escándalo sabiendo que se les estaba prohibido el estar ahí. Las muchachas notaron que había unos ambientes que tenían cortinas que le aislaban del resto, era el perfecto escondite para las forajidas…

El grupo se acercó en puntillas al lugar y de un golpe abrieron las cortinas… todas quedaron boquiabiertas con lo que estaba enfrente de ellas. Momo sintió como todo el alcohol abandonaba su cuerpo, la ira y la furia fue el reemplazo del brebaje, sus manos se apretaron en puños y esta empezó a tartamudear algo que nunca pensé que diría en su vida…

-"T-tu zorra!"-le dijo a una sorprendida Ashido.

Esa señal que los chicos estaban esperando… había llegado…

 **Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente me divertí bastante escribiendo esto, próximo episodio será acerca de la boda si es que me alcanza el espacio. Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	12. Sorpresaaa!

**Creati imparable.**

Eran aproximadamente las una y media de la mañana cuando el prestigioso bar del excavador solitario paso de una zona de baile a un campo de guerra…

-"Todo lo que tienes bastardo!?"-grito Bakugou, escondido detrás de una muralla de hielo junto a Kaminari y Todoroki.  
-"Como demonios terminamos así?!"-se preguntaba Denki en posición fetal.  
-"Eso ya no importa…"-le contesto el mitad fuego y hielo-"…lo primordial es derrotar a esos malditos…"-se asomó rápidamente para lanzar una bola de fuego.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor para los inocentes involucrados en esta improvisada guerra dentro del bar, los destrozos empezaban a aumentar cada vez más, el llanto de Mineta y el de las camareras se podía escuchar de fondo acompañado de la música la cual convenientemente había cambiado a una canción clásica para este tipo de riñas. Kirishima y Tetsutetsu luchaban para decidir de una vez por todas quien era el más varonil entre ambos, Monoma se reía burlón detrás de una barrera de concreto creada por uno de sus compañeros.

 _ ***La canción es free bird-Lynyrd Skynyrd (guitar solo)***_

Bakugou había creado una especie de ventana en la muralla para poder lanzar explosiones delgadas y rápidas (como una bala), Todoroki lanzaba bolas de fuego y se encargaba de que la muralla no se viniera abajo fortaleciéndola frecuentemente con su hielo. Kaminari le había pedido a Shoto que creara una muralla que le permitiera trasladarse hasta la barra, que era donde se encontraba Mineta, la razón?

…

-"Sal de ahí mentirosa manipuladora mujerzuela-"-y los insultos cultos seguían…

Ocupando todo el espacio de los ambientes privados y tapando la entrada, una muy muy MUY furiosa Yaoyorozu no paraba de disparar con un montón de armas no mortales la resistente capa de ácido que Ashido había logrado crear antes de ser acribillada por la pelinegra.

El resto de las chicas estaban en una situación parecido al de los chicos, no teniendo un quirk que las proteja de la ferocidad de su amiga, el grupo tuvo que usar una de las resistentes mesas como barricada. Decir que de aquí alguien saldría ileso era una de las falacias más grandes dichas por la humanidad, y es que Momo parecía no conocer la palabra límite…

-"Es esa una mini ametralladora!?"-grito horrorizada e sorprendida Kyouka asomándose un poco para ver la pesada arma junto a su amiga.  
-"Ashido está llamando…"-aviso Uraraka, la cual había tomado una actitud de depresión absoluta… aunque su sonrisa se mantenía.  
-"Pues contesta!"-le ordeno un poco desesperada la pelivioleta.  
-"Por favor c-contesta tu…"-le pidió temblorosa la castaña, su sonrisa aun presente.  
-"Ugh! Bien!"-le arrebato el celular-"*sigh* Ashido?"-le llamo estresada.  
-"Por f-favor sáquennos de aquí! Estoy haciendo todo lo p-posible para mantener la muralla pero es inútil!"-les rogo la pelirosa.  
-"Estamos en el mismo bote aquí sabes?!"-hablo molesta-"Las balas no son reales pero rebotan y nulifican los quirks!"-explico.  
-"Entonces qué?!"-cuestiono desesperada Ashido.  
-"No lo sé! Por qué no pensaste las cosas, antes de besar al maldito novio de otra persona?!"-le regaño furiosa-"Y de todas las personas con pareja en el mundo porque mierda escogiste a Midoriya!?"-maldecía su suerte.

Al igual que la armada chica de afuera, el alcohol que Kyouka tenía en su organismo desapareció por completo al escuchar la primera bala que disparo Yaoyorozu, la pelivioleta intento calmarla al instante diciéndole que se tranquilice, sin embargo, la muchacha conocía bien a su amiga. Años en la preparatoria junto a ella le había enseñado que aunque Momo parezca siempre analítica y siempre lista con un plan para solucionar cualquier problema…

Ella era por lejos… una de las personas más sensibles que había conocido… superando incluso al siempre tímido y ansioso Midoriya, no parecía ser cierto pero era la verdad. Pequeñas cosas como las blasfemias o cosas indebidas y erróneas era suficiente para despertar su lado delicado y sensible, provocando que esta se deprima, enoje o dependiendo del caso… llore.

En cierto modo a Kyouka le agrado la idea de que Momo se haya conseguido a alguien como Midoriya, gentil y paciente que pudiera entender el modo de ser tan peculiar de su amiga. Tal vez no suene un poco rudo, pero Kyouka creía que el peliverde cumplía el rol de soporte emocional para Momo… y el ver como ella rápidamente se empezó a sentir más dependiente de él lo comprobaba.

Y ahora aparecía Ashido… intentando arrebatarle lo más preciado que Momo tenia... la pelivioleta no esperaría menos. Incluso ella reaccionaria de tal manera si es que alguna zorra intentara seducir a Denki, viéndola en la manera en la que su amiga esta ahora, Kyouka podía notar que toda esa furia e ira que estaba mostrando… no era más que una premisa para toda esa pena por la que tendría que pasar luego.

-"*snif* L-lo siento! Izuku e-estaba tratándome t-tan bien y pensé q-que *snif* tal vez si Yaoyorozu no se e-enteraba…"-dijo entre sollozos la pelirosa.  
-"Ya no importa…"-le detuvo en medio de su confesión la muchacha-"…pensare en alguna forma de sacarte ahí ok?"-su tono de voz más calmado.  
-"Ok…"-fue lo único que pudo decir Ashido-"Hagakure está a-ayudándome a intentar despertar a Izuku…"-informo.

 _Cuando rayos se metió ahí Hagakure?_ Se preguntó sorprendida la pelivioleta, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado, Kyouka colgó la llamada y retomo su atención a sus dos compañeras alado suyo. La decepción se reflejó en su rostro…

-"ZzZz Estoy soltera…"-hablaba entre sueños Tsuyu, la muchacha estaba bien acurrucada y cómoda en el piso.  
-"Beso… beso…"-seguía repitiendo con una sonrisa Uraraka, una gruesa capa deprimente la cubría.

 _Estova va a ser difícil…_ se golpeó la frente Kyouka.

 **Con los chicos.**

Mineta era un fan de los esculturales cuerpos de las mujeres, era un placer y un milagro el que un espécimen bien desarrollado de fémina se le aparezca en su rango de vista. El ver como Yaoyorozu iba poco a poco perdiendo su vestimenta era una de las fantasías que el hombrecillo soñaba con presenciar en la preparatoria… aunque… no de esta forma…

-"Solo espera roba novios! Te enseñare a no meterte con las parejas de otros!"-le gritaba molesta la pelinegra.

No había nada atractivo en Momo en estos momentos para Mineta, la mujer se veía totalmente fuera de sí, desde como creaba armamento hasta sus expresiones faciales… todo era ira y furia. En vez de sentirse en el paraíso por como la ropa de la pelinegra se perdía, el hombrecillo se sentía más en el infierno por como esta rugía enojada!

-"Mineta!"-le llamo a un lado Kaminari-"Que hacemos?!"-pregunto en pánico el rubio.  
-"No puedes usar tu quirk y noquearlos a todos?!"-sugirió el muchacho.  
-"Estas loco?! Solo empeoraría las cosas!"-refuto su amigo.  
-"Si tan solo pudiéramos liberar a Midnight…"-maldijo entre dientes Mineta, asomándose cuidadosamente en dirección al stand donde estaba la mujer.

Tetsutetsu y Kirishima pareciera que estuvieran cumpliendo el rol de dos feroces dragones protegiendo el castillo en el que se encontraba la princesa que debía ser rescatada... aunque en este caso no era un castillo sino una celda… y la princesa era una masoquista que observaba a los dos muchachos luchar con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-"Tengo una idea!"-exclamo de repente Kaminari, una descarga recorrió su mano-"Pero necesitare tu ayuda Mineta!"-le miro maquiavélico.

Antes de que el asustado hombrecillo pudiera reclamar el por qué él tenía que estar involucrado en el seguramente terrible plan que había inventado su amigo… una explosión que hizo que todo el lugar temblara le causo un escalofrió a todo el mundo.

-"Parece que eso sirvió… sigue lanzando más de esos Bakugou"-le felicito Todoroki, una abertura se había creado en la fortaleza de Monoma.  
-"Con gusto!"-sonrió perturbadoramente el rubio, sus manos volvieron a levantarse en dirección a la muralla que estaba agrietándose.

Todas las quejas que Mineta tenía planeado decir se fueron por el caño…

-"Que tengo que hacer?!"-pregunto ya no teniendo nada más que perder.

 **Con Mina**

Mina se sentía decepcionada y asustada… asustada de que una vez que Yaoyorozu logre penetrar la pared acida que creo, esta le diga que no quería saber nunca más de ella y que se alejara de las vidas de Izuku y ella por siempre... decepcionada de sí misma por creer ingenuamente que una relación de telenovela podía ser posible entre ella y el peliverde.

Mina sabía que incluso si nadie les hubiera interrumpido hace unos minutos e hipotéticamente una relación a escondidas se haya formado entre Izuku y ella… las cosas se hubieran descubierto de igual manera… y posiblemente este hubiera sido el resultado de todas formas. Pero por lo menos hubiera podido disfrutar de lo que Momo sentía…

Vasto solo un beso para que la pelirosa entendiera la razón por la que dos de sus amigas habían caído por el peliverde, Mina pudo sentir esa inocencia y esa sinceridad que Izuku irradiaba. Aunque el alcohol hubiera estado a su favor privándole del poder pensar al muchacho, la pelirosa sintió que su amigo no estaba menospreciándola ni odiándola al momento que esta decidió robarle un beso. Era todo lo contrario… se sintió aceptada.

Ahora que se encontraba atrapada… la muchacha detuvo sus intentos de atrasar lo inevitable fortaleciendo la barrera y en vez de eso… empezó a analizar sus alrededores. Izuku seguía inconsciente, Hagakure intentaba de todo para despertarlo, llegando al punto de golpearlo y darle bofetadas, algo gracioso de ver por la manera en la que su amiga parecía quejarse de lo duro que era el muchacho.

Mina se quedó mirando y contemplando al peliverde, un poco de baba caía de su boca… _tierno._ La pelirosa dio el suspiro más largo y sonoro que hizo en su vida… y entonces miro con determinación la pared de ácido que poco a poco empezaba a agrietarse.

-"No voy a seguir aquí…"-susurro la muchacha, quieta y lista para enfrentar a la pelinegra.

Necesitaba esto, dejar de lamentarse y enfrentar sus problemas como la persona mayor que era ahora… no más excusas. Mina Ashido por fin había conseguido ese coraje y valor que tanto le hacía falta en su vida.

El pequeño susurro no lo escucho Hagakure, sin embargo… cierto peliverde si logro escucharla a pesar de estar noqueado por el alcohol.

 **Narración normal**

Kyouka estaba decida a detener la dominación de su amiga, entendiendo que charlar no era una opción… las acciones eran su única opción. Con ayuda de Kaminari, Mineta logro pegarse al techo con ayuda de su quirk y empezar a traspasar sin ser percibido por el par de varoniles luchadores. Bakugou y Todoroki estaban preparados para combinar explosiones con llamaradas.

La _guerra_ estaba llegando a su clímax y todo el mundo esperaba el momento indicado para lanzar su ataque final, dispuestos a terminar de una vez por todas con lo que sea que estén enfrentando. Los segundos pasaban… cada uno empezó a moverse… y entonces...

-"Alto!"-dijo una voz conocida para los miembros de la clase A, una carismática sombra los observaba decepcionados.  
-"Vaya si que armaron un alboroto chicos…"-se sobo la nuca soprendido Sero.

Yaoyorozu detuvo su ataque solo unos segundos por la sorpresa de ver a sus compañeros con sus trajes de héroes… luego los ignoro y siguió su ataque.

-"Yaoyorozu! Detente o nos veremos forzados a usar la violencia!-le advirtió Tokoyami, Dark shadow se mostró hostil.  
-"No tengo nada contra ustedes así que no se metan en mi camino…"-le dio una mirada sombría la pelinegra.  
-"Sero llévate a Shoji… yo me encargare de-"-a la velocidad de un rayo, una lengua envolvió el cuerpo de Tokoyami y lo jalo como si de un juguete se tratara.

Tsuyu había levantado y junto a ella… su mal habito de ir besando a cualquier hombre que este en su rango de vista. Todos los presentes suspiraron totalmente decepcionados mientras escuchaban los sonoros besos y las suplicas de ayuda del héroe recién llegado…

Y entonces todo exploto… más o menos…

-"Que mierda?"-se quejó Bakugou, reconociendo el olor que una vez lo durmió hace mucho tiempo, el rubio cayo dormido.

Al igual que el explosivo muchacho, el resto de los jóvenes empezaron a caer dormidos uno a uno, a excepción de cierta pelinegra que logro crear una máscara filtradora de aire. Y siendo la genio que es, Yaoyorozu lanzo un sedante a Midnight, dejándola inconsciente y deteniendo el esparcimiento del gas somnífero.

Justamente la muralla de ácido se desplomo, dejando ver a una calmada y nada asustada Ashido, Izuku dormido y Hagakure nervioso por lo que estuviera a punto de pasar.

-"Estas lista?"-le pregunto Momo, creando su fiel báculo y posicionándose para atacar.  
-"Si"-contesto serena la pelirosa.

Sin esperar más, la pelinegra cargo contra Ashido… levantando su báculo lista para arruinar ese rostro que le irritaba. Queria ver sus labios sangrar… actualmente… quería quitarle los labios por el simple hecho de haberlos usados con Izuku, algo que era tan íntimo entre parejas y seres queridos arruinado por ella… Momo estaba enojada.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, la heroína Creati bateo en dirección al rostro de su ahora nombrada… peor enemiga. En vez de escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte de Ashido, Momo sintió como su ataque fue parado a medio camino… al intentar jalarlo sin siquiera importarle quien fue el causante de detener su ataque, Momo noto una familiar cicatriz en la mano del sujeto… y entonces paro en seco para verlo a él.

Imponente e intimidante ya hacia su novio con un rostro culpable y triste, cubriendo y protegiendo a la pelirosa detrás suyo, como si de su guardián se tratase.

-"Por favor muévete…"-bajo su mirada la pelinegra, creando otro báculo con su otra mano.  
-"Momo…"-le hablo lo más cálido posible.  
-"No me hagas…!"-se detuvo a pensarlo-"…solo apártate"-insistió.  
-"Vamos a casa"-se acercó para abrazarla el muchacho, levantándola como una princesa y encaminándose a la salida.  
-"Te o-odio…"-susurro entre casi inaudibles sollozos la pelinegra, apretando con fuerzas la camisa del peliverde.

Ashido observo con tristeza como la joven pareja se iba, tal vez ya se había auto superado en lo sentimental, pero la pelirosa dudaba si algún día superaría que el peliverde este con alguien más que no sea ella.

-"Eso explica por qué Uraraka sigue igual que antes ahora que lo pienso…"-dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de Hagakure.  
-"La mejor despedida que tuve en mi vida"-dijo antes de caer dormida la chica invisible.  
-"Bueno!"-sus ánimos volvieron como si nada-"La vida continua supongo"-una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… típico de Ashido.

 **Tenemos que hablar**

Izuku se sentía como la peor persona en el mundo ahora mismo… el tener que ver a la persona que más amaba llorar en sus brazos y el que tú seas la causa de su miseria era… horrible. Todo esto era su culpa, Momo no merecía pasar por esto, era increíble el desastre que podía ocasionar una botella de alcohol (no cualquier alcohol por sea caso).

Recostando con delicadeza a su novia en su cama, el peliverde noto como esta ya había cesado sus lágrimas, un rostro imposible de leer era lo que ahora veía Izuku. No soportaba verla… tenía que hacer algo que solucione las cosas para ambos, algo que arreglara su situación y los deje vivir con tranquilidad en un futuro…

Izuku solo podía pensar en una cosa…

-"Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo…"-hablo el peliverde, sentándose en la cama sin voltear a ver a la pelinegra-"…seria lo m-mejor…"-aconsejo.

El miedo se apodero de Momo, la traición que Izuku había realizado no fue la gran cosa para ser sinceros… un beso por culpa del alcohol era justificable, aun así…

-"Y-yo…"-hablo sorprendida y asustada por la sugerencia de su pareja.  
-"No quiero hacerlo…"-le interrumpió Izuku, su voz reflejaba dolor-"…pero me parece lo c-correcto…"-siguió sin voltear a verle.  
-"No estoy e-enojada contigo…"-logro decir Momo, abrazando del cuello al peliverde-"…solo estoy c-confundida…"-confeso.  
-"Te amo"-le dijo con pena el muchacho, acariciando el delicado brazo de su novia con cariño.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Momo de esa noche estaba bastante borroso en su mente, probablemente gracias al alcohol que bebió antes, lo único que la pelinegra recordaba con claridad… eran esas dos únicas palabras que el peliverde le dijo antes de que todo se volviera confuso.

…

Aunque no había que ser un genio para deducir que por la forma en la que esta despertó desnuda a la mañana siguiente… algo había ocurrido. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a ahora a la pelinegra, en estos momentos lo que más le preocupaba a Momo era…

Donde esta Izuku?

 **Tiempo después**

Dado a que Momo no recordaba la conversación que su pareja y ella habían tenido la noche de la despedida de sus amigos, lo primero que la pelinegra hizo fue empezar a llamar a todos los contactos, amigos, familiares del peliverde, en un intento de obtener indicios o pistas de a dónde o porque Izuku había desaparecido.

La madre del peliverde fue la primera en brindarle información acerca de toda la situación, contándole y asegurándole que no se preocupara en lo absoluto por su hijo, Inko sabía algo… pero no se lo quería decir. Los amigos cercanos como Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki y Bakugou fueron los siguientes, la mayoría dijo que el muchacho les habia dado una visita y nada más… ninguno contaba más allá de eso.

Todas sus cosas seguían en su departamento y por lo que la pelinegra había revisado de sus pertenencias, el muchacho no se había llevado nada más que su traje de héroe consigo. Poco a poco Momo empezó a reducir su ardua búsqueda por encontrarlo, después de todo… habían días en los que el mismísimo Izuku hacia apariciones en la televisión, y por la forma y manera en la que este se encontraba…

Momo sabía que él estaba bien…

 **Pequeña sorpresa**

Hoy era un día importante para Momo, dos de sus amigos y compañeros de preparatoria iban a contraer matrimonio después de años de relación juntos. La pelinegra no podía estar más contenta de ver como Kyouka por fin podría formar una familia y llevar con orgullo el apellido Kaminari. Por supuesto que una llamada en la madrugada de Kyouka le hizo saber esto, la pelivioleta le dijo lo emocionada y nerviosa que estaba por todo.

Momo solo sonrió.

A pesar de que Izuku todavía no haya aparecido en cuatro días, la pelinegra tenía que admitir que un tiempo a solas le había venido de maravilla, tal vez sus pasatiempos a solas sean un poco raras (leer novelas que les parecía demasiado vergonzosas para compartir) pero al final la muchacha termino soportando tranquila estos días sin el peliverde.

Aunque en verdad deseaba que este se apareciera para la boda… seria lindo e inolvidable para ella, el que ambos presenciaron un evento tan importante para dos de sus amigos significaría mucho. Si Izuku no se aparecía antes del inicio de la ceremonia entonces Momo podía decir con seguridad que algo andaba mal… hasta entonces, todo estaba… figurativamente bien.

Pero la salud de la pelinegra era otra historia…

-"No de nuevo…"-se quejó apenada Momo, escuchando su estómago hacer ruidos nunca antes escuchados en toda su vida.

Era la tercera vez que iba al baño en todo el día, a este paso Momo juraba que comer sería un total desperdicio si seguía así. La pelinegra no recordaba haber comido nada en mal estado… ella era bastante estricta en su alimentación, Izuku también lo era y por eso en este departamento siempre se encontraría el balance perfecto en nutrición.

Pero aquí esta ella, vomitando su almuerzo sin explicación razonable alguna, tal vez estaba enferma? Quizás se trataba de un virus? Momo no sabía cómo tratar con algo tan inesperado y repentino como esto así que lo más razonable para ella en estos momentos era visitar a un profesional. Y debía hacerlo antes de la boda!

 **Sorpresa!**

Embarazada. Ella estaba embarazada…

-"Felicitaciones!"-le congratulo el doctor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose lo suficiente para darle un amigable abrazo.

La enfermera con apariencia felina también se acercó a felicitarla una vez el rechoncho pero simpático doctor término, sin embargo, Momo estaba en su propio mundo ahora mismo. La pelinegra no escucho las recomendaciones y consejos que el doctor y al parecer padre de un hijo le estaba dando, lo único que Momo podía escuchar ahora mismo era su voz.

Y sus propias palabras no eran tan alentadoras que digamos… pensamientos como _que pasara de ahora en adelante? Esta estoy bien o mal?_ Y la que más la asustaba…

 _Que es lo que diría Izuku al respecto?_

Era más que obvio que él era el padre, de eso no había duda, la verdadera pregunta era, en el nombre de todo lo bueno como había ocurrido esto? Hace algunos minutos todo era algunos extraños vómitos y nada más. Momo no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo…

Ambos tenían veinticinco años! Su carrera de héroes estaba en la cúspide en estos momentos! Para empeorar las cosas, el padre de su futuro hijo era alguien sumamente importante y vital en la sociedad de hoy en día! Si con tener una relación con ella el tiempo de Izuku ya era limitado… en verdad no quería ni pensar cómo serían las cosas con un bebe.

Que debería hacer? Todo estaba en contra del pequeño que empezaba a crecer en su interior, crecer sin la figura paterna era algo que Momo no podía imaginarse… ella adoraba a su fallecido padre y siempre fue el quien más apoyo moral le brindaba en su niñez. La pelinegra no quería pensar en lo traumático que sería el crecer sin un padre…

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien… que sería de su hijo si perdiera a uno de sus padres?! Izuku y Momo, ambos eran héroes… lo que significaba sacrificar sus propias vidas por el bien de un inocente a toda costa… era una regla de oro para la profesión que escogieron. No solo podía crecer sin un padre o madre… su hijo podría crecer sin ambos!

Por qué no había pensando esto antes de iniciar una relación? Obviamente Momo pensaba en casarse y formar una familia… pero en un futuro muy lejano! Cuando sus deberes de héroes haya acabado y ambos tengan el tiempo de criar debidamente a un infante… no ahora…

El estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos le hizo perder la noción del tiempo a la pelinegra, cuando esta volvió a la realidad, la puerta del departamento en el que vivía ya estaba enfrente suyo. Era bueno que hubiera llegado… las lágrimas amenazaban con salir desde ya hace un tiempo atrás.

-"Momo!"-la voz de su desaparecido novio se escuchó apenas abrió la puerta-"Estoy tan contento de verte de nuevo..."-sonrió feliz.

Sentir la calidez de Izuku le reconfortaba, _extrañaba sus abrazos_ …

-"E-estas bien?"-le pregunto el peliverde, sintiendo como su pareja no reaccionaba y temblaba… como si estuviera asustada.  
-"Lo s-siento Izuku…"-se disculpó no sabiendo cómo explicarle el error que había cometido.  
-"Que? De que estas h-hablando?"-pregunto preocupado el muchacho, separándose de ella para verla a los ojos.  
-"Lo e-eche a perder y-yo…"-empezó a sollozar-"…lo s-siento t-tanto…"-le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

En serio que Izuku estaba esperando todo tipo de reacciones por parte de su novia menos este… decir que no entendía nada y que estaba más perdido que Hagakure en la oscuridad absoluta era poco. Que es a lo que se refiera Momo?

-"Estoy *snif* embarazada…!"-dijo fuerte y claro la pelinegra.

Y así fue como Deku… el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos se petrifico…

 **Algún tiempo después**

Una vez Momo se tranquilizó e Izuku se descongelo, la joven pareja se encontraba en su sala… mirándose fijamente con rostros totalmente nuevos para el otro. Mientras que la pelinegra solo veía un futuro oscuro para el pequeño, Izuku no podía evitar no sentirse emocionado e incluso feliz…

Iba a ser padre…

Eran palabras tan simples pero con gran significado para él… el solo pensar todo lo que le podría enseñar a esa pequeña personita dentro de su novia le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Se sentía tan feliz ahora mismo… y todo gracias a la mujer enfrente suyo.

-"No creo que debamos tener a este bebe…"-dijo triste la pelinegra.

Izuku se tomó su tiempo para procesar las palabras de su pareja, tal vez oído mal? No podía ser cierto o sí? Acaso Momo estaba pensando en rechazar a su hijo?

-"Que estás diciendo?"-pregunto sintiendo un poco de molestia el muchacho.  
-"Quiero d-decir…"-trago saliva-"…si quiero tener un hijo... formar una familia… todo eso…"-explico la pelinegra.  
-"Pero…?"-dedujo que diría Izuku.  
-"Pero no creo que sea lo más justo para ti!"-dijo aumentando su voz-"Ambos somos **muy** jóvenes! Y lo que más me preocupa… somos héroes…"-susurro.

Ahí se tenía un punto, el ser un héroe era un trabajo de por si riesgo y agotador, en el caso de Izuku esto se duplicaba por ser considerado el más querido entre todos los héroes actuales, Momo también era bastante conocida y respetada para empeorar las cosas… y el que la prensa y el mundo entero en general… se entere que Deku y Creati estuvieran a esperando a un bebe seria pues…

…como una de las más poderosas explosiones que Bakugou pudiera hacer… más o menos eso sería un buen ejemplo. Por el amor de todo lo bueno, la prensa ni siquiera sabía que ambos tenían una relación! En efecto… todo estaba en contra de que ambos tuvieran un hijo… y aun así…

-"N-no tengo derecho a d-decirlo ya que tu e-eres quien está embarazada pero…"-hablo-"…yo si quiero tener un hijo…"-le miro con una sonrisa melancólica.

 _Pero por supuesto que si…_ pensó la pelinegra, Izuku nunca tuvo un padre, era normal que él quiera demostrarse a sí mismo y romper con esa cadena que venía de familia que el sí tenía lo necesario para criar un hijo… y Momo sabía que el sería un gran padre. Tal vez todos los últimos pensamientos que tuvo fueron negativos con respecto a su embarazo, pero para ser honestos… Momo moría de ganas por tener ya en sus brazos al recién nacido…

Ver si sacaría las pecas de su padre, el color de ojos, si sería niña o niño… ni siquiera había nacido y Momo ya quería conocer todo acerca de su bebe. Era esto lo que su madre le decía con respecto al… instinto maternal? Cualquiera que sea la explicación, la pelinegra disfrutaba el sentir esta nueva habilidad y conexión que había desarrollado.

-"Podría ser un r-reto…"-dijo con una nueva actitud la pelinegra-"…sin embargo… yo t-también quiero a este bebe…"-se llevó la mano a su estómago.

Eso era todo, no más charlas ni discusiones acerca de si su futuro hijo o hija debería venir a este mundo, la joven pareja había tomado su decisión y estaban contentos con eso. Dentro de algunos meses el mundo conocería... al hijo de Deku el más grande héroe en la historia! Y a Creati la heroína capaz de todo!

 **En la boda**

Había que darle crédito a Aoyama, el lugar se veía in-cre-ible! _El ser francés si era beneficioso después de todo_ pensó Kyouka, contemplando todo el arte y la elegancia del lugar. Era difícil no parar a observar los hermosos retratos que abundaban en el lugar, básicamente todo el local era una especie de museo! Las esculturas de hielo no hacían más que sorprender a todo el mundo.

La pelivioleta estaba contenta de que todos la estén pasando tan bien, pasar tanto tiempo con Yaoyorozu le había provocado un gusto en lo elegante y clásico, aunque el estilo punk rock siempre seria su favorito. Por supuesto para mantener contento a su estúpido esposo, Aoyama se encargó de usar una habitación entera para colocar un bar que se encargue de servir cocteles y bebidas.

Como si las cosas pudieran ponerse mejor… Satou acababa de llegar junto a un ENORME pastel de bodas el cual cumplía con todos los requisitos de la pelivioleta.

Apariencia nada cursi pero si divertida, sip!  
Muñeco de Kaminari con su rostro de idiota, sí que sí!

-"Pfff! Ahahaha!"-no soporto no reír de la risa Kyouka.  
-"No es gracioso…"-se quejó el rubio alado suyo.  
-"Si! Si lo es!"-continuo riendo la muchacha.

Sabor a uvas y a crema batida… simplemente delicioso!  
Cereza en lo más alto del pastel, épico!

-"Si casarme contigo hubiera significado tener uno de estos todos los días…"-le abrazo amigable del hombro-"créeme que me hubiera casado contigo Satou!"-rio.  
-"No entendí el chiste…"-dijo malhumorado Kaminari.  
-"Oh por favor! No seas así _cariño_ Hahaha…!"-se acercó a su esposo la pelivioleta-"No ves lo bien que todos la están pasando?"-se colgó del brazo del rubio.

Tal y como dijo la recién casada, ver a sus amigos y conocidos bailar en la pista de baile era incluso más divertido que la figura del pastel de bodas de Kaminari. Por qué? En un momento lo averiguaran… primero que nada…

-"Es hora de poner verdadera música"-lo jalo hacia un pequeño escenario la muchacha, donde dos conocidos los esperaban.  
-"No podría estar más de acuerdo"-sonrió animándose de golpe Kaminari.

Los jóvenes novios encendieron, prepararon y afinaron sus instrumentos listos para tocar una canción que ambos habían quedado en tocar en sus funerales, aunque el destino terminaría obligándolos a tocarla el día que se casaran. Esta canción era bastante antigua… y aun así ambos la amaban a más no poder.

 **Colocar Mr. Blue Sky - ELO**

Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

Iida y Hatsume fueron los primeros en agarrarle el ritmo a la canción, la pelirosa saco un control remoto oculto en su vestido rosa y lo activo al instante, los pasos robóticos de su pareja se detuvieron y este empezó a moverse como un buen John Travolta en la pista de baile. Por supuesto que el pelinegro de lentes no pudo más que pedirle a Hatsume que se detuviera, algo inútil ya que la muchacha disfrutaba controlando al velocista.

Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey

Kendo esperaba molesta a que Tetsutetsu termine de hacer fuerzas con Kirishima para decidir quien la sacaría a bailar, aunque si uno se fijaba bien… uno podía notar que esta tenia teñida sus mejillas de rojo. Hagakure y Ojiro bailan apegados lentamente y ambos con una sonrisa, eran de las pocas parejas que en realidad bailaban como personas normales.

Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Fumikage, Koda y Tsuyu bailaban los tres contentos en lo que parecía ser una coreografía bastante bien preparada, incluso Dark shadow movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Aunque si de coreografías hablamos, Todoroki se llevaba el oro por mucho…

El pobre era literalmente, tratado como un maniquí por una mujer que era aterradoramente parecida a él, siendo levantado con facilidad y realizando todo tipo de bailes complejos, por supuesto que el muchacho realizaba todo esto con un rostro totalmente vacío… sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for

Bakugou perseguía a una asustada Uraraka por toda la pista, gritándole e exigiéndole que baile con el de lo contrario la mataría. Por ultimo estaba Izuku y Momo los cuales estaban en medio de la pista de baile, ambos bailaban de acuerdo a la canción, realizando pasos de twist con una sonrisa.

El resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban en lo suyo, Mina miraba con una sonrisa al resto bailar junto a Sero y Satou, los tres comiendo del delicioso pastel. Shoji movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha disfrutando del ritmo desde su puesto de guardia, Mineta intentaba ligarse a todas las mujeres que estuvieran en la zona del bar y Aoyama se hacía cargo que el pequeño diablillo no realice un escándalo.

Kyouka Kaminari esperaba que sus amigas se casen pronto… así podía disfrutar de más celebraciones como estas. Denki estaba contento de que su esposa se vea tan feliz, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro le hacía desear que este día no acabe.

Que Kyouka haya aceptado casarse con un idiota como el… significaba mucho para el rubio. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerle saber a su esposa que ella no había tomado una mala decisión al estar con él.

Él se aseguraría de eso.

 **Vaya eso fue algo no creen? Hahaha no saben lo mucho que me divierto y disfruto escribiendo estos omakes, me hacen bien :D y el saber que a ustedes también les gusta mi trabajo lo hace el doble especial!**

 **Como ya saben, el IzuMo acaba de pasar a otro nivel con el embarazo de Momo, esta idea la tenía ya desde hace un tiempo y ahora solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes mis preciados seguidores…**

 **Nombres? :v?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	13. Sintomas, Apellidos y Eri solo Eri

**Primeras impresiones**

-"No me parece que estés embarazada del todo sabes…"-comento Kyouka inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado confundida.  
-"Casi nunca concordamos en nada…"-hablo Kaminari-"…pero en esto estoy con la señora Kaminari, te ves exactamente igual Yaomomo"-bromeo el rubio.  
-"Sabes que existe el divorcio… o no amor?"-le dio un codazo la pelivioleta, dejando sin aire al pobre.  
-"Ahaha... ambos se ven bastante contentos…"-hablo Ochako, uniéndose a la conversación.  
-"A que maldita hora llega Deku?!"-gruño Bakugou, la vista del explosivo muchacho fija en la ventana.  
-"Impaciente por que rechacen tu petición?"-le provoco Todoroki al igual que el rubio, este también se encontraba observando desde otra ventana.  
-"Y que mierda te hace pensar que si lo hiciera te escogería a ti?!"-se le acerco desbordando hostilidad.  
-"No creo que Midoriya quiera que el padrino de su hijo sea un explosivo psicópata…"-dijo nada asustado el mitad fuego hielo.  
-"Me parece que ambos están poniendo la opinión de Midoriya en un pedestal!"-se unió Iida-"Se han olvidado de lo que piense Yaoyorozu!"-explico.

Los dos rivales dieron un respingo de sorpresa, como si estuvieran coordinados, el par volteo a ver con determinación a su embarazada compañera sentada en los sillones. En verdad que Momo no esperaba que su pequeña reunión terminara en una competencia por ver quien se quedaba con el título de padrino…

Abreviando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de estar de la enorme mansión de la familia Yaoyorozu. Los futuros padres habían decidido realizar una pequeña agrupación para anunciar el inesperado embarazo de Momo, uno a uno sus amigos empezaron a llegar a la elegante mansión. Por qué en el hogar de Momo y no su apartamento?

Después de conversar por mucho tiempo el lugar de crianza de su futuro hijo, la joven pareja decidió que una vez más… tendrían que empacar para hacer una mudanza. Les gustaba su apartamento, sin embargo, había que admitir que el plano lugar no era el mejor sitio para un infante, ambos concordaron en que la mansión de la familia de la pelinegra sería un lugar perfecto para el crecimiento del pequeño. Aunque hubo alguno que otro inconveniente…

Le tomo un tiempo a Izuku el acostumbrarse al nuevo estilo de vida en la mansión Yaoyorozu, el peliverde no estaba acostumbrado a que un mayordomo o una maid le despertara todas las mañanas con una toalla lista para un rápido baño junto a una bandeja de plata con su desayuno de primera clase listo para que este se sirva… su propia novia tuvo algunas complicaciones al haber olvidado por completo su antiguo modo de vida.

Aunque nada de eso se comparaba al principal cambio en la vida de la pareja...

La madre de Momo era una buena persona… simpática y muy energética a pesar de ya estar pasando por _el gran cambio_ , siempre acompañando a su hija y futuro yerno en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas con desbordante buen humor. Aunque la mujer tenía sus defectos… digamos que su forma de ayudar y aconsejar a su hija como madre experimentada sonaba más como… una orden.

Izuku descubrió de donde saco Momo su gusto por enseñar…

Hablando del peliverde, el disfrazado muchacho saltaba de tejado en tejado cargando un montón de provisiones con sumo cuidado, incluso cuando una de las decenas de barras de chocolate que este había comprado se le resbalo, este se arriesgó a caer mal con tal de recuperarla. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco... pero Izuku en verdad quería complacer y hacer sentir bien a Momo en su embarazo.

Pero el que esta le haya pedido galletas saladas, chocolate y queso en aerosol sí que le asustaba un poco…

Tres alimentos totalmente distintos en sabor era algo que le causaría nauseas o le repugnaría a cualquier persona con gustos estándar, para alguien como Momo que comía mayoritariamente comida de primera clase, esto era mucho peor… sin embargo cuando los mayordomos y sirvientas de su hogar le ofrecieron los más codiciados y caros dulces que podían ofrecer… la pelinegra casi vomita por lo nauseabundo que le parecía.

Al chef personal de la familia Yaoyorozu que tenía años trabajando exclusivamente para ellos tuvo un infarto cuando le contaron lo ocurrido… pobre hombre… vencido por un supermercado…

Regresando a la pequeña reunión, la joven embarazada sonreía nerviosa a los dos rivales de su novio, Todoroki sentado a su derecha y Bakugou a su izquierda… Momo empezaba a pensar cual era la forma menos dolorosa de salir esta situación… rostizada o mandada contra la pared por una poderosa explosión.

-"Aceptare al niño en mi familia si es que algo les sucede… les aseguro que sus nombres serán inmortalizados"-dijo Todoroki lo más serio posible.  
-"Bueno yo…"-intento hablar la pelinegra.  
-"Bajo mi cuidado el mocoso se convertirá en el héroe más grande de todos!"-sonrió perturbadoramente el rubio.  
-"No los escuches Yaoyorozu!"-se acercó Iida-"Junto a mí su pequeño retoño tendrá una formación invaluable!"-se movió robóticamente.  
-"Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se enteren hahaha…"-rio Kaminari.  
-"Y yo quiero ver lo que te harán después…"-sonrió divertida Kyouka. A su esposo le recorrió un escalofrió al escucharla.

 _Como les explico?_ Se preguntaba asustada y nerviosa Momo, mientras que su rostro en el exterior era una sonrisa acompañada de unas cuantas risillas… en su interior la pelinegra sudaba cubetas por lo mal que se lo tomarían los tres aspirantes a apoderados. Como les diría que Izuku y ella ya habían escogido a los apoderados de su hijo hace ya un tiempo?

Parar suerte de la joven embarazada, el peliverde llego justo en el momento indicado. Entrando por la puerta cargando un montón de bolsas de minimarket, Izuku llego a la sala jadeante y cansado por la persecución de último minuto que tuvo contra la prensa.

-"L-lamento la demora…"-hablo agitado el muchacho-"Aquí tienes Momo…"-uso lo último que le quedaba de energía para alcanzarle las bolsas a su novia.  
-"Gracias!"-se le ilumino el rostro a la pelinegra, el asunto de antes se le olvido por completo.  
-"Oye Deku! Despierta maldita sea! Tienes que nombrarme como maldito apoderado mierda!"-empezó a patear al exhausto peliverde en el piso.  
-"Estas bien Deku?"-pregunto Uraraka, arrodillándose para asegurarse que a su amigo no le dé un infarto. El pulgar levantado del peliverde le indico que todo estaba bajo control.

Echando todas las bolsas en la mesa de la sala creando una montaña de galletas, chocolate y unos cuantos aerosoles de queso… la pelinegra vio como un tesoro el montón de comida que tenía a su disposición. Los demás presentes solo vieron sorprendidos e intimidados como su compañera devoraba elegantemente, pero a gran velocidad, todas las provisiones en la mesa.

-"Supongo que s-si está embarazada…"-comento con una sonrisa Uraraka.  
-"Si estar embarazada es comer todo lo que quieras…"-estiro su mano a la mesa-"…deberíamos considerar tener un bebe Denki haha"-rio Kyouka.

Al momento que la pelivioleta toco una de las barras de chocolate, la hambrienta pelinegra se detuvo para observar con el ceño fruncido a su amiga. Un pequeño báculo creció de la palma de la mano de Momo, la muchacha uso el pequeño objeto para golpear la mano de su compañera… obligándola a soltar la golosina.

-"Auch! Yaomomo que rayos?!"-se quejó Kyouka, sobándose su adolorida mano.  
-"No deberías meterte con la comida de una embarazada amor! Ahaha!"-rio disfrutando del dolor de su pareja.

Poco duro su diversión cuando la pelivioleta volvió en sí y le clavo sus amplificadores en sus ojos.

-"Todo bien Yaoyorozu?"-pregunto Uraraka, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Volviendo en sí, Momo se percató del daño que le había hecho a su amiga… ni siquiera ella podía explicar por qué de la repentina venida de emociones en su sistema. El ver que alguien intentaba robarle sus alimentos le provoco enojo, la pelinegra no pensó las cosas antes de actuar, había sido un impulso y ahora enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos…

-"Estas llorando?"-pregunto sorprendido Todoroki, el cual noto como esta intentaba contener lágrimas.

Momo solo sollozo y bajo su mirada, el débil sonido de las lágrimas de su embarazada novia actuó como morfina para Izuku, obligándolo a levantarse de golpe para analizar el lugar en cuestión de segundos en busca de su pareja. Una vez ubicada, el peliverde se hizo paso entre Iida y Bakugou para dirigirse a apoyar emocionalmente a su amada.

La pelinegra imito la técnica de fuente de agua de Izuku, balbuceos que el resto entendía como disculpas por su comportamiento salían de la boca de Momo. Gracias a esto, los tres amigos más cercanos del peliverde hicieron a un lado su disputa por el título de apoderado, en vez de eso, el trio se enfocó en calmar a la embarazada.

Aunque tal vez gritarle que deje de llorar no era la mejor de las formas de calmar a alguien… Bakugou fue noqueado con un leve golpe en su cuello por Izuku cuando el peliverde noto que mientras más gritaba el rubio… más lloraba su novia.

-"Creo que es buen momento para decir que yo seré el apoderado y no ustedes no creen?"-hablo Kaminari, el ruido era alto y este pensó que nadie los escucharía.

Una patada a la velocidad de la luz en su quijada combinada con un frio desmesurado en la parte inferior de su cuerpo fue lo que obtuvo Kaminari…

 **Casémonos!**

Existen muchos tipos de celebraciones para las parejas cuando estas deciden unirse para toda la vida… están los matrimonios tradicionales, temáticos, religiosos, campestres, etc. El tema de casarse surgió unas semanas después de la pequeña reunión que ambos habían organizado, fue gracias a los clásicos síntomas que la pelinegra estaba manifestando que la joven pareja decidió tomar papeles en el asunto.

Y pues así estaba la situación…

Recostados en su enorme y elegante cama, los futuros padres leían pacíficamente diferentes artículos e reseñas acerca del tema… el tiempo seguía pasando y ninguno había intercambiado palabra por estar tan inmersos en su lectura. Momo dio un largo suspiro a la vez que se quitaba sus lentes y hacia un lado todos los papeles esparcidos por las sabanas, Izuku fijo su vista en su pareja, notando que esta estaba a punto de hablar.

-"Bien…"-miro al vacío la pelinegra-"…listo para casarnos?"-volteo a ver al peliverde.  
-"Uh…"-intento digerir la repentina idea de su novia-"…supongo?"-respondió dudoso.  
-"No suenas seguro… puedo esperar, no me molesta"-sugirió la muchacha, sonriéndole cálidamente.  
-"No es e-eso!"-se apresuró a hablar-"Quiero decir… todavía no tengo un anillo ni n-nada…"-explico avergonzado el peliverde.  
-"De que estas hablando?"-le miro extrañada Momo.  
-"Ah…"-le vio confundido Izuku-"…q-que primero no tengo que p-proponerme yo para luego casarnos?"-duda en su voz.  
-"No exactamente"-le corrigió la pelinegra-"*ejem* Déjame explicarte todo lo que aprendí en este tiempo!"-levanto su dedo emocionada.

Luego de escuchar por varios minutos las conclusiones y opiniones de su novia acerca de todo lo relacionado a un matrimonio… Izuku llego a entender que las propuestas matrimoniales no eran más que una pregunta… con supuesto peso sentimental. Y aunque a Momo le agrade la idea de que el peliverde se arrodille ante ella vistiendo un esmoquin, sosteniendo en una mano un ramo de rosas y en la otra un anillo tan resplandeciente como la luna misma, los dos bajo el atardecer luego de una cita inolvidable y… luego…

…Y LUEGO…!

-"*sigh* Primero lo primero…"-dijo triste la pelinegra, descartando su fantasía para otro momento-"Debemos casarnos civilmente"-su rostro determinado.  
-"Ya veo…"-logro entender el muchacho-"Entonces… solo tengo que firmar estos papeles?"-levanto una gran cantidad de hojas.  
-"Exactamente"-asintió Momo-"Me tome la molestia de recolectar todos los requisitos que eran necesarios como partidas de nacimiento y esas cosas…"-explico.

 _Eso suena como mucho trabajo…_ se guardó su comentario el peliverde, segundos después, Izuku empezó a firmar todos los papeles tranquilamente, tomándose su tiempo para observar y leer pequeños fragmentos de la hoja. Ya casi llegando al final, el peliverde noto algo que le llamo la atención de inmediato… era con respecto al apellido…

-"Vas a tomar mi a-apellido?"-volteo a verle sorprendido y preocupado el muchacho.  
-"Si"-contesto segura y seria Momo-"Por qué preguntas?"-cuestiono.

Izuku se tomó su tiempo para pensar las cosas, típicamente siempre era la mujer la que adoptaba el apellido del hombre cuando una se casaba… aun así…

-"No me g-gustaría…"-hablo el muchacho.  
-"Que cosa…?"-pregunto genuinamente curiosa la pelinegra.  
-"…que se perdiera la h-historia de tu familia…"-le miro a los ojos el peliverde-"...Me dejarías s-ser un Yaoyorozu en vez de e-eso?"-pregunto sonriente.

 _Lo amo tanto…_ se dijo a sí misma, cubriéndose su boca con una mano intentando evitar que un sollozo se escape. En verdad que esto de las hormonas del embarazo la volvían muy sentimental…

-"Yo digo que si!"-grito desde afuera de la habitación la madre de la pelinegra-"Ire a contactar a un pintor para un nuevo retrato!"-dijo melodiosa.  
-"Uh… eso fue raro…"-comento Izuku, _escucho toda la conversación?_ Se preguntó.

Momo le dio la bienvenida a la familia entre lágrimas, el apellido de su madre seria recordado y atesorado por siempre por el peliverde…

Ya no era Izuku Midoriya, ahora era Izuku Yaoyorozu.

 **Solo somos tu y yo… y Eri…**

El embarazo de la pelinegra iba increíblemente bien, al parecer gracias a la genética que venía de su madre, Momo cumplía todos los requisitos para tener un bebe, esta era una forma de expresarlo ya que el doctor que los reviso dijo algo más… _bochornoso._ Izuku tuvo que aceptar rojo como un tomate un folleto acerca de las posiciones que la pareja debía realizar si deseaban tener otro descendiente…

Como sea!

Ya habían pasado dos meses y junto a ello un gran cambio había llegado en las vidas de los futuros padres!

-"S-se siente mal?! Debería d-detenerme?!"-cuestiono preocupado y asustado Izuku, sus manos acariciaban delicadamente un pequeño bulto.  
-"Esta bien…"-le sonrió Momo-"…no siento ninguna clase de dolor o algo parecido"-confeso.  
-"Ok…"-siguió moviendo su mano, un leve sonrojo acompañado de un leve temblor en su mano le molestaba a Izuku.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido para la joven pareja, fue gracias a los anteriores meses que cada uno se mantuvo ocupado hasta el día de hoy. Izuku tuvo que solicitar una reducción de su tiempo como héroe para poder pasar más tiempo junto a su ahora esposa… por supuesto que esto levanto sospechas en los paparazi y noticieros, aunque el peliverde se aseguró de mantener en secreto lo más que pudo el tema del embarazo.

Por parte de la futura madre, Momo tuvo una larga y tediosa charla con Sir acerca de lo que haría con respecto a su trabajo… las cosas no le sonreían para nada a la pelinegra, por como el rostro del serio hombre iba tornándose más oscura mientras escuchaba todo lo que ella le pedía no era nada alentador…

Hasta que menciono que Izuku pidió que este los vaya a visitar cuantas veces quiera una vez el pequeño nazca… nunca en su vida Momo había visto a alguien sellar una solicitud más rápido que Sir…

Regresando al tiempo actual, con el repentino crecimiento en el estomago de la pelinegra, las cosas se habian salido algo de control para los residentes de la mansión. La madre de Momo grito algo acerca de una marca para ungüento para este tipo de situación mientras se llevaba a un enorme grupo de mayordomos y maids con ella… dejando solos a la pareja.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ambos podían tener algo de intimidad tierna… Momo adoraba y extrañaba al tímido Izuku de antes. Decir que la pelinegra estaba disfrutando de esta situación era poco… lo estaba adorando! Colocando su mano encima de la de su pareja, la pelinegra le mando una mirada al peliverde antes de empezar a acercar su rostro al de el.

No duro mucho lamentablemente…

*ring ring*

-"Lo siento, yo contestare…"-dijo un poco apenado Izuku, levantándose para atender la llamada, su novia suspiro pesadamente.

 _Donde están los mayordomos cuando se les necesita?_ Se preguntó irritada la pelinegra, no había nada malo con querer ponerse un poco cursis y acaramelados de vez en cuando… en especial estando embarazada.

-"Si el habla…"-dijo el peliverde, su rostro se tornó serio a medida escuchaba lo que le decían por el teléfono-"…entiendo… le daré la dirección…"-su tono de voz cambio a uno triste.

Notando como el peliverde se quedó con la mirada perdida por varios segundos, Momo empezó a sentir preocupación…

-"Paso algo?"-cuestiono inquieta.  
-"Es Eri…"

 **Minutos más tarde**

Pocas veces Izuku le había platicado a su novia de Eri, la pequeña niña que rescato de las garras del despiadado Overhaul y los ocho preceptos. La portadora de un quirk tan poderoso como es el de la destrucción a nivel celular, bastaba una gota de su sangre para poder dejar sin quirk a un héroe, en más altas dosis… la muerte no tardaría en llegar.

Esta inocente niña que había sido privada de una apropiada niñez y en vez de eso… tratada como un objeto para los planes de su horrible padre. Fue gracias a Izuku junto a un escuadrón de pros y policías que Eri logro ser salvada de ese infierno en el que estaba encerrada bajo tierra. Todos pensaron que una vez lejos de Overhaul, la niña volvería a ser como antes…

Pero ni siquiera ella sabía quién era…

Desde que nació la pobre fue rectificada y privada de ser ella misma, de mostrar algún tipo de emoción a menos que su padre se lo pida… se le privo de amar y ser amada. Las autoridades intentaron con psicólogos y expertos, ninguno de ellos logro hacer algún avance… todos siempre decían lo mismo al terminar la entrevista.

 _Es muy tarde…_

Eri ya no sabía en quien o que creer, su vida había sido toda una fachada, no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar por más amigable que se vea, estaba asustada de hacer amigos o siquiera conocidos. Todas las familias que solicitaban una cita para adoptarla terminaban disculpándose por no ser capaces de adoptarla… Eri nunca decía una sola palabra cuando los padres venían a preguntarle acerca de ella.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a verlos a los ojos…

Sir estaba contra la espada y la pared, hizo todo lo humanamente posible para intentar abrir el corazón de Eri y aun así… solo le quedaba una última alternativa. Desde que empezó y finiquito la misión de rescate, un testarudo peliverde le había estado molestando con poder ver a la pequeña, por más que Sir quiera dejarlo… las autoridades no se lo permitían.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, sin más recursos o alternativas… Izuku era lo último que podía intentar…

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron todos!

A penas Eri reconoció una cabellera verde desde la ventana de su cuarto, fue la niña la que fue primera en recibir al muchacho… lanzándose a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa. Desde ese día las autoridades encargadas del caso entendieron que no había mas motivo para privar a Izuku del infante.

Y entonces los años pasaron…

Izuku continuo visitándola y conociéndola, Eri era bastante parecida a Uraraka, gracias a ese parecido que noto el muchacho, el peliverde decidió presentarle a su mejor amiga esperando que la pequeña deje de ser tan escéptica y reservada. Al parecer cualquier amigo de Izuku se volvía automáticamente el amigo de Eri…

La pequeña era tan delicada y amorosa…

A veces el peliverde dudaba si Overhaul en verdad era su padre, la apariencia y la personalidad era demasiado distinta, aunque había veces en que Eri si se parecía al villano. La vez que el muchacho le conto sobre Bakugou y su historia de la niñez fue un ejemplo… Izuku noto como la sonrisa de la inocente Eri se volvía tercia un poco y esta pestañeaba un par de veces.

Eri se había vuelto exageradamente sobreprotectora y dependiente del peliverde…

Gracias a los esfuerzos de Izuku, la pequeña empezó a asistir a una escuela, incluso acepto una familia y para colocar la cereza al postre… Eri era una genio. Notas altas, valores destacables y admirables, el peliverde no se sorprendió al escuchar que ella al igual que el… quería ser un héroe.

Había pasado ya años desde que la vio, exactamente dejaron de verse cuando toda la drama de tercer año inicio, fue un buen momento a decir verdad. Eri estaba dispuesta a entrenarse y superarse, para estar completamente concentrada en su ingreso a U.A, esta le pidió al muchacho que la dejara de visitar, necesitaba concentrarse y el que Izuku este alrededor no le ayudaba.

Había madurado tan rápido…

Con el asunto del embarazo de Momo, Izuku había olvidado por completo a su pequeña amiga, _apuesto a que se ve increíble_ , dijo mentalmente. Ya terminando de contarle toda la historia de Eri y el a su novia, la joven pareja se encontraba esperando tranquilamente a que la movilidad que trajera a la muchacha se presentara.

-"Entonces…"-hablo la pelinegra-"… solo viene a visitarte?"-pregunto curiosa, Izuku le había contado todo acerca de Eri… pero aun no explicaba el porqué de su visita.

Justamente cuando el peliverde estaba dispuesto a hablar, un auto polarizado se estaciono enfrente de la enorme mansión, Sir y Mirio salieron del auto primero, uno con su característica sonrisa y el otro serio como siempre. Bubble girl también se dispuso a salir, sin embargo, algo o alguien no la dejaba la sostenía de un brazo evitando que este se muestre por completo del auto.

Las rejas de la mansión se abrieron y los cuatro héroes se empezaron a acercar.

-"Hey! Midoriya!"-levanto su brazo animado Mirio, saludándolo antes de acercarse a el y abrazarlo por el cuello-"Mira cuanto has crecido!"-rio.  
-"Es b-bueno verlo de nuevo senpai…"-sonrió el peliverde, riendo un poco al notar que su amigo no había cambiado nada.  
-"Como va el embarazo"-hablo Sir, siendo directo como siempre.  
-"Perfectamente, gracias por su preocupación señor"-contesto respetuosamente Momo.  
-"Una vez nazcas el tio Mirio te llevara a varios parkes de diversiones escuchaste pequeño? Hahaha!"-le hablo al estómago de la pelinegra.  
-"Me alegro que todo vaya bien"-comento Sir-"Volviendo al trabajo…"-volteo a ver al peliverde.  
-"Esta adentro?"-pregunto ansioso Izuku, señalando el auto negro donde Bubble girl aun intentaba salir.  
-"Ha estado bastante callada en el viaje, supongo que está nerviosa"-informo el delgado hombre-"Antes de que la veas, me gustaría discutir un par de cosas…"-seriedad en su rostro.

Momo empezó a guiar a los dos héroes por el enorme jardín, Izuku se quedó quieto, su mirada estaba fija en el auto… quería verla, abrazarla y preguntarle todo por lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Eri era más que una amiga, el peliverde la veía como una hermana menor, la consideraba incluso familia.

Un pequeño cuerno junto a unos tímidos y nerviosos ojos se asomó por el auto…

Basto una pequeña mirada para que los ojos de la rubia se humedecieran, Izuku ya estaba corriendo hacia ella inconscientemente, Eri también emprendió marcha hacia su salvador. Al igual que antes… la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de su héroe… nada había cambiado.

-"Te extrañe t-tanto…"-dijo suavemente el muchacho, acariciando el ahora más largo cabello de su amiga-"…Eri"-la atrajo lo más que pudo.

Eri escondía su rostro cada vez más en el pecho del peliverde, las lágrimas empezaban a mojar la polera del muchacho… poco le importo. Su niña estaba de vuelta…

 **Minutos más tarde**

-"A-adopción?"-pregunto incrédula y sorprendida Momo, Sir le paso unos papeles.  
-"Así es… Eri hablo con su familia adoptiva y ellos la apoyan en que Izuku…"-se arregló sus lentes-"…se vuelve su padre legal"-informo.

El asombro aún era notorio en la pelinegra, lo repentino de su embarazo y ahora le venían con una petición de adopción… en verdad que este año todo era sin avisar y abrupto. La idea de que Eri se vuelva su hija le provocaba bastantes emociones que no podía identificar…

-"Sería bueno que aceptes hija"-se unió a la conversación su madre, la mayor había estado en la sala antes que ellos por lo que escucho toda la conversación.  
-"Ya que ahora están casados formalmente no veo ningún inconveniente en adoptarla, ambos deben firmar esto y dentro de unos días Eri será oficialmente parte de su familia"-explico Sir.

Momo estaba segura que Izuku estaría más que contento de volverse el padre de Eri, el inconveniente estaba en que era ella la que no conocía lo suficiente a la jovencita. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para aprender a ser madre antes de que nazca su hijo.

Se estaba complicando las cosas por algo muy simple!

-"Bien… donde firmo?"-se decidió con una sonrisa Momo, no debería tomar mucho tiempo el poder conocer bien a su futura hija…

Además… con lo feliz que se veía Izuku junto a Eri en las afueras de la mansión jugando con Mirio y Bubble girl... el corazón de la pelinegra se enterneció por tal escena. Todavía no había nacido su hijo y la familia Yaoyorozu ya se estaba expandiendo cada vez más.

 **Tiempo después**

Ya había pasado un considerable tiempo desde que Eri se volvió oficialmente parte de la familia, Izuku era quien más pasaba tiempo con ella, siempre dispuesto a hablar y aconsejar a su hija acerca de sus incomodidades e inquietudes. Momo tenía que admitirlo…

Estaba celosa… celosa de una jovencita de quince años…

Eri no ayudaba mucho en parar estos celos, la adolescente era resplandeciente y hermosa, desbordaba un aura que le alegraría el día a cualquiera mientras que ella… tenía barriga…

La realidad sonaba dolorosa…

Estos meses la jovencita había sido el centro de atención de todos en la mansión, todos gozaban y disfrutaban pasar tiempo de caridad con la rubia. Por supuesto que todos seguían siendo cuidadosos con ella, aun así... por más mal que suene.

Le gustaba cuando no estaba Eri…

Izuku y ella podían ponerse cariñosos cuando les sobraba tiempo e incluso podían darse la libertad de salir de vez en cuando disfrazados por la ciudad… solo para pasar el rato. Ahora que estaba Eri, el tiempo libre del peliverde era estrictamente para _momentos familiares_ , los cuales consistían en pasar tiempo entre los tres miembros más jóvenes de los Yaoyorozu.

La actividad hubiera sido perfecta sino fuera por un pequeño detalle… Eri…

Tal vez su pareja no se dé cuenta, pero Momo sí que lo hacía! Las palabras de Izuku resonaban en su mente cuando este le dijo que la jovencita podía sacar un carácter bastante parecido al de su verdadero padre… la pelinegra noto este lado suyo en varias ocasiones.

Eri amaba a Izuku… en VERDAD que lo hacía…

La manera en la que esta hacia duraderos los abrazos que compartían, la extraña manía de acariciar su espalda e incluso a veces los rizos del peliverde, como si de amantes se tratasen… no era algo normal entre padre e hija. Como la rubia se aseguraba de respirar con fuerza la esencia de Izuku...

Momo también paso por la pubertad, hormonas y todo lo que implicaba.

Era normal que Eri sienta atracción y se sienta de esta forma a esta edad, ella lo entendía… sin embargo! Ya que ahora ella era su madre, la pelinegra debía aprender a corregir y guiar por el buen camino a su hija, eso inquiría decirle que deje de ver con lujuria a su esposo.

-"Eri"-le llamo la pelinegra-"Podemos hablar unos momentos?"-hizo un espacio en el sillón.  
-"Claro!"-respondió animada, sentándose junto a su madre con una sonrisa.  
-"He notado que últimamente haz estado algo… activa"-resalto la última palabra Momo.  
-"No entiendo"-inclino su cabeza hacia un lado inocente.  
-"*sigh* Me refiero a que estas entrando a la pubertad"-fue directa-"Me pareció que sería buen momento de hablar ya que Izuku no está"-le miro serena.  
-"Oh?"-dijo melodiosa-"Que tiene que ver el en esto?"-sus manos se apretaron.  
-"Te gusta no es así?"-fue al grano Momo.  
-"Sip! Y pienso hacer que el sienta lo mismo por mí!"-le miró fijamente la rubia.  
-"Que dijiste? Creo no entender a qué refieres-"  
-"No me caes bien…"-bajo su mirada la jovencita-"…sabes… si hubiera sido Uraraka puede que lo hubiera aceptado pero…"-su rostro se volvió serio.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda a la pelinegra…

-"Aun no entiendo por qué Izuku te escogió a ti…"-le miro con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Ahora… esto le hubiera provocado bastantes pensamientos negativos a Momo si Eri le hubiera dicho esto antes, sin embargo… su encuentro con la madre de Izuku hace tiempo ya le había enseñado algo importante.

-"*sigh* Te entiendo…"-dijo la pelinegra-"…no eres la primera que me lo dice hehe"-sonrio.

Era el turno de Eri para quedar sorprendida e anonadada, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba del todo. Honestamente la rubia esperaba que uno, su madre adoptiva se moleste o dos, se deprima… esto no estaba en sus planes.

-"Eres mi hija ahora Eri"-le sonrio cálidamente-"Aunque me odies mi deber es preocuparme por ti… me asegurare de merecer tu amor"-le tomo de la mano.

Si hubiera sido una persona desconocida, Eri le hubiera provocado un dolor insoportable e inimaginable solo por tocarle la mano. La manera en la que la pelinegra le tomo de la mano se sintió tan… maternal y verdadera.

Eri recordó la primera vez que Izuku le abrazo protectoramente… cuando era todavía una niña…

-"Lamento h-haber dicho lo de antes…"-se disculpó apenada-"Ahora entiendo p-por qué Izuku te escogió…"-sonrió levemente.  
-"Significa mucho viniendo de ti hija"-algo dentro de Momo despertó… y le dijo que un abrazo era lo que su hija adoptiva necesitaba en estos momentos.

 _Así se sentía tener una madre?_ Se preguntó con ganas de llorar Eri, la rubia le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, no queriendo dejar de sentir este nuevo sentimiento que estaba sintiendo. Un nuevo lazo se había formado entre las dos féminas… uno de madre e hija.

Su momento familiar seria interrumpido no poder un mayordomo… tampoco por Izuku o alguna otra persona a su alrededor… quien se encargaría de separarlas sería nada más y nada menos que…

-"Q-que?!"-grito asustada y emocionada Momo, separándose de inmediato de su hija para observar su crecido estómago.  
-"Sentiste eso?!"-cuestiono igual de estupefacta que la pelinegra Eri.  
-"Oh c-cielos!"-sintió que alguien se movió dentro de si-"Llama a I-izuku! A-ahora!"-pidió.  
-"Ya va a n-nacer!? Ah!? Y-yo…!"-entro en pánico la rubia, levantándose del sillón y no sabiendo a donde correr.  
-"No es eso! E-está pateando…!"-aviso asiéndose aire con sus manos-"M-mucho!"-no supo que hacer la pelinegra.  
-"Ok! No p-pasa nada! Falsa a-alarma!"-empezó a respirar con dificultad, pasaron unos segundos de la misma manera hasta que…  
-"Eri!"-grito horrorizada Momo, viendo a su hija hiperventilarse.

Era un poco peligroso usar su quirk estando como esta… pero el momento lo ameritaba!

-"Ten!"-le paso una bolsa de papel la pelinegra. Eri tomo la bolsa de inmediato y empezó a inhalar y exhalar.

Poco después Momo descubriría que Eri sufría de hiperventilación… luego regañaría a Izuku por no contarle acerca de algo tan importante como eso.

Por lo menos si había algo de lo que Momo no tenía que estar celosa…

 **Me costó bastante… no sé por qué pero sufrí al hacer esto :(**

 **Como sea… en el anterior episodio les pedí nombres para el primer OC que escribiré en esta historia… creo. Ahora depende de ustedes como se llamara esta criaturita la cual ya no tiene sentido ocultar el género, ya que el próximo episodio contare todo acerca de su nacimiento.**

 **Va a ser una niña… sip… no me maten :´v**

 **Bien ahora solo dejen un review con su opinión y coloquen el nombre que deseen que tenga él bebe. Aquí los candidatos.**

 **Lylian  
Izumi  
Kazumi**

 **Y el mío: Mizumi… cuanta creatividad tengo no? :´v**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **-evolvelove**


	14. Familia

**Por honor**

Algunos dicen que las familias adineradas son malas, no importa el lugar o su historia, muchos creen que es por culpa de esta gente acomodada que uno no tiene las oportunidades que merecen hoy en día. Otros piensan que estos tienen una comunidad secreta que se encarga de mantener a raya a las masas, un limitador para la sociedad. Viniendo de parte de una familia adinerada y criada bajo los mejores lujos… Momo no creía tal cosa.

Su madre tenía procedencia decía humilde, su padre era quien ya tenía amasada una fortuna y tenía un árbol genealógico bastante respetado y conocido en la ciudad, por causas del destino fue que ambos se toparon con el otro… pero fue por amor que ambos terminaron uniéndose y consumiendo a su única hija. La manera en que la criaron fue definitivamente peculiar y diferente a la de cualquier otro niño, sin embargo…

Momo nunca sintió o vio que sus padres fueran malas personas…

Para su corta edad, la pelinegra ya entendía como funcionaban bastantes cosas a su alrededor, teniendo consciencia de lo pesado y trabajoso que era criarla, la pequeña usualmente se distraía leyendo y aprendiendo todo lo que se le presente o le parezca interesante. El descubrir que su quirk era la creación de objetos inanimados mediante el pensamiento y deseo le ayudo bastante a distraerse.

Sus padres la amaban, le dijeron que estaban orgullosos de ella y que en un futuro seria ella la encargada de llevar el apellido Yaoyorozu a su máximo esplendor…

Es por eso que le molestaba…

-"Que dijo que?!"-pregunto furiosa la futura madre, su ceño fruncido y su recién peinado cabello empezando a desordenarse.  
-"R-relájate Momo... no es bueno e-enojarse en tu estado…"-le recomendó horrorizado Izuku, tomándole de la mano para intentar calmarla.

Ahora más que nunca el peliverde tenía que apoyar a su esposa, en la última visita al médico la joven pareja término con un inesperado ultimátum. El profesional les informo que estando ya en las últimas etapas de gestación, estos se mantuvieran siempre listos y atentos para recibir al bebe… Izuku no perdió tiempo y se puso a laborar el doble por un tiempo para luego pedir unas vacaciones.

Ahora… estando ya en el noveno mes de embarazo, la familia entera se había reunido para celebrar el ingreso a U.A de Eri, Momo a pesar de tener ya barriguita se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo, su peinado ondulado… Izuku suspiro enamorado cuando la vio bajar de las escaleras…

Aunque todo su amor se esfumo cuando Eri empezó a contar su día…

-"Como quieres que me relaje?!"-volteo a verle enojada-"Un don nadie le falto el respeto a la familia!"-golpeo la mesa la pelinegra.

Primera cena que el peliverde tiene para compartir con su familia y esto sucede… Izuku no podía sentirse enojado o siquiera pensar en culpar a Eri por sacar el tema. Estos últimos meses habían cambiado por completo a su esposa, empezando por un apetito infinito y un cambio de humor radical, en serio… hubo una vez en que la pelinegra casi asesina a una pobre maid que recién estaba empezando a trabajar en la mansión…

La excusa de Momo fue que esta le sonreía mucho.

-"E-estamos celebrando que E-eri ingreso a U.A… no deberíamos h-hablar de eso…"-intento recordarle el porqué de su celebración.  
-"Ese idiota también ingreso…"-dijo con veneno en su voz la rubia, la jovencita jugaba con su comida molesta.  
-"Inaceptable, esto es negligencia de la preparatoria, mañana mismo iré a hablar personalmente con el principal!"-hablo Momo a la vez que se llevaba una gran cucharada de lasaña a su boca.  
-"No debí confiar en él!"-hizo un ademan con sus manos-"Creí que por ser un fan de papa sería bueno hablarle…"-se sintió tonta Eri.  
-"Tranquila cariño, me encargare de que ese tal… como se llamaba?"-cuestiono la pelinegra, señalándola con su cuchara.  
-"Kota Izumi…"-dijo con asco la muchacha, su pobre lasaña fue apuñalada con su tenedor.

Un pedazo de su comida se le quedo atorado en su garganta al peliverde.

-"*sigh* Iré a arreglar una cita de una vez!"-ignoro a su pareja que no paraba de cambiar de color.  
-"Te acompaño!"-se levantó de la mesa Eri, la jovencita ayuda a su madre a subir las escaleras mientras ambas desprestigiaban a al muchacho.

Una vez las dos féminas arriba, Izuku logro desatorarse con mucho esfuerzo, grandes bocanadas de aire se escucharon por todo el comedor, la madre de Momo observaba todo con una sonrisa.

-"Fue una gran cena no lo crees?"-dijo antes de beber una copa de vino.  
-"Pudo haber s-salido peor…"-dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa el peliverde.  
-"Izuku!"-le grito desde arriba su _amada_ -"Tráenos algunas barras de chocolate por favor!"-pidió la pelinegra.  
-"Por lo menos dijo por favor…"-rio divertida la mayor.

Suspirando cansado, el futuro padre se encamino a la salida de la mansión, la tienda más cercana estaba cerca al centro de la ciudad… lo que significaba un posible encuentro con la media. Sus vacaciones no eran exactamente un tiempo de descanso.

 **Niña mimada**

Al igual que en la mansión de los Yaoyorozu, otra familia pequeña pero con el mismo aprecio sentimental festejaba el ingreso de un muchacho pelinegro, su apetito era alto gracias al gran esfuerzo que hizo en el examen que dio esa tarde. La mayor había preparado una gran cena para festejar el logro de su sobrino, aunque no intercambiaran muchas palabras… el aire de familiaridad apaciguaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-"Sabes... muchos estarían saltando de emoción en tu lugar ahora mismo…"-hablo Shino, una sonrisa serena en su rostro.  
-"No es la gran cosa…"-dijo Kota con la boca llena, sus ojos fijos en su comida.  
-"Dices que ingresar a U.A no es la gran cosa? Ha… en serio?"-hizo un gesto de derecha izquierda con su cabeza la pelirroja.  
-"Si Deku pudo hacerlo…"-vio al vacío unos segundos el joven.  
-"Entiendo que lo admires y todo…"-hizo una pausa para masticar-"…pero tienes que entender que el está en un nivel mucho más alto que el tuyo…"-explico.

Su tía tenía razón, Kota se consideraba a años luz de alcanzar a su ídolo y héroe, el manejo de su quirk no era el más complejo de todos… y aun así el muchacho seguía teniendo dificultades con su uso. Deku había tenido las mismas dificultades cuando tenía su edad… sin embargo, un quirk que le rompiera los huesos si no se usaba debidamente le parecía mucho más difícil de amaestrar que un quirk como el suyo… que era controlar agua.

-"No tienes por qué apresurar las cosas, toma las cosas con calma"-le aconsejo su tía, una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.  
-"Ok…"-le hizo un gesto de que apreciaba su orientación Kota.  
-"Y dime…"-se limpió los labios la pelirroja-"Hiciste amigos? Conociste a alguien o…"-pregunto con la intención de hacer conversación.

Una bola de arroz se le quedo en media garganta al pelinegro…

-"Ten…"-le paso un vaso de agua Shino-"Eso es un si verdad?"-sonrió un poco divertida.  
-"B-bueno…"-recordó a cierta rubia-"… había alguien…"-frunció el ceño Kota.  
-"Te molesta si pregunto?"-se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar con detenimiento.

Suspirando estresado, el pelinegro se dispuso a contarle todo acerca de su encuentro con una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida... aunque sea solo en el exterior. Aun recordaba con detalle como la muchacha había pasado de ser un ángel… al mismísimo satanás.

-"Era un niña mimada…"-dijo con desprecio el muchacho.

 **Eri y Kota… de amigos a peores enemigos.**

Todo lo que Izuku le había contado de su preparatoria término siendo cierto… la entrada era absurdamente grande, los edificios llamativos y masivos, el ambiente era serio e imponente. La cantidad de personas que venían a postular era demasiado… todas emanaban rivalidad y desprecio por el otro, cada uno sabia su camino con la frente en alto, todos dispuestos a dar todo de si para tener un oportunidad de estudiar en la mejor academia de héroes.

Ni siquiera había empezado el examen y Kota ya tenía el polo mojado del sudor que le provocaba los nervios, miedo, preocupación… sus sentimientos lo estaban dominando, aunque por fuera este se comporte frio e cortante, en estos momentos el pelinegro era un tornado de nervios. Lo que le había dicho su tía antes de venir no le animaba del todo…

 _Tus padres y yo reprobamos el examen… pero tengo confianza en que lo harás bien!_

No la culpaba, Shino aún era nueva en esto de ser padre y madre, aun así… Kota hubiera apreciado cualquier otro modo de alentarlo que decidiéndole que toda su familia en general… había fracasado rotundamente en ingresar a U.A.

-"Oh!"-dijo alguien por detrás suyo-"Tu también eres fan de Deku?!"-le vio con un brillo en los ojos una rubia.

Volteando para ver de quien se trataba, el muchacho quedo hipnotizado ante lo tierna y linda que se veía esa jovencita de cabellera dorada, el pequeño cuerno en un lado de su cabeza la hacía ver a un más bella. Era irónico como teniendo un quirk de agua este se haya quedado con la garganta seca, las palabras querían salir pero sus labios no se abrían… y su nariz no respiraba.

Eso eran malas noticias…

-"Es un llavero original!"-observo asombrada la joven-"Yo también tengo uno igual mira mira!"-levanto su cartera.

El llavero de su mochila era idéntico al que la rubia le estaba mostrando en su cartera, ambos estaban en muy buen estado y en su versión más grande, el rostro enmascarado de Deku combinaba a la perfección la cartera llena de otros logos que Kota reconoció como los fieles compañeros de su héroe… Uravity, Ingenium, Shoto y muchos más. _Esta chica es igual que yo!_ Grito mentalmente el pelinegro, su fanatismo por los héroes era igual en los dos.

Justo cuando el muchacho encontró la fuerza y el coraje para responderle a la hermosa rubia…

-"Todos los postulantes para la clase de héroes favor de presentarse en el teatro de la preparatoria"-se escuchó en todo el campus la voz de una mujer.  
-"Ah…! Sera mejor apresurarse!"-acomodó su cartera la muchacha-"Un gusto conocerte!"-se despidió mientras corría.

Kota solo pudo levantar su mano en dirección al camino por donde había desaparecido la muchacha… el sentimiento de la derrota se apodero de él, un aura grisácea se formó a su alrededor, haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer una chica tan linda le puso en un estado de pena.

Para suerte del pelinegro… esta no sería la última vez que vería a ese ángel de cabellera dorada.

 **Tiempo después**

Su nombre era Eri… Eri Yaoyorozu… hija de la famosa y respetada familia trascendental más antigua de la ciudad... o por lo menos eso fue lo que escucho Kota.

-"A pesar de que tuve la oportunidad de ingresar por recomendación…"-hablo por el micrófono la rubia-"Creí que sería injusto el no vivir por lo que los demás pasaron"-sonrió determinada.

Los aplausos y los gritos de aliento no se hicieron esperar, casi todos los varones se pararon para alabar a la rubia, todos gritando lo tierna y hermosa que era, otros lanzándole sus números telefónicos e incluso… hubo alguien que le lanzo un ramo de rosas… aparentemente ese era su quirk… lanzar rosas.

Kota no podía creer que alguien de su estatus sea una completa nerd con los héroes, su personalidad había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados al pisar ese estrado para dar un pequeño discurso, de fanática paso a una disertadora profesional, la manera en la que hablo con tanta confianza era impresionante. _Es de esperarse de alguien que tiene dinero…_ pensó negativo el pelinegro.

No es que a Kota le desagrade la gente con dinero… Deku y muchos de sus amigos tenían dinero de sobra y a él les caía bien cada uno, sin embargo, al muchacho siempre le molesto esos ricachones que se creían dioses por la cantidad de dinero que tenían. Su tía trabajaba duro para mantenerlo… el que haya gente que no tenga que trabajar e igual le caigan billetes del cielo le molestaba.

El muchacho no conocía mucho de la familia Yaoyorozu… últimamente había estado en boca de todos que la única descendiente, Creati la héroe capaz de todo, tenía un amante. Nada se podía confirmar todavía, la mansión de la familia había cerrado sus puertas impidiendo que la media pudiera indagar, a los reporteros les extrañaba que la heroína ya haya pasado nueve meses sin hacer actividad heroica… los chismes seguían corriendo.

Poco o nada le importaba el asunto a Kota, los amoríos que tuviera esa mujer no eran asuntos de nadie, aunque si le parecía extraño que Deku la visite frecuentemente… según lo que le dijo hace años, el peliverde y ella habían terminado una relación por culpa de un viaje que el muchacho tenía que hacer. Al final Deku nunca volvió a mencionar a la pelinegra en sus conversaciones con él.

-"Muy bien!"-tomo el micrófono el hombre con cola, el cual Kota reconoció como Tailman el héroe luchador-"Es hora de empezar el examen práctico!"-sonrió emocionado.

Al igual que el héroe, todos los candidatos dieron un grito de guerra o simplemente gritaron, había llegado el momento de la verdad… este era el primer paso para acortar el espacio entre su héroe y el.

 **Tiempo después**

Kota tendría que asegurarse de regañar a Deku una vez termine todo esto, su héroe le había dicho que el examen práctico seria destruir la mayor cantidad de robots que pudiera… pero nunca le dijo que estos serían tan ridículamente resistentes a los quirks.

-"Este año pedimos hacerles una actualización! Si en verdad quieren ser héroes… deberán derrotar la mayor cantidad posible!"-dijo la voz femenina.

Las personas con quirks de apoyo o defensivos ya se habían resignado a pasar, muchos de los que tenían habilidades destructivas y ofensivas brillaban como nunca en el examen, Kota estaba en problemas… el poder derrotar un robot por si solo le tomaba demasiado tiempo, para empeorar las cosas, habían algunos desgraciados que esperaban el momento indicado para salir de la nada y robarle los puntos a los que ya llevaban un tiempo luchando.

Pero él podía hacerlo… no podía permitirse fallar.

Si es que no valía la pena gastar tiempo luchando contra un solo objetivo solo para que te roben el punto… entonces Kota tendría que derrotarlos tan rápido, que nadie tendría tiempo para robárselo. _Water bullets…_ era una técnica que el pelinegro había estado practicando desde hace ya un tiempo. Usando su mano como una pistola, el muchacho podía retener la salida de agua en sus dedos, dependiendo de cuantos dedos este usando para disparar… las balas de agua podrían salir con más velocidad o grosor.

Con la dura capa de metal que los robots tenían, sería imposible para el pelinegro el querer traspasar esa dureza… sin embargo, _no necesito destruirlos!_ Bastaba con poner suficiente fuerza de impacto para derribarlos, los puntos se contarían si este los inmovilizaba o los destruía. Aun tenia oportunidad!

-"Water Walk!"-esta técnica le permitía deslizarse con velocidad por el suelo, usando una mano para dejar un camino de agua y la otra para disparar a los robots… el muchacho ya tenía su ingreso asegurado.

Por mucho que le doliera tener que derribar algunos objetivos que ya estaban en proceso de ser eliminados… el pelinegro no podía detenerse ahora mismo. _Solo unos puntos más!_ Dijo mentalmente Kota, deslizándose entre las calles desoladas y buscando algún robot, su cuerpo empezaba a llegar a su límite, por lo que decidió dejar de deslizarse y moverse a la antigua.

-"Ahí!"-dijo jadeante pero con una sonrisa el pelinegro, un solitario robot se movilizaba hacia él.

Volteando de derecha a izquierda y volteando detrás suyo, Kota sonrió lleno de esperanza, no había señal de alguien cerca… esto lo decidiría, su futuro como héroe estaría cada vez más cerca de hacerse realidad! Parándose en seco, el pelinegro se tomó su tiempo para apuntar a la cabeza del robot, bastaba un disparo… cada vez más cerca… su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-"Water Bull-"-

En menos de un segundo, el robot de apariencia dura e intimidante fue explotado por el interior, todas sus partes salieron disparadas a diferentes lugares, la pechera de metal casi golpea a Kota si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Su oportunidad de entrar a U.A… fue destruida frente a sus ojos.

-"Oh… hola!"-le saludo por detrás del robot Eri, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-"Es bueno verte de nuevo!"-dijo alegre.  
-"Ese era…"-susurro apretando sus puños el pelinegro, poco a poco este empezó a levantarse del suelo.  
-"Esta bien? Necesitas ayuda?"-se acercó al muchacho preocupada la rubia.  
-"Por qué…"-se quedó viendo al suelo tembloroso, sus dientes empezaron a rechinar.  
-"Por que que?"-pregunto aun inocente Eri.  
-"Eres una egoísta!"-le grito furioso Kota, viéndole con su rostro lleno de ira-"Dices que quieres entrar de la forma normal!?"-le señalo haciéndola retroceder.  
-"Uhm… si eso dije…"-intento seguir con su buen humor.  
-"No te pusiste a pensar que le quitas las oportunidades a otros de ingresar?!"-intento culparla-"Imagínate cuantos hubieran logrado pasar si tu no hubieras pensado solo en ti misma!"-rugió.

Estaba diciendo la verdad, el que haya tomado el examen había sido meramente para probarse a sí misma, Eri no se puso a pensar en los demás… solo quería hacerse merecedora de entrar a U.A. El examen le había ido de maravilla, con casi noventa puntos en su disposición… la rubia logro su objetivo, pero a que costo?

-"Vienes de una familia adinerada no es cierto?!"-siguió gritándole-"Tu y toda tu familia ricachona puede irse al demonio!"-se dispuso a marcharse molesto.

Una cosa era meterse con ella… y otra con su familia. Para Eri el haber sido aceptada en una familia tan amorosa como la que tiene ahora… lo era todo. Ella nació sin familia, él no tenía ningún derecho a faltarle el respeto a sus seres queridos.

-"Que sabes tú…"-dijo en voz baja Eri-"…no tienes derecho a insultar a mi familia idiota!"-le detuvo tomándole del hombro.  
-"Suéltame! Engreída oxigenada!"-empezó a forcejear el pelinegro.  
-"Discúlpate!"-siguió molestándole la rubia, su mano empujando su rostro.

Por estar tan concentrados en sacarse al otro de encima, el par de jóvenes no se percató de las sonoras pisadas de un colosal robot que se acercaba lentamente. Logrando tumbar al cretino pelinegro, Eri se preparó para hacerlo disculparse a golpes… sin embargo, de la nada el sol que los cubría desapareció… y la oscuridad vino en su reemplazo.

-"Es e-el… cero puntos!"-dijo sin creérselo Kota, el robot que su héroe había destruido para ingresar estaba enfrente suyo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Eri no se paralizaba del miedo, cosas como películas de terror entre otras eran causa de risa y burla para ella, había vivido un infierno en su niñez… ya no había nada que la asustara… hasta ahora.

-"Vamos! Muévete!"-intento sacársela de encima a la fuerza, no sirvió de nada… la rubia estaba petrificada-"Eri!"-le llamo por su nombre.

Creyendo escuchar la voz de su héroe, la muchacha regreso a la vida real justo antes de ser vista por el gigante, la manera en como el pelinegro la llevaba de la mano le hizo sentir la misma calidez que sintió cuando Izuku la rescato de su prisión. Sin poder pensar o usar su cuerpo a su placer, la rubia se dejó llevar por el muchacho, el miedo le impedía actuar por sí misma.

-"Demonios…!"-maldijo Kota, ambos habían terminado en un callejo sin salida-"Usa tu quirk!"-volteo a ver a su acompañante.  
-"Uh?"-aún seguía perdida Eri-"En e-eso?"-se refirió al robot.  
-"Tenemos que salir de aquí! Úsalo es nuestra única esperanza!"-intento pensar otra solución… pero ninguna era viable.  
-"No sé si f-funcionara! Nunca lo p-probé en algo tan grande!"-admitió nerviosa su respiración empezaba a acelerarse.  
-"Te daré tiempo!"-lleno sus puños de agua el pelinegro.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el muchacho ya se había lanzado en contra del titánico robot, lanzando con todo lo que tenía puños de agua que lo único que hacían era distraer por unos segundos al ciborg. La hiperventilación empezaba a afectarle, los pensamientos negativos y escenarios tristes inundaban su cabeza, Eri no estaba segura de sí misma…

 _Está bien Eri…_ las palabras de su héroe sonaban en su cabeza, la manera en la que Kota luchaba contra el robot le hacía recordar a la vez que Izuku se enfrentó a su padre. _Todo estará bien… porque ya estoy aquí_ a pesar de que este cubierto de sangre y lastimado, su héroe siempre le sonrió.

-"Eri!"-le llamo desesperado Kota, sus manos expulsaban toda el agua que podía para evitar que el puño del robot se acercara.

No más hiperventilación… no más miedo… ya no.

Concentrando todo su poder en su mano, Eri golpeo con todas sus fuerzas uno de los pies del coloso… haciéndola esparcirse en diferentes direcciones al instante. El equilibrio del gigante se fue perdiendo, la fuerza que Kota estaba poniendo fue suficiente para empujar al robot hacia atrás.

Y entonces cayó.

El titánico robot de cero puntos fue derribado nuevamente… pero esta vez por dos jóvenes aspirantes a héroes.

 **Regresando con Kota y Shino**

-"Ese es mi sobrino"-le despeino el cabello la pelirroja.  
-"Gracias…"-dijo algo avergonzado Kota.  
-"Aunque aún hay algo que no entiendo…"-se quedó con la duda Shino-"…nunca hicieron las pases?"-cuestiono.  
-"Bueno…"-recordó lo que sucedió al intentar hacerlo.

 **Flashback**

-"G-gracias por cargarme…"-le agradeció un recuperado Kota.  
-"No hay de que"-sonrió inconscientemente la rubia-"Ahora discúlpate"-le miro sombría.  
-"Solo si tú me agradeces el haberte salvado la vida"-oculto su rostro en su gorro.  
-"Dije que te disculpes…"-se le acerco con una sonrisa perturbadora.  
-"Ya dije lo que tenía que-"-el sentir que alguien le piñizcaba en su hombro le dejo inmóvil.  
-"Espero que disfrutes no poder moverte por dos horas"-dijo antes de salir de la tienda de primeros auxilios Eri.

 **Fin flashback**

-"Me parece que ustedes dos serian buenos amigos"-comento sonriente Shino.

 _No me caería bien ni aunque Deku me lo pidiera…_ pensó molesto, y que si le parecía linda y atractiva? Ahora que empezarían sus clases, Kota ya no tendría tiempo para niñerías como enamorarse… y lo mejor de todo… ya no tendría que ver a esa engreída niña oxigenada.

 **Y donde está el padre?**

El dolor físico era algo en lo que Momo no estaba familiarizada del todo, claro de vez en cuando había sufrido lesiones o alguno que otro hueso roto… pero nunca había experimentado algo que haya puesto su vida en riesgo. Su marido por otra parte… el sí que había experimentado toda clase de lesiones, fracturas, caídas, etc.

El conocía lo que era estar a punto de perder la vida…

A la pelinegra le hubiera gustado experimentar eso, la razón? Simple… así hubiera estado preparada o siquiera hubiera tenido una idea del infierno que sería dar a luz, la cantidad de unidades de dolor que sentía era simplemente increíble, por supuesto que visto desde la perspectiva de un médico informante esto sería visto de esa manera. Momo por otro lado…

-"Donde esta Izuku!?"-logro preguntar con dificultad la pelinegra, su rostro volteo a ver a Eri la cual hacia todo lo posible para calmarla.  
-"Esta en c-camino! Respira inhala exhala…i-inhala…"-empezó a darle un ataque a la pobre rubia.  
-"Sáquenla de aquí"-ordeno la madre de Momo, su voz autoritaria y firme.

Dos mayordomos tomaron de ambos brazos a la rubia, arrastrándola hasta llevarla afuera de la habitación de su madre, ya estando fuera, Eri logro recobrar el sentido común y se dispuso a hacer lo que cualquier persona haría después de presenciar lo que había visto…

Ir al baño a vomitar.

El que su hermanita haya decidido venir al mundo justo ahora provoco un escándalo en la mansión, no solo Izuku no se encontraba para apoyar a su esposa… sino que justo hoy la pareja había decidido dar la noticia al mundo acerca de su relación. No es que estén buscando ser el centro de atención o algo por estilo, los futuros padres pensaban que sería mejor que lo supieran lo más antes posible para que luego les den un respiro de todas las entrevistas y así estos tendrían más tiempo para criar al infante.

-"Necesito llamar a todo el mundo…"-saco su celular y se puso a marcar con manos temblorosas Eri.

Impresionada por su propia velocidad para escribir un mensaje a todos sus contactos, la rubia se dio un momento para respirar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que viniera… eso significaba moverse de un lado a otro en la sala… exacto…

 **Al mismo tiempo con Izuku**

Hacía mucho tiempo que el peliverde no hablaba con Shinso, siempre era interesante e inesperado lo que fuera a decir el misterioso hombre, los dos viejos amigos se quedaron charlando por un buen tiempo en el centro comercial, ambos informándole al otro como le iba en su vida. Izuku se sorprendió al enterarse que este ya había abierto su oficina de héroe bajo la recomendación de Aizawa…

Le alegraba que su amigo haya podido ser lo que siempre quiso.

Fue el turno de su compañero para asombrarse cuando el peliverde le resumió toda su vida junto a su ahora esposa e hija adoptiva, Shinso le felicito por su futuro hijo y le deseo suerte antes de empezar a marcharse, ambos tenían cosas que comprar en el centro comercial después de todo. El peliverde se dirigió a las tiendas para infantes para ver si este podía encontrar algún juguete para su futuro hijo.

Pero justo estando por bajar en las escaleras automáticas…

Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, la imagen de Eri con su uniforme de U.A apareció en la pantalla del artilugio, a penas contesto su hija adoptiva ya le estaba gritando todo tipo de incoherencias. El pobre oído del peliverde casi empieza a sangrar por lo alto que estaba hablando la rubia.

-"Relájate Eri, respira y dime que es lo que pasa"-le aconsejo paternalmente Izuku.  
-"Y-ya viene!"-siguió hablando a su manera, la muchacha empezó a hiperventilarse por unos segundos.  
-"Estaré en casa dentro de unos minutos… dile a tu madre que vaya entreteniendo a la-"  
-"Esta en labor!"-logro decir a pesar del estado en que se encontraba la rubia.

Izuku palideció, las escaleras ya habían parado hace ya un tiempo, ahora el peliverde estaba enfrente de esa tienda de accesorios para bebes que tanto había estado buscando… una sonrisa perturbadora se le formo en el rostro. El celular del peliverde termino hecho polvo por la cantidad de fuerza que este utilizo para estrujarlo.

Concentrando todo su poder en sus piernas… Izuku empezó a correr en dirección a su hogar, poco le importo que la media lo empezará a seguir vía helicóptero, auto o incluso quirks de velocidad. Lo único que le importaba al peliverde en esos momentos… era estar con Momo.

 **Esta aquí**

Las afueras de la mansión Yaoyorozu estaban completamente inundadas de reporteros, fans y una gran cantidad de héroes conocidos. Por alguna razón… alguien había convertido la entrada en una especie de alfombra roja para los más populares y respetados héroes de toda la ciudad, dos héroes del top tres ya habían pasado por los flash de las cámaras con el fin de poder entrar al enorme hogar.

En la entrada se encontraban "Los vigilantes" haciendo de guardias y utilizando la cinta de Sero para poder limitar a la media, Dark shadow junto a él enorme águila de Koji intimidaban a los reporteros evitando que estos intenten sobrepasar la cinta. Tsuyu observaba por encima de un poste si había alguna actividad sospechosa entre el mar de gente.

De un auto polarizado negro bajo Nighteye junto a Lemillion y Bubble girl, el trio monstruoso se encamino hacia la entrada, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar. Mirio posaba divertido mientras que Bubble girl solo saludaba con una sonrisa, el siempre serio Sir no perdió tiempo como sus discípulos y se encamino de frente a la entrada.

-"Buenas tardes caballeros"-les saludo cordialmente el hombre-"Les agradecería si nos ahorramos la charla y me dejan pasar"-se acomodó sus lentes.

Tokoyami y Sero se hicieron a un lado sin protestar, el aura que emanaba Sir podría verse peligroso e intimidante… pero la verdad era otra. _Sera niño o niña?_ Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente el larguirucho hombre, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se adentraba a la enorme mansión.

-"Ya viene"-aviso Tsuyu desde lo alto del poste-"Abran las puertas, está a toda velocidad"-recomendó.

Confundidos por las palabras de su compañera, los tres muchachos se miraron extrañados por unos segundos, en esos pequeños segundos que se distrajeron… una mancha verde paso a toda velocidad entre ellos, las rejas de acero fueron quebradas como si nada por esta fuerza invisible.

-"Ese f-fue Midoriya?"-pregunto anonadado Sero.  
-"Supongo que si…"-comento Fumikage, un poco asustado por la velocidad que podía llegar a tener el peliverde.

En su recorrido a toda velocidad, Izuku juro haber pasado por entre muchos de sus amigos que se estaban dirigiendo a la mansión, aunque el ver a Sir si le había sorprendido bastante… luego habría tiempo para pensar. Aun con su quirk activo, el peliverde se movilizo con velocidad pero con mucho cuidado entre los pasillos de la mansión, nuevamente rostros familiares se le cruzaron.

Después los saludaría…

Ya viendo con brillo en sus ojos las escaleras que lo llevarían a su recamara, el peliverde dejo de usar su quirk para subir con naturalidad, usando ese momento para respirar profundo y preparase para lo que venía. En las afueras de su habitación estaba Eri, algunos mayordomos y su madre, como le había hecho Inko para llegar más rápido que el? Era un misterio.

-"Ah estado preguntando por ti todo el rato"-le informo con una sonrisa cálida su madre.  
-"Papa!"-se lanzó a sus brazos la rubia-"M-mama ah estado g-gritando desde hace horas y y y…"-lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

Acariciando con cariño la melena dorada de su hija, Izuku se agacho lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, una sonrisa de confianza fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Eri. Cuando el peliverde sonreía de esa manera, la joven tenía la seguridad de que ya todo estaría bien… ya no habría de que preocuparse.

Suspirando por última vez, Izuku se posiciono enfrente de la puerta de la habitación… los gritos y el llanto de Momo se podían escuchar claramente desde afuera. Era el momento de la verdad…

Tan pronto como el peliverde cerro las puertas detrás suyo… los gritos de dolor ya no se volvieron a escuchar…

Y luego de un tiempo… el llanto de un nuevo ser se escuchó por toda la mansión.

 **Familia**

Nunca en su vida Izuku hubiera podido imaginar que algo tan pequeño e delicado pudiera brindarle tanta felicidad, su pequeña ya había parado de llorar hace ya un tiempo, su casi inaudible respiración cuando dormía le hipnotizaba. Podría tenerla en sus brazos para la eternidad… y nunca le quitaría la vista ni por un segundo, estaría siempre pendiente de que nada malo le paso, sería su protector, guardián… su padre.

-"Te amo tanto ahora mismo…"-volteo a ver a su exhausta esposa.  
-"Q-quiero sostenerla…"-pidió cansada la pelinegra, su respiración agitada y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Izuku le pasó a su pequeña a su madre, a pesar de haber pasado por un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Momo tuvo fuerzas más que suficientes para poder cargar a su hija. Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer sin parar, su pequeña era más hermosa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la pelinegra logro esbozar una sonrisa dolorosa.

-"Es p-perfecta…"-junto su frente con la cabecita de su hija-"Tiene t-tus pecas…"-rio sollozante.

Antes de que este pudiera contestarle, las puertas de la habitación empezaron a abrirse lentamente, los ojos curiosos de Eri se asomaron con cuidado.

-"Y-ya termino?"-pregunto inocente la rubia.  
-"Ven aquí…"-le hizo una seña con sus manos su padre.

Acercándose tímida y nerviosa, la muchacha empezó a ver con más claridad a su hermanita, Eri se quedó sin aire. La criaturita en los brazos de su madre era increíblemente pequeña… y adorable, ninguno de los peluches gigantes y esponjosos de su habitación se comparaba con tanta ternura.

-"P-puedo…?"-pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña.  
-"Ahora eres la hermana mayor…"-le sonrio cálidamente Izuku.

Liviana y delicada, era como sostener unas cuantas sabanas en tus brazos, su hermanita no pesaba nada! La calma con la que dormía le parecía increíble a Eri, hace solo algunos minutos, la muchacha juraba que los llantos de esta se habían escuchado por todo el vecindario. Otra cosa que le pareció extraordinario, eran ese rasgo facial que su padre le había pasado, las pecas en sus mejillas indicaban que efectivamente… era hija del más grande héroe de todos.

Seria reconocida por todos en cualquier lugar.

-"Como se llama?"-pregunto alegre la rubia, el tener en sus brazos a su hermanita le hacía sentir bien.  
-"Lylian…"-dijo con los ojos cerrados Momo, poco a poco esta empezaba a caer dormida.  
-"Lylian Yaoyorozu"-termino de decir Izuku.

La madre de Momo observaba llorosa la escena, como madre el ver como su hija formaba su propia familia le era cautivador… sin embargo… aun había algo que debía hacer…

Saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar… la mayor grito a todo pulmón…

-"Es una niña!"

Bakugou maldijo a todos los cielos su suerte… mientras le pagaba un fajo de billetes a Todoroki.

 **Nada que decir…**

 **Es posible que estemos llegando a un final definitivo? Posiblemente el próximo episodio sea un segundo epilogo? No lo se… es increíble lo lejos que he llegado. Les agradezco… de corazón.**

 **Para terminar quiero decir esto… las reacciones de cada uno de los miembros de la clase 1-A serán épicas… créanme… voy a dar todo de mi para escribir esas escenas.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	15. Primerizos

**Primerizos**

Muchos pensaban que el criar a un recién nacido era un reto que solo las parejas más comprometidas y unidas podían soportar, todos los cuidados y actividades complejas que uno debía realizar todos los días… sumado a la alimentación explicita e primordial que uno debía prepararle. Amigos y familiares les decían siempre lo mismo.

 _Olvídense de dormir por un mes o más…_

Con todo lo que les habían dicho… los jóvenes padres obviamente quedaron más que traumados y asustados cuando empezaron sus primeros días de parentesco. A penas la familia entera regreso a la mansión luego de una visita al médico, el par no gasto ni un solo segundo más de su tiempo y entre los dos empezaron a preparar todo lo necesario para su primer como padres primerizos.

Dejando a la pequeña Lylian en los brazos de su hermana mayor, pelinegra y peliverde se movían de un lado para otro en la mansión sin descanso alguno y a paso apresurado (Izuku tuvo que usar su quirk). Mayordomos y maids observaban sorprendidos y algo tristes como sus dos amos trabajan con todo su espíritu en los deberes que deberían aprender a acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante.

Ambos progenitores les pidieron a todos en la mansión que esto tenían que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Mientras que la recién nacida dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Eri, sus dos analíticos padres sudaban la gota gorda preparando pañales, alimentos, ropa, etc. Izuku usaba su quirk a su máximo poder para ir a una velocidad sobrehumana de la tienda a su hogar… todo con el propósito de comprar algo que les faltara. Momo creaba ropas, juguetes e incluso cajas musicales con canciones que tardarían años para ser creadas por un artista… todo esto mientras preparaba una docena de biberones.

-"Uh… Mama… Papa… tal vez quieran leer esto…"-intento llamar su atención, su celular en una mano y su hermanita en un brazo.  
-"Esta bien Eri, podemos solos gracias!"-le dijo pasando alado suyo sin detenerse mientras llevaba un enorme armario con temática femenina.  
-"Con cuidar a tu hermana es suficiente ayuda!"-la voz de su madre se escuchó desde la cocina.  
-"Puedes mostrarle a tu abuela dulzura!"-se sentó junto a la rubia la mayor de las Yaoyorozu.

Toda la tarde… les había tomado toda la tarde y parte de la noche el poder terminar todos sus quehaceres, pero todo había valido la pena. El cuarto de su pequeña estaba más que listo, suministros y todo lo que necesitaba un recién nacido estaba preparado y bien resguardado, sin mencionar que habían preparado lo suficiente para abastecer a Lylian por más de un mes…

-"En serio no quieren ayuda?"-pregunto por tercera vez Eri, sus dos padres se veían al borde de colapsar por el cansancio.  
-"*yawn* Esta b-bien… terminamos con esto y luego iremos a la cama…"-preparaba la cuna colocando sabanas y cobertores.  
-"Ok… *yawn* es hora de d-dormir…"-los ojos de Momo le pesaban y aun así, la pelinegra mecía y alimentaba a la recién nacida.

Dejando a la abrigadísima pequeña en su cuna con todo el cuidado del mundo, la pelinegra dejo que su esposo la cubriera con su rosada y suave manta… ambos suspiraron exhaustos. Apoyada en el hombro del peliverde, el par se quedó viendo con una sonrisa cansada a su hija, cubierta de rosa y vestida de rosa, la joven Lylian dormía placida en su cuna con una música de caja musical de fondo…

-"Bueno… hora de dormir supongo…"-volteo a ver con los ojos cansados a su esposa.  
-"Si…"-un rápido beso para luego dirigirse silenciosamente a la salida y apagar las luces. El casi inaudible sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó.

Pasaron segundos… luego minutos… ambos aún seguían sin dejar de verse y moverse enfrente de la puerta, los dos agitados padres empezaron a sentir una inconformidad correr por sus venas. Un tic nervioso le empezó a dar a Momo, la perilla que Izuku aun sostenía se deformo por la fuerza que este puso.

Y entonces ambos volvieron a entrar de un golpe a la habitación…

-"*sigh* Supongo que ahora sería buen momento para decirles…"-hablo Eri echada en su cama.

Pasando por la destruida puerta del cuarto de su hermanita, la rubia supuso que sus padres estarían en su habitación… gracias al camino de utensilios de bebe que dejaron en el camino. Abriendo la puerta con sutileza, la joven se sorprendió un poco al ver a sus dos padres profundamente dormidos en su cama.

Una sonrisa cálida adorno su rostro al acercárseles...

En medio de sus padres, Lylian dormía abrazada por su madre protectoramente, Izuku cubría con sus dos brazos a ambas femeninas hasta apegarlas a su pecho, una pequeña risilla quiso escapársele a Eri. La pequeña niña no podía estar más cómoda y segura en el mundo, haciendo de primera capa estaba su madre y para aumentar la protección, su padre sostenía firme a ambas con sus cicatrizados brazos.

La rubia suspiro sintiéndose algo orgullosa pero culpable de no haberles contado lo que había descubierto al estar leyendo acerca del crecimiento de los bebes. Le parecía algo extraño que sus propios padres, siendo lo listos que son, no hayan tomado en cuenta que ambos tenían personalidades tranquilas y calmadas.

Naturalmente su hija tendría que salirles igual.

Tomando una de las sabanas más cercanas, Eri cubría al trio con cuidado de no tapar a su hermanita y dificultarle la respiración. Apagando las luces y cerrando las puertas, un bostezo se le escapo luego de tan movido día… ya mañana les contaría a sus padres acerca del pequeño detalle… o tal vez no… quien sabe.

A fin de cuentas, a la joven le gustaba ver a sus padres esforzarse tanto… no quería arruinarles la "diversión".

 **Noticia de último minuto**

Si la mera noticia de la confirmación de una relación entre el más grande héroe Deku y Creati ya había provocado un escándalo… uno no podía imaginarse lo ridículamente escandaloso que se puso el mundo cuando les llegaron las nuevas de un compromiso entre ambos… y para poner la cereza en el postre…

El par ya había concebido a su primer hijo…

Los flash informativos no se hicieron esperar y los miles de videos y artículos por internet comenzaron a aparecer sin descanso alguno. Absolutamente todos los periódicos y noticieros tenían en la mira a la joven pareja de héroes, reporteros, entrevistadores y periodistas hacían todo lo que podían para poder sacar el más mínimo acontecimiento lo más rápido posible.

Amigos, familiares y conocidos del par eran bombardeados con peticiones de entrevistas privadas, televisadas y hasta transmitidas por radio por las diferentes compañías de noticieros. Algunos amigos como era el caso de "los vigilantes" accedían a estas entrevistas sin problema alguno, brindando información vital e interesante a las noticias.

Otros héroes como Uravity, Ingenium y otros preferían no dar información alguna por respeto a la privacidad de sus dos amigos. Y luego estaba Bakugou que simplemente mandaba a todos esos molestos reporteros con la cola entre las patas.

Y entonces por fin llegamos a la actualidad, afuera de la entrada a la mansión Yaoyorozu, cientos de personas estaban reunidas con el único propósito de por fin escuchar por la boca de los mismos héroes toda la historia que habían estado semanas esperando. Algunos llevaban esperando por días, semanas… meses!

Tiendas de acampar y remolques abundaban en el lugar…

Ya casi iba siendo hora de que las puertas se les abran y cada reportero y periodista no podría evitar estar nervioso o ansioso por entrar al elegante e trascendental hogar de una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad. Y si es que así estaban afuera… uno se ponía a pensar… y como están adentro?

Bueno…

-"Mama… creo que Lylian ya está lo suficientemente presentable…"-hablo Eri, la rubia observaba nerviosa como su madre vestía a su hermana.  
-"Tonterías! La primera impresión siempre es la más importante"-dijo melodiosa Momo, la pelinegra no paraba de ponerle accesorios a la pequeña.

Las tres féminas vestían coloridos y elegantes vestidos que la propia madre de la pelinegra les había otorgado, el tiempo que las dos mayores se habían tardado había sido insignificante comparado a las horas que llevaba Momo vistiendo a Lylian. Haciendo uso de su quirk, la mujer creaba a diestra y siniestra cantidades indefinidas de vestidos hechas a la medida para su hija.

-"Señoritas, ya casi es hora de empezar"-toco la puerta y hablo un mayordomo.  
-"Mama…!"-llego al límite de su paciencia la aburrida Eri.  
-"Ok ok! Solo una cosa más…"-un mini sombrero de alas anchas salió de sus manos, el pequeño accesorio fue acomodado delicadamente en la pequeña.  
-"Ahora si podemos bajar?"-pregunto desesperada la rubia.  
-"*sigh* Ojala la prensa viniera más seguido…"-miro con ternura a su hija.

 _Bueno… si se ve adorable_ pensó Eri, Lylian era la perfecta combinación de sus padres después de todo. Era como si el destino hubiera cogido los rasgos más característicos de ambos para mezclarlos y mejorarlos en un solo ser.

Ojos grandes y verdes, pecas, pequeña cabellera negra combinada a un rostro inocente y redondo de un bebe… ver a la pequeña y no querer abrazarla y decirle "te amo" debería ser un reto que solo los más fuertes de voluntad deberían probar. Aunque toda su ropa color pastel le hacía ver más graciosa que adorable en estos momentos.

Con su hija en brazos, las tres féminas se dirigieron a paso firme a la sala de estar de la mansión, ni bien habían llegado uno ya podía escuchar los balbuceos nerviosos de Izuku entre todo el bullicio de preguntas y sonidos de cámaras con flash. Las fuertes pisadas de Momo se escucharon como eco en los oídos de cada reportero en la habitación, las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a las tres bellezas y media de la mansión Yaoyorozu.

Todas las cámaras apuntaron y dispararon a discreción a las bellas féminas recién llegadas, una sonrisa confiada se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner el apellido de la familia devuelta en lo más alto. El pasar tanto tiempo apartados de la sociedad le había dado algo de mala fama a los Yaoyorozu, Momo tenía que dar la mejor impresión para poder recuperar el prestigio y la confianza del resto de la ciudad mediante las cámaras.

Sin embargo…

-"Uh…? Que…?"-las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Lylian oprimían su ropa lo más fuerte que podían mientras esta escondía su rostro en su pecho.

El instinto maternal golpeo como un camión a toda velocidad a la pelinegra, el pequeño sonido de lo que parecía ser el sollozo de su hija le rompió el corazón a Momo. Sin gastar más tiempo, la heroína mando al diablo la misión de restaurar el apellido de la familia por algo mucho más importante…

-"Por favor, les pido que dejen de tomar fotos y que pregunten uno después de otro"-volteo a ver a todos los reporteros con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Pero entonces como esperen hagamos noticia?"  
-"Quien se cree que es?"  
-"Típica actitud de alguien rico…"

Estos y muchos otros comentarios se empezaron a escuchar en toda la sala, al ver que sus palabras no tenían poder sobre la prensa, Momo decidió optar por la segunda opción… mandarle una mirada a su esposo. El callado y timido peliverde vestido con traje en un sillón se levantó con una sonrisa perturbadora y oscurecida al ver el gesto que le hizo Momo.

-"Ya la escucharon… sin cámaras…"-la enorme figura imponente del peliverde les hizo una sombra a los insignificantes reporteros.

Al día siguiente el titular de muchos de los periódicos sorprendió a más de uno por la escasez de información y el peculiar titular… "es niña" era lo único que decía en toda una sección en la que los pobres escritores intentaban escribir disparates solo para poder rellenar todo el espacio vacío que habían preparado...

Una sola foto de la pequeña Lylian aferrándose al pecho de su madre se podía ver en el artículo… era una pena que el sombrero le haya cubierto el rostro.

 **Los tíos**

Que su pequeña niña haya terminado saliéndoles un ángel bajado del cielo que no provocaba ningún desorden y problemas era tener bastante suerte… ahora, el que Lylian sea una amorosa e amigable bebe era llevar la suerte a otro nivel.

-"En verdad que los envidio chicos…"-dijo una sonrojada y juguetona Uraraka, una pequeña personita en su regazo no paraba de moverse y reír.  
-"Los felicito Midoriya, Yaoyorozu! Su hija no podría ser más perfecta!"-les sonrió Iida con un brillo de orgullo en su rostro.

Los jóvenes padres solo se apegaron más al otro con un gesto de felicidad, el saber que sus amigos cercanos adoraban a su hija les hacía sentir orgullosos de alguna manera. La pequeña reunión breve que el par había organizado, término convirtiéndose en una clase de celebración por ende de la pequeña pelinegra que había decidido despertar de su siesta para bajar a jugar con los mayores.

-"Es mi turno! Quiero sostenerla!"-exigió desesperada Mina, sus manos temblaban por la emoción.

Algunos estaban sentados en los sillones, otros preferían estar de pie y disfrutar del postre de frutas que Eri y ambas madres de la pareja servían… y luego estaba Bakugou, quien prefería sentarse encima del piano y comer una barra de chocolate. Aproximadamente todos sus conocidos estaban presentes, incluso el estoico e inconmovible Sir había decido optar por dar una visita.

Como era de esperarse, Mirio y Bubblegirl, sus dos más fieles asistentes, charlaban y observaban a Lylian desde un sillón en el cual el peliverde disfrutaba de su platillo. Algunos se sorprendieron por ver a tan importante figura de la sociedad heroica en tan insignificante y algo informal reunión… la mayoría quedaría con la boca abierta si es que el delgado les revelara la razón de su visita.

Al igual que el resto… el mayor solo quería sostener a la niña.

-"Arriba arriba! Eres asquerosamente adorable!"-dijo Mina mientras que levantaba de arriba abajo a la contenta bebe.  
-"Oww~ Verla me hace querer tener uno también..."-observaba y hablaba con ternura Hagakure, no se podía ver… pero al parecer la joven estaba tocando las mejillas con pecas de la pequeña.  
-"Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces, debió haber dolido mucho o no?"-miro a Momo, Jirou.

Encaminándose hacia al mueble en el que estaba su amiga, la pelinegra tuvo que pasar por donde estaba Lylian obligando a las dos hiperactivas muchachas a entregarle a su hija por pataleos y estiradas de mano de la niña. Sentándose alado de la pelivioleta, Momo coloco en su regazo a su hija para arreglarle el poco cabello desordenado que tenía.

-"Dolió… pero valió la pena"-le hizo un gesto a Kyouka para que esta sostuviera a la contenta niña.

La joven tomo a la niña con nervios, le sorprendió mucho a la pelivioleta que esta no pesara casi nada, sosteniéndola al nivel de su cara, Jirou se quedó viendo a los brillantes ojos verdes de la pequeña. Parpadear tras parpadear, las dos féminas se observaban curiosas, no fue hasta que Lylian soltó una risa sonora que la mayor no pudo evitar ignorar.

-"Bueno… tal vez si quiera tener uno…"-empezó a devolverle él bebe a su madre. Las pequeñas manitas de la criaturita se estiraron… atrapando los auriculares de Kyouka.  
-"No no, Lylian suéltala…"-intento corregirla Momo, la pequeña pelinegra no paraba de estirar y jalar de la pelivioleta.  
-"Esta bien… no duele"-empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña con su otro auricular, no paso mucho hasta que la pelinegra se rindiera y la soltara.

Esos pocos minutos que Kyouka había tenido en sus manos a la pequeña, había sido suficiente para despertar algo dormido dentro de ella… tenerla en sus brazos la había hecho sentir completa de un modo espiritual. Esa inocencia que emanaba…

El tiempo de ternura y recapacitación no le duraría lamentablemente…

-"Aprovechando el ambiente familiar…"-salto en medio de ambas Mina …Yaomomo! Que te parece si dejas que Izuku me-"  
-"No"-dijo secamente y seria la pelinegra, la pequeña en su regazo le vio extrañada.  
-"Egoísta…"-dijo por la bajo la pelirosa.

De abrazos y tratos experimentados de la veterana Tsuyu, Lylian Yaoyorozu había sido sostenida por tipo de manos, en algunos casos era protagonista de fotos por Aoyama, colocada en los hombros por Kirishima, columpiada por Sero y sus bandas… acariciada con la cola de Ojiro, alimentada con los dulces más sabrosos jamás existidos por Sato. Algunos más memorables que otros como era el ejemplo de acariciar un conejito que Koda trajo con él, o el que su cabellera sea levantada por la estática que emanaba Kaminari.

El sentirse la más alta al ser levantada por Shouji… y luego estaba la inusual reacción de Dark shadow al ver a la pequeña. Por alguna razón que la sombra no quería decir, la niña le provocaba un terror como ningún otro al pobre acompañante de Tokoyami… raro y triste para la niña.

Pero todo se soluciona con una escultura de hielo de ella misma, también había ayudado el que Mineta sea golpeado por la mayoría de las chicas al mencionar lo bien que esta se vería en el futuro. Fue gracias a Lylian que el serio Sir no paro de sonreír por un rato mientras analizaba y a la vez jugaba con ella, Mirio y Bubblegirl también ayudaban confundiéndola con el quirk del rubio y distrayéndola con burbujas de colores por parte de la peliazul.

Casi todos habían tenido su tiempo con la pelinegra… casi todos…

-"Ni si quiera lo piensen bastardos…"-gruño Bakugou viendo como la mayoría le miraba con sonrisas maliciosas.

El grupo de chicos empezó a molestarle y quejarse de que solo él no había sostenido a la pequeña, las mujeres suspiraron decepcionadas al ver como ya se empezaba un pleito así nada más. Los dos padres observaban algo escépticos al violento rubio, luego de intercambiar palabras, Izuku logro convencer a su esposa de darle una oportunidad al explosivo muchacho.

Pero Momo tomaría preocupaciones…

-"Bakugou…"-hablo firme con su niña en brazos frente al rubio que sostenía a un golpeado Kaminari-"…quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago porque yo quiera…"-Lylian solo miro extrañada a su madre.

Honestamente… a pesar de que el rubio pueda ser un héroe de renombre, Momo simplemente no podía dejar pasar todo el daño que el rubio le había hecho a Izuku en su niñez. La primera vez que el peliverde le relato la historia de ambos, la pelinegra solo sintió desprecio y odio hacia el rubio, no fue hasta que su esposo le termino de contar la historia a detalle que Momo decidió "perdonar" al rubio.

Esos sentimientos aumentado lo hostil que es por naturaleza Bakugou le hacía dudar con todo el derecho del mundo a Momo de permitirle tocar a su hija, esta pequeña personita era todo lo que la pelinegra haya podido desear… era su mundo. A la más mínima muestra de peligro que el muchacho muestre, Momo estaría más que lista para eliminar de la faz de la tierra al rubio.

Por supuesto antes dejaría que Izuku y Eri también se desquiten… pero nada estaba dicho todavía.

-"…así que quedas advertido…"-le miro con el ceño fruncido Momo-"*sigh* Sostenla…"-se acercó con su hija en manos.  
-"Y que mierda te hace pensar que-"

Sin que pudiera terminar su oración, Bakugou fue usado como silla por la inocente pelinegra en su regazo, verde colisiono con rojo. Ira y fuerza se encontró con serenidad y amor, los grandes ojos verdes que heredó de su rival le provocaba un poco de irritación al rubio, bueno… todo el rostro de la niña le molestaba para ser exactos.

-"Que?"-le pregunto a la pequeña con los brazos cruzados, a diferencia del resto, Lylian no parecía tener ningún tipo de reacción con él.

No fue hasta que el rubio arrugo aún más su cara que la pelinegra hizo su primer movimiento… mover la cabeza hacia un lado. La cara de desprecio y asco que Bakugou tenía desapareció al instante que este profundizo su mirada en los ojos de la niña.

Basto esa mirada que intercambiaron para que el rubio se diera cuenta, _esta mocosa…_ su gesto cambio a uno de horror y asombro. Habían pocas personas que no le temían, muy pocas personas… con esta niña el número se había aumentado.

-"Llévate a esta mocosa…"-de alguna u otra manera… el rubio se sentía derrotado… por una niña.  
-"Su nombre es Lylian…"-le arrebato de manera inmediata a su hija la pelinegra, los ojos de la pequeña seguían pegados en Bakugou.

 _Uno más…_ oprimió la mandíbula y puños el rubio, si ya le era difícil el tener que competir con Izuku y Shoto… Bakugou no quería imaginarse lo terriblemente insignificante que este se sentiría cuando esa mocosa lo traspase. Esos ojos estaban malditos, la maldición de su padre perseguiría a la niña… el rubio estaba seguro que no pasaría mucho hasta que la mocosa se percate de que ser un héroe… era para lo que había nacido.

 **Que acaba de pasar?**

La vida estaba tratando de maravilla a la familia Yaoyorozu, era como si la madre naturaleza se haya apiadado de los novicios padres con su hija, la pequeña les había salido demasiado bien para ser cierto. Ahora con su cabello atado al mismo estilo que el de su madre, la inocente Lylian jugaba con su madre en el piso de su cuarto.

-"Eres tan lista… *sigh* me siento tan orgullosa…"-le dijo a su sonriente e contenta niña, el enorme rompecabezas que le dio para entretenerse fue armado en cuestión de minutos.

Aunque aún no sepa hablar, Momo sabía que su hija podía entenderle de una u otra manera, la manera en la que esta exigió ser abrazada estirando sus brazos era la prueba de ello. Una vez en sus brazos ambas pelinegras se pusieron a observar la imagen que habían formado con el rompecabezas, un montón de frutas sobre una canastilla sin duda se veía apetitoso.

-"Quieres algunas?"-le pregunto Momo, la pequeña asintió de inmediato-"Iré a traer unas quédate aquí ok?"-la dejo en su cuna.

El ver a su hija entristecer le rompía el corazón… sin embargo, tarde o temprano Lylian tenía que aprender a no estar todo el tiempo con sus padres, este era un buen momento para prepararla en ese aspecto. La imagen de su pequeña estiraba sus brazos en su dirección mientras hacía sonidos deprimentes era desgarrador para ella… _solo serán por unos momentos…_

-"Volveré rápido te lo prometo…"-le dio una sonrisa confortante antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Con su mirada baja la pelinegra empezó a caminar… y caminar… y caminar…

….

El estar inmersa en sus pensamientos de pena le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y espacio a la joven madre, no fue hasta que la voz de su hija hizo un sonido de esfuerzo que la pelinegra volvió a la realidad. Cuando supuestamente esta ya debería estar en su camino a la cocina… esta se quedó atónita al notar que en realidad… ni siquiera había llegado a la salida del cuarto.

-"Que…?"-exclamo extrañada a mas no poder, el detener su caminata provoco que esta sintiera una fuerza invisible que la atraía por detrás.

Volteando de manera inmediata, a la pelinegra casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa que sería ver a su pequeña e inocente niña… estirando sus brazos con sus mejillas infladas y una concentración nunca antes vista. Momo sintió su sangre congelarse mientras esta aún era arrastrada por tal fuerza invisible, no fue hasta que la madre percibió las manitos de su retoño que esta volvió a respirar.

-"Es… como es p-posible…?"-vio incrédula a Lylian la cual jalaba de sus ropas intentando subirse en ella.

Tomando a la pequeña y levantándola con su rostro a un sorprendido, la pelinegra entrelazo miradas con su hija. No era posible que haya sido su quirk o sí? Era descabellado pensar que su niña haya podido manifestar su habilidad a tan temprana edad… y lo que era más sorpréndete de todo no era eso.

Cual era exactamente su quirk?

 **Minutos después**

La familia entera estaba reunida en la sala de la mansión, ni Eri ni Izuku se habían molestado por cambiarse de ropa (uno llegaba del trabajo y la otra de la academia) la noticia que les dio su madre/esposa fue sin duda alarmante y… preocupante más que nada. Actualmente la pequeña dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, todas las miradas estaban en ella en modo alerta… esperando a que esta haga un movimiento diferente al de solo respirar e inhalar.

El tictac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba…

-"Donde está la niña?"-entro de golpe Sir junto a sus dos asistentes.

A penas Momo le llamo con pánico en su voz a Izuku, lo primero en lo que pensó el peliverde era en su mentor, el cual tenía experiencia en este tipo de casos de manifestación de quirks. El estoico y serio Sir hizo su presencia junto a Mirio y Bubblegirl, uno podía notar que el larguirucho adulto estaba algo agitado e incluso nervioso…

-"Gracias por venir… no sé cómo explicarlo… estábamos armando un rompecabezas y luego…"-empezó a relatar los hechos la pelinegra.  
-"No es necesario que lo explique… lo veré por mi propia cuenta"-se acomodó sus lentes. Todos los presentes le vieron con sorpresa y extrañez…

El plan del hombre era simple, recapitular al pie de la letra los hechos que provocaron la manifestación de la pequeña para tener una visión más concreta del porqué de su acelerada manifestación de quirk. Lo que significaba que todos tenían que retirarse y dejar sola a madre e hija junto a una cámara que lo grabara todo…

Ya en proceso su plan, el resto del grupo se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta a que el fenómeno surgiera…

-"E-está pasando de nuevo!"-les llamo Momo algo alterada. Todos entraron de golpe para ver con sus propios ojos la verdad de los hechos.  
-"Interesante…"-se sintió emocionado Sir, una sonrisa de determinación se formó en su rostro.

Y ahí estaba Momo… caminando sin detenerse mientras que la pequeña estiraba ambas manos pidiendo que no se aleje… no cabía duda que esto era obra del quirk de la pequeña. Pero aún quedaban muchas cosas sin responder…

-"Si bien recuerdo tu quirk te permite crear cualquier objeto inanimado o no?"-le hablo a la pelinegra.  
-"Así es…"-asintió mientras sostenía con firmeza a Lylian en sus brazos, la niña parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
-"Lo natural habría sido que ella herede tu quirk, está de más que decir que el one for all no puede ser genéticamente pasado"-recalco.  
-"A qué se refiere…?"-cuestiono no entiendo muy bien las cosas Momo.  
-"Solo se me viene una explicación a todo esto…"-fijo su vista en la pequeña-"…si bien recuerdo la madre de Midoriya posee un quirk que le permite atraer cosas pequeñas…"-informo-"…existe la posibilidad que Lylian haya heredado el quirk de la señora Midoriya… y lo haya mejorado"-explico.  
-"Y cómo es eso posible?"-pregunto Izuku.  
-"Es solo una teoría… pero creo que el one for all de Midoriya tuvo algo que ver, ósea, que haya servido como alguna clase de intensificador"-llego a esa conclusión.

Aunque no sea cien por ciento segura, la hipótesis del mayor parecía tener bastante sentido para la familia, sin embargo, el que la pequeña pelinegra haya sido capaz de despertar su quirk a tan temprana edad aún era impresionante. Casos como estos siempre significaban solo una cosa… un futuro brillante para el usuario.

La imagen de cierto rubio explosivo se le paso por la mente a Izuku, era tal y como le había ocurrido su rival… algo que lo estremeció y le preocupo aún más al peliverde.

-"Necesito hacer unas notas… alguno tiene una plumilla?"-pregunto Sir.  
-"Aquí…"-creo de inmediato un lapicero la aun atónita Momo. Lylian tuvo la oportunidad de ver por primera vez como su madre usaba su habilidad.

Y entonces decidió imitarla con una sonrisa!

De una de las manos de la pequeña pelinegra, un bolígrafo salió de la misma manera que la de su madre, la inocente niña estiro su mano para pasarle el objeto a Sir… el cual estaba sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo ocurrido… nadie tenía nada que decir al respecto.

-"…vendré a visitarlos más seguido…"-fue lo único que dijo el mayor antes de retirarse con su mente a punto de colapsar.

Fue una gran sorpresa para Inko Midoriya el recibir una llamada de su hijo a media noche avisándole que su nieta había heredado su quirk… la anciana mujer cayo desmayada al instante.

 **Uno más?**

Hoy era un día especial en la mansión de los Yaoyorozu, familiares y amigos disfrutaban por dentro y por fuera de la festividad que la familia estaba celebrando. A pesar de haberla tenido a tan temprana edad, Momo de una u otra manera ya se sentía como toda una experta en esto de ser madre… incluso se sentía algo más vieja.

Y es que hoy era el día que nació su pequeña…

Cuando su marido le platico acerca de la "pequeña reunión" que sus amigos estaban planeando hacerle a la pequeña amada por todos, la pelinegra no fue quien para negarles la entrada a la lujosa mansión. Aunque como se estaban poniendo las cosas, Momo estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-"Dios aun me sigo preguntando por que me case con el…"-dijo decepcionada y avergonzada Kyouka.  
-"Yo creo que es gracioso"-dijo con su radiante sonrisa Uraraka.  
-"Y peligroso"-añadió Tsuyu.

Ver como Kaminari se ponía a electrizar a quien estuviera cerca por culpa de su mal control cuando estaba ebrio era… divertido y preocupante de ver. Lo bueno de todo esto era que el grupo de chicas estuvieran separadas y fuera de peligro de esa batería ambulante, era como si cada género tuviera su espacio para desenvolverse.

Mientras que los hombres festejaban bebiendo y comiendo carne en las fueras de la mansión, las mujeres preferían la calidez y la conformidad de la sala de estar, donde cada una disfrutaba de un soufflé preparado por los más profesionales reposteros de la ciudad y Satou por supuesto. Por más exquisito que este el postre, las verdaderas reacciones que cada una guardaba era para la cumpleañera.

-"Donde está mi sobrina favorita?!"-se escuchó el grito de un ya tomado Kirishima desde afuera.  
-"No creen que se está tardando un poco?"-pregunto Mina antes de llevarse otro bocado a su boca.  
-"Tal vez debería ir a ver como esta…"-hablo algo preocupada Momo.

Las puertas de la entrada al pasillo se abrieron dejando ver al joven peliverde algo chamuscado pero para el alivio de su esposa, aun sobrio.

-"Uhm… todavía no bajan?"-cuestiono Izuku acercándose a la pelinegra con el mismo rostro que ella tenía. Antes de que esta pudiera replicar, las pisadas de personas bajando alertaron a los padres.

Vistiendo un vestido crema y blanco, Lylian Yaoyorozu bajo junto a su hermana Eri la cual vestía de celeste, los "oww" no se hicieron esperar por el grupo de chicas a excepción de su madre, la cual sintió su corazón estremecerse de lo hermosa que se veía su niña. Izuku tuvo una reacción similar a la de su esposa, aun no podía creer lo rápido que había crecido su pequeña.

Eri le susurro algo al oído a su hermana antes de dejarla caminar por si sola y dirigirse a sus padres.

-"Hola…"-saludo tímida pero elegante Lylian, los brazos de ambos de sus padres la rodearon casi al instante de que esta hablara.  
-"Tu también ven…"-le hizo señas para que se acercara a la rubia, Momo.  
-"Ya me sentía olvidada…"-bromeo divertida Eri.

No fue hasta que la familia sintió un flash que estos se separaron.

-"Esta va para mi fondo de pantalla!"-dijo contenta Hagakure.  
-"Vamos yendo… tómense su tiempo!"-les aviso Uraraka mientras arrastraba al resto fuera de la sala.

Arreglando y dándole los últimos detalles a su hija, la familia entera se mandó miradas los unos a los otros, cada uno sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de encaminarse a las afueras de la mansión… donde un enorme pastel les esperaba.

Ya había llegado el momento de soplar las velas, y lo único que Lylian deseaba de cumpleaños era algo que solo sus padres podían darle… ellos y nada más que ellos.

-"Quiero un hermanito!"-uso su quirk para crear una miniatura de un niño sonriente.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio… Momo y Izuku se vieron los unos a los otros… el peliverde estaba dispuesto a explicarle a su hija que lo acababa de pedir no podría pasar hasta pasado mucho tiempo adelante. Sin embargo, sentir la mano de su esposa le hizo detenerse y dejar que sea Momo la que hable.

-"Claro! Por qué no?"-le sonrió contenta la pelinegra.

A veces una madre tenía que hacer sacrificios por sus hijos… Momo haría todos los necesarios para asegurarse que su niña mantenga esa sonrisa en su rostro toda la vida… incluso si eso significa pasar por nueve meses más de embarazo y un dolor inconmovible. Con su familia a su lado… ella estaba segura aguantaría lo que sea que se le cruce en el camino.

 **Con estornudos y dolores de cabeza les traigo este "segundo epilogo"**

 **Se supone que debí haber publicado este episodio el miércoles, sin embargo, la terrible fiebre y gripe que agarro fue demasiado. Intentare con todas mis fuerzas subir un nuevo episodio en "Odisea al erotismo" este sábado… pero no prometo nada.**

 **Solo para informarles, eh escrito otro fic llamado "A la altura de un heroe" en la que escribiré de Mount Lady bla bla en el summary está lo que quiero decir.**

 **Gracias por leer! Aún tengo muchas más ideas de las que tengo planeado escribir así que sugiero le den fav y follow a mi perfil!**

 **-evolvelove!**


	16. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**

Como están mis queridos lectores, aquí evolve con un aviso vital importancia. Si es que no es de mucha molestia para ustedes, les agradecería se pasaran un momento por mi perfil y votaran en las elecciones que les di para así saber qué historia sería más conveniente empezar de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Su opinión es valiosa para mí, las opciones que les estoy dando a escoger es todo lo que mi mente puede tener en estos momentos… lo siento por los que deseaban o esperaban algo distinto.

Gracias por mostrar aprecio por mis historias.

Sinceramente…

-evolvelove.


End file.
